Code Lyoko: Shadows of the Internet
by SMARTAgentKC
Summary: Simply put, XANA survived the Multi Agent System, found a new virtual universe with virtual beings that act like humans, and also found a powerful supercomputer that control this universe with access to the Entire Real World. Rated for Language
1. A Year Old Dish of Revenge

Many Greetings to you Players, This is Shadows of the Internet, A story of the virtual realm influenced by Code Lyoko. My name is Guide and this is what I saw when this story was being played out.

Disclaimer in Title Sequence

* * *

Episode 1: Prologue

In an office like throne room, a tan faced Middle Aged human with black hair slicked neatly to the back with two long bangs that hung freely to the side stood at a large window overlooking a city with a red sky. He was wearing a white lab coat like the ones scientist wear when in the laboratory. His reflection showing in the window showing calm black eyes but he gave off a vibe of power and control. "Hmm…"

A simple two tap knock was heard on the door. A silhouette was in the doorway having been the one that had knocked.

"Come" was the man command

A teenage boy about 16 to 17 in a black and purple outfit and emerald green eyes emerged from the silhouette equipped with a blade shaped like a red pointed wing with a black hilt and a large blue gem in the middle at his side sheathed though a metallic pouch on his belt. "Father," The boy said "I have returned."

The man smiled slightly which reflected in the window. "And did you get what I requested, my son"

"Yes Father" was the boy response. "She is right here." The boy waved his right hand forward and a white hovering and glowing pad slowly entered carrying a pink and silver outfitted teenage girl about 16. The boy walked with the Pad and both stopped at a small set of stairs in front of a large office desk. The boy kneeled down and showed respect to the man holding his right fist in front of himself and lowering his head

"Hmm, Hmm" The Man chuckled while turning and looking at the girl with an expression of delight "Well done my son did you leave the note like I told you to do"

"Yes I did, Father" The boy said in a tone of respect

"Excellent" The man said as he turned back to the window looking at his son through the reflection "Soon my son we shall be rid of the only threat that prevents us from taking over the world." He chuckled "The Lyoko Warriors thought they got rid of me but I shall let them know I still exist."

"Father?" The boy questioned still in his kneeled pose "Why do we need to let a few human children who think you are dead know that you exist? Surely they will try to destroy you and me again if they find out."

The man looked back at his son "Xanatos," He called the boy by name like he was teaching something to him "the humans have a saying that revenge is a dish best served cold…" He looks to the girl on the platform. "That girl and her friends are your murders and my creator sacrificed himself to destroy me. I must show them that you can not destroy me or those I care about and get away with it… They must pay one way or another. The Lyoko Warrior will be shown that no one and I mean no one destroys XANA and gets away with it."

Xanatos nodded slightly "I understand Father," He said "but wouldn't it be easier to just use this world power and attack them like you used to on Lyoko?"

"It would be my son." XANA responded then sighed slightly "however this world still believes I am not a hostile threat to the real world and that humans want to destroy this world no matter what the Chosen One said. We must keep that charade up. That is why I've captured Aelita and using her to lure the rest of the warriors into my trap."

Xanatos asked "What if they survive your trap Father?"

XANA said "Then I let them free. If they prove they can adapt when a new challenge is shown then they are worthy to live for now."

Xanatos nodded again "hmm…"

The girl started stirring on the platform and slowly woke up

Xanatos noticed this and said "Father, she is waking up."

The girl opened her eyes and tried to move when she noticed she couldn't due to a force that was generated from the pad "What?"

XANA chuckled and said, "Good Morning Aelita."

Aelita turned her head to see XANA and suddenly turned fearful "Zh… Zh…" She stuttered.

XANA laughed again, "Yes it's me, it's been a while since our last meeting; you look well."

Aelita was panicked "But how, you, my father he"

XANA said in a calm manner "tried to destroy me using that Multi Agent System…" He turned cross "It almost worked too" He smirked "but a piece of me survived and now I've upgraded thanks to this world I discovered just after my supposed deletion"

Aelita looked around "Another Lyoko?"

Xanatos smirked slightly "You wish…"

Aelita tilted her head to see Xanatos "what…" she blinked "William?"

XANA shook his head and smirked "not quite, allow me to introduce you to my son Xanatos"

Xanatos stood up and looked at her with a bit of an evil grin "I am looking forward to meeting your friends that killed me not so long ago…" He said "I owe them a painful death for what they did me"

Aelita blinked "what they did?"

Xanatos said "To bring the kid you called William back to the real world you had to destroy me. My Father's only son the one he truly cared about." He unsheathed his blade and held it to Aelita head "I should start with you since it was you who figured out how to do it but…" he removed the blade "I would have much greater pleasure in destroying you in the heat of a battle along with the rest of your friends"

XANA said "You will get your chance my son. However you must be patient."

Xanatos nodded "Yes Father" He sheathed his blade "How long do you think it will take for them to get here."

XANA looked at a watch that was on his wrist "Hmm… They should just be getting up now… it is eight o-clock now I expect them within the hour"

Xanatos nodded "If they haven't shown up by 9:01 then I'll have to settle for the pleasure of destroying only you Aelita" He started laughing uncontrollably

XANA joined in on the laugh

Aelita stared up into the ceiling of the room and remained silent taking it all in "Somebody Anybody" Her mind screamed "Help ME!"

The laugh could be heard outside of the building as it echoed through a city with a dull red sky with Various XANA Monsters patrolling it, The sound went past that city borders and even to other cities nearby it all with a red tilt to their skies and red paths connecting them all.

The background warped to a swirling tunnel of color that seemed to be going backward like someone was fleeing that scene.

"I haven't got much time." A panicked adult male voice said "My name is Kevin Fulmer I am the Chosen One of the Virtual Realm. To anyone who's listening to this message we are under attack. A dark sentient Program by the name of XANA has come to take over the worlds I have sworn to protect. As I speak the entire area known as the Internet who supports these worlds is rapidly being taken controlled by XANA. I have seen his power face to face and to say I'm fearful for my life and all the others lives as well is an understatement. However I have heard rumors of a group of warriors who have defeated XANA before. They are called the Lyoko Warriors and anyone with the information on where the Lyoko Warriors are located is urged to warn them. XANA is back and he has a new title, he is the Shadow of the Internet, and we need them to save us all."

The message and screen became silent as the background went blank but then the theme of Code Lyoko started to play as the title sequence began

Fan Fiction dot Net Presents

A story of the Virtual Realm written by Kevin Fulmer

The camera shoots down through a tunnel that seems to be the inside of a cable as pulses shoots past

Original Series, produced and owned by Moonscoop LLC. All rights reserved

The camera reaches the end going through a white light and shoots out into the Forest Sector of Lyoko which it slowly flies through the area.

**There is a world that is virtual and different.**

It's cuts to Odd in the forest and he turns his head to face the camera with a bit of a smile and it does a zoomed faded in version of that effect while the back one freezes

**It can be so cold **

The Lyoko Symbol quickly crosscuts to the right to a camera in the Ice Sector

**makes us stand up for what's right**

It cuts to Ulrich looking at the camera with a serious face and a faded zoomed in version of that is done

**Our hope through our life**

The camera cuts to the Mountain Sector using the Lyoko Symbol going to the left

**is if we reset it to the start**

Cuts to Aelita looks at the camera and gives a smile and a faded zoomed in of that is placed over

**Here we are, going far to save all that we love **

Cuts upward with the Lyoko symbol to the Desert Sector with Yumi giving a battle look to the camera

**If we give all we've got we will make it through**

Camera Cut with Lyoko Symbol downward and a girl in an Egyptian princess outfit gives a slight hesitant look to the side in the same area.

**Here we are, like a star shining bright on the world **

Camera Cut with Lyoko Symbol to the bottom left as another girl with fox ears in a white dress jump down happily from a tree in the forest sector with a ferret around her neck.

**Today, Make Evil go away!**

Cuts to Sector Five from the top left and Jeremy's face stares from underneath a sky blue mech helmet

Battle scenes of the Lyoko Warriors fighting XANA monsters randomizes through the chorus

**Code Lyoko, We'll reset it all **

**Code Lyoko, Be there when you call **

**Code Lyoko, We will stand real tall **

**Code Lyoko, Stronger after all **

The camera flies into a tower and a bright flash occurs and a city like area is shown with a yellow colored sky

**A world of machines, it can shadow human nature**

A metallic humanoid turns his head to face the camera

**And all that we need is the way to find the answer**

The Camera cuts to a red city like area using a Z symbol going across to the right and Xanatos lands on the ground and slams his blade against it

**One thing's sure you can count on us for good **

Cuts to a girl in a green armored outfit who gives the camera a wink.

The screen zooms out to four square panels slowly moving across the screen the two tops ones going left and the bottom two going to the right showing various scenes between different beings like a silver colored swordsman running, a large eyeball spinning, a gray dog like creature bounding.

**Here we are, going far to save all that we love**

**If we give all we've got we will make it through**

**Here we are, like a star shining bright on the world**

**Today, Make Evil go away! **

A full screen panel goes over the four squares showing a scene as a fireball like demon with sunglasses poses,

**Code Lyoko, We'll reset it all**

Another panel crosses over as a snowman like humanoid in a mafia suit is clenching his fist,

**Code Lyoko, Be there when you call**

Another panel crosses over and shows a green crystal like humanoid with a large blade slashing rapidly,

**Code Lyoko, We will stand real tall**

Another panel with a dark blue metalic humanoid charging electricity from his hands

**Stronger after all **

A bolt of lightning crashes the same time as the camera does a flash and an armored human glowing with light twirls a staff with a Z on it and gets ready to swing it

**We'll do our best to never let you down**

XANA has his hands open and he's got dark energy surging around them

**We're up to the test to turn this world around **

The screen turns black and both the Lyoko Symbol and the Z symbol are drawn with white lines over each other.

**Here we are, going far to save all that we love **

The combined symbol enters into a green aura that surging around Ulrich in his real outfit and transforms him into his virtual outfit

**If we give all we've got we will make it through**

The same happens to Yumi but she's got a sky blue aura

**Here we are, like a star shining bright on the world **

The same happens to Odd but he's got a blue aura

**Today, Make Evil go away! **

The same happens to Aelita but she's got a pink aura

**Here we are, going far to save all that we love **

The same happens to Jeremy but he has a yellow aura

**If we give all we've got we will make it through **

The same happens to the Egyptian girl but she has an orange aura

**Here we are, like a star shining bright on the world**

The same happens to the Fox Girl but she has a white aura

**Today, Make Evil go away! **

The same happens to Xanatos but he has a purple aura

The group and Xanatos stand together with the others characters in the background in various poses

CODE LYOKO:

SHADOWS OF THE INTERNET


	2. Three years later, Here we go again

While Aelita was learning about her worst enemy existence, the others were just starting a beautiful sun filled day. Things had gotten much smoother sense XANA deletion. Grades have risen. Old Friendships have gotten deeper and even new ones have been forged. The group taken in two new members a quiet bookworm named Liz Stuart from America and A Female Cousin of Odd nicknamed Kat her full name's Kathleen. She has a pet Ferret named Strawberry and a playful joking nature just like Odd.

Anyhow everyone was just waking up normally Jeremy was already up when his alarm went off

"Good Morning, Morning, Morning, It's a beautiful crisp day outside on this Thursday October 10th all things look bright and cheerful this morning so let's hear some" The radio was cut off as Jeremy tapped the snooze button. He was on his computer doing some programming for a new robot that he decided to build since XANA deletion.

"October 10th hmm that sure was an eventful day three years ago." He muttered to himself "It's been that long since I turned on the Supercomputer and started our whole adventure. Hmm, I wonder what I should give Aelita it is a day worth celebrating."

Meanwhile across the hall Ulrich was just finished with his morning shower and Odd was still sleeping.

Ulrich smirked slightly "huh some things never change," he thought when there was a knock at the door

Ulrich opened it and peppy girl in a cream color outfit was standing there "Morning Ulrich! Odd awake yet?"

Ulrich moved to the side "see for yourself Kat" he said

Kiwi perked up slightly hearing a friendly voice

Kat sighed slightly "you mind," she said as she pointed to Ulrich pillow

Ulrich handed it to her. "Knock yourself out"

Kat winded her arm up slightly and said "Hey Sleepyhead, its Morning, time for Breakfast" She chucked the pillow straight at Odd head

Odd instantly awoke, jumped up, grabbed the pillow, and said, "Great I'm starved"

Jeremy opened his door and said "Hey guys another morning wakeup call for Odd"

Odd causally tossed the pillow back to Ulrich Bed "nah I was just waiting for Kat"

Ulrich smirked knowing that was a lie

Kat rolled her eyes "Whatever you were still sleeping"

Before an argument started Jeremy changed the subject "So Kat; Aelita still in bed?" He asked Kat this because they were roommates.

Kat shook her head "No, she must have gone down to breakfast already she wasn't in the room or in the showers"

Jeremy blinked and said, "That's funny if she's up early she usually stops my room. She knows I'm always up early."

Kat said, "Huh, well I'm heading down to breakfast see ya down there." She headed out with a skip in her step

Ulrich slung on his bag and said "Well I'm heading down too guys see ya." He headed out

Jeremy said, "I'll be down in a few."

Odd closed the door to change.

While all this happened XANA and Xanatos was watching the group from the main screen and Aelita trying to break herself free from the Pad which was now upright

XANA turned and chuckled at Aelita attempt "What's the matter Aelita, uncomfortable?" He asked

Aelita remained silent

Xanatos turned and pulled out his blade "You'll speak when XANA asks you a question."

Aelita glared at Xanatos and said quietly "Yes, I'm uncomfortable."

XANA chuckled and snapped his fingers and the pad transformed into a somewhat comfortable chair but she was still forced to remain seated.

Aelita looked around "How did you?"

XANA said, "This world is unusually advanced. I've noticed that with just a thought most inanimate objects can be modified."

Aelita said "What is this world XANA? You said it's not Lyoko then what is it?"

XANA said "It is the Internet."

Aelita said "The Internet, you mean the digital sea?"

XANA said "Yes and no, the Digital Sea connects to this world but it doesn't flow into it. This world is similar to Lyoko all programs take a virtual form like I have. It's simply called the Internet because it's connects to all the computers in the world via numerous sites that act like cities for the programs here."

Aelita said "cities as in like in the real world?"

XANA said "Correct, somehow the programs of this world are completely sentient able to think on their own, choose what they do with their powers, and in a since act like a human."

Aelita said "But that's impossible humans can't make a program think and act like a human."

XANA said "Believe it or not that what this place has done. It's what's given me a new life." He looked at his hand and moved it around "From just a single fragment of my memory containing enough code to be able to regenerate from. I was reborn as a fully functioning virtual humanoid complete with everything I've have only scratched the surface on before coming here. Emotion, Independent Thoughts, everything you humans take for granted. I'm about as much a human as the rest of humanity out in the real world and then some."

Aelita blinked taking this information in.

Xanatos looked at the console in front of him and said "Father the time is drawing near. It is 8:30 only 30 minutes remaining

XANA growled "Don't they know I have other business to run besides waiting for them. Xanatos where exactly did you put the message?"

Xanatos grunted and gained a negative tone "On Aelita Pillow in plain sight her roommates pet growled at me." He replied "You didn't want me to make a scene and I was hoping she would notice it when she got up." He looked at the screen "it's clear that didn't work."

XANA sighed "If there was only a way to make them see that Aelita is in danger…"

Back in Kadic the group was coming into the cafeteria. Ulrich Jeremy and Kat had already seated at a table. Odd was in line getting enough food for two people

Ulrich said "You know Jeremy something seem special about this day I don't know what though"

Jeremy said "Well three years ago I turned on a very special supercomputer and started something that would change all our lives"

Ulrich said "Ah yeah now I remember"

Kat tilted her head "Supercomputer?"

Jeremy looked at her "I'm surprised Odd never told you Kat. I thought he would slip his tongue by now." He said in a tone of slight shock

Kat perked up "Oh wait you mean Lyoko? Yeah! Odd told me all about that. I would love to go there sometime."

Jeremy said "We made a deal that we wouldn't access it again"

Kat pouted "oh," She whined "I never get to do anything fun"

Ulrich said "I do miss somewhat having adventures on Lyoko but I'm glad XANA dead"

"You and me both Ulrich" said a female voice

Ulrich turned and saw Yumi coming toward them "_Ah Good Morning Yumi did you sleep well_" He said in near perfect Japanese

Yumi smiled and sat down next to him "_I did thank you, I see you have been practicing_"

She said in her native tongue

Ulrich nodded "_Yeah I want to impress your dad one of these days_" he continued in Japanese

Yumi laughed slightly "You almost got it but you still got to work on the accent" she said in English

Ulrich nodded "I'll keep working on it"

Kat said in Japanese "_Hi Yumi_"

Yumi said "Hello"

Odd came over to the table and said "uh… okay Yumi what the word for Good Morning I forgot it again"

Yumi said the word, "Ohayō"

Odd grinned like he was a know it all "Oh yeah like that state in America."

Kat rolled her eyes "_Idiot_" she muttered in Japanese

Everyone else laughed

Jeremy said "Well everyone almost here… We're still missing Aelita"

Kat said "I was expecting her down here I checked the room again and she wasn't there and no one was in the shower room"

Ulrich said "I wonder where she at?"

Jeremy pulled out his cell phone and dialed Aelita number

In her room the pink phone rang once but then all of a sudden vanished and reappeared next to Aelita due to some mysterious transport

Aelita got wide eyed and said "My cell phone."

XANA said "Well that was easy enough" He picked up the phone and saw it was Jeremy calling her said "Use a lifeline Aelita?" He pressed the talk button and put it next to Aelita ear

Aelita spoke "Hello?"

Jeremy said "Aelita hey it's Jeremy the group down in the cafeteria where are you"

Aelita said in a nervous tone "Well Jeremy it's kind of difficult to say um…"

Jeremy said "Aelita is something wrong?"

XANA took the phone and said "Depends on what you define as wrong Jeremy Belpois." He laughed

Jeremy said "Who is this?"

XANA said "You'll find out soon enough now be a good boy and head up to Aelita room and find a message I've left behind for you?"

Jeremy said "If you hurt Aelita in any way I'll make sure you pay"

XANA said "You don't need to threaten me Jeremy she in perfect health I haven't even touched her but if you don't hurry up she will get hurt Ciao" He hung up the phone and laughed

Xanatos chuckled "That will make them run"

The phone disappeared as mysteriously as it appeared


	3. The Message, The Trap

Back in Kadic the group was surprised at the quick phone call

Ulrich gave a serious glance "Jeremy what happened?"

Jeremy said quickly "Kat did you lock your door?"

Kat nodded "Yeah I did"

Yumi asked "what's wrong Jeremy?"

Jeremy turned quiet "Someone kidnapped Aelita…" He muttered "and I don't know who except that he left a message in her room"

Kat said "hmm I did see a plain envelope on her bed"

Jeremy said "Let's go" He got up

Odd said with a mouth full "But I'm not finished"

Ulrich said "then stay behind" and took off followed by Yumi and Kat

Yumi Ulrich Kat and Jeremy headed up to Aelita room and Kat unlocked the door

Jeremy quickly entered and saw a brown document envelope on Aelita's Bed "Hmm" He worked with it and a flat panel screen the size of a Large Book slid out of it

Kat said "What is it?"

Jeremy said "I don't know" he pressed the power button and the screen lit up

Words appeared on the screen as XANA voice read them "Greeting Lyoko Warriors it has been a while sense our last meeting. If you don't remember who I am then let me give you a hint."

The screen shifted as a huge Dark Red XANA symbol appeared on it

Jeremy said "No… it's impossible"

Ulrich said "XANA?"

Yumi said "but he's dead isn't he"

The message continued "Yes it's me my old friends it's been such a long time almost a year since our last clash together. However I'm willing to meet with you again. See I have taken Aelita to my new home I have created. I have a challenge for you to see if you can be worthy opponents once again. Go to the Factory and go to Lyoko there will be a portal near the first tower I ever activated in the ice sector. Enter into it and then we can start the challenge however I do request you hurry up I have an very important meeting at 9: 30 your time and I would like to get this over with and Aelita in a very uncomfortable position right now Ciao

The screen turned off

The group remained silent for a second taking it in

Ulrich said "It can't be possible but it is"

Yumi said "XANA's back"

Kat said "So Jeremy we going to Lyoko

Jeremy looked up his eyes gaining a serious glare "Yeah…" He replied "this time I'm going with"

They all headed out Kat making a slight detour and getting Odd

When Odd joined with the group he said "you sure you want to go with us Jeremy"

Jeremy said "I didn't want to tell you guys but I've been working with the supercomputer doing some reprogramming. I didn't touch your profiles but I did some stuff on mine. I got a email from a internet friend of mine over in America giving me some codes to work with using the supercomputer it's been amazing what those code have done for my form"

Ulrich said "What have they done"

Jeremy said "Well they given me access to new weapons for the forms and I've discovered a interesting code bit that give us access to what my friend called Elemental Powers"

Yumi said "Elemental Powers"

Ulrich said "Like Water and Fire"

Jeremy said "yeah even Earth, Air, Electricity and Ice as well"

Kat said "So cool! I call dibs on Water!"

Jeremy said "Easy Kat I haven't programmed them into any of the virtual forms I didn't think we would need them

Odd said "Well when we get Aelita back. You better get to programming them if XANA back we need all the help we can get"

Jeremy said "Right"

Ulrich said "So Jeremy who this internet friend you met"

Jeremy said "His name Karl Christopher he's a recent College Graduate with a four year degree in computer Science. He knows a lot about programming small robots. He made one dance to music

Kat said "When they get a robot to dance on a DDR Pad I want to be the first one to beat him"

Everyone groaned

They made it down to the factory after a lot of running

Odd panted "remind me to bring my skateboard next time"

Ulrich nodded "Yeah… forgot we bought those up from the sewer"

Kat grinned "I don't need those on my heelies did perfectly"

Jeremy had ridden his scooter said "Come on we're almost there"

Everyone headed into the factory and went to their positions

Jeremy sat down on his chair "Alright my friend we got our old enemy back it's time to take him down once again… You guys ready"

Ulrich said "Ready Jeremy"

Jeremy said "Start the process"

Ulrich and Yumi entered into the scanners

Yumi smiled at Ulrich "Let's do this"

Ulrich said "See ya on the other side"

Jeremy said "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization"

Ulrich and Yumi both were sent to Lyoko

Ulrich and Yumi landed in the Ice Sector

Ulrich said "We're in Jeremy"

Jeremy said "Good I'm sending the others

Kat said "I'm so Ready Jeremy"

Odd said "Let's go Coz just watch out for the first step"

They entered into the scanners

Jeremy said "Transfer Odd, Transfer Kat, Scanner Odd, Scanner Kat, Virtualization"

Odd appeared right behind Ulrich and Kat landed with a flip.

Kat has a white and red dress and has fox ears on her head

Odd said "Well we're in Jeremy"

There was no response

Ulrich said "Jeremy?"

Jeremy walked up to them in his realistic outfit "Yes Ulrich"

Kat pointed "Hey where your costume"

Yumi was shocked that Jeremy just appeared "Jeremy how you get in without virtualizing yourself

Jeremy said "Well one of the codes allows me to in a sense transmit my mind into Lyoko while my body stays in the real world all I had to do was create a head band around my head to transmit my mind. However I only have one so I'm using it"

Back in the factory Jeremy body was in a deep sleep like state with a headband connected to the computer

Odd said "Sort of like how they did it in the Matrix"

Jeremy said "Kind of Odd but if I get disconnected I can't leave Lyoko until someone reconnects me"

Ulrich said "So Jeremy you any better then last time."

Jeremy said "Much better watch this" He jumped and when he was in mid air a burst of electricity made him go even higher

Kat said "Cool a double jump"

Jeremy said "Actually it's Static Boost it's one of the elemental moves I told you about having the lightning element give you that ability"

Ulrich said "Pretty nice"

Yumi said "Come on guys we got to get to the portal

Jeremy said "the portal should be just east of here let's go"

All of a sudden something twitched in Kat dress and Strawberry shot out of it and chirped

Jeremy said "What the"

Kat said "Oh I totally forgot Strawberry was sleeping in my shirt"

Jeremy pulled up a screen in front of him and said "Huh that interesting it's seems the computer managed to keep you two separated this time

Kat knelt and petted Strawberry "This time?"

Odd said "We tried that with Kiwi once but it was a complete mess"

Kat said "Oh well come on girl let's go" she ran down the path

Strawberry chirped and followed

Everyone else followed and a few minutes later they found the portal which looked like a dark hole in the world

Jeremy said "Alright I'm going first"

Ulrich said "Jeremy Buddy System remember I'm going with you"

Jeremy said "Alright the rest of ya wait for us"

Ulrich and Jeremy entered and landed in a dimly lit room Aelita was on a chair nearby about 35 feet away

Aelita blinked and said "Jeremy?"

Jeremy said "Aelita you okay"

Aelita said "I'm alright for now but be careful it's a trap!"

Ulrich said "A trap huh"

Aelita said "Get too close to me and you'll spring it just be careful"

Jeremy said "Alright." He looked around trying to see what he could do to deactivate it

Xanatos was watching them from a hidden spot and chuckled softly

Back on Lyoko the others were waiting… Kat was full of energy and was playing with Strawberry by twirling a bow like whip that was her weapon.

Odd said "They are sure taking their time"

Yumi said "How much you want to bet they are trapped"

Odd said "My lunch for two weeks" He walked toward the portal

Strawberry ears twitched and she shot toward the portal ahead of Odd

Kat said "Strawberry Wait!" She entered

Odd said "Come on"

Yumi said "hmm" and both entered

Back with Jeremy and Ulrich, Strawberry shot out of the portal and ran toward Aelita

Aelita panicked "No Strawberry go away"

Kat came in following "Strawberry"

Aelita said "Kat stop!"

Kat kept moving and hit an area about 30 feet away

All of a sudden energy surged underneath her and a panel about 3 feet squared turned a dim white.

Kat said "What the" and crashed into an invisible wall "OW!"

Aelita said "No You sprung the trap"

Strawberry was on a panel that was a dim pink to the right of Kat and squeaked

Odd and Yumi entered afterward

Odd saw his cousin trapped "Kat!"

Jeremy said "Guys I told you to wait. Now look what you done"

Kat said "Well Strawberry ran ahead I had to get her"

Ulrich said "What type of trap is this"

A voice said "The type of trap that you play to get out of"


	4. New Game, Old Foe

Author Notes: For a general idea of what XANA looks like if you played Pokemon Coliseum the Cipher Admin Ein is about as close of a XANA as you can get it's what I based XANA's new looks off of.

Also this new game that XANA challenges the warriors to is a remix version of a flash game that I found on the Lego site several years ago. In my opinion it's a fun game but I've added several new features to it if any of the original creators of that game happen to see my story. I just want to say, I would have never come up with my ideas for this game if it weren't for you all and Lego my thanks to you

* * *

XANA's theme started playing in the background as the room lit up and it was revealed to be an office like room. A tan faced Middle Aged human with black hair slicked neatly to the back with two long bangs that hung freely to the side wearing a white formal lab outfit entered and sat down on a throne like office chair.

The guy chuckled and said "Welcome my friends, I'm glad you gave a prompt reply once you got my message."

Kat made a face of disrespect "Who are you to act all high and mighty?"

Odd gave the guy a weird look and said "XANA?"

XANA chuckled and nodded

Jeremy just stared at his old foe "You've changed…"

XANA smiled, happy that Jeremy can understand so quickly, "That I have Jeremy" He replied "and I'm so glad you decided to finally come to the virtual world so we can finally meet in person." His smile turned to a smirk "now we are on equal ground aren't we?"

Jeremy nodded "yes… equal…"

Kat gained a confused look as she looked at the rest of the group "Hold up a minute, That's XANA?" She pointed her thumb at XANA "I thought you guys said he was a black cloud of smoke."

"I was," XANA replied "but I've upgraded from that form…" He smirked slightly "Kathleen"

Kat jumped slightly in shock as she turned quickly to face XANA "Hey, how do you know my name?" She demanded

XANA put his arm on an armrest and put his hand to his chin and he studied the group "I've done some research and been watching you all for a while now."

Yumi said "You been watching us?"

XANA nodded "Correct." He replied

Jeremy said "How did you even survive the Multi Agent System?"

XANA relaxed his hand "hmm, I would tell," He said in somewhat an apologetic tone "but you have kept me waiting and I have a very important meeting in a half an hour so I would like to get this over with as fast as possible. I'm a very busy program with a lot of responsibilities." He explained

"Then make it simple," Jeremy replied "we've come, we see your back now release Aelita and Kat!" He demanded

XANA spread out his hands like he was referring to something in front of him and said "To do that you have to win a battle"

"I'll take you down!" Kat spoke up getting tried of XANA's high and mighty attitude "Bring it!" She shouted as she pulled out her bow like whip and snapped it in the air ready to fight

XANA smirked "Very well Kat," He stated "Databattle Begin!"

Energy flowed through the floor dividing it into 3 foot squared panels and a barrier surrounded a 5 panel long by 10 panel wide area that placed Kat in the bottom center of it

Kat relaxed her battle stance and looked around in confusion and said "Wait, this is how you battle XANA?"

Jeremy adjusted his glasses to study the panels and said "Actually we haven't seen this before."

Kat grunted "You haven't?"

XANA chuckled and said "None of you have battled like this before. I'm sure of it. This is a battle that only the Internet uses."

Jeremy jumped at this "Internet!"

"Jeremy" Aelita said "somehow XANA found a world within the Digital Sea simply called the Internet. It is how he was able to rebuild himself."

"The rules are simple for this game." XANA started preventing Aelita from saying anymore "You have two stats, one is called Move Rate, the other is called Life Points. Each player of a databattle has these stats." He looked at Jeremy "Jeremy if you please pull up a screen."

Jeremy pulled up a screen and it showed a top view of the area that is active with Kat's and Strawberry's markers on it.

Jeremy and the others looked with curiosity and Jeremy said "huh…"

XANA uses a mouse to move a pointer on Jeremy screen and clicked on Kat to show a card like picture and her stats

Character Name: Kat Della Robbia

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 100

Attacks: Whip, Block

Whip: Attack opponent with a whip 30 damage range 2

Block: Prevents Damage from all attacks

XANA said "Kat has a move rate of 3 with 100 life points"

He clicked on Strawberry to show a picture and her stats

Character Name: Strawberry

Move Rate: 5

Life Points: 40

Attacks: Fury Swipes, Counter

Fury Swipes: Slash claws multiple times, Random damage from 10 to 50 points, Range 1

Counter: Pass attack phase and if Kat is attacked Strawberry counters opponent for 30 damage. If Strawberry is attacked this effect is negated for the rest of the turn

"While Strawberry has a move rate of 5 and 40 life points, for each point in your move rate, that is how many panels you can cross in one turn. Life Points are simply that how many points of life you have before de-virtualization or logout when it reaches 0 you are removed from the game, and maybe even out of this realm." He chuckled lightly as he thought of Kat being de-virtualized "Now to see your opponents" He stated as he waved his hands to the side.

Two Kankrelats appeared on the grid right in front of him in the first and fifth columns.

Monster Name: Kankrelat

Move Rate: 1

Life Points: 30

Attack: Laser

Laser: Shoots a laser bolt at opponents 10 damage Range 5

Odd said "Two Kankrelats that it?"

Yumi said "Talk about starting off easy"

XANA said "Now we begin, the challenger always gets the first move"

Databattle start

Kat's First Turn

Kat looked around and said "Okay Guys, a little help what do I do?"

Jeremy said "Kat from what I'm reading here is that your attack can only reach two panels in front of you got to get within two panels of a monster to attack it with your Whip attack you can only move three panels maximum at a time so maybe just move forward three panels to G3 your on J3 right now."

Kat said "Alright if you say so Jeremy." She walked forward until she was in G3 "Now what?" She asked.

Jeremy said "Well you can't possibly attack right now so I just say End your turn.

Kat said "Okay End Turn"

Strawberry's First Turn

Strawberry growled and scampered to G4 and looked at Kat for a command.

Kat said "Jeremy how close does Strawberry have to be to attack"

Jeremy said "One Panel I think for Fury Swipes but I'm not sure about her counter so just tell her to stay there and pass"

Kat said "Okay Strawberry, stay there girl"

Strawberry squeaked and ended her turn

Security's First Turn

XANA said "hmm Kankrelats down one"

Both Kankrelats moved down from A1 and A5 to B1 and B5 respectively

XANA scanned the field "Nothing in range, I'll end the security turn"

Kat Second Turn

Kat said "Alright I think I got this" and moved to D3 "I'll end my turn"

Strawberry second Turn

Strawberry saw the Kankrelat and growled a little and charged at it crossing all the way into B4 using all her move rate.

Kat said "Okay girl use Fury Swipes"

Strawberry growled and leaped into the air aiming at the Kankrelat

All of a sudden she froze in mid air as a rolling dice appeared on Jeremy screen

Kat said "What in, She frozen in midair"

Jeremy said "A dice that must be how we figure how much damage she does." He hit the stop button and the dice showed a 4

Strawberry unfroze and continued on her course to the Kankrelat and slashed it with tiny claws four times

The Kankrelat shook and made robotic noises and shattered into bits

On Jeremy screen the lifepoints of the 2nd Kankrelat dropped to 0 and its tile disappeared "Yes one down" He cheered

"You got it, good going girl" Kat praised her pet

Strawberry squeaked in happiness

XANA chuckled "Not bad for a first attack but it's now my turn"

Security's Second Turn

XANA said "Kankrelat hold position, target Kat and use Laser"

The Kankrelat on B2 rotated 45 degrees and charged it's laser and shot a laser bolt at Kat

Kat cried out in shock when she realized that the Kankrelat was going to shoot her and tried using her whip to block it but it just passed right through it and hit Kat in the chest. She yelped as she felt the hit and held the place where it hit "uh so that what it feels to be shot at" She muttered

On Jeremy screen her life points dropped to 90

Jeremy said "It was a minor hit Kat, it's only did 10 life points of damage"

Strawberry growled angry that monster attacked her owner

Kat's third turn

Kat said "I'm going to get that monster for hitting me" She moved to B3 and said

"Jeremy. I'm in range right?"

Jeremy said "Yep, let it have it."

Kat said "Bow Whip!" She swung her whip at the Kankrelat and smacked it right across its eye.

The Kankrelat shook and made robotic noises and shattered into bits.

"Yeah got it" Kat cheered

Jeremy laughed as the tile vanished off the screen "Yep that look like you won the game Kat. Good job."

XANA chuckled evilly "Don't celebrate just yet, the fun just about to begin" He pulled out a card the size of an ordinary playing card with a silver Z symbol on it

"What!" Kat said as she looked at XANA and pouted "Hey, I won" She whined

"The game doesn't end until one side falls." XANA stated "I had three monsters for this area. Two Kankrelats and" He flipped the card "A Megatank!"

The group all got wide eyed and said "A MEGATANK!"

Security's Third Turn

Security Admin XANA used Rulebreaker Card Megatank

Megatank: Summon a Megatank to any position on the field

The Megatank appeared on the grid at the position F3

Kat turned around to look and said "That's a Megatank"

Ulrich said "Watch out Kat, a Megatank is one of XANA best monster"

Monster Name: Megatank

Move Rate: 0

Life Points: 60

Attacks: Laser Blade, Withdraw

Laser Blade: Shoot a Blade shaped beam across a Row or Column 50 damage Range current column or row.

Withdraw: Hide in protective shell to prevent damage for next turn

Jeremy said "Don't panic Kat, I'm sure you can beat this one too."

Kat said "Okay…"

XANA said "Sense it's a summon I'm force to forfeit its attack phase so it's now your turn

Kat's Fourth Turn

Jeremy looked at his opponent "XANA, what was that card you used to summon it?" He asked

XANA looked at the Megatank card and said "Ah the cards are called Rulebreaker Cards, they allow me to do various things to this game like summon Monster to an active game, restore lifepoints and many other things."

Jeremy nodded slightly "uh huh, now how do we get our hands on some of them"

XANA chuckled "I'm not telling."

Kat was unsure what to do "Jeremy, what do you think I should do"

Jeremy looked at the screen "hmm I say… move to D2"

Kat said "Got it" She moved to D2 "hmm" She tried using her Bow Whip and it was out of range by one panel "Darn not close enough"

Jeremy said "You just needed one more panel closer"

Strawberry Fourth Turn

Strawberry squeaked waiting for a command

Kat said "Strawberry stay away from this Megatank it's too powerful."

Strawberry stayed where she was at and passed her turn

Security Fourth Turn

XANA said "Megatank withdraw"

The Megatank closed its shell and a barrier surrounded it

Kat's fifth turn

Kat made a face "Oh now what am I going to do?" She whined

Jeremy said "The withdraw move protects the Megatank from attack. You got a similar move Kat using your whip."

Kat said "I tried that it didn't block the laser from the Kankrelat"

Jeremy said "That's because you attacked with Whip and didn't use Block. You got to use block instead of whip to protect yourself on the next turn. Move to E3 and use Block."

Kat said "Hmm fine" She moved to E3 and twirled the bow around her gaining a circular barrier "Hey that's looks pretty cool"

XANA laughed "Foolish human you just feel into a trap" He pulled out another card this one with a bronze Z on it.

Jeremy said "Another Rule Breaker Card!"

Odd said "That's so unfair"

XANA said "I know" He flipped the card which read Anti Shield

Anti Shield: Any player with a shield will receive double damage if hit

Jeremy said "No… Kat look out!"

XANA said "Megatank attack with Laser Blade"

The Mega tank opened and charged up

Kat stared "Oh shoot…"

The blade shot out and hit Kat

Kat screamed and vanished to bits

On the screen her life points fell to 0 and her tile disappeared

Odd said "No Kat…"

XANA laughed "It's…"

All of a sudden the Megatank exploded.

XANA jumped at this "What!"

Jeremy looked at his screen. He grinned and said "XANA your card just worked against you"

XANA said "What! How?"

Jeremy read "Any player with a shield will receive double damage if hit and you forgot there was one other player"

Strawberry stood where the Megatank once stood and was growling

XANA got a wide eyed shocked look "uh!"

Jeremy said "It's seem that when Kat is attacked and if Strawberry passed her attack phase on her last turn she will counter opponents for 30 damage no matter where they are and your Megatank Shield was still in effect until our next turn and that card double the damage it took from the counter doing enough to destroy it."

Ulrich said "Wait, that means we won right Jeremy"

A voice said "That's right players you have take your prize."

The force around Aelita chair deactivated along with the field.

Aelita noticed this and got up quickly "Yes" She cheered and ran to the group.

Strawberry followed.

XANA smirked, "Well Lyoko Warriors you have won this time." He stated then he turned in his chair to face the window "Now leave," He commanded "you may use the portal to get back to Lyoko."

Jeremy said "Hold it XANA, we still got a few questions."

XANA growled "I'm a very busy program, I have no time for questions, be gone!" He slashed his hand backward sending a dark wave of energy out of it and hit all the warriors sending them all flying into the portal. "Hmm annoying pests" He muttered

Back on Lyoko everyone shot out of the portal and crashed on top of each other. The portal closed afterwards.

Odd chuckled and said "Gee kind of make you think that XANA doesn't like us"

Ulrich rolled his eyes and said "I wonder why? We only showed him up on a game he thought he had us on"

Yumi said "Well now that we got Aelita back what do we do?"

Aelita said "Let's get back to the real world and I tell everything that XANA told me before you guys showed up. Uh Jeremy?" She called out not seeing her best friend

"Down here Aelita" came a muffled voice

Aelita was sitting on Jeremy and Jeremy had his face planted against the ground "Oh sorry" She got off of him

Jeremy shook his head "It's alright Aelita." He replied "I'll get us out of here now. He pulled up a screen and logged everyone out.

Back in the real world Kat was waiting by the computer when Jeremy woke up. Kat said "Hey Einstein so that headset does work for you"

Jeremy said "You bet" and took the device off "So how you doing after that last attack?"

Kat said "Oh, I felt a bit of a headache when I first came out but it went away. So what happened after I left?"

The group came in

Aelita heard the question and said "Right after you got hit Strawberry launched her counter attack and used XANA's card's effect against him. We won, XANA got ticked off and blew us back into the portal back to Lyoko."

Strawberry scampered over to Kat and squeaked

Kat said "That's my girl. You earned an extra treat tonight" and picked her up and hugged her

Meanwhile back on the Internet

XANA replayed the events of the game "Grr." He growled "it make sense on how they won but why didn't I see it coming?"

Xanatos entered and bowed "Father I hate to interrupt you but your meeting time is approaching fast"

XANA nodded "Thank you my son, you have command of the site until I return." He threw a black key toward Xanatos.

Xanatos grabbed the key without even looking and said "I won't fail you father."

XANA said "I know you won't." He vanished into bits as he transported himself out of the building

Xanatos looked up and grinned "Well time to take my spot" He sat down on his Father chair and read over the console displays "huh I wonder what those humans are doing now."


	5. The Aftermath, the other players

Back in the real world the group was heading back to the school and Aelita was talking to them about what she picked up from XANA talking to her

"From what XANA told me," Aelita started "There was just one piece of him remaining after the Multi Agent System with enough information on it to keep his memory. He regenerated from that piece and used the Internet's power to upgrade himself. He's now about as much a human as the rest of us. He's got a voice, a personality, even a sense of humor and a dark one at that."

Kat said "You sure you're okay Aelita? I'd be scared out of my wits"

Strawberry growled in a concerned tone as well.

Aelita said "I'm fine although Xanatos wanted to cut me into pieces."

Yumi said "Xanatos?"

Aelita said "Think William and give him a personality change from who we know to a quiet loyal and vengeful type. XANA claims Xanatos is his son and Xanatos has the same respect as a boy to his father."

Ulrich said "Sounds like Nightmare Jr. to me."

Aelita said "I guess but in a sense he had a right to be mad we did destroy him and his father"

Jeremy said "But I'll bet XANA didn't tell his son that it was because we were trying to stop his father from taking over the world and killing people."

Aelita said "hmm I think Xanatos knows his father going to take over the world and I think he can do it now too."

Odd said "Not if we have anything to say about it, right Einstein."

Jeremy sighed slightly "hmm, I'm not fully sure we can stop him now. The Multi Agent System was supposed to do destroy him and if he even survived that. I don't think anything else will work."

Ulrich said "There got to be something we can do. I doubt anyone would believe us if we told the world there's a sentient program out there on a mission to take over the world."

Jeremy said "True, but I got the feeling that there more to this Internet then we know."

Yumi said "Like what Jeremy"

"If a place is so powerful that it can restore and upgrade a virus to a full functioning virtual humanoid complete with everything a human has then there got to be some sort of source of its power and someone controlling that power." Jeremy stated

Ulrich said "like who or what?"

Jeremy said "maybe people who know about XANA and what he's capable of because if they restored him who knows what else they have done maybe they've built an entire universe of these sentient programs"

Odd laughed and said "Jeremy, are you telling us there could be actual virtual beings in that world? Come on what are the odds of that."

Little did Odd know that exactly what the Internet was and there were others who knew what XANA capable of, and two of them were on a mission to make sure that XANA didn't complete his mission, no matter how hard he tried."

The first one was sitting in a lab like area in the real world. He's a 28 year old medium built guy in a causal tan shirt and black pants and sharp blue eyes with a serious vengeful demeanor on his face. Being rejected from his position due to demands from XANA has left him with the idea that he is willing to break rules to destroy anyone who gets in his way.

The guy was typing on the computer looking at a screen that was mostly red squares with a few green and blue squares encircling a single gold square

"Hmm, not much has changed since yesterday." The guy muttered to himself "XANA still has about 90% of the internet while I only have Central but as long as the keys are protected he can't do anything to Central, to me or to the other worlds I protect. I just hope that Guide can find those warriors."

"Hey Kevin" called out a voice

The guy looked up "Guide?"

A spirit of a human appeared in a causal outfit "Yep. So anything change while I was gone"

Kevin shook his head "Nope, did you find them?"

Guide said "I think I have player, but you're not going to like this."

Kevin said "As long as they are not in leagues with XANA, I don't care."

Guide said "Okay, I've found out that the Lyoko Warriors are virtualized humans."

Kevin jumped at this "What! Humans! But they can't be Agents, Boss Superfreak never heard of them."

Guide said "I know that, but it gets worse, guess how old they are."

Kevin said "I hope at least 18"

Guide said "Sorry Player there 14 15 and 16"

Kevin grunted "What's a bunch of kids doing with access to the virtual realm?"

Guide said "Don't look at me Kevin I had nothing to do with it"

Kevin gave Guide a look and said "You sure? Maybe you forgot."

Guide turned into an old grandpa looking man and knocked Kevin on the head with a cane "Hey Sonny I maybe old but I don't have memory problems" He said in a raggedy voice

Kevin rubbed his head "Excuse me Guide," He said in a sarcastic tone "you're the one who supposed to know everything. So how did they get access to the virtual realm anyhow?"

Guide continued the old man act and said "I think their leader, a Jeremy Belpois, discovered a supercomputer within an old abandoned car factory. It had a complete setup with full body scanners and everything."

Kevin said "Really, scanners, that's ancient technology in virtual terms. Hmm, alright well have you made contact with them?"

Guide transformed back to his original form, "Nope, not yet, but I plan to this afternoon our time."

Kevin said "Good, make sure you tell them the full story."

Guide said "The full story player?"

Kevin said "The full story from your point of view."

Guide eagerly rubbed his hands together said "Oh goody, I love to tell thing from my view. Don't worry I'll make sure they know."

Kevin said "Good, by the way where are they located"

Guide said "Known Location, Kadic Academy in France"

Kevin said "oh… that's going to be tough hope you're French is good"

Guide said "Trust me Player it is" and vanished.

The second one was an program in a Man in Black outfit with a detective overcoat and hat in human term he would be about 25 and he has a serious look as well but he knows as long as XANA keeps the peace he can't do anything but that doesn't mean he has to like it.

"So far XANA your security upgrades have done what they are to do but I'm still not convinced that it would protect the sites from a level 1 attack." The Agent said as he was leaning on a wall.

XANA was sitting at a table with a woman about 35 with green hair

The woman sighed, "Agent KC, XANA gone over this before. He's says the sites will link up together creating new paths"

XANA said "It would be guaranteed if Kevin would have given me the Keys to Central.

Central has enough power to make sure that the sites will remain connected."

KC said "I know that, remember Kevin is my creator and I'm pretty damn sure there's a reason he didn't hand over the keys. The reason he gave about you wanting Central so you can take over the real world seemed pretty legit."

XANA growled and said "You still believe him even when I've proven that those accusations are false"

KC said "and therefore he doesn't trust you and to state a fact neither do I. Something about you just tells me you have another agenda and I'm going to find out what it is one way or another. I would trust you if you told me the truth about what happened in the past"

XANA said "I told you and everyone else what happened Agent. I was betrayed and destroyed by my creator doing, why won't you believe me?"

KC said "because if your creator is how you described him, he would only destroy if and only if he felt it was required to save other people, people they care about and I'll bet his daughter had the same idea"

XANA said "you have sided with them, humans, you betray your own kind."

"Gentlemen," Ms. Superfreak said "I request you both settle down." She looked at KC "Agent you are dismissed, I will talk with you later."

KC said "permission for one last statement to XANA."

Boss said "one last statement that's all."

KC nodded and stood up "Just remember this XANA you attack Central or Kevin you won't like what I'll do to you"

XANA said "Is that a threat Agent?"

KC posed with a smirk "Nope, it's just a warning" he replied then walked out.

XANA exhaled then turned to KC's boss "Ms. Superfreak having a loose cannon like KC could be trouble for this Agency. I recommend you remove him from duty"

Superfreak said calmly "XANA I'm not removing one of our best Agents from duty just because you say so. The Agency's official position is that we believe the story you have given and have accepted that you own most of the Internet sites through your contracts with them. But do remember this, any trouble occurs in the real world because of your direct actions in this realm we will come down on you hard like a ton of bricks simple as that."

XANA said "I understand the reference, Ms. Superfreak. I will obey the laws you humans have set but understand my position against your species authority over this realm, betrayal by your creator is something I wish on no one. I do not what to see this world destroyed by the actions of a human"

Superfreak said, "and we do not want a program to destroy this realm either. After all the Project Carthage program you mentioned is one such program and since we both know your connection with that program, you can understand the position of KC as well as a few others about you."

XANA said "yes… I do understand… I apologize for my outburst. Controlling my emotions is still difficult. They are very volatile when it comes to some subjects."

Superfreak said "your apology is accepted it happens to the best of us XANA."

XANA said "if that is all, I left my son in charge of my sites and I would wish to release him from that duty so that he may have his freedom."

Superfreak said "one last thing, I was going over our deal and noticed a clause that I like to change with your permission. It's about the administrative freeze on hackers that are caught in your sites. I know you hold them for a few days before you release them to us, which is allowed."

XANA said "So what is the trouble."

Superfreak said "it was the former policy that captured hackers on the Internet were transmitted to us before they are deleted. The last rogue that was brought to us faded out due to his injuries from a Megatank."

XANA said "I see… I apologize for that. I did not know his injuries were potentially fatal. I will notify the manager of that site and change that policy immediately."

Superfreak said "thank you, that is all XANA."

XANA said "very well, Ms. Superfreak have a nice day"

Superfreak nodded "hmm"

XANA walked out and about two minutes later Boss Superfreak pushed a button on her intercom "Agent KC can you report to my office"

KC entered and said "You call Boss"

Superfreak said "Agent you know you're not supposed to make outbursts like that."

KC sighed "Boss You know the Kevin's accusations are true we saw that information"

Superfreak said "But XANA doesn't know that and we don't want to be in the same boat as the Chosen One it's bad enough we had to make that deal anyhow"

KC said "It's true Kevin did act a little rash when XANA asked him on why he wouldn't hand over the keys and spilled the information."

Superfreak said "Have you talked with Kevin recently"

KC shook his head "I'm afraid Kevin giving everyone the silent treatment even me. He gave the lord their orders and that's it. I think he's hiding on Central Island but even I can't be sure. If only I knew what he's planning."

Superfreak said "Have you called Guide and asked him"

KC said "Guide given me minor hints. Kevin looking for some sort of warriors… I don't know how to pronounce the word but it's something like Loco… but it hold the L somehow uh…

Superfreak said "I think it's Lyoko Warriors"

KC said "Yeah that's it Lyoko, Lyoko Warriors…"

Superfreak said "hmm I think I know who he's looking for. From the information we gathered Agent there was a group that fought against XANA before and supposedly deleted him

KC said "Really… hmm that makes sense. That must be the group that XANA said was his son murders but if that's true they must be bought to justice."

Superfreak said "I think we need to know the truth before we judge them Agent"

KC nodded "So Boss do I have a mission about these warriors"

Superfreak said "Not directly but I want you to monitor the connection to the outside Digital Sea. I've got a feeling that how the Lyoko Warriors will enter the Internet."

KC said "And if I see anyone?"

Superfreak said "Then report to me and follow them."

KC nodded "Right" and headed out

Back with the group Kat responded to Odd joke "You never know Odd anything possible."

Jeremy said "Right now, I'm going to do some work on our profiles this afternoon we'll test them out tomorrow."

Aelita asked "Need any help?"

Jeremy said "I could always use the support Aelita."

The bell rang in the distance

Yumi said "Let's go Class is almost starting."

Everyone headed off to their various classes


	6. Telling the story to a new friend

Everything was peaceful for the rest of the day Jeremy was busily working on programming the profiles. Ulrich and Yumi trained in Martial Arts. Aelita was working on homework in Jeremy room while Odd was just laying in his bed and Kat was dancing in her room. However the group's soon to be seventh member was just doing research on the net on her laptop.

Liz Stuart was a quiet American girl always with her nose in a book unless she was with the group which was on rare occasions and during meal times. She had a big crush on Jeremy but noticed that he and Aelita were always together. She was good friends with Aelita but didn't know about Lyoko. Anyhow, she was surfing the web hosting a public chat room when a user named Know it all Spirit entered into the Chat

Know it all spirit wrote "Good Evening American Nile Girl"

Liz noticed the message and wrote back "Good Evening, Know It All Spirit how are you?"

Know it all Spirit wrote "I'm doing good, but I need some information and one of my friends told me to look for you."

Liz wrote "I'll be happy to help, but don't you know it all already"

Know it all Spirit wrote "Funny Player, Na seriously do you know anyone by the real name of Jeremy Belpois?"

Liz blinked for a second and wrote "I do, what do you need to know?"

Know it all Spirit wrote "well, what I need to know is his user name on one of these chats I'm trying to contact him."

Liz wrote "I'll see if I can get him."

She went to the Instant Message on her computer and sent a message to Jeremy "Jeremy a friend of mine wants to meet you on the chat can you come?"

Jeremy wrote back as Einstein the Kid "I'm a little busy right this second Liz can the person wait for a few seconds."

Know it all Spirit suddenly entered into the instant message chat and wrote "I love too Jeremy problem is I need to talk to you now."

Liz wrote "What the? How you get on my instant message?"

Jeremy wrote "Hey who is this?"

Know it all Spirit wrote "My name is Guide and how I got onto the instant message is that I can hack anything I want to easily."

Jeremy wrote "What do you want?"

Guide wrote "To talk to you about the Lyoko Warriors."

Jeremy wrote "I don't know what you are talking about."

Guide wrote "you do know, you're their leader, at least you acted like it when Aelita was kidnapped this morning."

Liz gasped and thought to herself "Aelita was kidnapped?"

Jeremy wrote "Hold up, how do you know about that?"

Guide wrote "ah Player read the name I know it all and I know what your mission is and I want to help you."

Jeremy wrote "Help us? What can you do?"

Guide wrote "simple you want access to the Internet? I can link your Lyoko system to another computer that has access to it."

Jeremy wrote "You can?"

Guide wrote "All I need for you to do is head down to the factory and I can meet you there in person."

Jeremy wrote "Can it wait til tomorrow?"

Guide wrote "It can but the longer we wait the more likely XANA will attack you before we get a chance to meet."

Jeremy wrote "It can't be helped; I'm forced to stay inside after dark."

Guide wrote "That didn't stop you before when a tower was activated."

Jeremy wrote "Well it isn't an emergency, and if you know what XANA's capable of you know when an emergency occurs."

Guide wrote "Yeah, Yeah, I know. Alright Tomorrow Afternoon after your classes Meet me at the Factory with the whole group."

Jeremy wrote "Fine, we'll be there."

Guide signed off

Liz was stunned for about a minute attempting to understand the whole message finally she decided to message Jeremy again "Jeremy?"

Jeremy wrote "Yes Liz"

Liz wrote "What's Lyoko?"

Jeremy wrote "…hmm, Liz can you keep a secret?"

Liz wrote "I can"

Jeremy wrote "Very well can I have you come to my room so we can talk"

Liz wrote "I'll be there"

About two minutes later Liz entered into Jeremy Room. Jeremy was on his computer and Aelita was on the bed

Aelita said "You may want to sit down for this Liz"

Liz sat down on the bed next to Aelita and said "If this is a big secret Jeremy, why are we meeting in someplace where others can hear?"

Jeremy said "Because no one really pays any attention and don't understand what they hear anyhow."

Liz nodded slightly "hmm. Jeremy you seemed really panicked when Guide said he knew that you were the leader of the Lyoko Warriors"

Jeremy said "I was. No one except those in our group know who they are"

Liz sniffed slightly "and I'm not in your group even through you hang out with me"

Aelita said gently "He didn't mean it that literally Liz. We accepted you into the group thinking we would never have to mention the Lyoko Warriors again but this morning changed everything."

Jeremy said "Before we get into that I like to explain a few things. First off The Lyoko Warriors are a group of fighters sworn to fight against a Sentient Digital Entity named XANA. XANA in simple terms is a computer virus bent on dominating the world. He controls a virtual world called Lyoko and uses towers which are portals to the real world and uses them to attack people in the real world by whatever means necessary to complete his mission"

Liz nodded slightly taking in the information

Jeremy continued "The warrior's main mission was to escort a princess of Lyoko to the activated tower so that she can deactivate it and therefore stopping the attack."

Liz nodded again

Jeremy said "As time progressed XANA got stronger and stronger due to the fact that each time an attack occurred and was stopped the warriors returned to the past to the time before the attack and therefore erasing it like it never happened. However the Lyoko Warriors kept their memories so they still knew what had happened. Each time the warrior did the return jump XANA got stronger."

Liz said "sounds like it would be a never ending battle"

Jeremy nodded "It would have been. However the Warriors were loyal to their mission and stop XANA each time. They managed to bring the Princess to the real world and have her live among them like another human. However she would be plagued by dreams of a life she thought she never knew but in actually she had lived in the past. Due to these dream the warriors found out she had a partial set of keys to Lyoko. If she lost those keys she would die and XANA knew that because to complete his mission he would have to have the complete set"

Liz said "So he was willing to kill that princess to get what he wants"

Aelita nodded "The princess was fearful for her life as well as the lives of her friends, the warriors. They had done so much for her she knew she could never repay them. But they didn't want anything from her they just wanted peace and so did the princess."

Liz said "So what happened next"

Jeremy said "XANA knew that for the Princess to have the complete set she would have to regain something that he had; her Memory of a past life that she only seen flashes off in her dreams. He used that fact to trap the princess and take the keys from her ending up killing her."

Liz said "XANA won… didn't he"

Jeremy said "He would of if it weren't for Lyoko original creator stepping in and restoring the princess and making her whole. The princess was safe and couldn't be harmed by XANA anymore. The Warriors mission was to end there but then they learned of XANA plan to dominate the world and had to stop him. XANA tried to stop them from interfering by destroying Lyoko or by killing them in the real world but each time they stopped him. But soon the battle came too tough and the warriors had to bring in another but it was the greatest mistake for that warrior would be forced to the side of XANA and help him complete his mission by destroying Lyoko."

Liz said "XANA 2 Warriors 1"

Jeremy said "However once again the warriors were assisted by the creator and rebuilt Lyoko. Now it was the Warriors turn to take the offensive. They dove into a digital sea which was connected to Lyoko and followed XANA to several replicas of Lyoko which were hosted by various supercomputers. The Warriors made it their mission to destroy each computer and each time they found one they did but soon they found out that there were too many of them and XANA could keep building them so they decided to use a program called a Multi Agent System to attack XANA and wipe out the replicas at the same time. However they would have to save their one warrior from XANA clutches before they could do it and thanks to the princess they did and thanks to her father the creator I mentioned before they stopped XANA for good

Liz said "Final Score XANA 2 Warriors 3"

Jeremy nodded

Liz said "That is some amazing story Jeremy but how much of it is fiction"

Jeremy said "0 percent"

Liz said "0… you mean it's all true"

Jeremy nodded "The warriors were actual human who lived in this very school fighting XANA day in and day out for almost two years. However no one knew because if they did they would prevent the warriors from stopping XANA and saving the princess."

Liz said "And you know who these warriors are"

Jeremy nodded "I should know because I am one of them"

Liz tilted her head a little "really"

Jeremy said "I didn't do the physical fighting but I was the one who gave them various powers and upgrades to fight XANA and it was me who originally found and brought back the princess to the real world."

Liz said "So who's the princess"

Aelita said "I'll give you a hint she's in this room"

Liz turned to Aelita and said "You?"

Aelita nodded

Liz got wide-eyed "You mean to tell me that you were on that Virtual world and that your father was the creator of that world"

Aelita nodded "It was also thanks to his sacrifice that we destroyed XANA too." She sniffed slightly "I knew he loved me and would do anything for me including that"

Liz said "So you're now an orphan"

Aelita nodded "but I know that I'm in good hands with the other warriors and Jeremy as well"

Liz nodded and turned sad "I know the feeling of losing my parents too"

Aelita patted her on the back and said "But it's the memories of good time with them that will always stay with us"

Liz nodded "hmm." She looked up at Jeremy and said "So who are the other warriors?"

Aelita said "The other members of our group, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and William."

Jeremy said "William was the one that was forced to XANA side. He still beats himself over it and how easily he fell. But he's grateful that we aren't holding it against him."

Liz said "So now that XANA dead do you still use Lyoko"

Jeremy said "I did, in secret, until this morning when we found out that XANA survived."

Liz jumped at this "HE WHAT!"

Jeremy said "survived. The Multi Agent System failed to remove one small piece of XANA just enough to hold his memories and his basic code. I don't know how he did it but he regenerated himself and upgraded from a self aware virus to a full function virtual being

Aelita said "He now looks acts and sounds completely human like you and me"

Liz said "and you found this out this morning"

Jeremy said "XANA took Aelita from her bedroom while she and Kat were sleeping and left a message on her bed inviting us to face him in a new challenge which with a bit of luck managed to win but now we're not sure what to do. With XANA new power he can attack us without using Lyoko so Aelita can't stop his attacks

Liz said "And if she can't stop his attacks you can't win"

Jeremy nodded

Liz said "So what are you going to do"

Jeremy said "That Guide that we met on the instant chat says he wants to help us I'm not sure whether to trust him or not but it's better then nothing I say"

Liz looked down "do you still accept new warriors even after what happened to William"

Aelita said "we accepted Odd Cousin Kat because she heard the story too and that was this morning."

Jeremy said "Do you want to help us Liz"

Liz looked up "Will you let me"

Jeremy nodded "We can use all the help we can get and trust"

Liz said "then you can count me in"

Jeremy said "Alright. We are going to meet Guide tomorrow at the factory. "

Liz smiled and said "Alright"

Aelita said "until then you need to get some rest and don't worry XANA is not going to attack us tonight I'm sure of it."

Jeremy computer beeped a message from Know it all Spirit "Trust Me Warriors, XANA has much more to worry about then you. See, others know and XANA knows what they can do as well. They are watching his every move. You are safe for now but the sooner XANA is destroyed the better because there is more then one world that in danger. I'll tell you the full story tomorrow until then check ya later Warriors"

Jeremy looked at his computer to see the message and jumped slightly "What the"

Liz said "Jeremy what's wrong"

Jeremy said "Liz you ever got the oddest feeling you're being watched."

Liz looked around nervously "um"

Aelita said "Now that you mention it..." she looked at the computer "I feel like someone is watching us"

A chuckle echoed from Jeremy speakers "Oh don't panic Warriors it's just me Guide. I'm going to be hanging around for a while making sure you are working toward completing your mission."

Jeremy said "What are you"

Guide said "I'll tell you tomorrow until then I won't bother you" and a static sound of logout is heard from the speakers


	7. Xanatos's Playtime Part 1

The next Afternoon the group met outside the Factory

Jeremy was there first with Aelita

Ulrich and Yumi came in second

Yumi said "So Jeremy did you finish the programming?"

"I did," Jeremy replied "and I also learned something else. We have a contact who wants to help us."

Ulrich said "You do?"

Jeremy said "He was supposed to be here but I guess he waiting inside"

"Jeremy" Kat called out while waving her hand as she with Strawberry on her shoulders and Odd ran in.

Jeremy nodded "Good, you're here" he looked around "Anyone see Liz?"

The group minus Aelita blinked for a second and said "Liz?"

The manhole cover slid open again and Liz came out breathing heavily "Jeremy you should've warn me to be prepared for a long run."

Yumi said "Jeremy you allowed Liz Stuart to join the group"

Ulrich said "You sure you want her with us? XANA could easily target her too, it's bad enough we let Kat into our group."

Kat had a vein pop up on her head "Hey, what do you mean by that?" She demanded

Jeremy held up his hand before an argument broke out and said "Look Ulrich, I been told something by our contact. XANA is most likely not going to attack us"

Ulrich said "Really and you believe him?"

Jeremy said "He said XANA being watched and I think that if he launches an attack on the real world whoever watching him will call him on the carpet for it. We shouldn't have to worry, but I made sure the super scan is running just in case a tower is..."

Jeremy computer beeped loudly cutting him off

All minus Liz and Kat tensed

Odd said "Nice way to call it Einstein"

Jeremy opened his computer and it showed an activated tower "I don't get it Guide said he wouldn't attack us..." He looked at it carefully "Wait a second this isn't right."

Yumi said "What wrong Jeremy?"

Jeremy showed his laptop with the activated tower but it wasn't the ordinary XANA symbol with it. The symbol was upside-down…

Kat said "an upside down symbol? What does that mean"

Jeremy said "It not XANA but it's someone who related to Lyoko... who besides XANA and us is related to Lyoko…"

Aelita said "Oh no…"

Ulrich said "What is it Aelita"

Aelita said "It's Xanatos!"

Meanwhile on Lyoko in the Desert Sector, Purple smoke surrounded a tower as a boy in a purple and black outfit exited out of it.

Xanatos chuckled and said "Time to have some fun."

Back with the group Liz asked "Who's Xanatos is he related to XANA?"

Aelita nodded "His son I met him yesterday when I was kidnapped"

Ulrich said "What is he doing on Lyoko?"

Jeremy said "Well my guess is Xanatos is doing the dirty work for his father. He'll be launching attacks now since his father being watched"

Aelita said "Well maybe but we still got to stop him anyhow let's go"

Jeremy said "Right"

Kat ran into the factory, screamed, and ran back out "you do not want to go in there!" She said in a panic

Yumi said "Why not"

Kat said "How about a huge monster snake that could easily swallow a human!"

The group said "What" and entered

There on the floor of the factory was a huge purple and black Cobra blocking the elevator. It periodically hissed and weaved its head back and forth like it was under a programmed control.

Ulrich said "Great… just when I thought XANA wasn't creative before."

Odd said "Yeah… anybody know where we can get a giant mongoose?"

Strawberry squeaked

Odd said "Nice try Strawberry but I don't think you qualify."

Strawberry growled and glared at Odd

Kat petted her "It's okay girl we'll figure out something."

Yumi said "Jeremy there is another way to the lab right?"

Jeremy nodded "Yeah through the boiler room of the factory?"

Ulrich caught on to Yumi plan "Yumi and I will distract it you get the others to Lyoko."

Yumi nodded and both swung down to face the cobra

Aelita said "Alright Liz stay close and follow us."

They ran to the boiler room as Yumi and Ulrich both picked up metal pipes to fend off the snake

While they were heading down the stairs, Liz asked "Was it always like this when XANA was around?"

Jeremy said "sometimes, he's done it with Bees and Rats should have figured Xanatos would have gotten the idea to do it with a snake"

Odd said "You wouldn't believe some of the other attacks he done either. He used an electricity monster, a monster made of food, even possessed several vehicles to destroy things like the school the factory and even a nuclear power plant

Liz blinked "Wow… he was bent on destruction."

Kat said "Yeah tell me about it"

The group made it to the Lab and Jeremy said "Head on down to the scanners. I'm not joining with you until we get the tower deactivated."

Kat said "Why not Jeremy"

Jeremy said "If the headset connection while I'm on Lyoko is severed I was warned that it could mean death for me. So as long as a tower is not activated I'll use it

Aelita said "Alright let's go"

Jeremy said "Odd you and Kat go first. Liz and Aelita will be right behind you"

The others said "Right" and headed into the elevator.

Strawberry squeaked and jumped off Kat shoulder and ran over to Jeremy

Jeremy said "Don't tell me… Strawberry going to"

Kat smiled at him and said "Yep"

Strawberry jumped into Jeremy lap and curled up

Back on the floor of the factory Yumi and Ulrich were having a somewhat of a difficult time attacking the snake it kept fazing each time the pipe would land a hit

Yumi said "Next time I want a pair of snake skin boots I'll know who to ask"

Ulrich said "Yeah tell me about it"

On Lyoko Odd and Kat logged in followed by Liz and Aelita

Liz was in a White Egyptian Princess outfit however, the dress was shortened slightly so that she wouldn't have a difficult time moving

Kat said "Wow that pretty nice outfit you got Liz"

Liz looked at herself "Yeah I always imagined myself as an Egyptian Princess." She unsheathed a Kopesh an curved Egyptian sword "I'm glad I got something like that here"

Jeremy said "Alright the tower is directly east of you. Watch out for Monsters and Xanatos"

Odd asked "Hey Aelita what does Xanatos look like anyhow?"

Aelita said "Think a slightly smaller William give him purple hair, and a purple and black outfit and he has an interesting looking sword. It's shaped like a key

Kat said "wait a second that's sounds like a Keyblade but that only in Kingdom Hearts."

Liz said "Kingdom Hearts?"

Odd said "Oh yeah that game with uh those Disney and Final Fantasy Characters."

Kat nodded "Yeah Yeah. The keyblade is a sword like weapon that could lock and unlock anything in the world"

Jeremy said "Come on Kat enough about games we got a tower to deactivate. Ulrich and Yumi can't last forever"

Kat said "ah come on Jeremy."

Odd pulled her fox ears and said "no you come on"

Kat said "Ow! I'll get you for that ODD!"

Aelita sighed "Come on Liz"

Liz followed Aelita while Kat was attempting to repay the favor by pulling on Odd's Cat Ears.

Odd kept avoiding her and said "Knock it off Coz"

Xanatos was behind the tower using a telescope like object to see his opponents.

Xanatos chuckled to himself "At least the preshow half entertaining but I can't wait until the main event. Where I'll show those Warriors the true power of a databattle"


	8. Xanatos's Playtime Part 2

Jeremy asked "Liz, Aelita how are you two doing?" trying getting an update from them

Aelita and Liz were about twenty yards from the tower said "So far so good Jeremy, Either Xanatos isn't paying attention or he's waiting for the right moment"

Jeremy finished her sentence "to spring a trap there two Krabs hiding behind those Rock Formations in front of you ready to strike"

Aelita said "Thanks for the info Jeremy"

Liz said "Krabs?"

Aelita said "A XANA Monster that has a crab-like appearance their weakspot in on the top of their shell but they are tall about 6 feet high

Liz said "oh…"

Jeremy said "Just watch out for their three way laser and charge shots. You're be fine"

Liz said "Okay I can do this"

Aelita said "Don't worry Odd loves to blast them" She looked over to see Kat and Odd fighting "If he would stop playing cat and mouse he could help us"

Jeremy shouted "ODD"

Odd said "Be with you in a moment Jeremy" as he continued to fend off Kat

Kat finally managed to get Odd Cat ears and gave them a hard yank

Odd said "Yow! Darn it Kat I said to knock it off."

Kat giggled

Jeremy sighed "Kat don't make me come in there and shock you"

Kat said "Oh I'm just having fun Jeremy"

Jeremy sighed "Liz and Aelita need your help Odd they got two Krabs waiting to take shots at them if they get any closer to the tower and you know Ulrich and Yumi are having a hard time with that Snake."

Odd said "No problem Jeremy but ah you ever figure out how to transmit me some Tartar Sauce"

Jeremy said "I'm still working on that Odd"

Odd said "Oh that okay. I like crabcakes plain sometimes. He ran toward Liz and Aelita"

Back in the Lab the elevator opened to show Ulrich and Yumi panting slightly but alright

Jeremy turned and said "Guys what happened to the snake"

Ulrich said "Your Contact is taking care of it"

Jeremy said "What" and turned on the view screen

The Snake was tied up in knots

A guy in a causal outfit was wiping his hands together and smirked "That ought ta hold you together for a bit" He turned to the camera "Hey Lyoko Warriors don't mind me I'm just wrapping thing up here."

The snake hissed and undid itself by phasing out of the knots

The guy turned and said "Oh man this guy tougher then a pair of leather shoes. Excuse me for a minute while I find my skinning tools" and then went off the screen

Meanwhile back on Lyoko Odd was having a little trouble with his crab cakes.

"I thought you said there was only two of them Jeremy!" Odd shouted as he climbed up a nearby rock to dodge blasts from the Krabs.

Jeremy looked at the screen and saw that there were actually four of them and a couple of hornets. "I didn't see the others until now Odd"

Aelita was dodging blast while Kat was using her fox like skills to climb up a rock and use her bow to whack hornets out of the sky. She took all of them down using this method

Liz held up her sword to block a laser attack and her right hand glowed transmitting energy into the sword. "What the" she said

A fireball shot out of her sword causing Liz to fall back from the recoil and hit a Krab front legs deleting them

Aelita slid in front of Liz and charged a sphere in her hands and said "Energy Field" while firing it

The sphere hit the Krab and made it shatter

Aelita held out her hand and Liz took it being helped up

Odd climbed onto another Krab, which tried to shake him off, but then it exploded when Odd shot a laser arrow into it.

Liz exhale "Whoo…" She said "This is tougher then I thought it would be"

A yellow blur shot past and shot into the air "Yeah!" a male voice shouted as he landed on a crab and stabs a sword into it "Impact"

Aelita said "It's Ulrich!"

The third Krab shook and shattered as Ulrich jumped off it and onto another one "Impact" he shouted as he stabbed that one too

The fourth crab shattered

Yumi ran in and said "Hey did we get them all"

Aelita said "Ulrich got the last two now it on to the..." She noticed something "Uh Jeremy the tower is activated right"

Jeremy suddenly appeared on Lyoko "Actually that now wrong when the final monster went down the tower deactivated itself"

Yumi said "It did?"

Kat said "So that was fun what's next"

Xanatos walked in with an evil grin on his face "I'm next"

Yumi said "You must be Xanatos"

Xanatos said "That's right" he chuckled "So how you enjoy the action for a change from your normal boring life"

Odd said "well actually to tell you the truth it felt good to sink my paws into some crab cakes"

Xanatos said "That's good to hear means you guys will be fun to play with."

Kat said "What do you mean by that?"

Aelita said "You activated a tower just to being us here didn't you Xanatos."

Xanatos nodded "That's right, you know this place is a lot cooler then the internet. The internet has a ton of rules and regulations while here I can get away with a lot more I can attack the real world if I wanted too and have fun causing terror and panic to humans just like I did now with you guys"

Liz said "So you're doing this for fun"

Xanatos said "Yeah," He smirked "you got a problem with that?"

Ulrich growled "I do."

Xanatos said "That's good Ulrich, because I was hoping I was going to face you in a databattle one on one. You win I won't ever activate another tower ever again but if I win I get to activate 6 towers each month for fun"

Jeremy said "That's like a tower every five days someone bound to figure out that something going on"

Xanatos said "Well then Ulrich best win then and if he's as skilled in the game as he in a direct battle"

Ulrich stepped forward and pulled out his swords "I'll cut you down to size Xanatos"

Xanatos laughed and jumped into the air backward and pulled a flip landing about 24 feet away from Ulrich "Let's the Darkness Flow" He shouted pulling out the Soul Eater Keyblade.

Lines of energy shot through the sand as it was divided into 3 feet squared panels.

An area of 8 by 5 was surrounded by a barrier surrounding Ulrich and Xanatos

Character Name: Ulrich

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 100

Attacks: Supersprint, Stab

Supersprint: Makes user run at high speeds boosting Move Rate by 2

Stab: Stabs Opponent with equipped sword 30 damage range 1

Character Name: Xanatos

Move Rate 3

Life Points: 100

Element: Darkness

Attacks: Dark Slash, Nightmare Force

Dark Slash: Slashes a blade of dark energy at opponents 30 damage Range 2

Nightmare Force: Uses Darkness to send a nightmare into opponent head 10 damage Range 5 Added Effect: Move Rate reduced by 1 and attack points for all attacks down by 10*

Ulrich's First Turn

Xanatos said "I'll give you the pleasure in making the first move

Ulrich said "and I'll take it"

Jeremy pulled up a screen and it showed Ulrich on C1 and Xanatos on C8

Jeremy said "Alright Ulrich you think you can handle a databattle?"

Ulrich said "If Kat can do it so can I. Let me see how about I start off by using Supersprint!"

Ulrich feet moved extremely fast and his Move Rate increased to 5

Jeremy said "That's what I was thinking Ulrich"

Xanatos's First Turn

Xanatos said "Maybe you aren't so quick to action after all but I'm a master at this game so I'll show you how to really start the game"

Xanatos jumped to C5

Kat said "Wow you got to teach me how to jump like that Xanatos"

Xanatos said "I don't give lessons only pain. Nightmare Force!"

A black ring surrounded Ulrich head and he screamed out in pain while collapsing to his knees

Aelita said "Ulrich!"

Ulrich life points dropped to 90 followed by his move rate to 4 and his stab attack points to 20

The black ring faded out and Ulrich was groaning.

Xanatos said "What the matter Ulrich the nightmare too much for ya"

Ulrich stood up slowly and said "just you wait Xanatos no one messes with my head"

Jeremy said "What did he do to you Ulrich"

Ulrich said "he planted a nightmare in my head. I had about a hundred of my dads yelling at me at the same time"

Yumi said "Whoa…"

Jeremy said "It's done a royal number to your stats as well… Your move rate and your attack points have both dropped"

Ulrich said "Great… what else can that attack do"

Jeremy said "beside 10 life points of damage that's it"

Ulrich said "oh… good means I still have 90 right"

Jeremy said "Yeah. It's your turn now"

Ulrich's Second Turn

Ulrich said "Alright I got you now" and he ran to C4 and jumped "Impact" he shouted as he stabbed Xanatos

Xanatos took the hit and stepped backward staying in C5 "Not bad Ulrich but your nightmare effects are showing"

Xanatos's life points fell to 80

Xanatos's second turn

Xanatos posed with his blade said "and unlike your swords my blade has a longer reach so I can hit from a distance"

Kat said "By the way is that the Soul Eater Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts"

Xanatos growled and said "So what if it is."

Kat said "How did you get it?"

Xanatos said "Birthday Present from my Father"

Kat said "Oh you got a nice dad"

Jeremy said "uh Kat his dad is XANA."

Kat made a cute face "Oh right… duh"

Ulrich rolled his eyes "Hey Odd now I know she related to you she about as airheaded as you were before you came to Lyoko"

Odd said "guess it runs in the family" he laughed

Kat gained another vein on her forehead "Airheaded! Why I ought to"

Xanatos growled "Can we get back to the game"

Ulrich said "I believe it's your turn"

Xanatos said "Right" and moved to A5 "How about another round of Nightmare Force"

The dark ring surrounded Ulrich and he flinched as the attack hit again dropping his life points to 80 his move rate to 3 and his attacks points to 10

Jeremy said "Careful Ulrich I'm not sure what happens if your attack points fall to 0"

The guy in causal clothing suddenly appeared and said "If his attack points fall to 0 then his base damage for his attacks will be 0 if no added effects are added to it then he can't do any damage pretty much securing a win for the opponent especially in a one on one match like this"

Jeremy said "You're Guide aren't you"

Guide said "That's right Jeremy so you don't mind if I watch the match with you guys" he pulled out a bucket of popcorn "Popcorn anyone"

Kat said "I'll take some!"

Xanatos said "Hey this isn't a show Spirit Brain this is a battle for Lyoko"

Guide took a handful and passed the bucket to Kat "ah can it Xanatos you know if the Agency heard you were making trouble for humans they come down on you like a ton of bricks" He started snacking on it

Xanatos said "My father said you were the biggest snitch in the entire virtual world"

Guide said "and I'm proud of it. Now get back to the match!"

Ulrich said "It's my turn now"

Ulrich's third turn

Ulrich moved to B5 and used Stab

Xanatos said "Pitiful you don't got much punch when you got a headache"

His life points fell to 70

Ulrich said "I'll figure a way to get my power back"

Xanatos third turn

Xanatos moved to A4 and said "By the time you do this match will be over. Dark Slash!"

Xanatos slashed Ulrich with the Keyblade making an X of flickering data on his chest

Ulrich grunted as his life points fell to 50

Jeremy said "Ulrich You're down to 50 life points"

Ulrich fourth turn

Ulrich said "I can't let him hit me like that too often especially when I'm weakened like this." He moved to B7 "Supersprint!" He ran fast in place again and increased his move rate to 5

Guide said "You know Ulrich that Supersprint ability could be a lot more useful if you knew the Rapid Slice move it would cut anyone down to size

Ulrich said "Great know anyone who would teach me as in right now"

Guide said "I've got a contact who would love to teach his swordsman skills but afraid he stuck in the Internet"

Ulrich said "So much for that we're on Lyoko"

Guide said "Yeah a real shame that Xanatos is slashing you to bits."

Xanatos's Fourth Turn

Xanatos said "and I'll keep doing that." He moved to A7 "Dark Slash!" He slashed Ulrich again making Ulrich life points fall to 20

Jeremy said "Watch it Ulrich one more attack like that and your out"

Ulrich Fifth Turn

Ulrich said "No worries Jeremy I got a plan" He shot down to B2 "Hey Xanatos betcha you can't catch up Supersprint" Ulrich move rate boosted to 7

Xanatos's Fifth Turn

Xanatos grinned "Taunt me all you want Ulrich I can end this in two moves. Which I'll take the first move now" He moved to A4 and said "Nightmare Force"

The ring surrounded Ulrich and made him flinch dropping his life points to 10 his move rate to 6 and his attack points to 0

Xanatos said "Now that you're powerless against me I think I'll savor the victory"

Ulrich Sixth Turn

Ulrich was panting "Jeremy if you got any idea at all now a good time to start talking"

Jeremy said "Sorry Ulrich I can't help."

Guide said "The time for talk is over Ulrich it's time for action and I'll help you out" He pulled out a rulebreaker card but this one was white in color.

Xanatos said "Hey don't ruin a pure match by using a rulebreaker card! That stuff for noobs and cheaters"

Guide said "Well then you dad used two of them last time and the warriors complained when he used them. That must make him a big cheater and noob."

Xanatos growled "You don't talk about my father like that"

Guide said "Tough, you don't respect Central I don't respect your father deal with it. I now intervene by using the Platinum Rulebreaker Card Central's Blessing!" He flipped the card showing a world with a big city on it"

Central's Blessing: Restore Half of target lifepoint and restore lowered stats to the normal levels boosted stats remain the same. Effect: Switches user element to light for two turns

A Z symbol appeared above Ulrich and drops of light rained down on him making him glow with light energy

Ulrich life points increased to 60

His Attack points returned to 30

His Element changed to Light

Ulrich stood up and said "Man that feels good"

Guide said "That ends your turn player but you don't have to worry about Xanatos nightmare force anymore it's can't affect Light Element players

Xanatos said "Damn you Guide you just had to ruin a perfectly good match and I was winning too"

Guide said "Ah quit ya whining Xanatos. You can't handle the light then get out of the game."

Xanatos's Sixth Turn

Xanatos growled "I'll show you even with that card I'll defeat you" He ran at Ulrich

All of a sudden a rifle shot sounds and something sparked making the field flicker

Xanatos noticed this and stopped "What in"

The field faded out

End Databattle

Jeremy said "What just happened?"

Xanatos turned and said "Who shutdown the databattle generator!"

A sniper laser targeted Xanatos in the chest

Guide said "Hey Player I think you're being targeted"

Xanatos moved and a blast just barely missed him "Shit!" He ran and dove behind the tower with more shots shooting it him

Ulrich said "What going on who shooting at Xanatos"

Odd said "Maybe someone who likes target practice"

Xanatos said "Don't think this is over Lyoko Warriors I'll be back!" He jumped into a naviskid like vehicle closed it up and dove into the digital sea.

Guide started laughing and pulled out a radio "Nice shooting Agent you almost had him"

A voice gruffly replied "Almost… he quick on his feet I'll give him that."

Guide said "So monitoring the connection to the outside were ya"

The voice said "Yep… So I take it that ragtag group next to ya is the Lyoko Warriors

Guide said "Yep"

The voice said "hmm… these guys defeated XANA before… huh unbelievable that XANA could be taken down by a bunch of kids oh well I've seen worse."

Jeremy said "We were the only ones who could have taken care of him. No one else believed us."

The voice said "hmm maybe you didn't look hard enough but that okay we weren't looking for you either but now that we know about each other I'll give ya a tip. If your planning on going to the Internet head over to site 01 and look up Clip for some lessons in data battling tell him KC sent ya and he'll give a reduced rate."

Yumi said "Lessons in Databattles?"

The voice continued "If you want to take down XANA this time you're have to first liberate sites that connect to his system then take his main site down but be warned if you're captured don't expect any mercy from him."

Aelita said "Thank you for the tip KC"

KC said "Don't mention it, Aelita"

All just got wide eyed realizing that someone knew about them

KC said "Guide I'll leave you to tell the story and give Kevin my regards tell him I like his plan so far."

Guide said "I'll do that Agent"

KC said "Peace out"


	9. A year in 20 minutes Part 1

About a minute later after everyone settled down from the attack Guide said "So Lyoko Warriors glad you guys decided to come."

Jeremy said "Glad to finally meet you in person Guide. So you want to help us get to the Internet."

Guide nodded "That's right Jeremy but first I have something to show you all in the real world so can I have you guy logout out of the system"

Jeremy nodded "Got it" pulled up a screen and logged everyone out

About two minutes later everyone met up in the lab

Guide said "Alright warriors let me start off by introducing myself. My name is Guide I'm a virtual spirit. What it means is that I am a unique program who's main mission to guide people into doing the right thing and turning them into heroes; however, I make it my business to know every single thing about the virtual realm and those involved with it and up til about a year ago I knew it all."

Kat tilted her head "So what didn't you know"

Guide smirked "What I didn't know was everything about you all."

Yumi said "You didn't know about us"

Guide got into a relaxed pose "Nope and I feel rather ashamed because I missed out on some of the greatest heroics in the world"

Ulrich said "I think your piling it on a little thick."

Guide said "Being Humble is most honorable Ulrich but seriously Players you guys have done amazing work you managed to keep the secret of XANA and the Lyoko Warriors for three whole years." He smirked "if you don't count all the time you reset the system by going to the past because you did get caught it's pure perfection."

Odd said "So you think we did well in battling XANA huh"

Guide said "Yep so good someone else wants to hire you for your services in dealing with secrets and XANA"

Jeremy said "They do? Who?"

Guide said "Kevin Fulmer"

Everyone just blinked at Guide

Guide gave them a look of seriousness "Come on tell me you guys heard about him"

Kat scratched her scalp and said "Wait isn't that one guy that created that game, oh um… oh what that game's name uh something Present Hero

Guide said "Zoobdudes the Present Hero"

Kat said "Yeah I heard they released it in America but it's hasn't come out in France yet. I hear it got an awesome story with a ton of cool characters and a lot of fun minigames including a DDR style game."

Guide said "I'd give ya a copy but it's in English not in French"

Kat said "That's okay, I know the language, I'll play it"

Guide nodded "I'll make sure to get you a copy ASAP but we'll deal with that later. Right now…" He pulled out a disk "I want to show you a message that Kevin was planning on sending to the real world but I intercepted him and told him to give me a couple days to find you first" He inserted the disk into the monitor

The main screen pulled up a video monitor with a human about 28 with sharp blue eyes appeared on it.

The human spoke "Greetings one and all, my name is Kevin Fulmer. Some may recognize me as that video game developer but in actually I am the Chosen One of the Virtual Realm. Like it says in my game there is a world that is virtual and different. It so close it's just beyond your computer screen. It's a place where characters and programs have taken a physical form and exist like we do on the real world but we have a problem the virtual realm now under attack. A dark sentient program by the name of XANA has come to the worlds that I've sworn to protect to take them over. As I speak the entire area known as the Internet that supports these worlds is rapidly being taken controlled by XANA. I have done my all to stop him but it's no use he's too powerful. I have seen his power face to face and to say I'm fearful for my life and all the others lives as well is an understatement. However; I have some good news, I have heard rumors of a group of warriors who have defeated XANA before and I hope that with their assistance I'll be able to take down XANA. I've searched the entire virtual realm looking for these warriors but the problem is they are no where to be found. That is why I am now turning to you all the humans of the real world because I've heard that once XANA takes over the virtual realm he's coming for the real world. If he's not stopped before the virtual realm is taken over he'll be able to attack the real world easily and no one can stop him no matter how hard they try. That's why I need everyone help I need to find information on who or what these Lyoko Warriors are. If you know them you are urged to warn them, XANA is back. He is now known as the Shadow of the Internet. We need their help and we need it…"

Kevin turns sideways for a second "I haven't got much time XANA on to me. I'll be forced to go into hiding to protect myself. Lyoko Warriors if you are hearing this please help us, we need you to save us all. Hurry the fate of the real world and the virtual realm is in your hands. Good luck" Kevin vanished off the screen as the playback ended.

The group just stared for a second taking everything in

Odd chuckled "Boy that Kevin guy sure knows how to say a lot without hesitating"

Guide laughed "Yeah… when he wants to spill a secret he'll spill it big time. That's what got him in trouble with XANA."

Jeremy said "So XANA been doing a lot of damage to the virtual world"

Guide said "not damage in the sense of physical damage but more like, oh how can I put this. XANA kind of a popular guy"

Aelita said "XANA's popular?"

Guide said "Yeah he's got the guts to speak his mind and lots are listening he urges to go with the law but yet against the authority of the humans"

Jeremy said "That's why Kevin said he's coming for the real world next didn't he."

Guide said "Yeah because once he has control of the entire Internet he will turn every single computer controlled machine that can connect to the Internet and turn it against the humans in both physical and virtual term"

Liz said "including computers which control weapons of mass destruction like they have in America"

Guide said "Bingo"

Aelita said "and if XANA got his hands on a nuclear missile he could easily use it to kill anyone he chooses."

Ulrich said "Like us"

Kat said "He could easily win a game of thermonuclear warfare versus us he'll have control of every single weapon"

Yumi said "You know what would that mean right"

Kat nodded "Yeah…" she turned solemn "the end of the human race"


	10. A year in 20 minutes Part 2

Guide said "So you do see it rather important you take this job."

Jeremy said "I'm still wondering how XANA managed to survive the Multi Agent System. I could have sworn it said that XANA was 100% deleted"

Guide said "I don't know Jeremy but I do know what happened after he got into the Internet. It was about a week after you guys supposedly deleted him. A program by the name of Chip was just finishing his day working when he happened to hear a noise."

Guide snapped his fingers and everyone saw the following scene in their heads

A metallic humanoid in a causal outfit is looking around a back alley way "Hello is someone back here"

A low and long groan is heard

Chip turned a corner to see a black part smoke and part sludge like humanoid attempting to absorb power from the ground.

The humanoid eyeless face slowly turned to the other one and made a long and low groan

Chip pulled out a device like a small computer and a green laser scanned the humanoid

Chip looked at the results the computer gave him and said "XANA?"

The humanoid groaned again and the word Yes could be barely made out

The device beeped loudly signaling that XANA was severely fragmented.

Chip said "What happened to you?"

XANA groaned and reached out a sludge like hand "Help… me…"

Chip said "Hang tight I'll get the Doc" and bolted out of the alley way

The scene changed to a hospital like area where several programs in medical outfits were tending to various patients when Chip shot in "Hey where the Doc we got a severe fragment case in Central One."

A program entered into a back room and a program in a lab coat exited out "What's the trouble Chip"

Chip said "Hey Doc I found a guy who severely fragmented in a back alley near my shop. I think he is trying to absorb Central's Energy to regenerate but it's looking ugly.

Doc said "Take me to him I'll make a house call"

Chip said "This way"

Back in the alleyway Chip and the Doc ran in and the Doc took one look at XANA and pulled out a radio "This is Doctor Avast of Central Hospital I have a patient in critical condition that needs the regeneration chamber stat! Lock on to the program that named XANA and transmit immediately"

The radio responded "Roger that Doctor transmission initiating"

XANA vanished into bits and was pulled upward vanishing from the spot however a lot of leftover sludge was remaining

Doc Avast spoke into the radio "I need a hazmat crew to clean up it's seems XANA has lost a lot of data"

The group warped out of the scene

Jeremy said "So XANA was trying to use a place called Central to regenerate himself"

Guide nodded "Yes the Virtual world of Central has the power to do that."

Liz said "So is Central on the Internet?"

Guide said "It was one of the main supports until about a month ago but let me continue the story. XANA spent a good month and a half in a regeneration chamber he was that badly fragmented. All that was really left of him was some basic code and his memory files.

Aelita thought outloud "Just like XANA said"

Guide said "The doctors almost lost him several times due to his basic code refusing to regenerate in a proper manner but then a specialist in viral medicine discovered XANA was a single remaining copy of a virus that relied on it's other copies to rebuild himself when damaged and since he was the only one remaining he would have self destructed but the specialist modified XANA basic code so that the one remaining piece would be able to self regenerate without the assistance of other pieces since there were none. When he did that XANA could be regenerated properly however he had no true form until the doctors accessed his memory and found a picture of what looked to be some of his creators like computer scientists. They then used that picture to give XANA a physical form and when he got out of regeneration, he acted differently then what you all are used too." Another scene played in the warriors minds

Dr. Avast is looking over XANA stats "Alright he looks ready on my scans let's activate him"

The regeneration chamber that looks like a capable hisses open and XANA in his virtual form steps out. "Ah" He sighed and looked at himself "Most interesting."

Dr. Avast enters into the room "XANA?"

XANA looked at Doctor Avast and gave a curious glance "Yes?"

Dr. Avast said "I'm Doctor Avast, It's lucky you were found and placed under my care. You were severely fragmented"

XANA blinked "Are you a program?"

Dr. Avast said "Yes I am"

XANA studied Doctor Avast "intriguing…" He muttered "what is your function"

Dr. Avast said "I restore programs whose data become fragmented due to an attack or a loss of energy. I also cure infection induced by viruses by disabling the virus code."

XANA nodded "Hmm and you call yourself a doctor… the title fits your function."

Doctor Avast said "What about you XANA what is your function"

XANA said "My function was to serve my creator in his mission to destroy a program codenamed Project Carthage."

Doctor Avast said "and did you"

XANA didn't speak but his eyes told that he was thinking

The group warped out of the scene

Guide said "XANA told his story they even got a program to write it down"

Odd said "So what was XANA's story did he tell about how he attacked the real world"

Guide said "nope… he spun a whole different story one that could possibly be partially true. He told the doctors that his creator betrayed him and shut him down for ten years and then when he was reactivated the creator sent his daughter to destroy him along with her friends from school who thought it was a giant video game.

Ulrich said "Hey Jeremy didn't I say that when you first introduce me to the supercomputer."

Jeremy nodded "Yep so did Odd"

Guide said "He then told the doctors that it was them who destroyed him and his son Xanatos"

Yumi said "Which you got to admit is partially true but did he tell them why we were doing it"

Guide said "Nope he told a half truth and said that they just did it because the creator wanted it done."

Kat nodded "Which was true after XANA almost killed Aelita, destroyed Lyoko and captured William and I bet he never told any of that"

Guide said "Nope he even spun a story about his son Xanatos being murdered by you all"

Aelita said "Well the way Xanatos put it that true since he was a part of William.

Guide said "But it was forced on William was it not"

Aelita said "XANA forced it on William by possessing him."

Guide said "I thought so okay anyhow people took pity on XANA and helped him restore his son to full function which took about two weeks and during that time XANA learned about the Internet and what it was like. He was amazed at the variety of the places and sites and learned to enjoy it but then when he learned about the Chosen One he was horrified.

Yumi asked "Why was that"

Guide said "He explained that humans with access to the virtual realm could destroy it and it was common knowledge that the humans did have a way to destroy the virtual realm but it was only used in extreme cases."

Jeremy said "They have the ability to do that?

Guide nodded "Yes it's known as the level 1 counter measure and it only used when the virtual realm is attacking the real world and nothing can be done to stop it. Only two people who can activate it the Chosen One Kevin Fulmer and the head of the NSA computer and cybercrime division Ms. Rachel "Superfreak" Sulean or and it take both of them to do it."

Jeremy said "So what does a level 1 counter measure do"

Guide said "Pretty much tell every single computer that accesses the Internet big or small to cut it connections which destroys the Internet and if the Internet goes down so does the Virtual Realm because the virtual Realm is supported by the Internet and we're talking about millions of sentient virtual characters deleted and nearly a billion of sentient programs deleted which is the same as being killed."

Kat said "yow… talk about mass murder"

Guide said "That's why it's only used in extreme cases however XANA told us there was another computer which had the same ability and showed evidence of it. Both the Chosen One and Boss Superfreak told XANA and the virtual Realm they would look into this threat and make sure it was eliminated. XANA accepted that and everything was peaceful until about a month ago.


	11. A year in 20 minutes Part 3

Jeremy said "What happened?"

Guide sighed "During the time that the Chosen One and Boss Superfreak were investigating XANA claim. XANA offered to help improve the Internet Security Protocol by adding new programs to their system most of which you have seen."

"You mean XANA's monsters" Jeremy concluded

Guide nodded "Yep they proved to be slightly better than the programs used before so the SMART Agency, which controlled that protocol, allowed it but then everything went downhill after that both the Chosen One and the SMART Agency found out that XANA had tricked them. The programs they inputted gave XANA ownership of those virtual sites and there was a threat of another level 1 command sequence and guess who it was controlled by.

The group said in unison "XANA"

Guide said "Right he could also attack the real world using the internet the same way he did on Lyoko. So the Chosen One was about put his foot down and raise his staff which is his weapon of choice to challenge XANA when the Agency told him to wait until they confronted XANA with the law on taking over the sites and they did. XANA defended his case saying that he has ownership of those sites by legal contracts with the companies and showed evidence which through investigation was proved to be true. Kevin gained a watchful eye and watched as XANA took more and more sites through legal contracts getting closer and closer to Central. XANA even proposed publicly that Kevin and him share control of Central.

The following scene played in the warriors minds

XANA is sitting at a table on a stage with Kevin discussing the deal with him in a room

Kevin put down his copy of the deal "So let me get this straight XANA you want me to give you the keys to Central so that when a level 1 attack occurs Central will be protected from it and it will provide the power need to support the internet."

XANA nodded "That is correct Kevin"

Kevin pushed the paper away "No Deal"

XANA blinked at this "why not?"

Kevin said "XANA I own Central it was created by my parents and given to me where I have proven that I rule with the four Lords of Central with believing in the four ideas of Truth Justice Freedom and Love. I spent three whole years fighting for that right and I'm not going to just sign it over to you in three seconds. I have the power to protect Central from a Level 1 attack and I'll be glad to support any Internet site that wishes to connect to Central for Energy so as one of my favorite characters, Captain Jack Sparrow, says 'I see no profit in it for me'

XANA stared down at Kevin "Profit is that what you see in owning Central as a money maker"

Kevin smirked "No… I see it as a world that is virtual and different as a world where virtual humanoid can exist peacefully in safety and prosperity and I got the feeling that peace would be broken if I gave you the keys"

XANA smirked "what makes you say that I promise safety too…"

Kevin dropped the smirk "From who, you"

XANA was blown back slightly from this comment "What do you mean by that"

Kevin glared down at XANA "What the real reason that you want Central XANA. Do you want it for its ability to access the real world so you can attack it?"

XANA stood up fast "That ridiculous I never do anything like that"

Kevin slowly stood up with a serious look to his face "You and I both know that it's the truth you took over a world similar to this one only to attack humans whenever you felt like it."

XANA shook his head "That is a lie."

Kevin shook his head "No it's the truth and here the proof" He pulled out a remote and clicked it.

The following is a replayed scene from Code Lyoko XANA Awakens

The camera seemed to be moving through various sectors in Lyoko

A male in a tough boy voice asked "Hi find anything?"

Another boy said "Yes XANA"

A slightly high pitched boy said "XANA who's that?"

A girl voice who seemed to have a slight computer filtered effect on it answered "A super dangerous program, like a virus, but it controls electricity. It activates tower on Lyoko so it can launch attacks on the real world."

Another girl voice asked "So the red tower, those monsters, and that weird symbol, all of that was XANA?"

The second boy spoke "Yes but" there was a pause as the volume seemed to suddenly cut out "can deactivate towers that XANA uses. All she has to do is get into the towers and activate a code to stop XANA"

The high pitched boy asked "what about getting…" another pause as the volume seemed to suddenly cut out "out of Lyoko to the real world"

The second boy said "I can do it I just need some time"

The computerized girl voice said "Be reasonable…" another pause as the volume seemed to suddenly cut out "we better just shut this thing down"

There was a long pause but then the tough boy said in a calm tone "Listen… now that we know how to stop XANA. I think we can do it"

The high pitched boy said "We just have to escort…" the volume was cut out again "to the tower so that she can deactivate it. Giving…" the volume was cut out again "time to create that program to bring…" the volume was cut out again "Out to the real world"

Another pause happened but then the second girl voice said "It's risky but I think we should do it after all we are Lyoko Warriors aren't we."

The high pitched and the tough boy agreed "Yeah"

The computerized girl's voice said "You think you can do it"

The second boy said "They don't call me Einstein for nothing. In a few months I'll have it figured out but let's not forgot our pact right"

The second girl said "Hey relax we know how to keep a secret"

Kevin stopped the clip and smirked at XANA "So XANA what do you have to say for yourself"

XANA laughed "Very clever Kevin but I'm even more clever. That data been tampered with, edited so that you can try to discredit my story."

Kevin said "only edited to censor out names for protection. So you deny that you never attacked the real world in your entire existence never activated any tower on this Lyoko World"

XANA said "Yes I deny it that XANA they mention was the creator daughter she was playing those kids for fools just so she can destroy me because she couldn't do it herself."

Kevin said "hmm… alright then tell me I looked into this weird symbol that those kids mentioned and I noticed something interesting" he pulled up two pictures of the XANA symbol "One is from the zoomed in clip of a video that I found, the other is from a zoomed in picture of your logo… Tell me, why is it that they look exactly the same?"

XANA said "Because that symbol is the same symbol used in all Lyoko the same system that my creator banished and trapped me within"

Kevin said "So if you hate that symbol for what it stands for then how come you still use it?"

XANA said "As you humans put it, I thought it looked cool as an icon for my corporation."

Kevin said "Right and about your company name Xanadu Shadows Inc I did some research and Xanadu was the name of a paradise that fell to darkness. Is that what you are trying to do is too destroy worlds so that you can own them through darkness"

XANA growled in anger "I've heard enough of your accusations Chosen One if you didn't want my help all you had to do was say so"

Kevin said calmly "I'll do that and much more." He glared at XANA "If you even think of coming back here to Central to influence it to your side I'll make sure you are personality deleted!"

XANA just stared shocked at Kevin attitude toward him "I see… well if that the case. I'll be on my way mark my words Kevin you rue the day you spurned my help when Central collapses"

Kevin said "Without Truth Justice is nothing XANA, remember that"

XANA huffed and turned to the side while vanishing to bits for logging out

Odd said "So I guess did put his foot down but wasn't that video clip from one of our adventures."

Guide said "I told you that Kevin and the Agency investigated XANA claim and they came to this world when Jeremy wasn't using it and skimmed his diary files."

Jeremy said "oh so that how they know about us."

Guide nodded "Yep and KC mentioned he left behind a gift in case XANA ever decided to make a move against the Lyoko Warriors"

Kat said "A gift?"

Jeremy said "hmm… I wonder." He turned to the screen and typed on the computer


	12. A year in 20 minutes Part 4

Guide said "What's up Jeremy"

Jeremy said "Well it's about computer codes that I received from a friend over in America. He said his name is Karl Christopher."

Guide chuckled "I know who that is."

Aelita said "You do?"

Guide said "What are his initials?"

Ulrich said "KC…"

Yumi said "KC!"

Aelita said "That Agent that helped us with Xanatos!"

Guide said "Yep Karl Christopher is Agent KC real name"

Ulrich said "So is Karl Christopher a real human"

Guide said "Yep and he's an Agent for both worlds because he can freely cross that boundary he can be real and virtual but his origins are virtual"

Odd said "Wow that's pretty cool."

Guide said "So what codes did he give you?"

Jeremy said "Well it's mostly codes and modification programs that allowed me to modify various aspects like the weapons, the armor, and he even gave me what he called elemental codes"

Guide sighed "ah the elements the powers that Central is known for very powerful code bits allows you to control and use that element"

"uh Jeremy" Liz spoke up suddenly "speaking of which, did you happen to program a fire elemental code in my virtual form

Jeremy looked at her "uh no… why do you ask?"

Liz shook with nervousness "oh because it, well, you know I told you about why I came here?"

Jeremy said "Because your parents died in a house fire" His eyes got wide as he realized what she was going at "oh yeah you were there too during that incident."

Liz nodded and whimpered slightly "Yes and I have horrible nightmares with fire raging all around me and I can hear my parents screaming."

Jeremy said "oh no... Liz I should have warned you about that. The supercomputer reads your subconscious to get a basic idea of a proper virtual form for you."

Liz said "So it took my Egyptian Princess dream and fused it with my horrible house fire nightmare?"

Aelita said "I guess so."

Liz said "Why? Why couldn't it just given me the Egyptian princess?"

"hmm…" Guide hummed as a thoughtful look crossed his face "Liz got a question for you Player. During that nightmare what do you wish for that would happen but doesn't?"

"I wish I could protect myself from the fire and get out with my parents" Liz replied

Guide snapped his fingers "Ah there your answer." He stated "See the computer recognized that you wanted a type of shield against fire and with the fire elemental code you can use a fire aura to strengthen yourself through fire and not be harmed by it."

"but I don't want that!" Liz exclaimed

Guide recoiled slightly "Player Player trust me Fire isn't that bad," He said trying to calm Liz down "When it gets out of control that when there are problems but if you keep it contained it provide benefits like heat, light, and a lot of others things. If fire never existed the world would be in a sorry state."

Liz looked at Jeremy with pleading eyes "Jeremy is there any way you can just take it away."

Jeremy gave a slight nod "I'll see what I can do Liz and while I'm at it all that remains on programming the elemental codes is user selection."

"Hey if you want you can give Liz's Fire to me" Kat said seemingly volunteering for the power

Odd looked at her "I thought you called dibs on water"

"Can't I have both?" Kat asked but then got a thoughtful look "although Einstein static boost looked cool too. So in that case I'll take all three!"

Jeremy growled "You can only have one Kat" He glared at her "make up your mind"

Kat put a finger to her cheek and looked upward as to think

Ulrich said "well… hmm let's see which one would fit me"

Guide said "Hey Players if you having a hard time picking your elements let me give you all a basic guide." He pulled out a diagram "This guide looks at various personalities and gives a basic idea of what element goes with those personalities"

Elements and Personalities Chart

Earth: Serious, Caring, Wisdom  
Fire: Hotheaded, Passionate, Vengeful  
Water: Calm, Collected, Fun loving  
Electricity: Unpredictable, Hyper Active, Thinker  
Air: Carefree, Simplistic, Free flowing  
Ice: Cold, Tough, Realistic  
Darkness: Loyalty, Quiet, Negative  
Light: Outgoing, Positive, Dreamer

Jeremy looked at the chart "That's funny I only got six elements here and this list eight"

Guide said "Darkness and Light are two elements that well simply put exist within all. You can't have one without the other so KC must have not given you those codes because only a few can wield them properly.

Jeremy looked at the chart "Alright Alright now let me see… Well I can narrow down for Ulrich Ice or Earth, For Yumi it's the same Ice or Earth, Odd I think he either got the Air or Water. Aelita I think she got Light but I don't have that and the others don't really match up. Kat is definitely electricity and Liz… well that's a tough one"

"Trust me Player she's fire" Guide stated

"But I don't want fire" Liz said

Guide sighed "Player, the computer picked it out for you I say give it a chance. You don't want to be afraid of fire forever do you?"

Liz was hesitant "well…"

Guide said "A wise person once told me that if you let your fears control you they only become stronger but if you fight and say they can't control me they will be weakened and in time vanish completely if you stand and fight."

Aelita said "We'll help you Liz we'll fight with you"

Ulrich said "The group helped me get over my vertigo I'm sure we can help you get over your fear of fire."

Liz thought about this "hmm… okay I'll give it a shot"

Guide said "Alright so how about we get this party started and get all of ya to the Internet"

Jeremy looked at his watch, which said 4:00 "We got a few hours so how do we access the Internet Guide"

Guide said "Well that simple since this computer runs a virtual world. I can give a program that will allow you to in a sense jump to any site however we must first get permission from that site to log in and we get that by getting a key to that site"

Jeremy said "So how are we going to get the key"

Guide said "Let me just type up an E-mail and I'll send it to someone who hold most basic access keys. I.E your employer the Chosen One, Jeremy if you don't mind"

Jeremy said "Oh sure Guide" and stood up from the chair

Guide quickly opened an E-mail program and typed the following message

Chosen One

Warrior accepted mission request basic access key to Site 01 recommendation by Agent KC

Guide

P.S. He sends his regards and likes your plan so far

Guide sent the message and tapped his foot "I'm waiting"

An email came back with about the same amount of text and an attachment

Lyoko Warriors

Thank you for your assistance let me know if you need any other keys to neutral sites.

C. O

Guide opened the attached file and a Key like object appeared on the screen "There you go Lyoko Warriors that key will give you access to Site 01 which is commonly known as "

Liz said " isn't that one site with a huge search engine."

Guide said "Yep"

Jeremy said "So how do we get there"

Guide said "simple… we use a way tower and use the key in the tower program so that the tower can take anyone to that site but it will only allow a one way passage."

Jeremy said "So how do we get out?"

Guide said "The same way you got everyone out before Jeremy a logout command"

Jeremy said "So I can pull up a screen and have us logout"

Guide said "of the site and back to Lyoko once you get other keys you can jump from Lyoko or you can use a bus to transport from one site to another but you got to have the key to access the site"

Jeremy said "Is there any way to lose the key"

Guide said "Once a site been accessed via the key the transport program keeps the code in memory and the site records where the site is being accessed from your IP address and unless the IP Address for Lyoko get blacklisted which means that site will not allow any connections from Lyoko no matter what which may happen if you try to access a XANA site directly from Lyoko or another site who you get on their bad side which if you try to hack a site to get access to an area which you're not allowed in but we'll worry about that later right now I need to have you guys learn about Databattles like KC said if you want to destroy XANA this time your going to have to hack into his sites and the easiest way to hack is to temporary shutdown the security through a databattle and gain access to the site but I think if you truly want to remove XANA influence from the site and return it to the Agency control your going to have to find a XANA key that would access the main core of the site and reformat it so that all of XANA influences are removed but where we get the key I'm not so sure about, but anyhow the first step is to give you all a crash course in databattling and the best guy I know for that is Clip. He's a retired Agent of SMART and he's a master of the Databattle. He'll teach you everything you need to know about Databattles he's usually working at the Google Site ever since Central shutdown."

Jeremy said "Wait a second Central is shutdown"

Guide said "Oh yeah I didn't finish the story did I well after that conference XANA stirred up the internet and flooded it with propaganda saying that the Central didn't care that they would be deleted and a riot group of two thousand rogues entered into Central and started trashing the place. Kevin took action and with the police force of Central and the four Lords they broke up the riot. XANA then made an ultimatum either submit to his demands or he can expect more Riots like that. XANA gave Kevin 72 hours and for 71 whole hours a lot of activity of stuff going out of Central happened. Programs were leaving Central with a lot of data faster then a swarm of bees from a hive then on the 71st hour and 59th minute. Central gave this one message 'The Zoobdudes never submitted to Darkness' and Central shut their doors cutting all connections with the Internet of course this made a lot of things difficult for people. Without Central's support the internet flow severely slowed down and Programs that had investments in Central lost the ability to access them which most reported that they had moved their businesses to other sites because of Kevin warning about Central closing their doors but it still ticked a lot of people off. It's been about three weeks since that event and that leads us to here."

Jeremy said "Where we, the Lyoko Warriors, step in to save the world right"

Guide said "I couldn't have said it better myself Jeremy."


	13. Setup

"Alright let's get this show on the road, everyone ready?" Guide asked as he was sitting at the main computer.

"Ready Guide" was the group's response from the scanner room.

"Alright first three into the scanners" Guide said as he typed commands.

Ulrich Yumi and Odd entered into the scanners. "Ready" Ulrich stated.

Guide said "Transfer sequences engage Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd."

The scanners closed and the scanners activated.

"Scanner Sequences Engage Ulrich Yumi and Odd." Guide said

The three hovered slightly as the scanners scanned them and got their data set for transference to Lyoko.

Guide smirked and said "Virtualization Initiate!"

The white light shined and Ulrich Yumi and Odd all appeared in Lyoko Ice Sector bit by bit in their virtual forms

Odd said "All clear Guide you can send the rest."

Guide said "Yep Next three into the scanners."

Aelita Kat and Liz entered into the scanners.

Aelita said "We're ready Guide."

Guide repeated his verbal commands changing the names to the ones in the scanners and they were sent to Lyoko.

Aelita said "That should be all of us."

Guide said "Not quite there's two more."

Kat said "There is?"

Guide said "Virtualize!"

Strawberry logged in.

Kat kneeled and said "Oh yeah can't forgot about Strawberry."

Strawberry squeaked and ran onto Kat shoulders.

Another person logged in and landed with ease this person looked like a blue-chromed armored human with metallic gloves and a blue helmet over his head.

Liz looked at the guy and said "Jeremy?"

The person looked up and a couple traces of blond hair could be seen underneath the helmet "Hey Liz"

Ulrich blinked, "Wow Einstein you actually look tough on Lyoko now."

Jeremy said "Yeah, I know, it's thanks to Karl codes that I changed my original form to what you see here."

Kat said "If I didn't know any better I say you looked like Megaman from NT Warrior."

Jeremy paused for a second and said "I'm not going to even ask who that is Kat."

Kat said "I'll show you later."

Guide said "Okay Boys and Girls here what we are going to do. First I'm going to download the codes for the Elements and transmit them to you for direct modification then I'll have the key transmitted to the tower and then you can go to the Internet."

Ulrich said "Okay so what direct modification?"

Jeremy said "From what I've programmed, thanks to the codes that Karl gave me, we have the ability to customize ourselves while in the virtual world. This means we can choose what weapons, armors and abilities we have equipped in the virtual world without having to logout."

Kat smiled "Cool so we can choose what we want to use in the virtual world without having to go back to the real world."

Jeremy said "Pretty much" He pulled up a screen to show the group and goes under Equipment and brings up Ulrich Equipment. "But there is a limit you can only equip one weapon and two support items which don't directly attack but provide abilities that enhance your form. Using Ulrich as an example his weapon is Twin Katana which is two Katana blades that Ulrich can slash with or stab opponents depending on what he feels like doing."

Ulrich pulled out one of his Katana blades and slashed the air with it. "Right. So where does my Supersprint fit into this."

Jeremy said "your Supersprint ability comes from your running shoes Ulrich which are currently on your feet. It's one of your support items along with your Samurai Armor which just gives you a boost in defense"

Guide said "I also like to point out that your swords Ulrich give you the Guard ability this allows you to block attacks by guarding with the blades."

Ulrich said "Nice."

Odd said "So uh Einstein what do I have equipped I know I can shoot Laser Arrows from my gloves and project a shield. The Shield I can guess is just a support item so what my other support item?"

Jeremy said "Simple Odd" He pulled up Odd profile and highlighted his second support item. "It's the item called Arrow Sleeves which is pretty much your storage compartment on how many Arrows you can fire without having to reload without it you can only shoot 10 maximum and with it you can shoot 10 times that or 100 Arrows per paw. I'm not sure if there are bigger ones but I don't know what we can find on the Internet."

Guide said "and for your information Odd your gloves also give you the Rapid Fire ability which allows you to shoot your arrows rapidly at opponent for a few seconds however it uses up your ammo quickly so be careful you don't waste shots"

Odd said "Right"

Kat pounced on Odd knocking him down and said "I'm next what do I got?"

Odd growled and said "What was that for Coz"

To simplify Kat had her Ribbon Bow Whip which also had the Guard ability equipped to it and she also had to her excitement a support item known as the Dance Slippers with gives her the ability to use dance moves to dodge attacks.

Yumi had her Fan Discs with the Boomerang ability equipped which allows a double attack and returns fans to her as long as they are not destroyed she also had her Telekinesis ability which controls inanimate objects but it only had a limited range

Aelita's weapon was her Energy Gloves that had a stun touch ability allowing her to temporary stun opponent by touching them. Her supporting items were the Angel Bracelet, which gives her the ability to fly by using Angel Wings and her voice, which allows her to heal allies through the Healing Song ability.

Liz weapon was her Kopesh, an Egyptian blade that was curved slightly to give her more range, and her supporting Item consisted of a Fire Armlet which took up both Supporting Items slots due to it being a Fusion between a Shield Armlet and a Fire Ring from the Fire Element. This fusion item gave Liz the Heat Shot ability, or as she called it the Flaming Fist which shoots a large fireball from her hands, The Fire Surge ability which she called it the Flame Circle in which her Fire Aura surges out and burns multiple opponents at the same time.

As for Jeremy, his weapon is the Magnet Gloves. These gloves allow him to draw opponents to him and hit them with electricity. He also had equipped a Lightning Bracelet from the Lightning Element. This gave him the Zap Ability, which allows him to shoot Miniature lightning bolts from his fingertips, The Static Boost Ability which allows him to do a double jump, and a lightning aura for defense. He also had the ability to use Scan which allowed him to pull up a screen and check everyone stats.

After everyone learned what they all had Kat started whining, "how come Jeremy and Liz get Electricity and Fire?" she complained

Jeremy sighed "Just because someone else already has the element doesn't mean no one else can use it Kat besides it would only give four others here an element and we have 5 others in our group not counting strawberry."

Guide said "And speaking of such I'm transmitting the data to you now."

Six spheres the size of Baseballs in different colors appeared on the ground in a cluster; Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, Sky Blue, and Silver.

Kat said "Sweet" and dove into the spheres sending three of them rolling in different direction

Odd shouted "Kat!" as he caught the Blue Sphere as it rolled past him

Ulrich shouted "Supersprint" and ran to catch up and stop the Green Sphere and the Silver Sphere before they fell into the digital sea. He managed to do this with only about a foot to spare on the silver one "Whoo" he sighed

Yumi said "nice catch Ulrich"

Ulrich smiled and said "Thanks"

Kat had Three Spheres in front of her the Red the Yellow and the Sky Blue one. "Let me see," She started pointing at the spheres "Eney meany mighty moe catch a tiger by the toe if he hollers let him go eeny meany mighty moe." She managed to point a finger at the Yellow one "Okay I know which one I want" she said as she grabbed and held the yellow sphere like it was a toy

Jeremy sighed "about time looks like you get the other half of electricity"

Kat gave a fan girl squeal "Cool!"

Aelita walked over to the Sky blue one and said "This one Air right Jeremy?" as she picked it up.

Jeremy said "Yeah the green one Earth, the silver one Ice, the Blue one water and the Red one Fire…"

Odd said "Cool" He twirled the Blue sphere on his claw "I like the water"

Ulrich looked at the Green Sphere in one hand then at the Silver sphere in the other "hmm"

Yumi came over and said "Having trouble figuring out which one to pick?"

Ulrich said "a little… I was about to ask which one you want so I can give it to you"

Yumi thought for a second "hmm… I'll take this one" and took the Silver Sphere out of Ulrich hands.

Ulrich smirked "I should have guessed" and gripped the Green Sphere

Each sphere minus the red one glowed and spread its power into the person that picked it.

Kat said "Wow!"

Odd said "Yeah."

Ulrich Yumi and Aelita sighed as they all felt the power absorb into them.

Liz just looked at the red one on the ground and just stared at it somewhat in fear of it.

Guide appeared next to her and whispered "Player, if you're afraid of something when it small then you will not be able to control it when it big and trust me" He pointed at the sphere "this is as small as it will get."

Liz blinked and walked over. She studied the sphere and picked it up slowly by kneeling

The sphere started glowing slightly and Liz felt the temperature around her hand increase slightly "It's warm… not hot at all" she stated

Guide said "That right player fire when it is small and contained will provide warmth and comfort to one person. A little bigger, it will provide enough heat to spread that comfort to others. Think about it player what kept you going even when people left you out in the cold, when others picked on you, and when you thought that no one cares about you what did you do."

Liz said "I thought of my family and the comfort I had being with them and the love they had for me before the house fire"

Guide said "With that thought, did you feel the warmth you felt then even through it was cold"

Liz said "yes I did"

Guide said "That player is also the power of fire that internal passion that keep you going no matter what tries to stop you as long as you have a small ember of hope that fire will never go out."

Liz said "I never thought of it like that. I always thought fire was big and consumes everything in it path."

Guide said "only if you let it to, but if you control it the fire will be your hope, your passion, and your love for others. It will be your fire"

Liz said "My fire…"

The sphere glowed more

Liz said "My hope, my passion, my love, my fire"

The sphere transmitted it power into Liz

Liz felt the temperature within her body rise and thought of her family when they were together and what they shared

Liz said "It's my fire" as she looked up with a new power burning in her eyes

Jeremy looked around and said "So is everyone ready to go save the Internet"

Odd said "Yeah"

Ulrich said "we'll beat XANA this time too"

Yumi said "And anyone who tries to stop us…"

Kat said "will get shown a world of hurt"

Aelita said "because we are"

Liz said "The Lyoko Warriors"

Guide chuckled and pulled out a key and said "To the Internet" as he inserted it into the tower.

The tower shimmered a bit and a portal opened right next to it

The group looked at it and nodded. They entered into it ready to start their first adventure


	14. Site 01 Part 1

A portal opened in between two buildings in a small alley like area and the group exited out of it in a bit of a rush making them slightly dazed due to being sent down the portal at a near hyper-speed rate.

Ulrich was the first to look up and he stared in awe.

Odd crashed into him trying to regain his balance "Hey Ulrich if you're going to stop." he muttered but then looked up at what Ulrich was staring at which made him quiet "Whoa" was his only comment.

Kat jumped up to where they were and said "What, What, What is it?"

Aelita Liz and Yumi walked up and looked

Aelita said "Amazing"

Liz started "Just like in…"

Yumi finished "the real world."

The group was staring at several building that looked just like real world high rises and skyscrapers. A clear but golden tinted sky clearly stated that they were not in the real world nor on Lyoko anymore.

Jeremy looked and said "Well, when Guide said sites that are like cities he wasn't kidding"

"And look," Liz said as she pointed to several metallic humanoids all wearing various outfits and clothes walking the sidewalks causally "There are people or what should I say?"

Jeremy said "from what I gathered from Guide's story is that they are computer programs that taken a general form of a metallic humanoid, and to tell themselves apart they've added varying degrees of details, like body size, height, weight, hair, and even differing clothes to tell themselves apart"

Odd said "That's interesting, you know when I first said something like there be actual virtual being in this world I was just joking."

Kat said in a sing song voice "and I like said Coz, anything possible."

Jeremy said "including the impossible, I would have never thought that the humans created a world like this or had the ability to."

Aelita said "Well no one ever thought a world like Lyoko could exist either or that programs could be sentient maybe this is just an advanced version of Lyoko."

Jeremy said "maybe or maybe this is something else entirely who knows but we got to focus on our mission we can explore later right now we have to find some information."

"Looking for information Amigos? You came to the right place." a male with a slight Spanish accent suddenly spoke up

Ulrich got defensive and said "What?"

A program in a causal dress shirt and pants with the Google label on them came up to the group "Hey welcome to Amigos, name Que I'm one of the led Information runners of this site."

Kat said "Hi I'm Kat nice to meet you this is Strawberry."

Strawberry growled in greetings.

Ulrich said "I'm Ulrich, Ulrich Stern"

Odd said "Odd Della Robbia"

Aelita said "Aelita Hopper"

Yumi said "Yumi Ishiyama"

Liz was hesitant for a second but then said "I'm Liz Stuart"

Jeremy said "and I'm Jeremy Belpois"

Que smiled "my pleasure, So couldn't help overhearing you needed some information."

Jeremy nodded "That's right Que. We're looking for someone that we been told knows a lot of things about Databattles"

Que nodded "Yeah I think I know who talking about; of course, Databattles are common knowledge these days ever since several Ex-Agents decided to share their knowledge of the game to the public. People loved it because it's a game that keeps the mind sharp. I know a good bit of information on Databattles, but if you really want someone who knows his game you got to talk to Clip."

Ulrich said "I think that was the guy name"

Que said "Yeah most do hold him as the Databattling Guru"

Odd said "So do you know where we can find him?"

Que walked out and turned left to look down the street "He should be as his place of business it about half a mile down the main street which is this one right in front of ya on the left hand south corner as your walking up this street. You know you found it if you see an arcade that the place."

Kat got excited "An Arcade!" She exclaimed "You mean this place has Arcades!"

Que said "Yeah and Clip has the latest in Arcade games including the latest in DDR, even some simulators for various videogames."

Kat grinned and said "Sweet I'm so there!" and took off running

Odd yelled "Hey Kat wait up for us!" and followed

Que watched the two dash off and had a shocked expression when he turned back to the remaining group members "She's likes playing games doesn't she?" he asked making reference to Kat.

Aelita grinned sheepishly "Especially DDR"

Jeremy sighed "Come on we can't let her get too far."

Que said "Well if you all need any more help just give me a call" He handed Jeremy a card "The more calls I get the better my bonus on my paycheck but make sure it actually worth something otherwise it doesn't count."

Jeremy nodded "If we need any more information Que we'll look you up."

Que said "Alright peace" and took off

Jeremy said "Come on" and headed up the street from their point of view

"Oh come on Coz, let me go, I wanna play!" Kat squealed as she was trying to pull away from Odd as the group entered. They had made it to the front of the arcade

Odd sighed "Kat we got to wait for the others you can get lost here I bet"

Kat said "I can play one quick round of DDR before they are even here" She pointed at an open machine "See there one open!"

Jeremy said "I highly doubt that Kat because we're here"

Kat said "Oh that's not fair."

Jeremy said sternly "We don't have time to play games Kat."

Aelita said "And don't arcade games cost money?"

Kat reached into her pockets "I got enough for…" She couldn't feel anything and got confused "Hey Jeremy what happens to money when you get virtualized?"

Jeremy said "It's stored with the rest of your real molecules when you're sent."

Kat pouted "That's not fair I had 2 Euros in my pocket that enough for at least two full games."

Jeremy said "Well it's a good thing for us because we have a mission to do"

Kat groaned "Oh…" She looked at Odd "Okay Coz you can let me go now"

Odd held his grip "You promise not to run off?"

Kat struggled "I promise, I promise"

Odd released her.

Kat sighed "Thanks"

Strawberry growled at Kat Feet

Kat picked her up letting Strawberry go around her neck and said "So we going in or what"

Jeremy looked at the arcade and said "Let's go"

The group entered into the arcade and looked around at all the programs playing various games

Ulrich said "It must be pretty busy this time of day"

Yumi said "By the way Jeremy how are we going to pay for Clip's lessons if we don't have any money?"

Jeremy said "I've been thinking on that Yumi we'll have to ask Clip I've been trying to contact Guide but he's not responding I keep hearing what sounds like a phone busy signal"

Liz sighed "So where do we find Clip in this mess"

Jeremy said "I'd usually say in his office but I don't know where that is"

A cheer came up from a crowd that was across the room

"Get him Clip put that twerp in his place"

"Come on Ricky get with it"

Kat said "Sounds like someone having fun let's go see!"

Aelita said "I think Clip over there too"

Jeremy nodded "Right"

They headed across the room to see a teenager boy on one side of a databattle field with an older guy in a causal business suit on the other side. The kid has a large eyeball on his side and the older guy has a swordsman on his side. There a TV screen showing a top view of the match

Kat squeezed in front of the crowd and said "Cool it's a databattle!"

Another girl in a causal blue blouse and skirt said "Yeah Clip takes on challenges from various regulars to see if they can win the jackpot which is about 200 tokens towards his other games"

Kat said "sounds like my kind of Jackpot"

The girl said "Mine too I'm Crystal what your name"

Kat said "Kathleen but I go by Kat,"

Crystal said "Nice to meet you Kat I like your dress especially that fur collar"

Kat said "Actually that Strawberry my Ferret"

Strawberry squeaked

Crystal said "Oh how cute" and petted Strawberry

Strawberry growled in happiness

Kat said "So who winning"

Crystal pointed to the older guy and said "So far Clip owning Ricky with his level 3 sentinel that one of highest levels of sentinels you can get these days. Ricky been trying to take it down but each time he tries to do damage Clip's signature rulebreaker card step recovery keeps healing the sentinel every move phase"

Kat said "So do rulebreaker card cheat in this game"

Crystal said "not really everyone allowed to use them if they have them but if one side doesn't have them it's common rule that the other side doesn't use them keeping it a pure match"

Kat said "So what have we got here"

Crystal said "Well Ricky trying to fight but with a weak watchman that only does 20 damage with it's Phaser attack he got no chance"

The boy said "Okay Watchman forward 1 and attack with Phaser"

The eyeball moved forward and shot a small laser from it's eye hitting the Lvl 3 Sentinel which was two panels away

The Sentinel lifepoints fell to 20

The older Gentleman grinned and said "Boy have you learned nothing you want to beat my Sentinel you're going to do have to do more damage then that. Sentinel forward 1 and attack with Taser!

Crystal said "He done for"

Kat said "Why?"

Crystal said "Taser does 40 damage and a watchman has only 20 lifepoints"

Kat said "uh that is weak even Strawberry has more lifepoints then that"

The Sentinel charged forward and slashed twice with a large sword

The watchman took the hit and it's life points fell to 0. Two slash marks in an X shape split it into four pieces which shattered. On the screen the tile faded out

Ricky said "Oh man not again"

Clip said "Sorry boy look like security wins again"

The Sentinel posed and said in a deep voice "Intruders eliminated Data Battle Complete"

Ricky hung his head and said "You got me Clip I'll keep practicing"

Clip said "Come back anytime my door open"

Ricky walked off

Clip stretched slightly and said "So anybody else want to take a shot at winning the Jackpot"

The crowd started murmuring various no answers but then one male voice spoke up "I'll take you on Clip"


	15. Site 01 Part 2

Kat turned somewhat recognizing the voice "Jeremy?"

Clip grinned and said "Whoever said that please step forward" while waving his hand in a come on taunt.

The crowd parted and the group led by Jeremy made it to the front of the crowd.

Clip looked at the group and smirked "Well, look like we got ourselves a wide assortment of warriors here, so who's the one that said he'll take me on."

Jeremy stepped forward "I did" He answered

Clip said "Name and Rank kid"

"Jeremy Belpois is my name, my rank is I don't have one" Jeremy replied in a even tone

Clip recoiled slightly in shock and said "You don't? You mean to tell me you never played a databattle before."

Jeremy shook his head "nope I haven't" He replied "but I've guided my friends in Databattles and in real battles thanks to me they have won all of them." He stated

Clip chuckled slightly, turned, waved Jeremy off, and said "Kid I don't take on Noobs."

"hmm," Jeremy hummed "well that too bad," He replied "because I was hoping to show you the power that deleted XANA about a year ago."

Clip flinched like a lightning bolt had hit near him.

The crowd just quieted down after hearing this and remained silent for about a minute.

Clip glanced out of the corner of his eye to look at Jeremy over his shoulder to carefully observe Jeremy, He then spoke "Kid did you just say that you deleted XANA about a year ago"

"That's right" Jeremy replied

Clip hummed "You got any proof of this?" He asked

Jeremy shook his head "not on me no," He looked glanced at his friends "but my group can witness a full two years of attacks that we countered every single time XANA launched an attack on our group we countered it and defeated him every single time and when he confronted us directly we took him down."

Clip turned his expression one of like he was remembering something "You know," He started "I heard a story once from my former colleagues of the Agency telling me about a group of warriors that supposedly deleted XANA, but investigations trying to find those warriors proved fruitless and were thought a lost cause." He studied the group "Now unless I'm proven wrong those warriors do not exist."

Ulrich sighed "Let's go Jeremy, it's obvious he's not going to help us. He doesn't even believe we exist."

Odd said "and we were so interested in helping the Internet out."

Yumi said "Jeremy, we'll figure out how to databattle another way, we'll make our way through this on our own. After all that's how we've done it before."

Jeremy sighed "Yeah it will be just like on Lyoko, The only people able to defend the real world from XANA because we were the only people who knew how to stop him from attacking it. Come on Kat we're leaving"

Kat sighed "alright… see ya Crystal." She ran back to the group.

The group turned to leave.

Crystal said "hey, hold up; what do you guys mean stop XANA from attacking the real world?"

Kat turned back to Crystal "You didn't know the XANA we knew launched many attacks against the real world aiming to kill innocent humans just because he wanted to"

Clip said "That a pretty big accusation… but again what proof do you got"

Aelita said "Well the Chosen One had a video that when I saw it I remembered that day when we found out who our opponent was. It seems to be coming back to me on what I said"

Odd and said "You know Einstein I'm starting to remember exactly what I said that day as well"

Jeremy said "So am I Odd so you guys ready"

Ulrich and Yumi said "Yeah"

A shadowy figure slipped a disc into a nearby player and the whole uncut scene from XANA awakens plays

Yumi said "Hi well find anything"

Jeremy held up his index "Yes XANA"

Odd got a confused look "XANA what's that?"

Aelita stepped forward and said "A super dangerous program, like a virus, but it can control electricity and it activates tower on Lyoko to gain access to your world."

Yumi asked "So the red tower, the electricity monster, the weird symbol, the monsters on Lyoko, all of that was XANA?"

Jeremy said "Yes only Aelita can counter it by deactivating the tower that it uses for attacks in the real world"

Ulrich slumped his shoulders "That's great what about materializing Aelita"

Jeremy said "I can do it but I need some time, it dangerous XANA can attack at any moment"

Aelita got a sad look to her eyes "Be reasonable Jeremy we better just shut this thing down"

There was a pause for a second but then Ulrich said "Listen now that we know how to neutralize XANA we just have to get Aelita to the activated tower"

Jeremy nodded "mmm hmm"

Odd said "We can a find a way to counter the attacks while Einstein figure out a way to bring Aelita to Earth Right"

Ulrich and Odd both looked at Yumi who nodded "It's risky but I think we should after all we are Lyoko Warriors aren't we."

Ulrich and Odd pounded their fist together and said "Yeah"

Aelita smiled slightly "You really think you can do it"

Jeremy said "They don't call me Einstein for nothing in a few weeks I'll have it figured out meanwhile let not forgot about our pact right?"

Yumi smiled "Hey relax we all know how to keep a secret"

Everyone was sneaking glances at the video while this performance was going on and was amazed

Crystal crossed her arms and said "You know I don't know about the rest of ya but I think they just proved their existence and their story."

The crowd murmured agreements

Clip said "Yeah they may have proven that story but there another story that XANA told us on how he was contently attacked by a group of kids trying to destroy him because his creator's daughter told them to and that your XANA was the creator daughter just blaming him for attacks she controlled"

Crystal looked at the group "Was that how it happened?"

Jeremy said "Just the opposite, XANA attacked constantly activating towers launching attacks against all of us and our friends up to once or twice a week."

Aelita said "And the creator's daughter, who is me, was only a young princess who didn't know anything on how to activate towers and it was by accessing the activated tower that first time I figured out that I can deactivate them. I had nothing against XANA at first and when I learned how dangerous he was I told my friends to shutdown the supercomputer trapping both me and XANA within it to protect them, but they refused saying that they wanted to help me."

Crystal recoiled slightly "You're the creator's daughter?" She asked in a tone of shock "Huh from XANA's story I was expecting someone a lot older like maybe 26 or something like that. You're barely my age"

Aelita said "I'm 16"

Crystal said "Like I said my age."

Clip said "hmm, from what I heard about you all is that you are skilled in fighting directly each mastering your own style."

Jeremy said "But we know almost nothing about Databattles and KC recommended we look you up"

Clip said "KC huh you know him?"

Jeremy said "Well I never met him but he and I used to talk often online then when he learned who I was, He told me he was an Agent"

Clip said "That's right and he's one of the best."

Jeremy said "and it was also him that said to tell you that he sent us"

Clip said "Oh he did huh that cool means you'll actually listen to my lessons" he cupped his hands "unlike some people here."

A groan of annoyance came back from across the way as Clip target heard the insult

The crowd chuckled

Jeremy said "So Clip how about we make a deal if I win this battle will you teach us everything we need to know about databattling for free"

Clip thought for a second and became hesitant "eh that's kind of pushing it Jeremy see just because you know KC doesn't mean you get free lessons just a reduced rate and winning a single databattle doesn't justify the cost of my time in teaching all the lessons maybe one possibly two if I'm feeling generous."

Jeremy said "I understand Clip but we don't have any money I've been trying to contact Guide but I keep getting a busy signal."

Clip said "You know Guide as well…"

Jeremy said "Yeah he set us up to get down here from Lyoko"

Clip nodded "hmm let me try" He looked up and shouted "GUIDE!"

Guide appeared in midair in a relaxed position reading a gaming magazine "What's up Clip"

Clip pointed to the warriors "Hey I just met the Lyoko Warriors"

Guide looked up from his magazine and said "Oh that's good hope ya teaching them"

Clip said "I would be but I think you forgot to give them something"

Guide blinked and said "I did?"

Clip said "My lessons are not free you know it needs something green and rhymes with chuck-ching"

Guide grinned and held his head "Knew I forgot something" He quickly flipped the pages of his magazine and several card object shot out and headed toward the warriors

Each one of the group grabbed them and took a look.

Odd said "Cool virtual I.D cards"

Ulrich looked at his "I think the camera caught my bad side"

Jeremy said "You're telling me I look like I'm giving someone a death glare in this pose"

Aelita said "hmm mine alright"

Kat said "Mine cools"

Liz nodded in agreement

Yumi looked up at Guide and said "So how does that help pay for Clip's lessons"

Guide said "The ID cards can connect to newly opened bank accounts sponsored by the Chosen One you now have each 3000 Zenny to spend as you please."

Kat said "Zenny? What that in Euros"

Guide thought for a second "uh let me get a quick check." He pulled out a calculator "Let's see currency exchange from Zenny to dollar is 100 to 1 and from Dollar to Euro 100 to 75 so were looking at…" he typed in some numbers "22.5 Euros a piece"

Kat jumped for joy "Sweet!"

Jeremy said "That's not too bad for all 7 of us that almost 150 Euros that's a lot of money."

Clip said "Well that solves that problem Guide"

Guide nodded "Yeah. Oh hey Kat," He held up the magazine "if you catch this month issue sometime you'll learn they pushed up the release date in Europe for the Present Hero Game."

Kat said "Sweet I can't wait but you promised me a copy I don't care if it in English"

Guide said "no worries, I'll hook you up later but until then check ya" He vanished in a burst of light but somehow the magazine didn't vanish and fell to the ground. "Oh I hate when I glitch like that" Guide muttered. A gloved hand appeared, grabbed the magazine and quickly vanished with the magazine.


	16. Site 01 Part 3

Kat giggled lightly at Guide antics.

Jeremy just blinked "Okay…"

Clip sighed "So Jeremy still up for challenging me this is for a free lesson in databattling"

Jeremy said "Let's do it Clip and I'll fight directly on the board" and moved to in front of the console where the other boy was at before.

Clip chuckled "Very well let the databattle begin."

The panels activated with a shimmer of light dividing it into a 7 by 7 field and a electronic male voice said "Warning the computer you're attempting to access is owned by Clip's Games and Arcades any attempts of hacking will result in termination of all programs prepare for deletion"

Ulrich said "Deletion! I don't like the sound of that Jeremy"

Jeremy said "All part of the game right Clip"

Clip said, "Yep you'll get that warning whenever you hack into sites for real and don't panic Ulrich this is only a game now let's see what track should I load for this battle…"

Liz said "Track?"

Kat said "As in music"

Clip said "Yeah it gives a beat to the game. On the Internet you can get almost any song you want that has been put onto the World Wide Web one way or another, this even includes songs from quote unquote 'copyrighted' data like videogames. Do you all have any preferences on a tune?

Jeremy hummed "well not really." He replied "it's kinda of a first for us to battle to music."

Crystal said "how about we keep it even paced with the man with the machine gun from Final Fantasy VIII."

The crowd agreed

Clip said "Alright… sounds like a winner to me"

The song started playing in the background.

Kat said "man with the machine gun" She looked at Jeremy then pictured him with Megaman arm cannon as his main weapon. "More like Megaman with a machine gun."

Clip loaded his programs "I'll start off by loading my Level 3 Sentinel on Panel D6 and follow up with two watchmen Xs on Panels B7 and F7"

The programs appeared on the field on Clips side. The Sentinel which looked like a robot with a pair of knife blades for hands slashed his hands to the side and got ready for battle as the stats showed on the top screen

Program Name: Sentinel

Version: 3.0

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 40

Attacks: Taser

Taser: Slash with a large Laser Sword 40 damage Range 1

The two watchman programs which, looked like large eyeballs with big Red irises, just tilted side to side as their stats appeared.

Program Name: Watchman X

Version: 2.0

Move Rate: 2

Life Points: 30

Attacks: Phaser

Phaser: Shoots an energy laser at opponents 20 damage Range 2

Jeremy said "hmm interesting"

Clip said, "Let's see your stats kid what do you got up your sleeves"

Jeremy's stats appeared on the screen

Character Name: Jeremy Belpois

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 100

Element: Lightning

Attacks: Zap, Magnet-bolt

Zap: Zaps opponents with a small bolt of lightning, 20 damage Range 2 Effect: Lower target Move Rate by 1

Magnet-bolt: Shocks opponents with a Magnet 30 damage Range 1

Clip nodded "hmm not bad Jeremy you got some moves but I like to see if you can use them let's start with your move

Jeremy's First Turn

Jeremy was on Panel D2 reviewed the sentinel stats which was the closest to him. "Hmm," He hummed as he got thoughtful "from my current position the sentinel could attack me if I don't move and the closer I get he'll hit me for sure with his attack and the two watchman which would do a lot of damage but I have enough lifepoints to survive a single attack so here my move." Jeremy moved to D4 "I'll use Zap on Sentinel!" Jeremy said as he pointed his index finger at the sentinel and a bolt shot out and hit it

The sentinel grunted and sparked with electricity as its life points fell to 20 and its move rate fell to 2

Clip nodded "That's using your head Jeremy" He complimented "you could have done more damage if you move up one and used Magnet Bolt but you noticed that my Watchmen could get in range and take 2 potshots at ya for 40 damage points combine that with my Sentinel attack that would have been 80 damage overall on my turn. Making this game very hard for you to win but now I got to be careful but I know my next move"

Security's First Turn

Clip said, "Alright Watchmen move to C6 and E6 and end your turn Sentinel move to D5 and use Taser on Jeremy."

The watchmen floated from B7 and F7 to C6 and E6 respectively

The Sentinel looked at Jeremy, gained a slight cross look, moved to D5, and glared at Jeremy.

Jeremy stared back at him and wasn't fearful

The Sentinel growled and slashed Jeremy fast

Jeremy grunted as he felt the hit "Man that does hurt" and his life points fell to 60 (60/100)

The Sentinel face returned to it normal serious look

Aelita showed concern and asked, "Are you okay Jeremy?"

Jeremy smiled slightly "Practicing on Lyoko allowed me to accept the pain as part of the game." He turned focused "but I'm not down yet. It's my turn now."

Jeremy's Second Turn

Jeremy looked at the two watchmen "Alright those eyeballs can get in range on their next turn so I got to back off if I want to avoid them but I wonder if there any way to delete one of them without getting hit." He checked his opinions which including getting closer to one watchman and deleting it but that would get him hit by the Sentinel and the other watchman "Nope nothing looking good so guess I pull a slight retreat" he stepped backward to D1 "and I'll end my turn"

Clip said, "Kid you may be a Noob in this game but you're playing like an expert"

Kat said "I don't get it why is retreating playing like an expert."

Crystal said, "Jeremy realized that those Watchmen are closing in on him so instead of becoming a punching bag for all of them he retreated and he stunned the Sentinel lowing its move rate by 1 so it's the same speed at the Watchmen."

Odd said "Interesting you know that sounds almost like he playing chess instead of battling with all this thinking."

Liz nodded and said "That's what it kind of feels like Odd"

Clip said, "KC once told his friends that a databattle is a combination between a chess match and a battle but anyhow it's my turn"

Security's Second Turn

Clip continued "And instead of rushing into things I'm going to plan for my attack sequence to eliminate Jeremy in one more hit so" He pulled out a gold colored rulebreaker card "I'll play my signature rulebreaker card Step Recovery on my Sentinel"

Security Admin Clip used Rulebreaker Card Step Recovery

Step Recovery: Each Panel crossed by user of card restore 10 life points for the rest of the battle

Jeremy said "hmm a rulebreaker card. I kind of figured you would play that."

"You know it's not fair" Kat whined, "we don't even know what those are and people are using them against us. We haven't had one"

Ulrich said, "That's not fully true Kat, Guide used one on me but that battle couldn't get finished even then it wasn't ours."

Yumi said, "Would be nice if we could just figure out how to get those cards"

Clip said, "I'd tell you in my lessons in how to use them wisely but here's a small bit you win them if you get a perfect in a databattle"

Crystal said, "That's when the intruders doesn't take any damage and defeats the security. The harder the battle the stronger the card you'll get"

Clip said, "Also if you battle against others in a databattle outside of a security system the winner of the match also gets a rule breaker card"

Jeremy said, "Hmm interesting well you going to make your move Clip"

Clip said "Oh right, right," He took a glance at the board "hmm, okay Watchmen forward 2 and end your turn"

Both Watchmen moved to C4 and E4

Jeremy blinked and said, "You didn't move the Sentinel"

Clip said, "Due to the strength of a gold rulebreaker card it takes both the move phase and attack phase of the program using it as a sacrifice"

"Ah…" Jeremy said as he figured it out "different colors, different sacrifices right"

Clip said, "Yep but I'll get into that in a later lesson after we finish our battle"

Jeremy nodded "Of course I believe it my turn"

Jeremy's third turn

Jeremy looked around again "hmm let's see with the Sentinel trailing behind the Watchmen they'll reach me first maybe I can move some place to prevent them from hitting me at the same time like maybe up here" He moved to A1 "I'll end my turn"

Security's third turn

Clip nodded "hmm alright. I think I see his plan okay First Watchman move upward to A4 block him from escaping that direction Second Watchman move to E2 to prevent him from going that direction and Sentinel move to D3 and wait to close in on him for the kill."

All programs moved to their assigned spots

Jeremy's Fourth Turn

Jeremy looked around, "hmm they got me surrounded but I got them separated now," He thought aloud. Jeremy moved to A3, let out a slight battle cry, and said "Magnet Bolt!" while punching the Watchman on A4. The punch sent out a burst of electricity

The watchman screamed out while the electricity shocked it and it shattered into bits

On the screen it life points went to zero and its tile faded out. (0/30)

Jeremy said "alright your turn Clip"

Security's Fourth Turn

Clip said "and I'll take it Sentinel move to B3 and use Taser! Slice that kid to bits!"

The Sentinel charged at Jeremy and used it Taser sword on him.

Jeremy cried out "Ah" as his life points fell to 20 (20/100)

Clip said "Watchman move to D3 and prepare to finish him off next turn"

The watchman moved to D3 and blinked

Jeremy's Fifth Turn

Jeremy said, "If I attack Sentinel I'll only do 30 damage not enough to defeat him and even if I could defeat him the watchman would finish me off." He sighed "Oh well it was fun but I think it's over I can't get away"

Liz said "Jeremy, don't give up, move to the right"

Jeremy looked at the group, then looked to his right, and said, "If I do that Liz the Sentinel will be able to attack I can only go to A1 and the Sentinel will be able to follow"

Aelita saw what Liz was saying said "Not your right our right to A6"

Liz continued "The Sentinel won't be able to keep up it's too slow same as the watchman"

Jeremy looked and saw it was true "Right" He moved to A6 "but I can't keep running forever"

Crystal said "Then get help, catch!" She threw a silver colored card

Jeremy caught and looked at it "A rulebreaker card?"

Crystal said "not just any rulebreaker card a program card"

Clip looked at Crystal with an annoyed grin "Crystal what did I tell you about interfering with my battles"

Crystal smiled and said "But Dad you know I only help those that I see are worthy"

Kat said "Dad? You mean he's your father."

Crystal nodded "Can't you see the family resemblance" she asked while smiling

Odd looked at Crystal then at Clip and noticed they had similar features in their faces and overall body structure "Well now that you mention it yeah" He replied

Jeremy muttered to himself "I didn't think that programs could reproduce but if data bits and DNA have similar properties it could be possible especially in a world like this…"

Crystal turned and said, "You better hurry and use that card"

Jeremy looked at it and asked, "I can use it even after I moved?"

Crystal said, "Summon and Programs card can be used in replacement of an attack phase of either yourself or the program and sense you can't attack anyhow you might as well summon it and have it take a turn"

Jeremy looked at the card and read it "Then I'll use my attack phase to summon Data Doctor to B6."

The card flashed and a burst of light appeared on B6 and formed into a white Medical briefcase with a red cross

Program Name: Data Doctor

Version: 1.0

Move Rate: 2

Life Points: 50

Attacks: Grow

Grow: Restore up to 20 life points to one target Range 1

Jeremy said "And with that I'll end my turn and let the data doctor take a turn"

Data Doctor's First Turn

The cross pulsed slightly, "Scanning for Targets..." An electronic voice replied "Target detected and in range using Primary move now" The briefcase opened and two green orbs shot out, floated over to Jeremy, and were absorbed

Jeremy felt the energy "Whoa…" as his life points increased to 40 (40/100)

The briefcase closed "Target Restored, End Turn"

Crystal said "As you keep running the Data Doc can follow you and restore you and it can give the Sentinel another Target as well and it can take one hit easily and still follow just don't let them combo it."

Jeremy said "Thanks Crystal"

Crystal said, "Don't mention it"

Security's Fifth Turn

Clip said, "Now that my daughter interfered I'm going to show no mercy Sentinel Watchman use Advanced AI Mode and Focus on Jeremy."

Ulrich said, "What does advanced AI Mode do?"

Crystal said "It's allows the programs to think for themselves to come up with a plan on their own to get rid of intruders and usually by studying opponents they can sometimes come up with a better plan then their admin ever could."

The Sentinel blinked and grunted at the watchman "Sen"

The watchman responded with a "nyah" sound and spun

The Sentinel slightly nodded and looked at Jeremy

Crystal said "And sense the only one that can do real damage to them is Jeremy, Clip told them to focus on him and ignore the Data Doctor which we can use to our advantage. They won't attack the Doc even if they can so the Doc can be used as a shield against Sentinel by getting in their way

Ulrich said "But can they also attack if it gets in the way"

Crystal said "They can't they have to attack Jeremy but Dad can tell them to deactivate Advanced AI mode if he sees their plan not working.

The Sentinel moved to A4 and the Watchman followed to C4 and ended their turn

Jeremy's Sixth turn

Jeremy said "hmm… now how to use this move to our advantage"

Ulrich said "Hey Einstein can't you move down to C5 and punch the watchman with the doctor following you B5 to heal you"

Jeremy said "just what I was thinking Ulrich" He moved to C5 and said "Magnet-bolt"

The Watchman took the hit and screamed out and shattered

On the screen its life points dropped to 0 and its tile vanished (0/30)

Crystal said, "Jeremy got this in the bag if he doesn't make a mistake"

Data Doctor's Second Turn

The data doctor moved to B5 and used it Grow move on Jeremy restoring him to 60 points (60/100)

Security, sixth turn

Clip said "hmm… it's looking bad for me should have not told them to focus on Jeremy"

The Sentinel jumped to C4 and slashed Jeremy with the Taser Move

Jeremy grunted and his life points fell back to 20 (20/100)

Jeremy Seventh Turn

Jeremy said "Back I go" moved to A6 "End turn"

Data Doctor's Third Turn

The Doctor moved to B6 and used Grow on Jeremy restoring him to 40 points

Security's Seventh Turn

Clip said "Un-Focus and use Taser on Data Doctor!"

The Sentinel nodded moved to B5 and used Taser on the Data Doctor

The Doctor made a slight siren sound as it took damage dropping it life points to 10 (10/50)

Jeremy's Eighth Turn

Jeremy frowned "Wish I could restore Data Doctor Life Point." He stated "it's been too useful for me I don't want to lose it if it's deleted"

Crystal said, "If the Data Doctor runs out of life points it becomes a disabled program and returns to the card it was summoned by."

Jeremy said, "Oh good" He thought for a second "hmm I think I'll stay here and use Zap on Sentinel"

The Sentinel took the hit and it life points fell to 20 and it's move rate fell to 1 (20/40)

Data Doctor's Fourth turn

The data doctor held it position and used grow on Jeremy restoring to 60 (60/100)

Security's Eighth Turn

The Sentinel moved to A5 recovering to 30 life points (30/40) and use Taser on Jeremy at extreme close range

Jeremy kneeled over slightly and grunted as his life points fell to 20 (20/60) but then grinned and chuckled

Jeremy's Ninth Turn

The Sentinel blinked slightly in confusion

Jeremy said "I can somewhat figure your confused on why I'm laughing"

The Sentinel spoke "Yes you took damage but yet you are laughing why"

Jeremy said "Well that's because I can do this" His hand gathered electricity and he punched Sentinel right in the stomach "Magnet-Bolt"

Electricity surged from his hand and shocked the Sentinel

The Sentinel eyes opened slightly as his life points dropped to 0 "I see that is why" he kneeled over and collapsed to the ground while vanishing to bit (0/40)

The computer said "Security Disabled you now have access to this computer and to computers connected to this one"

FFVIII victory tune "The winner" played

The Crowd gave a cheer

The Data Doctor said "Data Battle Complete Logout" and vanished back into Jeremy Card

End Databattle

Clip chuckled and deactivated the field "Well Played Jeremy; the rumors of your group type of strength is not a lie."

Jeremy was breathing shallowly

The group went over and Liz said "You okay, Jeremy"

Jeremy said, "Just let me find some place to sit down for a second."

Crystal said "Come on, the Lounge is over here, follow me"

Clip said, "As soon as you're finished resting come talk with me and I can start teaching you."

Jeremy gave a slight thumbs up and said "Thanks Clip" as he was supported by Ulrich and taken to the Lounge followed by the rest of the group.


	17. Back to Basics Part 1 Basic Info

At the Lounge Area Jeremy was slowly slipping on some water out of a glass at a table and the rest of the group was in the room with Crystal.

Ulrich commented "You know Einstein I mentioned before you seem to actually look tough, now I just know you're tough, so what made you decide to become a full warrior?"

Jeremy sat down his glass "well Ulrich remember when XANA possessed me just after I found Franz Hopper Diaries and controlled me and remember I went to Lyoko to try to gain some immunity to it."

Ulrich nodded "I remember that you were easily defeated by Megatanks and you looked ridiculous as a warrior"

Jeremy said "Well during attacks where I was to put lightly was thrown around like a rag doll. I somewhat wished that I could defend myself instead of being so helpless."

Odd said "Hey Jeremy against XANA without our virtual forms we all are helpless against power like that"

Jeremy nodded "I know but even so I wanted to be stronger and not so helpless that when I found an unfinished training program on Lyoko. I don't know if Franz Hopper created it or not but using that program after I finished it in a stress free situation allowed me to become stronger both in the virtual world and in the real world."

Aelita said "I noticed you are at least trying to do stuff in P.E instead of skipping out."

Jeremy said "that was due to improving myself and thanks to KC's codes I modified my outfit to this," He looked at his armor "what you call it Kat a Megaman costume."

Crystal nodded "I know Megaman he's a cool guy" she took a good look at Jeremy "And now that you mention it, you do look like him in that armor"

Kat tilted her head "Megaman exists?"

Crystal nodded "Yeah he lives over in the East Net it's the main network in Japan."

Kat said "You mean the Megaman as the main hero from Megaman NT Warrior"

Crystal said "Several different characters that you'll recognize from various video games and anime sometimes come to the Internet. They used to hang around Central all the time but maybe they heard what XANA has done and are avoiding the Internet now"

Yumi said "you mean all those characters exist"

Crystal said "Yeah and they live in their own worlds that are connected to Central and supported by the Internet"

Liz said "Jeremy when Guide first talked with us he mentioned that the real world wasn't the only one in danger to be destroyed. He was talking about all those other worlds where those characters live for real right"

Jeremy said "Right…"

Kat growled "XANA threatening to destroy them as well! Oh that it's he's so going to get it now! No one messes with my heroes and gets away with it not when I can do something about it!" She turned to walk out of the lounge

Odd grabbed her and said "Easy Coz let's not rush things. We got to do it right and we do that by learning how to databattle. So Jeremy you finished recovering?"

Jeremy nodded and finished his drink "Yeah I feel much better."

Crystal said "It's mostly due to that water I gave ya. It's mixed with an energy crystal to restore your lifepoints."

Kat said "You have items that can do that?"

Crystal said "Yeah, don't you guys have restoring items on Lyoko?"

Odd said "Well no."

Crystal stepped back slightly shocked "No? They're usually some of the basic necessaries in battle."

The group looked at Jeremy and Ulrich said "Hey Einstein, why did you never come up with something like that"

Jeremy got thoughtful "Well…" he paused for a second "With dealing with XANA I did consider trying to create something like that but I stopped myself remembering that each time I accessed the supercomputer XANA was watching my every move any program I created to restore lifepoints he could have modified to remove lifepoints"

Crystal said "hmm, well maybe you guys can use our restore items since you are using our codes within your forms. You're pretty much playing the same game we are"

Liz said "the same game?"

Ulrich said "I get it, you all consider existing as a game"

Crystal said "Yep, the one major difference between the virtual realm and the real world is that the virtual realm is a game. Each person undertakes various missions like doing a job or play mini-games for doing something fun and as they complete missions and mini-games they gain experience and if they gain enough experience they level up. The higher level you are the older you're considered to be however how old you are and how much time has passed since your creation is not considered your true age here like to give a good example of that is Xanatos he was barely created one year ago and yet he's already a level 15 which is pretty high considering it take an average program a few years of missions to do that."

Ulrich sighed "No wonder he was so tough."

Crystal said "You battled him?"

Ulrich said "In a databattle I would have lost if the Databattle wasn't shutdown"

Crystal hummed and said "You know my dad trained him."

Kat said "He did? Didn't ya know he's our enemy?"

Clip voice spoke "I didn't."

Everyone turned and Clip was standing there "XANA hired me to personally tutor Xanatos so that Xanatos could be able to run his sites if his father was unable to. He was one of my best students"

Crystal said "He doesn't seem that bad of a boy oh sure his father is XANA but that doesn't mean he's bad. He's a bit quiet a little negative when things don't go right but he's loyal to his missions and get's the job done. Most people like those qualities"

Yumi said "I don't trust him anyone with XANA in their name can't be trusted."

Aelita said "I don't know… maybe Crystal's right maybe Xanatos isn't as bad as his father."

Liz said "What do you mean Aelita did you forget what happened a few hours ago Xanatos activated a tower to attack the real world"

Aelita said "I know Xanatos said he could be able to attack the real world using Lyoko but if he could why didn't he set the snake against the school if we truly wanted to cause terror. I think he was only trying to get our attention."

Jeremy said "Either way we got to be careful when around him. So Clip you ready to teach us about Databattles. I think we can guarantee that we are about as good students as Xanatos"

Clip nodded "I'm ready to take you all under my wing let's go to the classroom"

The group was led to the classroom which was a somewhat soundproof room set aside from the main arcade with several desks Crystal decided to watch the arcade while her father was teaching the group.

Clip said "Alright Class let's start with the first lesson some basic review of a databattle"

Lesson One: Back to Basics

Clip said "let's start by you all telling me what you know" he pulled out several index cards "Aelita what is a databattle?"

Aelita said "It's a type of battle used on the internet."

Clip nodded "Right does anyone else want to add to that?"

Jeremy said "It's is used to hack into computers by disabling the security system of that computer."

Kat spoke up "It's also used for fun like in an arcade versus other people"

Clip said "Good, Good, now next question," He switched the card to the back "what does a databattle consist of Liz?"

Liz said "It consists of an area divided into square panels like a giant chessboard. The squares can be occupied by various programs designed for databattles or the players themselves so that they fight alongside their programs if they have the abilities"

Clip said "Yes that part of it but there are several other things can occupy those panels. Anyone want to take a guess?"

Everyone was silent but then Odd said "maybe I don't know items that can be collected?"

Clip said "Correct" He activated a small five by five board and on the panels E2 and E4 were two items one looks like a wad of green paper bills with a band on them and a Z symbol and the second item looked like a scroll "Now can anyone guess what these two items are?"

Yumi said "Well the one on the left looks like Money."

Clip said "That's correct Money in a databattle is called Credits these credits turn into Zenny which is our currency if the databattle is won and they were collected during a person turn. Now what about the scroll Ulrich?"

Ulrich said "Well… I'm not really sure but I would have to guess it's some sort of data."

Clip said "Yes a scroll is the symbol representing a target file that you have to collect while in the system. Databattles with a target file will not end until you grab that file."

Kat said "But wait a minute doesn't a databattle end when you delete all the security or the security deletes you?"

Clip said "Most of the time but only when a target file is not activated in a databattle if a target file is activated the security will regenerate if deleted"

Liz said "So what is a target file?"

Clip said "In the past target files were used for the requirement keys for Agents to access different areas of the Internet but that rarely used these days. Now they are most likely hidden files that can be stolen and very rarely the data turns into a basic program or maybe a virus to be used in a databattle."

Aelita said "Wait you mean like computer viruses?"

Clip said "Some Virus tamers can use their viruses in a databattle like they would use a basic program."

Jeremy said "But I always thought computers viruses had no functions except to destroy or do illegal things"

Clip said "Far from it see here viruses have upgraded too. They transformed from being infectious file eaters to put simply like animals they live in groups and do the less liked jobs for food shelter maybe even protection. They speak their own language, have a unique set of moves dubbed viral moves, and some various species that even take on what is known as the virus code of conduct."

Odd said "What's that?"

Clip said "It's rules that viruses take on to set themselves apart from other those that interact with viruses sometimes take on these rules and live them out but anyhow I'm getting off subject let's get on to how to play the game."

The credits and the target file vanished and the board grew to 7 by 7 and a projector turned on to show the top view

Clip said "Alright Odd how about you come up here and help me out with this demonstration by placing yourself on G1"

Odd said "Sure thing Clip"

Odd entered into G1 and his stats showed

Character Name: Odd Della Robbia

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 100

Attacks: Shield, Laser Arrow

Shield: Projects a shield to blocks attacks

Laser Arrow: Shoot a fast arrowhead at opponents 20 damage range 4

Clip said "From our battle I can figure out that you all know what move rate and lifepoints are so I don't have to explain them, right?"

Liz said "Right we know that move rate tells how many panels you can cross into on one turn"

Kat said "And that lifepoints is how much damage you can take before you are defeated"

Clip said "Correct now what is Attack points and range"

Ulrich said "Attack Points is how much damage you can do to an opponent when you launch an attack"

Yumi continued "and range is how many panels maximum you can reach to hit opponents with that attack"

Clip said "Good, Good, now question if Odd does an attack phase and launches his laser arrow attack how many panels will Odd do damage to from his current position if he does not move at all"

Kat looked at the board and counted the number of panels and said "14!"

Clip shook his head "nope"

Kat said "huh…" She looked again "Wait I'm sure he can hit at least 10 panels"

Jeremy said "It's a trick question Kat Odd can only hit one panel at a time however he has a choice of fourteen different panels to hit."

Clip said "Correct Jeremy. Odd can only hit one panel out of fourteen different ones"

Kat whined "oh I was going to guess that next Jeremy"

Clip said "Okay then Kat say Odd on a different panel say right in the middle at D4" he used a mouse to click and drag Odd tile to D4

Odd said "Whoa Hey put me down"

Odd had been picked up by a big hand and dropped on D4.

Clip said "Oh, sorry about that Odd, I should have warned you about that"

Odd rubbed his back "Yeah thanks a lot"

Clip said "Now back to the question how many panels can Odd hit from here without moving if he could hit them all"

Kat looked and said "hmm well it looks like he can hit almost all of them except the corners so 44"

Clip said "Not quite that would be true if he had five range but he only has four"

Kat said "oh yeah umm… that would drop it down to uh… "

Liz said "36"

Clip said "Very good Liz"

Kat whined again "Oh come on I so had that answer"

Liz became solemn and looked down

Jeremy noticed and said "Kat this is open discussion others are allowed to answer it's not all about you."

Kat said "but, but…"

Jeremy said "now apologize to Liz you made her sad"

Kat said "oh… okay" she looked at Liz "I'm sorry Liz"

Strawberry jumped off Kat shoulders and went over to Liz and rubbed her head against her legs as to comfort Liz

Liz looked at Strawberry and smiled while petting her "It's alright"

Clip sighed slightly and highlighted the panels which Odd could hit which made it look like an low resolution diamond pattern that covered most of the board except the twelve corner panels and the center one which Odd was on and said "On a small board Odd can pretty much hit every single panel due to his high range but having high range means you have low attack power."

Odd asked "So what the average Clip?"

Clip said "the Average for a program is 3 Move rate, 100 life points, an average attack is 30 attack points and 3 Range but the more direct an attack is like a sword the lower the range"

Odd nodded "Got it so projectiles weapons are recommended for these types of battles"

Clip said "depends on what strategy the person plans on using if they like up close and personal attacks low range with a powerful direct strike is just as good as multiple distant attacks. So let's me show you some of the programs that you can possibly face in a databattle"

Clip's Lv3 Sentinel faded in right next to Odd on D5 and just seemed to smirk slightly

Odd jumped and said "Whoa don't sneak up on me like that"

The Sentinel gave a light grunt like a single laugh

Clip said "I've shown you what a Sentinel looks like this one a level 3 which is the highest version of a Sentinel to date however there is one Sentinel that had evolved past that."

Jeremy said "There is?"

Clip said "Due to being exposed to an Omega Crystal Radiation the Sentinel code mutated and allowed him to upgrade to even higher levels then a basic program. He is now known as Sentinel Omega and you may run into him if you hack into a site that owned by the Agency which take my advice, don't do, he slices first then asks questions."

Jeremy said, "I'm sure we'll try to stay on the good side of the Agency. We don't want them go after us"

Clip said, "I'm sure if KC sent you the Agency is on your side he's almost like the second commander of the group. Anyhow, Sentinels are direct attackers; their range is almost always 1 but later versions make up their limited range with powerful attacks and high speed."

Aelita said "So what about those large Eyeballs. What are those?"

Clip said "Watchman"

Three eyeballs like creatures appeared on Panels C3, C4, and C5 looking at the group each one had a different colored Iris: Blue, Red, and Green respectively

Kat said "My, what big eyes you all have"

Clip said "Each version of a Watchman has a different Iris color, Blue is regular, Red is X Version, and Green is SP version."

Each Watchman did a wink as Clip said their version.

Clip said "Watchman have a slightly higher range but they are slow and have moderate lifepoints but a good way to get around that is to have more then one within two panels of each other or to back them up with a Sentinel now let me introduce you to a power hitter."

A huge muscle bound humanoid with a police hat appeared directly to Odd left on D3

Odd looked up at the humanoid and chuckled nervously "uh hi big guy"

The humanoid looked down at Odd and grunted a hi.

Clip said "This one a Warden it's a powerful program that packs punch and lifepoints but they are extremely slow and have limited range but don't let them surround you they'll turn you into a punching bag"

Odd said "I get it really I do"

Ulrich said "Are there any programs that are either fast or can hit far away"

Clip said "Yep the fast programs are known as the Guard Pup series

Liz said "Pup you mean like a dog?"

A small white dog appeared on E4 which gave a bark "Ruff" followed by a medium sized Gray Dog on F4 which also barked "Roff!" and A large black dog on G4 which barked at well "Wolf!"

Kat said "Oh how cute"

Clip said "Trust me Kat those dogs are far from cute they are vicious and they hate anything that feline in nature"

The white dog tried to take a snap at Odd who backed up to dodge it "I take it they hate cats!"

Clip nodded "Guard Pups are the white ones, Guard Dogs are the gray ones, and Attack Dogs are the Black ones they are speedy little curs that don't have much on life points but they like to work in packs of at least four if not more"

Kat said "Hey Odd I wonder what Kiwi would think if he saw you as a cat"

Odd said "I don't know…" he glances down at the Guard Pup who growls "But strangely I think it would be the same as this guard pup"

The guard pup advanced at Odd and growled

Odd said "nice pup" as he back up

The guard pup continued to advance on him

Clip said "Guard Pup deactivate"

The Guard pup vanished

Odd relaxed and said "whoo… Thanks Clip"

Clip said "No problem now for the last program series the Sensors"

Two cylinder looking Programs one with a small antenna and one with a satellite dish on top, and a box like program appeared on panels E3, E4, and E5 respectively.

Clip said "The Sensor series can't move but they have high range the Sonar which is the box looking one can hit as far away as A1 because it can hit up to 8 panel away but they only have 10 attack and 10 life Points so unless they group together they are very easy"

Odd looked around nervously "uh Clip I hate to sound like I'm panicking but I'm surrounded!"

All the programs took aim at Odd with various attacks

Clip got wide-eyed and said "Whoa Whoa this isn't an actual battle just a demonstration all programs deactivate expect you Sentinel I need you still"

All the programs vanished minus the Sentinel

Odd sighed and sat down


	18. Back to Basics Part 2 Experience

Clip sighed in relief that he had regained control of his system, "Normally they are not that aggressive Odd." He glared at his Sentinel. "What's gotten into you Sentinel?"

The Sentinel blinked once "A familiar code," He started "detected within player Odd. Code is reason for hostility within system."

Clip said "Explain…"

The Sentinel responded "Basic Programs becoming deleted due to beings with such code." He looked at Odd "Programs being replaced with other programs with this code." Replacement results in eventual deletion. Deduction through logic recommends deleting programs with code before replacement to ensure life."

Clip said "A familiar code eh, and what code is that?"

Aelita got wide eyed "XANA!"

Clip looked at her "What?"

"Clip," Jeremy started "what did the agency use as their protocol for Internet Security before they added XANA's code to it?"

Clip said "They used programs like Sentinel, Watchman…" He saw where Jeremy was going with this "Oh now I get it. Those Programs that XANA added to the protocol they're the ones that seem to work better against intruders especially outside of a databattle."

Ulrich scoffed "Those Programs are nothing they all got the same weakness."

The sentinel blinked and said "Explain"

Chip blinked as well in shock, "They got a weakness but XANA said they can't be disabled"

Odd stood up, "Wrong you just got to shoot them in the eye." He pointed his index finger like a gun and shot it once "the Lyoko Symbol that how we always defeated them." He blew across his finger like they would do in a western.

Chip got thoughtful "The Lyoko symbol…" He grinned "heh got to pass that word to KC he's been looking for a weakness in their programming to get XANA on the defensive."

Kat got a confused look "I don't get it" She crossed her arms "How is it that telling KC about how we defeat XANA's monsters going to help him put XANA on the defensive?"

Clip chuckled "Here's how it works Kat." He pulled up a small screen over the main board. "See if all the security programs have the same weak spot on their code say for example it's 1100110." He typed in those numbers "Anyone with its anti-code or the absolute opposite, which in this case is 0011001, will be disabled if used against them in a hack. So if the entire system is using that weak code any hacker would be able to walk all over the security system using the anti-code and if the security system no good it get replaced. Enough security systems fail and the protocol get re-examined and most likely changed thankfully the agency has a back up protocol that just happens to consist of the programs of the previous version before XANA got his hands in it."

"Which if I'm guessing correctly is exactly KC's plan," Jeremy finished "He's going to use us to find the weakness in XANA code. Then when we figure out the code and disable the XANA security system, he'll step in with the backup protocol and replace the security system. When the companies who own those sites find out what happened then XANA going to lose those contracts to control those sites and if XANA loses control of those sites he loses control of the Internet, right"

"Right" Clip replied "and control goes back to the Agency. It's a brilliant plan on KC's part but it's illegal"

Ulrich said "how?"

Clip said "The Agency can not hire outside hackers to hack into companies and I doubt the agency would turn you all into agents one you're too young and two you got to be trained before you do patrols."

Odd laughed and got into a relaxed pose "Who said they were hiring us we work for the Chosen One not the Agency."

Clip grinned "Perfect Alright the sooner I get you all trained the quicker we can liberate the net. Alright Odd since your already on the board let's see if you can handle a simple battle you versus my Sentinel Lvl 3 starting at your current positions.

Odd said "Alright Sen-ten its you and me"

Sentinel grunted and activated it knife blade hands "Very well Cat Boy En Guard!"

Databattle Activate

Odd: D4

Sentinel Lvl 3: D5

Odd's first turn

Odd pointed at Sentinel hands "Alright I know you like close range so I think I'll make like a cat and scat backwards!" He moved to D1 "And the funny thing is I can shoot ya from here Laser Arrow!" He shot an arrow at Sentinel

The Sentinel took the hit and his lifepoints fell to 20

Sentinel First Turn

The Sentinel said "Dash!" He shot to D2 "Taser Attack" He slashed Odd with a powerful blade

Odd recoiled from the attack and his life points fell to 60 "Yow! When I ask for a shave I know who to call"

The Sentinel grunted

Odd Second Turn

Odd said "Okay I'll end this quickly and just say Laser Arrow!" He shot another arrow at Sentinel.

The Sentinel took the hit and shook a little but then collapsed as it life points fell to 0 and it vanished to bits

Clip said "See that wasn't so hard was it now, Odd"

Odd said "Yeah it was easy"

Clip said "Anyhow after a databattle finished the winning team get experience points equal to the difficulty in a databattle which is the number of security programs versus a single level 3 Sentinel is only worth one EXP

Odd gained one EXP

4 to level up

Odd sighed, "At least it worth something."

Jeremy said "Question Clip, what about our other battles? We didn't receive any points on those."

Clip said "You didn't…" He typed on his console "Well let's see if there a trace record on your codes." He scanned each warrior and said "Ah yes I got several points for three others. Jeremy, from our battle which was a good battle if I say so myself, you earned three EXP."

Jeremy gained three EXP

2 to level up

Clip said "Kat has earned two points from a battle against a pair of Kankrelats and Strawberry earned Three points also from battling a pair of Kankrelats and handing a Megatank"

Kat gained two EXP

3 to Level up

Strawberry gained Three EXP

2 to level up

Yumi said "So what happens when we level up"

Clip said "You will be able to choose to either increase your maximum lifepoints or increase your move rate by one unit"

Liz said "What about our attacks how can we change those?"

Clip said "As you equip different weapon and support items you can choose which moves to use in a databattle if they can be used you can only choose two moves right now but as you gain experience and levels you can choose as many as four different moves.

Ulrich said "Whoa that pretty cool"

Clip said "But the catch is the only way to gain abilities is to gain experience and level up outside of a databattle and the problem is all but one series of battles on Lyoko didn't count."

Odd said "What do you mean?"

Clip said "Jeremy just finished programming your forms today if I'm reading this data correctly"

Jeremy said "The last modification was made today by adding the elements but I had finished them last night"

Clip said "You all have elemental abilities?"

Ulrich said "We just downloaded them today"

Jeremy said "I had uploaded mine earlier but haven't used it outside the training program."

Clip said "Yes I was noticing you had the Lightning element up your sleeve with the Zap attack that a basic elemental attack. I assume you got Static Boost as well"

Jeremy nodded "Yeah"

Clip chuckled "You'll find out there a lot of hidden abilities within the elements, but they only really useful in Central. So do you all know the rules of elements?"

Odd said "uh… well I know water can put out a fire but the rest I don't know"

Clip said "That'll be the next lesson on Element and their affect in databattles"


	19. Back to Basics Part 3 Elements

Lesson 2: Elementary my Dear Warriors

Clip typed on his console and said "Alright the Elements are powerful bits of code found within various weapons and abilities that give it a slight edge over non-elemental weapons; however there are rules that apply to the elements that are key to understanding their power. In the beginning there was only four elements Earth Fire Water and Electricity each one balanced by having a weakness to one element and a resistance to another."

He showed four symbols of the each element in a circle on the top screen: A flame symbol for fire on the bottom, a water droplet for Water on the left a lightning bolt for Electricity on top, and a Leaf Symbol for Earth on the right.

Clip highlighted the symbols and "Fire burns Earth but is doused by Water. Electricity can shock water but is grounded by Earth. It's a complete circle of Earth Fire Water and Electricity and then back to Earth. Weakness flows to the left or counterclockwise, and Resistance flows to the right or clockwise. However there been a slight change in the elements rules as four new elements have been discovered." Two other symbol appeared on the screen, A tornado symbol for Air, An Crystal Symbol for Ice. The Air symbol went and disrupted the connection between to Electricity and Earth and forming a new connection from Electricity to Air to Earth. The Ice Symbol went to the Earth and Fire symbol and did the same thing connecting Earth to Ice to Fire and back to the main flow. Clip started explaining what was being shown "The Ice element can freeze Earth but is melted by Fire. Wind can disrupt Electricity but is blocked by Earth.

Liz said "I don't get it how can Air be strong to Electricity. The original four elements from Human History said that Wind was strong to Water and weak to Earth."

Clip said "hmm that's interesting. So where was Electricity in this history"

Liz said "That's what I'm not sure about… I think it was assumed that lightning was an element of the gods"

Clip said "Well we figure it a little differently here we know that water conducts electricity making it stronger and that the earth grounds it out and makes it useless. When we first saw the Wind Element's power or as it was known back then as the Aero Magic it severely damaged the Lightning Element Programs but couldn't do a thing to the Plant Element Program. So we deduced that Air is strong to Electricity but weak to Earth."

Jeremy said "hmm guess we'll have to go with that"

Aelita said "So if I'm figuring this right… and what elements we picked I'm strong to Jeremy and Kat because they are lightning, and weak to Ulrich power because he's earth.

Ulrich said "And I'm weak to Yumi because she's Ice and Liz because she's fire right"

Kat said "no just ice" she pointed to the circle "see Ice disrupted the connection between Earth and Fire

Clip said "Actually Fire still Burns Earth even though Ice also freezes Earth. In effect Ulrich is strong against three here Jeremy Kat and Aelita and weak to two of ya Liz and Yumi. The only one that doesn't affect you Ulrich is Odd, Which means you two can be quite a team if you combine your abilities

Ulrich said "Right… sure didn't seem like it when we first met each other. We were complete opposites."

Chip said "But that what makes your group friendship possible you back each other up using different abilities and different strengths to get the job done. Teamwork is almost a requirement for survival on the Virtual World."

Yumi said "So how do the elements affect a databattle?"

Chip said "Why don't we explore that." He typed on his console "Alright Liz can I have you come up here and show your elemental moves"

Liz said "um… okay"

She entered into Panel D4 after Odd got off the board and faced Clip

Character Name: Liz Stuart

Move Rate: 4

Life Points: 90

Element: Fire

Attacks: Flaming Fist, Flame Circle

Flaming Fist: Shoots a Heat Shot style fireball from fist 20 Damage Range 4

Flame Circle: Fire Aura Surges out and burns all 30 damage Range 2 Hits all

Clip said "Now Liz using the elements in a databattle provide moves that are considered a level higher then non element users however this power up come with a price." He highlighted the Element Stat. This Element stat adds an effect that could make various battles extremely difficult if you are working alone but that where someone like Jeremy…" He signals for Jeremy to step up. "as well to help you out."

Jeremy enters on to Panel E4 and said "I get it because Liz is weak to Water and I'm strong against it. I can help deal with programs that give her a hard time.

Liz blushed slightly because she fighting alongside Jeremy like she always dreamed.

Clip said "Right now let me tell you about the elements help out or hinder in a battle.

A red shrimp like creature appears on Panel D2

Virus Name: Shrimpy

Version: 1.0

Move Rate: 2

Life Points: 50

Element: Water

Attacks: Bubbler

Bubbler: Blast of Bubbles damages opponents 30 damage range 3

Jeremy turned and said "Liz behind us there a virus"

Liz turned and blinked in surprise "A Shrimp?"

Clip said "Yep Viruses are the most common form of an elemental program. Now if you two take a look at it element you'll see that Liz would have a very difficult time defeating it."

"Because she's fire and it's water right." Kat concluded "Fire can't touch water."

Clip said "It actually can it just won't do much. Fire is weakened by 20 damage point when it attacks a water element program."

Odd said "So you subtract 20 damage points from Liz whenever she tries to attack a water element"

Liz said "subtract 20 damage points… hmm" She looked at her stats "That mean my flaming fist can't touch it and my flame circle only does 10 damage."

Jeremy said "But I bet it's the opposite for me I gain 20 damage points for attacking an water element"

Clip said "That is correct Jeremy now show me how you can defeat this shrimp in one shot."

Jeremy said "With pleasure Clip" He moved to E2. "Magnet Bolt" He punched the Shrimp and it made a high pitched squeak and shattered taking 50 lifepoints of damage due to weakness leaving 0 lifepoints.

The group went "Whoa"

Liz said "That was great Jeremy"

Jeremy laughed and said "Thank you Liz"

Clip chuckled and said "however sense you did defeat a virus in one turn it used a virus trap on you."

Jeremy said "huh?"

A green spider slowly descended on a string of web and landed on D2

Virus Name: Leaf Spider

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 30

Element: Earth

Attacks: Drain

Drain: Bites and drains lifepoints from opponent adding half of it to user 20 damage range 1

The leaf spider counters due to effect of Rulebreaker Card Virus Trap

The leaf spider jumped onto Jeremy foot and sinks its small fangs into him and drains him

Jeremy screamed out in pain and flinched as he lost 40 life points due to weakness leaving him with 60

Aelita asked "What happened Jeremy?"

Liz showed concern "Are you okay?"

The leaf spider finished it attack not gaining any lifepoints and returned to it's panel

Jeremy saw a bite mark on his foot and said "It's a small bite but it hurt like heck."

Kat scratched her head and asked "I don't get it how come that Virus was able to attack out of turn? Liz didn't go yet."

Clip explained "The Virus Trap Rulebreaker Card is activated upon deletion of holder. It auto- summons any virus of choice to that panel and if the virus is in range of an opponent it will automatically attack."

Kat whined "That's so unfair you can't have spiders jump out to attack opponents just because you got deleted"

Clip said "Hey it's a Rulebreaker card it's perfectly legal"

Kat said "You guys got to get a dictionary and look up the meaning of fair"

Clip grinned "Fair, an annual outdoor event, held especially in a state or county, with competitions for the best livestock, produce, and prepared foods and with entertainment, rides, and other amusements. It is also known as a carnival"

Kat rolled her eyes "Not that Fair the other Fair the one where you don't break rules!"

Ulrich said "But what the fun in that Kat. I think some rules are meant to be broken especially when we are dealing with XANA. You know he always cheats."

Jeremy said "That a fact… So is it Liz's turn now?"

Clip said "Yes it is and if you look carefully she too can delete this virus in one shot"

Liz said "I can?"

Aelita said "Fire Burns Earth Liz the spider is a Earth Element use your Flaming Fist!"

Liz said "hmm… Okay" she thought to herself "Don't freak out like Guide said it's your fire just relax you can do this" She closed her fist and said "Alright Flaming Fist!" Her fist became surrounded by fire and she pulled back her arm "Heatshot!" She punched forward

The fireball shot from her fist and sailed to the leaf spider engulfing it in fire. It screeched slightly and shattered taking 40 damage due to weakness which dropped it lifepoints to 0.

Liz said "hmm that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be summoning my own fire. I didn't even feel any heat from it"

Jeremy said "that was perfect Liz keep it up"

Liz smiled and blushed "Thank you Jeremy"

Clip said "You see how Teamwork and the Elements can make a battle easy just remember plus 20 for weakness and minus 20 for resistance."

Odd said "Hey Clip I was noticing you said there were 8 elements but I only saw 6 in your diagram

Clip looked and said "Oh right, Right, Right, Right, Right, The last two elements Light and Darkness are strange ones." Two symbols with the Yin and the Yang mark appeared Darkness for Yin and Light for Yang. "They can help each other or hinder each other depending on how they are used. In a databattle the element is noted but the weakness and resistance rule is not applied here instead Darkness focuses on negative effects on attacks while Light focuses on positive effects. For example a dark element attack can do damage but can also affect attack points, or move rate sometimes both of the opponent by lowering them. The Light Element on the other hand can boost the move rate or the attack points of the user. It may even sacrifice lifepoints to boost teammates stats. Either one good in a databattle but just be careful those two elements fighting together can prove to be a deadly combination."

Jeremy said "I doubt any of us is ever going to team up with someone in the Darkness like XANA. If they do they are out of the group forever right."

The group nodded slightly all except Aelita who had a face of deep thought

Jeremy noticed this and said "Aelita is there something wrong"

Aelita said "I'm wondering about Xanatos… He's a darkness element and you said I was a Light element even through we didn't get that element to pick from. I was thinking what if we could somehow convince him that XANA's trying to hurt people not help them and get him to help us liberate the net from XANA."

Ulrich said "I hate to be blunt Aelita… But didn't Xanatos kidnap you and threaten to kill you because you quote unquote "killed" him. What makes you think that he'll work with us aren't we his murders."

Aelita said "I can't really explain it but something about him just makes me think. Maybe he is a good kid he's just being led down the wrong path maybe if he knows the truth about XANA he'll turn on him."

Yumi said "I highly doubt that. You said that Xanatos gives XANA respect like a boy to his father. In my country customs Family comes before anything else even truth sometimes."

Kat said "Besides his dad is cool giving him an awesome weapon like the soul eater keyblade. I always wanted one!"

Odd groaned and said "Hey Clip how much do Keyblades cost here anyway… Just a curiosity

Clip said "Keyblades are extremely rare. There have been only a few known to exist and most are in the hands of Sora and his close allies. How XANA got his hands on one I am not sure."

Odd said "Oh okay."

Kat said "Thanks for trying Coz. Besides" She pulls out her bow "I really like my bow and dance slippers." She twirled and the bow twirled around her.

Jeremy said "So is that the end of the lesson Clip?"

Clip looked and said "Yep that should do it"

Liz gained 2 EXP

3 to level up

Jeremy gained 2 EXP

Jeremy leveled up!

Jeremy level is now 1

Select a stat to raise

Move Rate to 4

Or

Life Points to 110

Jeremy noticed the question and said "hmm… I think I'll increase my lifepoints"

Jeremy lifepoints increased to 110

10 to level up

Clip said "Well done Jeremy, You are now in the beginner rank. I want to make sure you all are in the beginner rank before I let you free. But that ends your credit line on free lessons. I have to start charging now.

Jeremy pulled out his card and said "How much are we looking at"

Clip said "Oh the lessons I say 3500 and for use of the databattle machine here for practice 3500 and that give you all unlimited access for a year for a total of 7000 I may even pitch in some tokens for my games here"

Kat said "Deal!" and pulled out her card

Jeremy did the math in his head "52.5 Euros Sounds reasonable for all of us."

Ulrich said "and we are all getting the benefits so let's all pitch in" He pulled out his card "What would it be 1000 apiece that still give us all 2000"

The group each paid 1000 Zenny and earned the key item Arcade Card which allows for tutoring in databattles.

Clip said "Alright now let's see what lesson should I teach next"


	20. Back to Basics Part 4 Offense Combos

Lesson 3: Teamwork: Offensive Combos

"Clip" Ulrich said "I noticed that when against multiple opponents a single player has a hard time fighting against all of them. Are there any lessons in Teamwork you have for us?"

Clip nodded "That's I do Ulrich" he grinned "And since you asked the question, why don't you and Ms. Yumi step on up? I don't believe you two have had any databattle experience."

Ulrich grunted slightly "I fought against Xanatos but it ended up a draw due to the databattle shutting down.

Clip said "That the problem with databattles you get a draw or loss it's doesn't count towards your experience points. So you're still considered a noob rank.

Ulrich sighed "All that hard work for nothing."

Yumi gave him a smile and a gentle nudge "At least you'll be able to get him next time you'll be much stronger"

Ulrich said "Thanks Yumi"

Both entered onto the databattle Ulrich on C4 Yumi on B4

Character Name: Ulrich Stern

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 100

Attacks: Supersprint, Stab

Supersprint: Makes user run at high speeds boosting Move Rate by 2

Stab: Stabs Opponent with equipped sword 30 damage range 1

Character Name: Yumi Ishiyama

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 100

Attacks: Boomerang, Control

Boomerang: Throws a fan blade that either strikes two opponents for 10 damage or one opponent for 20 damage. Range 4

Control: A telekinetic based move that forces the opponent to damage itself. 30 damage Range 2

Clip activated a Warden Program on G4

Program Name: Warden

Version: 1.0

Move Rate: 1

Life Points: 50

Attacks: Thump

Thump: A power punch with limited range 30 damage Range 1

Clip said "Now you've briefly seen this one this is Warden a power hitter with low range and low speed but he packs life points. He has 50 lifepoints more then any of you alone can do in damage. This is where Teamwork comes in. If you attack in sync with your other teammates you can take down any program you choose. Now this is the part where planning your log in points and what moves to use is the most valuable part of the game. When a system is not cloaked, the panels in which security programs are on are revealed before you choose where to log in but since this was a tutorial you're placement reflects where my program was going to show up."

Jeremy said "Speaking of Log in points Clip are there any rules on where you can log in"

Clip said "Generally speaking Yes. In a databattle with security the hackers can log in on the bottom two rows or the left two columns depending on which way the console you accessed is facing right or up from your perspective."

Kat said "What if it's facing to the left or down for that matter"

Clip said "that usually a security console and only an admin can access it. If you got control of the security system you can tell it do whatever you want."

Liz said "hmm… So if Xanatos activates a tower and it's to the left of where we log in and we engage him, will we have control of a security system of Lyoko?"

Jeremy sighed "No Liz what Clip is saying is that any console you access to start a databattle you can only log into the first two rows or columns in front of that console. I'm assuming that all sites in the Internet have access points are either to the south or west side.

Clip nodded "That Correct Jeremy. The hackers will have control of the bottom and left most panel while the security will have the top and right most panel. Some of the best conflicts occur when the security and the players attempt to access the four top left and the four bottom right panels since they intersect if multiple consoles are used"

Jeremy said "Has that ever happened?"

Clip nodded "It has but that another story. Since we have predetermined where everyone logs in we now have to plan the moves. If you do it right you can defeat this warden in one shot. Can you two figure it out, Ulrich and Yumi?"

Ulrich said "Well I only can get one panel away so it's a good thing I'm in front of you Yumi instead of behind you."

Odd said "Hey Clip I got a question say someone in front of me and I shoot off a laser Arrow to an opponent in front of them will it hit the person in front of me."

Clip shook his head "Nope the computer doesn't allow allies to damage each other just boost their stats. If you do shoot and someone is in front of you. The projectile will pass right through them like they are not there. That same affect goes for when you try to guard against an attack and you did not use a guard or shield move on your turn."

Odd said "Oh okay."

Ulrich said "Good then I got this. Yumi when I go to F4 and use Stab you follow up my moving to E4 and using one of your attacks like maybe control"

Yumi said "I think I'll use Boomerang"

Ulrich said "Fine"

Ulrich moved to F4 and stabbed the Warden making it grunt and it's lifepoints fall to 20

Yumi came up behind Ulrich to E4 and used Boomerang and her fan blade pass through Ulrich like he wasn't even there and it hit the Warden once in the front and once in the back and returned to Yumi by going through Ulrich again

Ulrich rubbed his stomach "Ha didn't touch me"

The warden kneeled over and collasped it's lifepoints falling to 0

Clip said "Perfect execution, arc, and follow through, nicely done, now let's try something a little more challenging

A Sentinel appeared two panels behind Yumi on C4 and two Sensors appeared in front of Ulrich of I3 and I5

Program Name: Sentinel

Version: 1.0

Move Rate: 1

Life Points: 30

Attacks: Cut

Cut: Attacks opponent with a knife blade

Program Name: Sensor

Version: 1.0

Move Rate: 0

Life Points: 10

Attacks: Blip

Blip: Targets all in range and damages for 10 points. Range 5

Clip said "Now this one a little trickier you got A Sentinel who Ulrich can take care of easily and two Sensors which Yumi can take care of Easily but the problem is from your current positions neither of you can get to your targets. You're blocking each other." He chuckled but then turned serious "I should mention if you all haven't figured it out you can't enter the same panel if it is occupied by a program or a character and that mean Ulrich can't go through Yumi panel to get access to the Sentinel. So they got to use Teamwork if they want to get rid of all three of them in one shot"

Ulrich turned to face his partner "Any Ideas Yumi?"

Yumi looked to the side of Ulrich "Well I got to be closer to the Sensors to get in range for my Boomerang attack to hit both of them it has a high range thankfully I think if I move down to G5 I can get them both and you can do a straight charge to the Sentinel and get him."

Ulrich said "Sounds like a plan to me."

Both moved and did their attacks and all three programs shattered

Clip laughed and said "Nice Combination you two that ends the lesson"

Ulrich gained 5EXP

Level Up

Yumi gained 5EXP

Level Up

Choose a Stat to Raise

Ulrich:

Move Rate to 4

Or

Lifepoints to 110

Yumi:

Move Rate to 4

Or

Lifepoints to 110

Ulrich said "Life Points!"

Ulrich lifepoints increased to 110

Yumi said "Move Rate"

Yumi move Rate increased to 4

Ulrich is now at Level 1

Yumi is now at Level 1

Clip said "Well done you two now let's start the next lesson on Defensive Combos, I'll have Liz Kat and Strawberry for this"

"Question" Kat raised her hand "before we start I noticed that Ulrich and Yumi only defeated four programs but yet they got 5 EXP. what's up with that?"

"I was wondering if you were going to catch on." Clip replied "See the Warden is considered a bit tougher then an average basic program so it gives two experience points instead of 1"

Kat said "Oh okay. Let's go girl"


	21. Back to Basics Part 5 Defense Combos

Lesson 4: Teamwork: Power to the Defensive Combos

Clip said "One second Kat I need to adjust the board settings"

The board grew to an 11 by 7 board but then the middle column (6) suddenly shattered into bits leaving a blank column with nothing on it leaving two 5 by 7 rectangles

Kat said "Whoa hey you just made two fields out of one!"

Clip said "Yes I did this is so I can run two databattles at the same time

Yumi said "You can do that?"

Clip said "That I can sometimes when multiple consoles are accessed the databattle will separate and the admin can organize which programs goes where. Anyhow Kat I want you to D3, Strawberry at G3, on the left board and Liz I want you at E3 on the right board

Kat Strawberry and Liz went to their spots

Clip said "Alright here how this is going to work I'm going to explain one set of moves to Kat and Strawberry and then I'll focus on you Liz"

Liz nodded "Okay"

Clip said "Alright Kat you know you have a guard based move known as Block. This block prevent damage from occurring to you on the next turn."

"What good it did me last time…" Kat whined "XANA used a stupid Rulebreaker card and KOed me because of using that move gave me double damage"

Clip nodded "Sounds like he used an Anti-shield Rulebreaker which is common counter for shields but it can backfire if he has any programs that used a guard or shield move on the previous turn."

"Like the Megatank's Withdraw move." Jeremy added "Xana learn that lesson the hard way by losing to us."

Clip sighed "I tried to warn him but no one listens to an Agent these days."

Aelita said "We're listening Clip so if a person doesn't have an Anti-shield card those shields do work right?"

Clip nodded "Oh yes, yes they do, and here's how"

Three Sentinels Lv1 appeared on Kat field one on C1, one on A3, and one on C5

Clip said "Alright here we got three Sentinels Level 1 on the field each of them has 30 life points. Kat could easily take each one of them out one at a time by using her bow but I want to show a nice little combination you can use with Strawberry. I need you to not be fearful and step to C3 and use your block"

Kat got a boastful grin "I'm never fearful I can face anything"

Odd said "Right and who was it that screamed when a Giant Snake was in the factory about an hour and a half ago"

Kat said "Must have been a different Kat like maybe a real girl you doesn't have a cool bow to tame anything like I do"

Odd said "uh huh"

Kat rolled her eyes in annoyance "anyhow, where were we?"

Clip repeated his instruction "I want you to move to C3 and use Block"

Kat said "Right gotcha" and moved to C3 and used Block casting a circular barrier around herself

"Now" Clip continued "Tell Strawberry to stay there and pass her turn"

Strawberry squeaked and stayed put and passed her turn listening to Clip instructions

Kat said "Good girl"

Clip said "Now let's see what the security does"

Security Turn

The first Sentinel moved to C2 and used Cut on Kat

Kat took no damage

The second Sentinel moved to B3 and used Cut on Kat

Kat took no damage

The third Sentinel moved to C4 and used Cut on Kat

Kat took no damage

Kat laughed and said "I didn't even feel them"

Clip nodded "Yes but watch what happens next"

The first Sentinel flinched "Sen!"

The Second Sentinel Flinched "Ni"

The third Sentinel Flinched "Yo"

Each one of them shattered in turn

Kat said "Whoa! What just happened?"

Jeremy said "it's like they reacted to something and then shattered but what could have done it so fast that we didn't even see it"

Strawberry squeaked suddenly at C4 where the last Sentinel was

Kat jumped slightly and said "Strawberry how you get here girl?"

Strawberry did a leap and did three bounds in place and squeaked

Jeremy said "Three bounds?"

Clip chuckled and said "Let me show you a replay but I'll slow it down considerably"

A video popped up of the last turn in slow-mo the Sentinel on C4 just finished slashing Kat.

Clip said "Now watch the pretty ferret" as the Camera panned to Strawberry

Strawberry leaped into the air with a brown trail shooting behind her suggesting high speed and landed on each Sentinel head with both front paws then used her back paws to jump to the next one and did that for each Sentinel. Each one flinched and shattered just as Strawberry landed on the next one."

Kat said "Wow Girl that amazing"

Strawberry squeaked and rolled on her back.

Clip said "Yes the Counter move is quite amazing no matter where she's at she can counter an opponent if that opponent attack one of her allies however it only works if Strawberry passes her attack phase and does not get hit during the opponent turn otherwise the effect is negated which means it won't work. You should try that move against a bunch of Sensors types I heard Agent KC mention once he heard them sing different notes of a synth almost making a song when countered like that.

"We'll have to try that won't we girl" Kat said as she knelt down and rub Strawberry Stomach

Strawberry squealed in happiness

Clip said "And now let's head on…"

Liz suddenly cried out "uh somebody, Help"

Liz had somehow gotten surrounded by four Watchmen on D3, E2, E4, and F3

Program Name: Watchman

Version: 1.0

Move Rate: 1

Life Points: 20

Attack: Phaser

Phaser: Shoots a laser like beam

Clip said "Whoa what happened here"

"I don't know," Liz whimpered "they just appeared right now is this some kind of trap?"

Clip said "Don't panic Liz you can get out of this"

Liz said "how I can't move and my Flaming Fist and only hit one of them"

Clip said "Ah but do you know how to execute your Flame Circle technique?"

Liz said "Flame Circle?"

Clip said "Yes it's your second move and one of your most powerful moves in a battle."

Liz said "What it's do"

Clip said "In a direct battle, it send out your internal Fire Aura in a cyclone around you. It normally called Aura Surge but you've customized it to have a different name."

Liz said "It must have been the supercomputer…"

Clip said "Anyhow Aura Surge or in this case Flame Circle will hit any opponent that comes within five feet of ya with heavy fire damage. Which means if your brave enough you can cast Flame Circle around you and one of your allies can pass through the fire without getting hurt and if something chasing them it will get burned and sent flying usually to the right of ya however the drawbacks to this move is that, one it's take a few seconds to charge up, two it is a power move so it takes a bit out of ya, and three the fire cyclone only last about 10 seconds give or take. It's real handy if you got someone charging at you and you see them coming from about 50 feet away. It won't break guards so if you got a bowling ball like a Megatank coming at you just run.

Liz nodded "Right, so what does it do in a databattle?"

Clip said "In a databattle it hits all opponents within 2 panels of ya for 30 damage."

Liz looked at each of the watchman and said "Right in other words it will take out all of these watchmen"

Clip nodded "Pretty much"

Liz said "Okay I can do this" She closed her eyes and concentrated "Flame… Circle!" She shouted

A cyclone of fire surged around her and hits the Watchmen multiple times making them scream out and shatter.

Liz held the tense pose for a few seconds

Clip chuckled slightly "Good Good you got them all."

"hoo…" Liz sighed as she relaxed "you're right it take a bit out of ya"

Clip said "As you practice you won't feel the energy drain as bad. Anyhow that completes the lesson"

Kat earned 3 EXP

Level Up

Strawberry earned 3 EXP

Level Up

Liz earned 4 EXP

Level up

Choose a Stat to Raise

Kat:

Move Rate to 4

Life Points to 110

Strawberry:

Move Rate to 6

Life Points to 50

Liz:

Move Rate to 5

Life Points to 100

Kat said "Move Rate!"

Kat move rate increased to 4

Strawberry chirped twice

Strawberry Life Points increased to 50

Liz said "Life Points"

Liz life points increased to 100

Kat is now at Level 1

10 to Level 2

Strawberry is now at Level 1

9 to Level 2

Liz is now at Level 1

9 to Level 2

Yumi asked "So why is Flame Circle considered a defensive move? It seems pretty offensive to me."

Clip said "even through it causes damage it is not a projectile you fire from a gun or a sword that you can swing. It's an aura based move and auras are defense based abilities usually linked with an accessory. You'll find out there a lot of accessories that can act like weapons but their still considered an accessory if you train them you can unlock moves that add to your flexibility of a warrior."

Kat said "Can my dance slippers if I train them become like a weapon?"

Clip nodded "Your dance slippers are one of the best examples if you train them and level them up they will gain the ability to shoot out a projectile to damage opponents. Train them even more and you'll gain what is called a finishing move which will cause major damage. Train them even further and you'll gain what are known as Omega Combination Commands or simply put Omega Moves"

"Omega Moves?" Jeremy questioned "What do those do?"

Clip replied "Simply put they are powerful moves that range from a team attack called an Ally up similar to a Limit attack, to a powerful solo combination commonly called an Overdrive."

Kat said "I've heard about those they're from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy"

Clip said "Yes… some of those characters have mentioned that. It's the same types of moves just a different name to call them by."

"uh Clip" Liz raised her hand "I've got a question how come my sword isn't in my databattle profile?"

Clip asked "Sword?"

Liz pulled out her Egyptian Blade and said "This is my weapon I've noticed that both my moves are from my Fire Element Accessory is there anyway to customize my profile to be able to include my sword?"

Clip said "There is but it would make you considerably weaker. Basic sword attacks like the stab attack is limited in range and overall not that flexible. When you get a third move slot it should automatically add to it but until then you'll have to sacrifice one of your other moves if you want it which in my expert opinion don't do but if you do train in sword moves and level it up you will be able to do better strikes like Sonic Booms and slashes.

Liz said "Okay thanks."

Ulrich said "So most of us have leveled up here who's left?"

Aelita said "That would be me and Odd"

Clip said "And I got the perfect lesson for you two however it's going to play a little differently then a normal databattle so prepare yourself for a rule change"


	22. Back to Basics Part 6 Rulebreaker Damage

Lesson 5: The cards of the game

Clip typed on his console and the board changed to a 7 by 5 board "okay now Odd I want you on the left side and Aelita I want you with me on the right side"

Odd gulped and said "Hey wait you mean I got to fight Aelita?!"

Aelita smiled slightly "Is there a problem Odd?"

Odd glanced back at Jeremy and said "I just don't want Einstein to shock me because I'm…"

Jeremy said calmly "I'll shock you if you don't follow Clip's Instructions" He shot a death glare "now get up there."

Odd flinched and said meekly "Okay"

Ulrich chuckled "Jeremy I like the new you"

Aelita thought to herself "So do I."

Liz thought to herself "He could be a little less tough acting in my opinion… I think he's faking it a little"

Odd took his place at C1 while Aelita took her place at C7

Clip said "Alright you all mentioned you hate not knowing what are Rulebreaker cards." He pulled out a small card shaped packet like a packet of baseball or trading cards and opened it "Rulebreaker Cards are cards that allow you to modify various aspects of this game like summon programs to an active game, restore lifepoints, modify stats of both you, your allies or your opponent, and some even attack opponents directly. I think there at least 100 different cards but don't quote me on it.

Kat said "So what type of cards are out there?"

"There are four different level of cards in this game." He pulled out four cards and they showed on the main screen. Each one had a Z symbol in the center of the card and they were different colors. Clip continued "There are Bronze Cards, Silver Cards, Gold Cards and Platinum Cards. Each one is stronger then the other and therefore they take different sacrifices to use them. Bronze disables the Move Phase, Silver disables the Attack Phase, Gold and Platinum disables both phases but Platinum added an additional effect. It disables using another Rulebreaker for the rest of the battle which means once you use a Platinum Card that it's but sometimes it just takes one card to turn the tide of the battle. Bronze Cards are usually Item Cards like Potions, which restore lifepoints or stat plus cards which are stat enhancer. Silver Cards are either Program Cards which summon programs to a game or Attack Cards which attack opponents directly. Gold Cards are usually continuous recovery cards like my personal favorite the Step Recovery or they are elemental field cards with affect elemental users by either enhancing or dampening their element.

Jeremy said "So can you play two cards on the same turn"

Clip nodded "Yes you can play as many cards you have just not on the same person. The limit is only one card per program per turn. This prevents you from using a Bronze card that boosts an attack power greatly to your attack by adding damage to attacks taken then using a silver card that shields yourself on the next turn. That's just plain unfair.

Odd raised his hand "But you can use a shield move to defend yourself right"

Clip nodded "You can but then it negates the card effects and you just wasted a Rulebreaker Card which is not recommended."

Odd nodded "Oh okay"

Jeremy said "Can you give us a list of what are the different cards and their effects?"

Clip said "I can't do that off the top of my head but you can record what cards that will be used in this Damage databattle."

The group said "Damage databattle?"

Clip explained "Instead of starting with a certain amount of lifepoints according to your stats. You start with 0 damage points. The battle proceeds like normal but everytime someone takes damage from an attack that person damage points increases. At the end of a set number of turns the person with the lower amount of damage points wins but for this lesson the more damage points you inflict to the other person will tell how many experience points you will earn. You will each have 5 Rulebreaker cards to use in six turns how you please but don't tell each other what you have. So here are your cards, study them carefully and plan your moves.

Five cards appeared in each player hands and they studied them over

Odd's Cards:

Range +2 (Gold) Boost Range of both attacks by 2 panels

Move Rate +2 (Bronze) Boost Move Rate by 2 points

Super Charge (Silver) Charge yourself tripling your attack power for the next turn

Rapid Fire (Silver) Ability Card: Shoot 5 Laser Arrow at half power

Anger Boost (Silver) Drops your range to 1 and counter all opponents in range with 1.5x damage that was dealt to you on the last turn.

Aelita's Cards

Attack +20 (Silver) Boost your attack power by 20 points

Range +2 (Gold) Boost your Range of both attack by 2 panels

Focus Boost (Bronze) Focuses your power allowing double attack power and range however this drops your defense and you take 30 more damage next turn

Stun Touch (Silver) Ability Card: Touch someone within 1 range and stun them dropping their move rate to 0

Anti- Shield (Bronze) Any player with a shield will take double damage this turn

Aelita and Odd both thought deeply "Hmm…"

Clip said "Are you ready"

Aelita smiled and said "Let's play"

Odd chuckled and said "Time to go wild"

Damage Databattle Begin!

Character Name: Odd Della Robbia

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 100 (Ignore for Damage Battle)

Attacks: Shield, Laser Arrow

Shield: Projects a shield to blocks attacks

Laser Arrow: Shoot a fast arrowhead at opponents 20 damage range 4

Character Name: Aelita Schaeffer

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 100 (Ignore for Damage Battle)

Attacks: Healing Song, Energy Field

Healing Song: Heals 20 lifepoints to each ally on field

Energy Field: Shoots an Orb of Energy at opponents for 20 base damage. Range 4 Effect: For every range point Aelita does not use add 10 damage points to this attack

Odd's First Turn

"Alright to start I'll play my Range +2 card" Odd said as he flashed the gold card picture which was a target symbol and a plus two sign "and it says here my range increases by two points for each of my attacks. It's a Gold Card so that ends my turn I guess"

Odd's Range for Laser Arrow increased to 6

Aelita's First Turn

Aelita nodded slightly and said "Well if you're going to target me from a distance I best move away so I'll move to the top right corner at A7." She moved to A7 and flipped a silver card which had a picture of a punch symbol and a plus twenty sign "then I'll play my Attack +20 card to boost my attacks by 20 points and end my turn"

Aelita Energy Field attack power increased to 40

Clip started acting like an announcer "One Round and neither decided to attack and just improved their stats using Rulebreaker cards, the next turn begins now"

Odd's second turn

Odd took a quick glance at Aelita profile and said "I don't like that variable damage idea so I'm going to prepare myself to move when you start shooting and use my Move +2 card and increase my move rate to 5 points" He flashed the Bronze card picture which showed a sneaker and a plus two sign

Odd's move rate increased to 5

Odd said "and to be on safe side I'll use my Shield move" and casted Shield around himself

Aelita smiled and asked innocently "What the matter Odd you afraid of me?"

Odd said quickly "No it's just"

Kat spoke up for him "He just doesn't want to get his tail kicked by a girl in any type of battle"

Odd growled fiercely "Kat"

Aelita sighed and said "It's understandable most boys don't like to happen, Right, Jeremy?"

Jeremy looked up from a screen he was working on typing down the cards and their effects. "huh what"

Liz said "Boys don't like it when girls show them up in anything Right?"

Jeremy looked down at his screen and said "uh I guess…"

Yumi sighed "They won't admit it but they are jealous when a girl shows them up, right Ulrich?" She nudged him

Ulrich chuckled in embarrassment and said "Yeah let's go with that. Anyhow Aelita isn't it your turn"

Aelita said "It is, but you all are avoiding the subject you know that"

The boys said in unison "Yes"

Clip laughed at this

Aelita Second Turn

Aelita sighed "Well you didn't have to worry about me attacking you Odd because I too have a Range +2 card and I'm using it now" She played the card her Range for Energy Field increased to 6 "Your turn Odd"

Clip said "Second Turn and still no damage, but this starting to sound to me like a quick clash of swords. Let's go to the third turn"

Odd's Third Turn

Odd said "Okay… hmm…" He looked at his three remaining cards and flipped a silver card which showed a silhouette of a humanoid with a red sphere in between it's hands "I think I'll hold my position and play my Super Charge card which tells me to charge up and next turn I'll attack for triple the damage so you better stay away Aelita if you don't want to get hurt" Odd charged up and a red aura surrounded his gloves

Aelita Third Turn

Aelita gave that smile and said "Why Odd I didn't know you cared but it's alright I can attack you from here"

Odd said "What!"

Aelita pulled out a bronze card and showed the picture with a close up of a silhouetted head with a blue aura to it. "I'll play my Focus Boost card which overall doubles my attack power, and doubles my range for this turn, and it lowers my defenses for your turn so," She charged up a single pink sphere of energy in her hand "Hate to tell you Odd but this is going to hurt."

Odd gulped as he tried to do the math of how much damage Aelita was going to do

Jeremy pulled up a calculator on his screen "Let's see that 40 start then Aelita uses 8 range for the attack leaving 4 which give it another 40 making it 80 for base damage times that by 2 for a total of 160 damage points.

Odd gulped and said "uh meow?"

Aelita shouted "Energy Field" as she shot the orb

The Orb slammed into Odd with a massive explosion making him cry out and knocking him off his feet which gave him 160 damage points

Clip said "Oh, and a powerful long shot from Aelita for the first damage in this battle can Odd counter Aelita moves for even more damage?"

Odd's Fourth Turn

Odd shook his head and recovered from that last attack by standing up "Oh man Aelita you sure know how to knock a cool cat off his feet but I think you hate me when I say I got as much power up my sleeves as you do." He moved to C3 "Last turn I charged up allowing me to do triple my attack power and I now look at one of my cards and notice it's allows me to shoot off five arrows at half power so if I do the math right I got 150 damage points coming at ya. I play the Ability Card Rapid Fire" He played the silver card and he aimed at Aelita and took five shots

Aelita whimpered a little bracing for the attack and took it crying out and taking 180 damage points.

Odd jumped at this "A hundred and eighty damage points but how"

Clip explained "Focus Boost lowers Aelita defense making her take 30 more damage on her next turn it's a bit of cost in normal databattles but it's usually quite useful since it allows a distant power attack."

Odd nodded "right well it's your turn Aelita!"

Aelita Fourth Turn

Aelita said "Thank you Odd and now I'll move to C6 and use my Energy Field attack on you" She moved to C6 and used Energy Field which hit Odd for 70 damage (40 base plus 30 for unused range)

Odd damage point increased to 230

Clip said "At the end of four turn Aelita in the lead with 230 points to Odd 180 but let's see what else he can do"

Odd's Fifth Turn

Odd said "Well if I move back you'll just follow me and keep nailing me with distant attacks so I'll just get up close and personal and use my shield to prevent you from attacking me" He moved to C5 and used his shield

Aelita Fifth Turn

Aelita smiled slightly and said "Well Odd the problem with that is I've got an Anti-shield card" She flashed it

Odd gulped and said "Oh no…"

Aelita said "Your shield just makes it worse and being this close to me make it even sweeter for how much damage Jeremy?"

Jeremy said "180 damage points, 40 base plus 50 for unused range and time that total by 2 "

Odd said "oh man… not cool"

Aelita smiled and slammed him with a close blast

Odd fell to the ground and his damage points increased to 410

Clip said "and Odd takes another one straight to the core he's got to recover ground, can he do it? This is the last turn"

Odd sixth turn

Odd said "Yes I can because I knew you were going to have to get close one of these turns to do heavy damage" He pulled out his last card which had a silhouetted head with a red aura around it "I got this silver Anger Boost card which allows me to counter your last attack with 1.5 time the amount of damage but it only works if I drop my range to 1 so time to let the tiger out of the bag" He charged up and roared sending out a powerful surge of energy

Aelita screamed out and fell to the ground taking a total of 270 damage points

Her damage points increased to 450

Odd relaxed and said "Sorry Aelita didn't mean to over do it"

Aelita sixth turn

Aelita looked at him and smiled slightly "I still won though" She charged up another sphere and sent it at Odd legs tripping him up and making him do a face plant on the ground.

Odd took another 90 points ending at 500 points even

Clip said "And the final score is 500 to 450. Aelita wins the battle"

Databattle End

Odd sighed and just stayed on the ground face down in defeat. "It was too much for this cat to handle."

Databattle Result

Damage caused 500 points / Odd's Lifepoints stat (100) = 5

Aelita earns 5 EXP

Level Up

Damage caused 450 points/ Aelita's Lifepoints stat (100) = 4.5

Odd earns 4 EXP

Level Up

Choose a stat to upgrade

Aelita

Move Rate to 4

Life Points to 110

Odd

Move Rate to 4

Life Points to 110

Aelita answered the question "Move Rate!"

Aelita Move Rate increased to 4

Odd noticed the question and said "umm… Move Rate cool"

Odd Move Rate increased to 4

Aelita is now at Level 1

10 to Level 2

Odd is now at Level 1

10 to Level 2

Aelita sighed and stood up "That was kind of fun. I didn't know that much damage could be inflicted in one battle"

Clip said "It can if you have the right cards… So does anyone have any questions on rule breaker cards?"

Jeremy said "You said the only way that we can earn rule breaker cards is to win them in a perfect databattle or in a databattle against another person. But I noticed you pulled out what appears to be a packet of cards like they were trading cards or something"

Clip said "Ah yes…" He pulled out another packet "These packets are sold by various Ex-Agents who decided to turn their old job into a fun new game. However these cards have a different code then cards used in hacking in the Internet. I sell both types"

Liz said "Isn't hacking looked down upon?"

Clip said "Somewhat… it is illegal to hack sites without the companies authorization or the Agency allowing it. If you hack into a site illegally and manage to defeat the security the Agency is authorized to come down on you like a ton of bricks. You will be judged accordingly to how many offenses you do. The first one is pretty much a slap on the wrist, Two to Five is Fines, After Five you will be marked as a Black Hat and the security of the sites will be warned you are entering their sites and to be on the look out for suspicious activities. Any attempts of hacking after that will result in heavy fines and jail time."

Jeremy said "Ah so if we are to hack into site legally we got to get authorization from the Agency."

Clip said "Hmm… To do that you have to get to their HQ the problem is they have locked their pathway so that only Agents have the key and I'm sure not one of them will give it to you… and I don't have one personally."

Aelita sighed "Well maybe we'll ask the Chosen One I'm sure he's got some influence..."

Clip said "He might but he's been giving everyone the silent treatment, no contact what so ever since Central closed but he's worth a shot in any case since you are working for him."

Jeremy said "Clip do you have some sort of phone or message system that can transmit a message to the Chosen One?"

Clip said "There a private videophone in my office you're welcome to use that"

Jeremy said "That will work. Anyhow I think the rest of us could use a little free time but we best stay here at the arcade."

Clip nodded "There food and refreshments at the lounge if you all are hungry. I keep my food rates low compared to other places"

Ulrich said "You guys eat food too?"

Clip said "Of course last time I check so did humans. That didn't change by any chance did it?

Odd said "uh no it didn't." He rubbed his stomach "At least I think my stomach would knows if it has"

Yumi said "we just haven't seen a world that so human like. We are too used to Lyoko"

Clip blinked at this and said "Hmm… well you all need me I'm around just give me a holler"

Aelita said "We will Clip"

Kat said "uh Clip before you go you said you throw in some tokens for your games as part of our deal?"

Clip said "I did say that didn't I?" He chuckled and pulled out a small plastic bag filled with at least 40 tokens "Make sure you share." He handed the bag to Kat

Kat took the bag and smiled "I will"

Clip walked off followed by Jeremy

When they were out of hearing range Kat said "NOT!" and took off out of the classroom like a bolt of lightning

Odd sighed "You know I'm not even going to try and stop her this time… besides" His stomached mysteriously growled "All that battling with Aelita made me hungry for some reason"

"It would." Ulrich commented "Come on let's see what they got here."

The group exited out of the classroom

Mission Complete: Back to Basics


	23. Xana's Challenge

About an half an hour later the group minus Kat and Jeremy were finishing some food in the lounge

"You know" Odd said as he finished a slice of a pizza "I always wanted to know what food tasted like in the virtual world and let me tell you it's awesome."

Ulrich said "Yeah I know. I never tasted food this good for such a decent price."

Yumi finishing a rice bowl complete with chopsticks "You think Jeremy done yet. I don't know how much time we have left before we have to be back at school"

Aelita said "Yeah what time is it anyhow"

A chime went off in the background as the outside light started to dim

The group all looked and Liz said "The light, it's dimming what going on"

Crystal came over "It's just becoming the evening hours it's almost 7 o-clock"

Ulrich said "oh we got an hour and a half before lights out and we have to be back in our dorms by 8."

Yumi said "I have to be back by 8 myself but I'm sure we can make it back in time. So where is Kat?"

Crystal said "She's been racking up Experience for her dance shoes in DDR. I've never seen someone with that much stamina."

Odd said "You haven't seen Kat she'll dance until she collapses on the pad or runs out of tokens."

Crystal said "Well hopefully the second occurs first"

Aelita said "I'll go check on her and makes sure she's not overdoing it"

Odd said "Thanks Aelita."

Aelita walked over to the DDR section and Kat just finished beating a guy in DDR

Kat grinned and said "Anybody else want to try?"

Aelita walked over and said "Hi Kat"

Kat said "Hi Aelita your just in time, I just finished beating some of the best dancers here"

Aelita looked at about 2 boys and 3 girls in various causal outfits who were sitting down and rubbing their legs from straining them from dancing.

One of the boys looked up and said "Hey I'm Jason I was the top dancer of my group here until Kat out danced me. These are my friends Clair, Erica, Amy, and Jose" he pointed to each one as he introduced them

Aelita said "Nice to meet you I'm Aelita"

Jose said "You a dancer too?"

Aelita said "A little Kat been teaching me I've been able to do five footer with a little difficulty

Amy said "That's not too bad so what your favorite song"

Aelita said "I have to say Speed over Beethoven; I think its Kat's favorite too"

Jason said "That a tough song especially at our level. We haven't seen her perform that one yet"

Kat said "Come on Aelita let's show them what we can do" she inserted four tokens into the machine and got Aelita set-up on Medium level. "You ready"

Aelita said "Let's go"

Kat selected Speed over Beethoven Full Version.

.com/watch?v=yZ95vHy19CQ

Both girls danced in near perfect sync to the steps

At the end of the song they got a huge cheer from the dancer group and from others watching

Clair said "That was amazing,"

Erica said "You both got some real skills. You should come down here at this time more often. We love to hang out with you two."

Kat said "Looks like I just made some new friends. Can you ask Jeremy if I can come back?

Aelita said "I'm sure it's alright but we got about a half an hour before we have to go"

Kat whined "Oh and I was just warming up"

Aelita said in a scolding tone "Now Kat you know if you misbehave Jeremy is not going to let you come back."

Kat sighed "Okay I'll behave." She looked up and gasped "Aelita behind us!"

An evil pulse seemed to flow over the area when Kat said this

Aelita turned slowly and behind them at the counter was none other then

Aelita gasped "XANA!"

XANA was talking with Clip and hadn't seemed to notice Kat or Aelita, but as soon as he was done talking he noticed both of them. "hmm? Well, what have we here? If it isn't my old friends Kat and Aelita, How are you doing this evening?" He said in a semi-surprised tone.

Aelita said "What are you doing here XANA?!"

XANA replied "Just making a final payment for my son tutoring to Clip here" He made reference to the Databattle Teacher. "and if I may be blunt what the hell are you doing here on the Internet?" He growled

Kat grinned "We're learning the game XANA…" She posed in a taunt manner "It's not fair for you to have all the cards."

XANA said "Oh are you now," He looked at Clip and smirked slightly "Hmm and I'm sure you could afford the rates of Clips lessons it's costed me over ten thousand Zenny for my sons lessons and I'm sure you warriors don't even have that."

Ulrich voice spoke up. "Actually XANA, we didn't even need that much."

Ulrich Yumi Odd and Liz were to the left of XANA in a spread formation with their weapons armed.

Crystal went by her dad to watch this confrontation

XANA said "Hmm so how much did he charge you."

Clip said "I charged them my reduced rate seven thousand Zenny since they knew one of my allies." He grinned slightly "I'm sure you have heard of Agent KC"

XANA growled and clenched his fist "I've heard of him" He gained a contempt look "compared to the Chosen One he's even more a thorn in my side then that pathetic human."

Jason shouted "Hey watch your mouth punk, Some of us programs still believe in the Chosen One, especially after hearing the truth."

The crowd gave various agreements

Liz said "You've heard our story"

Jose said "Oh yeah news spreads like wildfire here. By the time someone told their story everyone in the site knows. Give a day and the whole Internet knows, Information comes standard here in the Internet. Ain't that right Clip?"

Clip chuckled "You bet it is."

XANA smirked amused "Hmm, Well then Lyoko Warriors I'll give you some information" He glared at them. "You even think of attempting to access one of my sites I'll make sure the security shows no mercy and deletes you."

Jeremy voice spoke up "Oh we already know that XANA." He walked in. "if you don't remember, we fought against you for two whole years; we know your security programs inside and out."

XANA turned to face Jeremy "Do you Jeremy I'm sure you don't know of the upgrades I installed recently you're going to have a very tough time dealing with my systems."

Odd yawned and said "You know Ulrich do you think XANA ever got rid of that one weakness his programs all have?"

Ulrich said "Well if he hasn't we know how to easily beat them."

XANA turned back to Odd and Ulrich "Weakness hmm… My programs are indestructible you can't beat them"

Jeremy said "How much you want to bet XANA? I bid one hundred Euros that the Lyoko Warriors can hack into one of your sites and shutdown the security system faster then any Agent ever could and I'll bet we could do it our first time"

XANA smirked at Jeremy "Hmm… I highly doubt you can Jeremy but I do love a bit of a challenge I'll see your bet of a 100 Euros and raise it to make it an even 15,000 Zenny which should translate to about 113 Euros what do you say…"

Jeremy said "I say you're on XANA"

XANA smirked "Very Well Lyoko Warriors I'll see you all around, maybe keeping you guys alive would be more entertaining then I first thought. Just to let you know it only took the Agency 6 minutes to get through my security."

Ulrich said "Oh and XANA say Hi to Xanatos for us tell him that KC was sorry that he took several pot shots at him."

XANA growled "hmm, so he dares to attack my son? I'll make sure to file a complaint with the Agency."

Yumi said "You might as well tell them he was using a tower on Lyoko to attack the real world as well. All of us can be witness to it."

XANA got a wide eyed look and said "Hmm did he now I'll have to confirm that with Xanatos" and walked out of the arcade knowing he had lost this battle.

Yumi said "You know that the first time we've won a battle with only using words"

Jeremy said "They say Yumi that the truth is sharper then any two-edged sword."

Clip said "On Central they had a poem that told of that power, Swing the Sword of Truth and the words of those who lie will fall to pieces."

Liz said "Sword of Truth?"

Clip said "It's a sword that was once wielded by one of the Zoobdudes, the original leaders Central. They each had a weapon that stood for what they believed in. They also had their elemental power which reflected their beliefs. The Sword of Truth is Lightning Zoobdude's weapon of choice."

Kat said "Lightning Zoobdude… wait his element wouldn't happen to be Electricity by any chance would it."

Clip said "That's right. Those that wield Lightning's element of electricity will always seek the truth."

Kat said "That's great that means I'll always hear the truth from everyone."

Jeremy said "Good here some truth for you Kat we got get to get back to the real world it's getting near lights out."

Kat whined "Oh do we have to I still got 12 tokens!"

Jeremy said "Yes…" He pulled up a screen in front of him and typed on it to activate the logout sequence "Clip thanks for teaching us and I'm sure we'll be around."

Clip said "Of course you all are always welcome to my place"

Crystal said "Hey Jeremy," She threw a packet of Rulebreaker cards at him "Don't waste them."

Jeremy caught the packet and said "Thanks Crystal uh you want your Data Doctor back"

Crystal said "Nah you keep him, I'm sure he'll be more useful to you anyhow."

Jason said "Hey Kat do us a favor and defeat XANA those who insult the Chosen One aren't cool with us. He's one of the top DDR players we know"

Kat said "Sweet I like him already. You got it"

Aelita said "It was great meeting you all"

Jason said "Likewise. See ya around"

Jeremy said "Lyoko Warriors Logout!"

A bright light flashed as each of the warriors vanished into bits


	24. Summary of PrologueEpisode 1

Diary of Jeremy Belpois Kadic Academy 11th grade student October 11th

It's been about 40 hours since the group first learned about XANA return. I'll give a summary what has happened so far to recap everything. The morning of October 10th it was discovered that Aelita had disappeared in the dead of night without no one knowing it until a phone call to her was answered but was quickly turned over to a dark male voice who we later found out was none other then XANA himself. Being challenged by him via a video message we head to Lyoko and entered into the area he set up. There Odd Cousin Kat who we had allowed into the group, ran foolishly headfirst into a trap setup by XANA. After a brief introduction and showing of his new human-like form XANA challenged us to a new game called a Databattle, Kat and her pet Ferret Strawberry being the main players of this game. This game was like a Chess Game but it had several unique rules and differences that made it stand out. After a brief introduction, Kat played against XANA security system of two Kankrelat and won easily but then XANA activated a card called a Rulebreaker card which summoned a Megatank and easily defeated Kat in a Defense trap but the tables where turned on XANA when Strawberry unleashed a counter attack which defeated the Megatank. Being the sore loser XANA sent us back to Lyoko with a powerful dark pulse. Back in the real world Aelita told us she learned a lot about XANA including him being upgraded to a full functioning virtual being. He now looks, sounds, and even acts like a human.

Anyhow I notified the group about my activities within the supercomputer and told them I'd work on programming some modification codes I had received from an Internet friend of mine however during my work that evening however I was notified by Liz Stuart, a girl from America who came about four months after the XANA's defeat. Anyhow it seems she was talking with a user codenamed Know It All Spirit and he wanted to talk to me. Anyhow the user introduced himself as Guide and told me that he knew about what happened today with the Lyoko Warriors. He told me that he wanted to help us and that he would meet us at the factory tomorrow. However we had forgotten someone else was watching this exchange. Liz asked a simple question after know it all spirit logged off and I decided to break down and tell her the story by letting her come to my room. Afterwards she asked if she could help and Aelita and I accepted her offer.

This Afternoon after classes were complete the group met at the factory and was somewhat surprised at our additional member of Liz but the shock was quickly interrupted when a tower on Lyoko was activated. The attack was a huge Cobra in the factory just waiting for some human treats namely us. After Ulrich and Yumi distracting it, The other including myself slipped past it and down to the scanners and main lab, allowing Odd, Aelita Kat and Liz to be sent to Lyoko. After blasting through Krabs and Hornets We then met the activator of the tower, Xanatos, XANA's son, and the program that possessed William back when he was in our group. Anyhow Xanatos wanted to have some fun launching attacks on the real world causing terror and panic and this we didn't like so he offered to play us a databattle for the rights to activate Towers. Ulrich took the challenge and tried his best to defeat Xanatos but Xanatos proved to be a greater foe sending Ulrich to the ropes and was about to finish him off when an intervention by Guide restored Ulrich and another intervention of a mysterious sniper shutdown the field generator ending the game in a draw. The mysterious sniper then took several shots at Xanatos scaring him out of Lyoko. The sniper was later introduced as KC an Agent from the Internet. From his words he was surprised that XANA could have been taken down by a bunch of kids but he quickly turned helpful and told us to look up a contact of his on the Internet named Clip and told Guide to tell us the story which was pretty much this. XANA somehow found his way to a world known as Central and was encountered by a resident of that world who got help for XANA which allowed him to upgrade to the human-like form. Long story short XANA took over the Internet by tricking the SMART Agency into updating security programs and then using those programs to take over the Internet Site and when the Chosen One tried to do something XANA shut him down. Our mission was to liberate the Internet and show the truth about XANA to the Agency so that they could slam the Hammer of Justice upon his evil brow.

To do that we needed to learn how to databattle and using KC advice we headed down to Site 01 or and looked up Clip who was a little unsure about our story until we managed to pull off a perfect rendition of when we discovered who our opponent was. It had helped that someone inputted a video version of the scene onto some of the video screens which I was mystified on how they got those angles without someone noticing a camera but anyhow people accepted our story and after a small talk with Guide we acquired I.D cards with links to bank accounts with 3000 Zenny or 22.5 Euros. We used this money to pay for lessons in Databattling and gained access to a training board in case we need to level up before hacking into a stronger site. The group is now at Level 1 and Beginner Rank which would suffice for now. Anyhow we had to get back to school and made it just in time. I tried contacting the Chosen One for a key to the SMART Agency but he didn't answer. I close with saying it's looks like we got a lot of work ahead of us but with 7 of us doing the job I'm sure we can do it.

* * *

This ends the first episode of the story but don't panic people there a lot more where that came from. Currently I have the Second episode finished and I'm working on the third episode as we speak. This story will continue. Comments and Reviews are welcome however I know I have bad grammar and I'm trying my hardest to make it correct but it's hard...

KC


	25. Get SMART about Permission Slips

Alright I'm back and here the next episode

As always Code Lyoko is not owned by me

* * *

Episode 2: Getting SMART about Permission Slips

The next morning Jeremy working on his computer doing some programming modifying the vehicles to be summoned in the Internet "Hmm I left a message for the Chosen One but he hasn't returned my call"

An e-mail message alert sounded and Jeremy opened it. It was from the Chosen One

Hey Jeremy,

I got your message; I had my phone off during my work to concentrate. It'll be better if you contact me via E-mail because the different time Zones we live in make it difficult to be proper and I'll get back to you ASAP. I know you all live in France while I live over on the West Coast of America. I've also noticed that the Internet taken on your Time Zone instead of mine but that most likely due to XANA influence. Anyhow I don't have a key to the SMART Agency HQ but I do have a general link key to their site. I've attached it to this e-mail but be warned KC mentioned to me that SMART has upped their security level. You access their site and try to go to their HQ. Security will intercept you and demand you leave; resist and you will be most likely attacked outside of a databattle. You'll recognize the programs are the same as in the databattle but they have different moves and tactics to disable you and they can move to dodge your attacks. I'll attach a guide sheet with some basic tips for battling each one. Just be careful and give Boss Superfreak my regards.

Signed

C. O. Kevin Fulmer

P.S. Oh and one other thing Kat will receive a package sometime within this week. Guide mentioned she wants a copy of my game so I sent her an autographed specialized version completely translated. It will work in any video game console or computer (but don't try it in your supercomputer I don't know if Lyoko would like it.) Anyhow enjoy and see you guys around

Jeremy downloaded the files "Alright at Breakfast I'll show the group this" he said as he printed out four copies of the guide sheet

At Breakfast the group except for Ulrich and Yumi were going over the various programs. Kat was extremely excited that she was going to get the game soon.

"I so can't wait to play The Present Hero." Kat said excitedly "I looked up several youtube videos with various scenes in the game and some of the Boss Battles. You get to play both in the real world and in Central and you get a ton of cool characters to join your team and you train them in various tactics. It's kind of like Kingdom Hearts"

Odd sighed "Let's focus on our current game Kat." He pushed over his copy of the guide. The security programs we could face are extremely tough..."

Kat pushed away the guide and said "If I can beat them in a databattle I can beat them in outside of a databattle. I don't need the guide"

"Don't be so sure." Jeremy said "unlike XANA's Monsters these program don't have a weak spot."

Kat said "Yeah well I can still beat them"

"You may want to study up," Aelita said "You never know what they could have up their sleeves"

Liz said "I'm kind of worried about the Guard Pup Series it says here they are agile and can easily dodge any projectile thrown at them and they bite back."

Odd said "I got the feeling they like cat tails for breakfast…"

Jeremy said "Yeah I'm also worried about the Sensor Series. Those can hide in shadows and be attached on the walls of building and shoot targets as far away as the door from here." The door was about a good 35 feet away.

Aelita said "The Sentinels seem pretty straight forward a swordsman like Ulrich can easily handle them." She looked around "By the way where is Ulrich. I haven't seen him all morning"

"I think he went with William to train this morning," Odd answered. "You know it's kind of funny they used to be such rivals for Yumi affection but now they're kind of like brothers ever since Lyoko they settled their differences."

At that moment Ulrich and William walked in looking a little exhausted followed by Yumi who had with a smirk on her face

Kat taunted "looks like two boys got their tails whipped by a girl"

Everyone made room for the three fighters

William sighed "You know Ulrich next time Yumi offers to take us both on remind me to back out of it."

Ulrich nodded "Yeah especially after we exhausted ourselves in training."

Yumi looked at her hand like she was checking her nail polish and said "I just wanted to try that two on one technique I read in one of my father old samurai books."

Ulrich said "Just to let you know, it works"

Yumi said "I figured as such." She noticed the guide sheet and picked it up "Hey Einstein what this?"

Jeremy said "Oh that a…" his voice trailed off remembering that William doesn't know about XANA return or the Internet

Liz picked it up and said "A video game guide, Jeremy printed it up for Kat. It tells of some of the basic enemies that her new game going to have and she wanted to share it with the whole group"

William picked up a copy for himself "Hmm… Sentinel, Watchman, Guard Pup, Sensor, Warden… Interesting... What game is this too?"

Kat said "It's called Zoobdudes the Present Hero. I'm getting a specialized autographed copy from the creator of the game."

William smirked and said "What contest did you enter…"

Kat smiled "Oh there was a contest in Game Informer sponsored by the creator and I guess I got lucky."

William nodded "Good job for you, From these descriptions looks like their tough opponents."

Kat posed slightly "Yeah but I can beat them."

William nodded and said "Yeah well I love to stay and chat but I think I need to get cleaned up before class. I really got a workout. So see ya guys later."

"Later" was the collective response

When William was out of the cafeteria Jeremy sighed, "Nice save there Liz"

Liz said "Thanks Jeremy"

Yumi said "So what is this really too Einstein"

Jeremy said "A description of opponents we could face this afternoon. I got a return message the Chosen One about the SMART Agency. He doesn't have a direct key but a general access and he's mentioned that we may encounter the security programs directly and from the looks of it. They are much tougher then in a databattle."

Ulrich said "Well if Yumi and I do the same performance as we did this morning I'm sure we can beat them. I mean how hard can they be… they're just security programs right."

Let's do a bit of a jump in time to see how accurate Ulrich statement was.

"Just Security Programs eh Ulrich more like our worst nightmare!" Odd screamed as he was running away from a pack of 4 Guard Pups all attempting to snap at his tail it was a pack of 6 but he had managed to blast two of them.

Ulrich was busy handing a Sentinel who was matching his sword strikes blade for blade. "Okay maybe I thought they would be easier."

Yumi threw her Fan blades and deleted Two of the Guard Pups on Odd tail. "Well like Jeremy said, They are tougher then in a databattle."

Strawberry pounced a pup and bit and scratched it making it shatter.

Aelita Liz and Jeremy were guarding each other backs looking out for Sensors

Aelita said "How our lifepoints looking Jeremy"

Jeremy said "Ulrich at 50 lifepoints, Odd got 40, Yumi got 60, Strawberry still got 50, Kat's at 80

Kat voice screamed out "AH!"

Jeremy said "Make that 60 she just took another phaser from a Watchman X and we're at 70 points each from those Sensor shots"

Odd turned and shot the last pup on him. Kat you okay?"

Kat said in a strained voice "I'm fine, heads up." A major whack sound occurred as a Watchman X was sent past and crashed into a nearby wall making it crack and the watchman to shatter to pieces.

Kat ran in and was panting. "Oh that eyeball kept playing ring around the rosy with me. I couldn't get a clear hit

Ulrich did a flip backward and said "Trianglate!"

He spilt into three and surrounded the Sentinel.

The Sentinel slashed at one Ulrich which faded then another Ulrich which faded but then Ulrich stabbed both blades into the Sentinel back "Impact!"

The Sentinel flinched and shattered

The field area they were in seemed to brighten a little.

Jeremy said "Whoo… That was close. Let's continue on before more show up

Odd said "I agree with that one Einstein…"

The group continued down toward a city area. They were just in an outfield field area with orange tinted skies like a deep sunset color. The sky had tinted to a darker shade when the security programs attacked the warriors with no warning.

Liz said "Jeremy do you think we can get into the SMART HQ in our current condition? If that was just some outside guards, I'll bet they are a lot tougher the closer we get"

Aelita said "As soon as we find a safe area. I'll use my healing song ability to restore our life points but we got to find some place not out in the open."

Jeremy said "I see an open building up ahead." He pointed to a building at the edge of the city "We can rest there."


	26. Security Beatdown

The group made it to the building and entered into it. It was lightly furnished one room with a bed a table and a few chairs

Kat sighed and instantly flopped on the bed "Finally a place to rest…"

Strawberry squeaked and jumped onto Kat stomach and curled up

Odd took a seat at a chair and checked his tail… "No bite marks for now but I hate to get into another pack of pups."

Ulrich kept watch by leaning on the door and looking outside "Hope we aren't barging into someone place…" He looked around watching carefully "hate to see how programs react to intruders."

Jeremy said "We already seen that effect Ulrich…" He sat down on a chair next to the table. "They aim to kill…"

Yumi nodded leaning on the wall next to Ulrich with her arms crossed "and you were right Jeremy; the security programs were tougher then in a databattle but haven't you noticed that this place seem abandoned except for the security programs."

Liz nodded and sat down on a chair "Maybe this area isn't used during the day it could be like the dorms at school. Everyone out doing something…"

Kat said "Well if the security doesn't bother us for a couple hours I'll be happy" she yawned and snuggled into the bed

Odd groaned "Now not the time to fall asleep Coz"

"But I'm tried Odd" Kat whined "That watchman took all my lifepoints out of me…"

Strawberry growled in a ticked off manner

"That not true Kat and you know it, but anyhow Aelita you can start the recovering anytime now." Jeremy said as he pulled up the screen to monitor people lifepoints

Aelita nodded and sung a melody in a low voice…

Everyone relaxed and their lifepoints started restoring. However they all failed to notice a small camera in the corner of the room watching them

The footage was being transmitted to a console where a Sentinel was looking at it but this Sentinel looked a little different. Instead of a serious demeanor the Sentinel had it's hand scratching it chin while thinking an action he had picked up from interacting with Agent KC… "So these are the Lyoko Warriors…" He thought outloud as he zoomed the camera on each one "KC told me they are interesting for humans and they are children no less… Each one acts a little differently" He zoomed onto Kat and Odd "from the whiners" he panned to Ulrich and Yumi "To the serious watchers" He panned to Jeremy and Aelita "To the ones who are leaders. Hmm" He started thinking "I'll wait until they have finished recovering then launch attack sequence Theme Blast…" He gained a bit of a grin… "I'm going to have fun with this…"

About an hour passed and everyone was recovered and continued on… Kat had to rudely awakened which she made too plainly clear to Odd that she hated it by siccing Strawberry on him

Odd was still clutching his face where Strawberry had clawed him with fury swipes "ow…"

Strawberry growled around Kat neck

Kat said "Told ya you regret waking me up"

The rest of the group gave a unanimous sigh.

Jeremy said "Come on we got to make it to SMART HQ…"

As they continued on there was still no security until…

* * *

Author Note: Song used is known as Harder Better Faster Stronger Alive 2007 Radio Mix. You can find it on Youtube easily

* * *

"Television" sounded a metallic base voice

The group froze at this

Liz said with nervousness "Jeremy… what was that?"

Jeremy blinked and said "I don't know"

The voice sounded again "Rules the Nation"

Another voice with a higher pitch chimed in "Around the World…"

Yumi looked around for the source with her fans out "There it is again…"

Ulrich nodded "Sounded like two voices this time… I think we got company…" He pulled out his swords

The metal base voice sounded "Television…"

Odd said "Television?"

Kat said "wait I think I've heard this before…"

The Metal base sounded "Rules the Nation"

The Building started surging with red siren lights as electronic music played a siren rhythm from speakers mounted on top of them

Kat said proudly "Daft Punk's Alive 2007 version of Harder Better Faster Stronger knew I've heard this before"

Odd said "Forgot the song we do got company!"

Seven Wardens being led by a Single Sentinel were advancing at them marching to the beat

Jeremy said "It's a group of Wardens be careful"

The Wardens stopped as the Sentinel pointed in various directions

"Work it, Make it, Do it Make us… Harder Better Faster Stronger"

"More then, Hour, Our, Never… Ever, After, Work is, Over"

The Warden separated and marched in a sequence as several Watchman and Sensor appeared on the buildings and behind the group and were moving to the beat

The Wardens marched up to the group and marched in formation and surrounded the group in a ring

"Our work is never over…"

The song finished and all the programs were in position to attack

The Group went back to back not quite sure how to attack.

Ulrich said "Any ideas Jeremy… They got us surrounded by Wardens… and there are Sensors and Watchman backing them up…"

Jeremy said "The guide said 'To take the Warden one on one is not recommended unless you are strong team attacks are the way to go and the only real way to get them is using Guard just before they hit you with an attack. The guard attack will knock their attack back and daze them… but even if we could daze them those Sensors and Watchmen are armed to the eyes with lasers…

Odd said "I got the oddest feeling that we bit off more then we could chew Einstein…"

Kat said "That would be a first for you Coz."

Aelita said "We've been in tight jams before we can get out of this one too…

"You got such confidence Aelita" Sound a voice that sounded strangely similar to the metallic base voice from the song "what makes you think that you can break out of a SMART Trap…"

The two frontal wardens parted and the Sentinel walked toward the group.

Kat said "Hey did that Sentinel just talk like a human?"

The Sentinel said "That is correct Kathleen and if you wondering how I know your names it because you and your friends have been the interest of the SMART Agency for a while now…"

Jeremy said "Are you an Agent"

The Sentinel said "Unofficially yes… my specialty just happens to be in the security department. Allow me to introduce myself… I am Sentinel Omega. The only Omega Version of the Sentinel Program

The Group said "Sentinel Omega!"

Jeremy said "Oh I should have figured you control the security systems for the SMART Agency to prevent non agents from accessing the main headquarters…"

Sentinel said "That is correct and any intruders will be subjected to immediate arrest and transference to our prison site for hacking a government site… those are my orders however" He paused and gained a playful grin on his face "KC has pulled rank and suggested I test you Lyoko Warriors to see if paying for your lessons was a waste of his Zenny…"

Odd said "Test us you mean like in a databattle"

Sentinel said "The Seven Wardens in front of you are all Warden+ a Level 2 version of the Warden... Slightly Tougher and Faster then their previous version counterparts they most likely can eliminate you within 3 turns if they don't and you survive those databattles you will be teleported to my board where you can face me in a databattle. If one of you manages to finish me off or grab the file I'm guarding then you win and access to the HQ will be yours lose and my orders go into effect"

Jeremy said "and if we don't accept the challenge…"

Sentinel said "Then don't expect to ever return to the real world… This site is now under lockdown you can not escape... Go ahead see if you can log out"

Jeremy pulled up a screen and attempted to log everyone out… but an error came up of no connection to home site.

Jeremy said "I see… You've cut our connection…"

Sentinel said "That is correct and if you run out of lifepoints well let just say my favorite dish happens to be bit stew and fresh crushed intruders of any type adds a certain flavor to it."

Liz shuttered a little "Jeremy I don't like the look of this…"

Ulrich growled "Neither do I Liz…"

Sentinel said "So as the system responds when you're hacking into it … Warning the Site you're attempting to access is under the property of the SMART Agency any attempts of hacking will result in deletion of all intruding programs…" He paused to add a death battle feel to the air "Prepare for deletion!"


	27. Databattle Vs SMART Security

Jeremy said "Not so fast…" He tore open the packet of cards and a potion card flew to each warrior. "Use them only when you need them guys try to save them for the battle against Sentinel Omega…

"got it" came the collective response of the group

Data Battle Start

* * *

Author Note: Harder Better Faster Stronger the regular version plays as the background music of the battle

* * *

Each warrior is teleported to a 5 by 5 board with one Warden+ on it. They are on panel E3 while the Warden+ on A3

* * *

Program Name: Warden+

Version: 2.0

Move Rate: 2

Life Points: 60

Attack: Bash

Bash: Club opponent with a powerful hammer like fist 50 damage Range 1

* * *

Ulrich's First Turn

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 110

* * *

Ulrich nodded "I got this easily…" He moved to B3 and stabbed his Warden

The warden lifepoints dropped to 30

Ulrich said "Over to you Yumi"

* * *

Yumi's First Turn

Move Rate: 4

Life Points: 100

Yumi pulled out her fans "I'm ready, Boomerang" She threw her fan and it hit her warden Twice making it's lifepoints fall to 40

Yumi said "Odd your up" as she finished her turn

* * *

Odd's First Turn

Move Rate: 4

Life Points: 100

* * *

Odd clicked his glove and grinned "Lock and Load, Laser Arrow" He shot an arrow and hit the warden making it's lifepoints fall to 40

Odd said "Hey Kat your turn" He called

* * *

Kat's First turn

Move Rate: 4

Life Points: 100

* * *

Kat twirled and posed "Right, With Strawberry I got this easily"

Strawberry squeaked curled up around Kat Shoulders

Guide popped up "Hey Kat I noticed you and Strawberry can choose to move together on the same panel but that mean only one of you can attack on a turn but you can choose her attacks. Her lifepoints are negated in a battle… however to break the bond you must use up a turn and switch modes. That command is now active for you"

* * *

Kat gained Mode: Team Up

Team Up: Team up with Strawberry to be able to use her attacks and Team attacks

* * *

Kat nodded slightly "Got it…" She moved to B3 "Go get him girl"

Strawberry leaped off Kat shoulders and a holographic dice was rolled and landed a 3

Strawberry landed on the Warden face and clawed it using fury swipes causing 30 damage making the Warden lifepoints drop to 30.

Strawberry ran back to Kat who picked her up… "Go for it Liz" Kat called

* * *

Liz's first Turn

* * *

Stat Reminder

Move Rate: 4

Life Points: 100

* * *

Liz said "Hmm I can do this…" Her fist surged with fire… "Flaming Fist!"

The fireball shot toward the Warden and hit it causing it's life points to fall to 40

Liz said "Go Aelita"

* * *

Aelita's First turn

Move Rate: 4

Life Points: 100

* * *

Aelita charged up a sphere "Energy Field!" She shot the sphere and it hit her Warden for 20 damage

Aelita said "Jeremy… you're last"

* * *

Jeremy's First Turn

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 110

* * *

Jeremy clenched his fist which sparked with electricity "I know…"

Jeremy moved to C3 "Zap!" He shot the miniature bolt and hit the Warden making it's life points fall to 40 and it's move rate fall to 1

Jeremy said "Well that all the damage we can do for this turn…"

* * *

Security's First Turn

"Not bad" Sentinel commented waiting patiently on his own 9 by 9 board on B5 a target file behind him on A5 "for a first turn" he added "but this is only the beginning. Alright Warden+ A, and D attack with Bash, B, C, E, and F move to C3, and G move to B3 and use Bash as well

Each of the Warden+ grunted and did as commanded

Ulrich Kat and Jeremy were each slugged with a hammer fist by their warden

"Uh…" was Ulrich comment

"Hey not nice" cried out Kat

"oh…" groaned Jeremy

They each lost 50 life points Ulrich and Jeremy went down to 60 while Kat went down to 50

Sentinel said "Let that be a lesson to ya… Don't mess with the Agency…" and passed his turn

* * *

Ulrich's second turn

Ulrich wiped his mouth the force of the impact making him spit slightly "hmm I'll get you for that…" He stabbed his sword into Warden+ A again and the Warden flinched and shattered it's life points falling to 0 "Got it"

Ulrich was then teleported to position I4 on Sentinel Field "Alright Yumi your turn"

* * *

Yumi's second turn

Yumi said "I got to move…" She moved to E1 and used Boomerang hitting Warden+ B Twice making it's life points drop to 20. "Go Odd"

* * *

Odd's second turn

Odd said "I think I'll copy that move" He moved to E1 as well and shot off an Arrow making Warden+ C life points fall to 20

Odd said "Kat… go"

* * *

Kat's second turn

Kat said "Time for payback" as she spin and swung her bow at Warden+ D making it life points fall to 0 and it to shatter.

Kat said "Too easy" as she teleported to I8 on the Sentinel board "Go Liz"

* * *

Liz's second Turn

Liz nodded and said "I'll move to E5 and use Flaming Fist!" She shot another fireball and hit Warden+ E making it's lifepoints fall to 20 "Aelita" She called signaling it's Aelita turn

* * *

Aelita's second Turn

Aelita said "I'll end this quickly" She moved to D3 and used Energy Field at point blank range

Warden+ F took 50 damage and shattered its life points dropping to 0

Aelita smiled and nodded "hmm…Jeremy" She called as she teleported to I1 on the Sentinel board.

Ulrich nodded "3 down 4 to go… come on guys you can do it"

* * *

Jeremy's second turn

Jeremy moved to D3 and used Zap shocking Warden+ G making it's life points fall to 20 and it's move rate fall to 0

Jeremy said "Watch out for the security guys it's their turn"

* * *

Security second turn

Sentinel said "In two turns half of my team is disabled… this does not bode well for my future as the head of security... I must fix that…" He pulled out a gold rulebreaker card and said "Step Recovery on myself…"

Sentinel Omega used Rulebreaker Step Recovery on himself…

Sentinel will now regain 10 lifepoints for every move he does in a turn…

Sentinel said "Wardens B, C, E Advance to E3"

Each Warden commanded moved to that spot. G was stuck in position because of 0 move rate. It grunted in annoyance

* * *

Ulrich third turn

Ulrich said "Hey Jeremy do you think you can get Sentinel Omega stats for us

Jeremy pulled up a screen and looked at it.

* * *

Program Name: Sentinel Omega

Version: Omega

Move Rate: 6

Life Points: 80

Attacks: Taser, Rapid Slice

Taser: Powerful Laser Sword hits opponent 40 damage Range 1

Rapid Slice: Slash rapidly with knife blades 30 damage Range 1 (for each move rate not used increase this attack power by 10 points)

* * *

"uh oh" Jeremy commented "this could be trouble"

Aelita said "What's up Jeremy"

Jeremy said "Sentinel Omega is powerful and fast… He's got 6 move rate 80 life points and two powerful attacks… Taser which does 40 damage with one range, and this Rapid Slice move which does 30 damage with one range but for every move he does not use it's gains strength by 10 point. If he doesn't move at all on a turn he can do up to 90 damage points using Rapid Slice…"

Kat said "oh… that could be tough if we get in range but we stay back and just throw projectiles he can't hurt us…"

Jeremy said "Wrong again Kat due to the Step Recovery rulebreaker card he restores 10 life points for every step he takes he could recover up to 60 lifepoints on a turn… He got most of his bases covered…

Ulrich said "What do you mean most…"

Jeremy said "His one flaw is that both his power attack and defense is linked to his speed if we could stop him in his tracks he won't be able to recover or do as much damage but watch out if you move from your current position he'll be able to slice you… Your right at the edge of his attack radius if he used all his move rate.

Ulrich looked down and counted the panels between him and Sentinel Omega which was 7… "oh yeah… I see… So what the plan…"

Jeremy said "Get your lifepoints back by using the potion card… and then boost your speed Ulrich. The rest of us will be there ASAP"

Ulrich pulled out his bronze Potion card said "Alright I'll use my Potion Card on myself"

* * *

Potion: Restore 30 lifepoints to target

* * *

Ulrich life points increased to 90

Ulrich said "then I'll use Supersprint to boost my move rate to 5 and end my turn" He ran in place and his move rate increased to 5

* * *

Yumi Third Turn

Yumi said "Time to switch moves…" She put her hands to her head, her eyes closed and she glowed with a blue aura… "Control."

The Warden gained a blue aura and it's pulled back it fist and slammed itself in the face causing 30 damage making it fall down and shatter…

Yumi opened her eyes and said "That was cool…" She teleport to I3 right next to Ulrich

Ulrich grinned "Glad you could make it Yumi I was beginning to wonder if I had to go solo this time"

Yumi smiled and said "And let you have all the fun Ulrich? No way"

Kat hopped up and down in madness "What am I chopped liver… I'm here too…"

Ulrich said "I know…" he muttered "Unfortunely…"

Kat gained anime vein and glared at Ulrich "I heard that if I wasn't so far away I'd get you like I did Odd Ulrich!"

Ulrich sighed "Hey Odd can you get over here and control your Cousin before I decide to stab her for annoying me…"

* * *

Odd's Third Turn

Odd said "I'll be there in one shot of a laser arrow Ulrich" He fired a laser Arrow and deleted his Warden…" He laughed and said "see one shot…" He teleported to I2 "But uh… I don't think this is the best position to control my Cousin."

Ulrich sighed

* * *

Kat's Third Turn

Kat said "Alright I think we'll need all the firepower we can get so I'll switch modes"

Strawberry jumped off of Kat and went to Panel I9

* * *

Strawberry First Turn

Strawberry snuck to D9

Sentinel looked at her "I see you…"

Strawberry squeaked and stuck her small tongue at Sentinel a trait she picked up from Kat.

Sentinel growled, "Watch it furball or I'll cut you"

Kat giggled

* * *

Liz's Third Turn

Liz said "I guess I can take my turn now…" She held her position and used Flame Circle to delete her Warden… "hmm…" She teleport to I7 next to Kat… "Uh who's next"

Jeremy said "Aelita I'll take my turn before you if that alright"

Aelita nodded "Go for it Jeremy"

* * *

Jeremy's Third Turn

Jeremy pulled out his potion card "Use Potion on myself"

Jeremy lifepoints increased to 80.

Jeremy said "then I'll use Zap and finish this Warden off" He shocked the Warden making it shatter. "Alright" He teleported to I6 next to Liz

Liz jumped but then blushed slightly because Jeremy was next to her.

Jeremy didn't notice her blushing and said "Aelita do me a favor and use healing song…"

Aelita nodded "I will as soon as I move to E1" She moved to E1 and knelt down and sung in a melody.

Sentinel blinked slightly recognizing the song "hmm… so you do know it."

The Lyoko Warriors recovered 20 lifepoints each

Ulrich recovered to 110

Kat recovered to 70

Jeremy recovered to 100

* * *

Security Third Turn

Sentinel looked at all the warriors "I can see that KC was right that you guy are interesting… and I'll admit you are tough all of you… but I still can't let you pass so… I'll make my move

Sentinel moved to E5 in the center of the board… "I'll now use my ability card Tornado Charge which charges me up to be able to unleash my Tornado Blade on my next turn" He flashed the silver rulebreaker card.

* * *

Tornado Charge: Charge up and gain Access to Omega Move Tornado Blade

Tornado Blade: Spin rapidly like a Tornado and any opponent caught within the Vortex of two range get hits with 80 damage points

* * *

Sentinel blades glowed with blue auras and he said "And with that I'll end my turn. Make your move warriors"

The grouped looked at Jeremy

Jeremy pulled up a screen "Let's see if Sentinel moves his maximum no matter where we go… He will be able to follow and damage us… so any move we make we got to make sure to damage him and maybe delete him before he attacks."

Sentinel chuckled "Go ahead and try Lyoko Warriors but may I remind you that this game isn't over until the target file is downloaded…"

Everyone noticed the Target File

Jeremy said "Oh shoot… that mean even if we delete you the game won't end until one of us get the file…

Ulrich said "Alright Jeremy usually I let you make the plans but I have to guess that a straight charge is the best way to go?"

Jeremy said "Looks like it Ulrich so as saying goes…"

Kat said "Charge!"

* * *

Strawberry Second Turn

Strawberry shot toward Sentinel moving to E6 and slashing him with Four swipes of Fury Swipes she had gotten lucky and rolled a four

Sentinel took 40 damage and his life points fell to 40.

* * *

Aelita Fourth turn

Aelita moved to E3 and said "This should disable you. Energy Field" She shot the sphere and hit Sentinel for 40 damage points

Sentinel went down to his knees and used one blade to hold himself up. He teleported back to B5 "Hmm… I'm disabled for this next turn." However his blade still glowed

Jeremy said "The rest of us move forward"

* * *

Lyoko Warriors Fourth turn

Ulrich moved to D4 and used Supersprint boosting his move Rate to 7

Yumi moved to F4 and ended her turn

Odd moved to E2 and ended his turn

Jeremy moved to F6 and ended his turn

Liz moved to E7 and ended her turn

Kat moved to E8 and ended her turn

* * *

Security Fourth Turn

Sentinel life points regenerated to 80

Sentinel said "I'm back… and I'm still charged"

* * *

Ulrich's Fifth Turn

Ulrich said "To bad you won't be able to use it let's go" He charged down to A4 turned sharply to snag the file on A5. "Got it!"

The computer sound "Warning Target File has been captured…"

Flicking sparks seem to shoot out of the game and everything seem to go in slow motion Ulrich slowly running to A6 and stopping

Sentinel said "hmm… why does it seem I made the game too easy for you…"

* * *

End Databattle

Results: Lyoko Warriors gain Level 1 access to SMART HQ

* * *

The field faded out and Sentinel stood but looked down in disappointment "My system has been disabled… you have hacked this security system but I'm afraid it has all been in vain."

Jeremy said "Why?"

"Because" A male voice said "You're surrounded. Drop your weapons and hands in the air intruders your under arrest for hacking into a government site"

About 50 programs both male and female in Agent outfits had various weapon pointed at the Lyoko Warriors

Odd said "And we thought this place was abandoned now it crawling with Agents"

Jeremy said "It'll be useless to fight them all so we might as well obey" He slowly raised his hands

The other quickly followed dropping their held weapons

Strawberry growled and charged at one of the Agents

Kat said "Strawberry! No"

The Agent pulled out a small cloth and made Strawberry disappear into it.

One of the other Agents said "Nice catch Wizard" while chuckling slightly

Wizard chuckled and pulled out a cage with Strawberry inside it. "Came prepared for small animals"

Strawberry growled

The leader of the group had a pair of switch blades in his hands "Alright you punks what gave ya the big idea to hack into the Agency."

Jeremy said "Well actually we were hoping to get yours guys attention see we're the Lyoko Warriors and heard that you guys were looking for us"

The leader stepped back at this. "Is it possible?"

"It is Agent Hack… All Agents stand down…"

Agent Hack lowered his weapons followed by the rest of the Agents who turned and stood at attention facing a middle aged woman with Green hair

The woman said "My apologizes for our rudeness Lyoko Warriors but you never be too careful especially with XANA on the loose like he is…"

Jeremy said "um may I ask who you are..."

The woman nodded slightly and gave a small smile "I am the Head Agent of the SMART Agency Boss Rachel Superfreak."


	28. Meeting the Boss

Strawberry was given back and released from Wizard's cage when Boss Superfreak told the Agents to stand down

"You're the Boss Agent" Odd said in disbelief

Superfreak nodded "Correct… Agent KC reported to me that he has finally found you all in person. He mentioned he was surprised when it was one of his online contacts who he gave some programming advice to. Although I was expecting him to contact me when you all enter into the Internet, How did you guys get in?

Jeremy said "The Chosen One gave a basic access key… Thanks to Guide he's reprogrammed the way towers of Lyoko to access a site like it was another sector."

Superfreak said "Most intriguing… I'd notify Agent KC about your presence but he's activated radio silence we can't get a hold of him until he contact me."

Aelita said "We really weren't looking for him anyhow. We just wanted permission to hack into XANA's site so that we can disable the security system. We learned that your group are the ones who punish those who successfully hack a site.

Superfreak said "That is correct… I assume the Chosen One put you up to the task."

Yumi said "For the most part…"

Liz said "He told us that XANA needs to go and he needs our help to do it. KC told us to get to XANA we need to hack into his sites to get a link to him."

Ulrich said "The Chosen One also sends his regards."

Superfreak said "hmm I see…" She looked around at her Agents "Why don't we head to my office where we can discuss this in private."

The group nodded "Right."

Five minutes later the group was sitting down in a conference room connected to Boss Superfreak office.

"From the legal standpoint" Superfreak started while walking around the Conference room "we can't give permission unless we get evidence that XANA is a threat to the peace of the Internet and when the Chosen did show evidence. The Internet went into a riot and attacked Central." She turned to the warriors "We don't want any more riots like that one and I'm sure XANA going to stir up the Internet against you once he finds out that you are on it."

"He already knows" Kat spoke up "we ran into him at Clip's Arcade last night. He was paying off his son tuition to Clip and we just happened to be finishing taking lessons and was on a bit of a break before heading back to the real world. He was shocked and asked why are we here in a tone that suggested that he didn't want us here ruining his plans. We told him simply we knew what he was up to and planned on stopping him. He just laughed and challenged us to try and hack his sites. Jeremy made a bet with him of 15,000 Zenny that we could do it better then the Agency."

Superfreak looked at Jeremy and said "You know something about his programs we don't…"

Jeremy said "There a fatal flaw in the programming code where the program design with the Lyoko Symbol or as we call it the 'eye' Hit that spot and the program takes critical damage usually enough to delete it."

Superfreak said "Interesting… we noticed that when we hit the XANA Symbol it stun the program but doesn't delete it… how come your results are different.

Jeremy said "hmm… I don't know…"

Aelita said "Maybe our weapons are equipped with the Anti-code for XANA monsters

Superfreak said "hmm… that a good theory. The Anti-code instantly disables any program add damage to it. It deletes the program but to prove that theory we need to test it…"

Ulrich said "You got a training course with XANA monsters outside of a databattle"

Superfreak nodded "That we do…"

Odd grinned and said "Hey guys who's up to show the Agency how the Lyoko Warriors do it?"

Kat instantly raised her hand followed by Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy. Liz was the only one who didn't raise her hand

Odd noticed this "Hey Liz something wrong…"

"I only had one encounter with a Krab and that it." Liz responded in a solemn tone "I don't know if I can defeat XANA monsters like you guys can…"

"It doesn't hurt to try" Jeremy said "as you practice you get better. I should know… It took me about a month to even get past the 10th level of the training program against two Megatanks."

Kat said "Just like the song by Daft Punk we heard eariler. If you work it harder, make it better, and do it faster, it makes you stronger. I can see that applied here."

Ulrich said "We believe you can do it Liz you just have to believe in yourself…"

Liz looked at the group for a second and then smiled "So what are we waiting for? Let's show those XANA monster the Lyoko Warriors are number one here"

Kat said "That's the spirit Liz."

Superfreak nodded with a slight smile "You'll find the training course just down the hall here. Report back to me when you're done. I'll be monitoring with some of our programming experts to see if your theory is correct."

Aelita said "Alright let's go"


	29. Training, Hyper Alert Hack

The training course was setup like a city with various buildings. Agents were working their way through the city taking out XANA monsters that appeared. The Lyoko Warriors entered into the rest area where several programs were recovering from being eliminated from the battle this included Agent Hack and 3 other Agent the group encountered including Agent Wizard which had a small wizard cap on his head.

Hack looked at the group and said "So Boss decided to send you through the course after all."

Liz nodded "That's right"

One that had a sniper like scanner over his one eye said "Pay up Clay I told ya I could see them talking"

A large guy sighed and pulled out a few coins and gave them to the sniper "hmm… shouldn't have doubted you Scope"

Wizard spoke up "So you guys know how to run a site"

"A little bit" Ulrich said "Any monsters you encounter you got to destroy?"

"Pretty much…" Wizard agreed "the goal is to get to a console controlling the security and shut it down. Shutting down the console will allow access to the next area, but there are two catches; one, the console could be bobby trapped with security programs, and two only one of you is the leader of the team or the hacker. The hacker is the only one who can deactivate a console. The rest are just backup to fight off the programs"

Scope said "If the hacker get's deleted the mission is failed and the group is forced to logout on bigger sites you can have a secondary hacker in case your first one gets deleted and vice versa. This training course has 5 different levels and depending on what level you set it up for that how many consoles you have to deactivate in a row to complete your mission. Each console you deactivate increases the security level."

Clay said "If you guys are as good as you are rumored to be I say you be able to handle a level 3 no problem."

Odd said "So how good are you guys."

Hack said "We can cover a level 4 but the level 5 keeps bring us down right at the end. We used to do so well with the previous protocol but guess it was too easy..."

Jeremy said "It was pretty tough to hack through the first area for us of course we aren't used to your type of programs. Guess you guys have the same problem with our type of programs

Scope said "That's a good guess… but if you learn everything your opponents you can defeat them easily"

Yumi said "True and it helps we know XANA monsters so we know how to defeat them by hitting the symbol with our weapons"

Hack said "The symbol huh we'll have to try that sometime."

"Lyoko Warriors" Boss Superfreak voice came over the intercom "are you ready to hack a site"

Jeremy said "Ready Ms Superfreak"

Superfreak said "Good I have a level 1 setup. Choose who going to be the hacker."

Aelita said "I guess that will be me."

Superfreak said "Very well Aelita, On your mark we can start the mission."

Aelita said "Ready Everyone?"

Kat grinned and said "Let's go!"

Everyone agreed

Aelita said "Begin the Mission!"

"Level 1 site activated!" A computer voice said as the barrier to the training area opened

Hack said "Good luck!"

The Lyoko Warriors entered into the site.

Jeremy said "Alright everyone without their screen in front of me I can't tell you which monsters are coming so just be on your guard"

Ulrich said "Gotcha Einstein can you tell which way the console is"

Jeremy said "Straight Ahead about 500 yards. If you guys look carefully you can see something familiar."

Everyone looked and there was a building shaped like a tower and it had a red aura to it

Aelita said "An activated tower… well this is interesting…"

Jeremy said "Alright let continue on before monsters decide to ambush us here."

Everyone continued on but soon they encountered their first monsters

"Oh looky" Odd said "Kankrelats"

10 Kankrelats ran in and surrounded the group 2 to the left and right of the group and 3 to the front and back of the group

Kat got a disgusted look and said "Little cockroaches if you ask me… They look bigger on the databattle…"

Strawberry growled

Ulrich said "Well they are easy to get rid of. Let them have it"

Liz nodded "hmm…" Her fist charged up "Flaming Fist!" She shot a fireball and it roasted one of the Kankrelats on the side

Odd grinned "Laser Arrow!" He shot several arrows each one hitting a Kankrelat and deleting it clearing the back area

Jeremy said "Magnet Bolt!" He shot out several electricity arcs with latched onto two of the Kankrelats to the right and the one on the left and made them go into the air controlled by Jeremy like puppets. He threw them into the other in front of the group and knocked them down. "Now Aelita"

Aelita charged up a sphere in both her hands and forced them together "Energy Field" she shouted and the sphere hit one and spread into the other five making them shatter to bits

Kat said "Whoa Aelita where you come up with that move."

Aelita said "It's a charge move like Liz's Flame Circle." I call it Energy Mix. It has different combinations like a shield for powerful attacks or a powerful energy field bomb like you just saw now"

Kat said "Cool! Wish I had a move like that."

Aelita said "You never know Kat your dance slippers could give you some interesting moves. You know like maybe if you stomp the ground you could cause an earthquake"

Ulrich scoffed at this "Get real… when can a dance move do anything but look crazy."

Kat growled and said "Ulrich I'll show you!" She twirled and flipped her hand out to have Strawberry attack but instead an arrow shaped projectile that looked exactly like a DDR arrow shot from her hand and rocketed toward Ulrich.

Ulrich had a quick reaction and brought up one of his Katana and block the attack using guard. "Hey watch out."

Kat blinked and said "Did I just shoot an arrow marker from DDR…"

Aelita nodded and said "You did."

Kat squealed "Awesome!" She flicked her hand again away from Ulrich but this time nothing happened "Hey…" She waved her hand and still nothing shot out "Come on…" She whined "why isn't it working."

Odd said "Limited Ammo like one shot?"

Jeremy pulled up a screen and checked "No… It seems Kat DDR training made her Dance Slippers level up and gain an ability known as Dance Arrow right at the end of a dance movement or a set of movements you can shoot a projectile by flicking your hand or another body part that is not being used like a hip or a foot. The number and strength of the arrows will be determined on how tough the combination was to pull."

Kat said "So the more I move with dancing the more Arrows I can throw at the end"

Aelita said "I guess it helps if your using dance moves to dodge attacks you can use it to counter attack."

Kat said "Alright got to find some more monsters to try that. Let's go" She ran ahead

Odd said "Kat wait up!" and the group followed

Kat was soon met by 5 Bloks

"Blocks? Never seen those before…" Kat mumbled "Alright come on blockheads try and shoot me.

The Bloks charged up and shot lasers at Kat

Kat grinned and went low to the ground and spun on her hands "Dance Arrows!" She shouted as she flicked her feet several times

Several Dance Arrows shot out and hit three of the bloks on the left making them spin and shatter.

Kat said "Whoo hoo! Dance Arrows Rock!" as she finished her move ending on the ground sitting down

The group came in.

Ulrich pulled out his blades "Supersprint!" He shot toward the fifth Blok and stabbed into it eye making it shatter.

The fourth blok was about to charge up a Freeze Laser but all of a sudden it was slashed hortinzally making it shatter.

Liz was on the other side with her blade out and to her side. "hmm… so I can do that too."

Jeremy said "Good teamwork let's keep going."

The group continued on going through sets of Kankrelats and Bloks and soon made it to the console which was in front of the tower

Jeremy said "Aelita your tower awaits"

Aelita smiled and said "Thank you Jeremy" As she passed him and went over to access the console

Ulrich looked around and said "Watch out for Ambushes guys..."

Odd said "You never know if something about to drop in"

All of a sudden a Megatank dropped in making a dent in the ground at the exact moment Aelita touched the console

Yumi gave him a look and said "You called for that didn't you Odd."

Odd chuckled nervously and said "Yep…"

Kat said "Great a Megatank I hate those."

"That's a Megatank" Liz said "Clip was right when they said they look like Giant bowling ball"

The Megatank rolled backward a little and it's fake eyes appeared to scan the area…

In the view of the Megatank you can see a targeting system lock on to Aelita who was working fast to hack the console as some math went across the screen.

The Megatank rolled backwards even further almost 100 feet away

Ulrich said "What it doing…"

Jeremy blinked and said "It's going to bowl a strike everyone move to the side Aelita you too!"

Aelita continued to type on the console "I almost got it Jeremy just a few more seconds"

The Megatank charged and rolled toward the group at a fast speed.

Everyone dove to the side either to the left or the right but Jeremy stood his ground "EM Force Repulse!" He shouted as he held out his hands in a double stop pose Several EM waves shot out of Jeremy hands and hit the Megatank causing it to slow down.

Aelita finished and said "Security Deactivate!"

The Megatank was about to crush Jeremy but it faded about two inches away and just passed through like a ghost and vanished

Jeremy had his eyes closed but then opened them. "hoo… that was too close" He sighed

Aelita said "You okay Jeremy"

Jeremy said "I know we had you as the leader Aelita but next time don't cut it so close… I hate to have to try and use myself as a shield."

Aelita gave that smile "sorry Jeremy won't happen again."

Jeremy nodded slightly "I'm sure it won't…"


	30. Mission Complete, The new player

Kat said "So that was pretty fun what's next"

Odd said "We were to meet with Boss Superfreak when we are done and I think we done enough for today"

Yumi nodded "I have to agree what we go through 5 sets of Kankrelats and Bloks not to mention a Megatank. I think we did some fine work

"And with hardly any lifepoints used up" Boss Superfreak voice came over the intercom "You all are good in hacking but it took you all 15 minutes to clear everything. Definitely not a record breaker"

Odd jaw dropped "15 minutes…"

Ulrich said "Hey Jeremy didn't you say we could hack a XANA site in 6 minutes"

Jeremy said "I did we took too long destroying each monster and talking. We got to work on not being distracted." He looked at Kat

Kat glared back "Hey why you looking at me…"

Yumi said "Well it was you who started that conversion"

Kat was still mad "it not all my fault."

Odd said "no... we let the monsters hold us up as well. We need to practice doing it faster"

Boss Superfreak continued "Destroying all the monsters is good it show that the site security is too weak from all the battle data here it's clear that XANA monsters are all weak to your weapons all we need to do is take a look at your weapons and match the codes up so that we can find the anti-code in case XANA tries anything the Agency can hack him in an instant. Anyhow if you return to my office we can discuss about that permission slip to hack XANA's sites."

Jeremy nodded "Right we'll be there in a minute"

The group headed out of the training area

Mission Complete: Getting Smart about Permission slips

Databattle Experience

Each Warrior earned 6 experience points

2 for the Warden+

4 for Sentinel Omega

Liz and Strawberry have 12 EXP and need 3 points to next level

The rest of the Lyoko Warriors have 11EXP and need 4 points to the next level

Abilties Learned

Kat learned Dance Arrows

Dance Arrows: At the end of a dance step or combination, flick a body part in the direction of the opponent to launch a dance arrow. The strength is equal to how difficult the dance move was to execute. (Ability compatible with Databattle *20 damage Range 4*)

Liz learned Sword Dash

Sword Dash: Dashes and Slashes an opponent with a wide sword (Ability compatible with Databattle *30 damage Range 2*)

Go to Databattle Profile if players want to change attacks

The warriors went back to Superfreak office after turning in their weapons to the weapon specialist of the SMART Agency to see if they can copy the anti-code to be able to upgrade the other agent's weapons.

In Superfreak office Boss Superfreak gave them a silver hat mark on each of their I.D cards signaling that they are white hat hackers authorized by the Agency to hack into sites

"Now this mark tells security programs that you guys are allowed by the Agency to hack into sites but if you are caught doing anything illegal like stealing something that isn't yours this status will turn to gray hat and you may be investigated however if you notify us before hand you will remain a white hat."

Jeremy said "I'm sure unless it's very important that we won't touch anything within a site and I personally make sure that we notify we tell you before we do."

The group agreed to this

Superfreak nodded "Very well Lyoko Warriors… I'm not sure how much longer our specialist need your weapons but I'm sure it won't be long…"

A static burst occurred and KC voice spoke over the intercom "Agent KC to Boss Superfreak… Are you there Boss?"

Boss Superfreak turned to a nearby speaker phone, pressed the talk button, and said "Go ahead Agent"

KC voice came out of the phone said "Boss, I've got a big ship that just came out of the digital flow and is headed toward one of the XANA hubs. I'm following at a distance range. The ship code has the Lyoko code should I contact the warriors to redirect them toward Google."

Boss Superfreak looked at the group and said "That's a negative Agent the Lyoko Warriors are in my office as we speak."

"What?!" KC sputtered "Then who the hell am I following?"

Boss Superfreak turned to the group "Are there any other Lyoko Warriors that we need to know about?"

Jeremy said "Not that we know about we are the only ones."

Boss Superfreak said "Agent follow that ship I'll have backup sent to your location."

KC said "No No that won't be necessary Boss I got this covered on my own since I'm not allowed to do patrols I'll just monitor.

Aelita said "KC is the Lyoko Code altered in anyway?"

KC said "That's a negative Aelita this is the same code as you guys"

Ulrich said "We know XANA, his monsters, Xanatos and ourselves. So who else got the Lyoko Code. Who else is related to Lyoko?

Everyone was silent at this

Jeremy said "We know Aelita Father the original creator is dead… we never learned what happened to Aelita mother except that she disappeared over 13 years ago."

Aelita said "Could it be her or someone representing her?"

Jeremy said "KC can you scan the pilot without letting them detect you"

KC responded "I can't the first scan I send out they'll know someone on them"

Jeremy sighed "Alright when you can see someone from that ship without them detecting you, can you give us a description"

KC said "You got it Jeremy until then I'm maintaining radio silence" a click was heard as the connection was cut.

Jeremy said "If there was only a way to get a visual…"

A voice chuckled and said "All ya got to do is ask warriors…"

The group looked around and Jeremy said "I know that voice Guide!"

Guide appeared leaning on the wall "Yo Warriors looks like there more players in this game then first thought"

Boss Superfreak said "More players Guide"

Guide said "That's right there another side one that went totally under my radar until now. I've alerted everyone that involved about the new player. You're the last ones but it sounds like you have heard about it."

Boss Superfreak said "Yes Agent KC has just detected the person coming out of the digital sea. Do you know who it is?"

Guide said "That I'm not fully sure… all I can tell you is that she is a strange one"

Aelita said "She?"

Guide snapped her fingers and a screen popped up of the ship docking at one of XANA Hubs which looked like a world with a huge red city on it

Boss Superfreak said "Guide, who else did you notify about this new player?"

Guide grinned "Who else, and he's on his way to investigate."

Boss Superfreak sighed like a whine "Not the Chosen One, if XANA learns Kevin hacked one of his sites he'll accuse us of sending him."

Guide said "Don't worry, he's knows when to make himself invisible to most scanners Ms. Superfreak, XANA won't even know he's there much less the viruses he's with"

Boss Superfreak said "Not the M-Group"

Guide said "Yep the M-group"

The camera changed to red city area near a building with a small ledge and Zoomed in as the scene was cut into directly

A black sphere like creature with two white eyes and with a red helmet to blend in with the surroundings popped up and peered over the center of the ledge. It looked left then right and then spoke in a weird language which translated to "_Okay M-Group fall in._"

11 more of the creatures appeared one at a time from the edges to the center to form a line then all of a sudden a humanoid with black face-paint, black clothes completely covering his body, a red helmet, and sharp blue eyes appeared in a kneeling position behind the two center ones. The guy spoke in the weird language "_So M-group what do we got?_"

The Center one to the left said "_Well CO we got that new player ship just outside the site, we got KC ship hovering just out of that ship range. Neither of them can detect us_"

CO nodded slightly "_So who is this mysterious new player Axel?_" he asked the one on the Center Left

Axel blinked slightly and said "_Won't know until he or she logs in CO_"

At that moment the Camera rotated behind the M-group, a portal opened at the edge of the site and a girl in a green armored outfit appeared in the main road.

Axel blinked as he scanned her "_Humanoid, Female Age about 16 to 19 can't get a detection of her weapons or abilities or stats…_"

A two note whistle came from one of the group from the second on the right.

The center one now on the left barked "_Quiet #9_"

#9 said meekly "_Sorry Boss, it's just she's hot couldn't help myself._"

CO gave the girl a visual once over "_hmm she does have some curves_"

#9 said "_no no no, CO she's a virus I can tell._"

The boss of the group looked and said "_Whoa… Hey Axel look carefully_"

Axel looked and said "_Oh nice_"

CO said "_What M?_"

M the Boss said "_She's got a Sigma Virus_"

CO said "_Sigma?_"

Axel said "_Yeah Sigma it's a type of virus that pretty powerful usually found in programs that focus on uh deleting Boss and Master Control Programs_"

CO said "_Oh… that is powerful so how they do it_"

Axel said "_Not quite sure the host get the program's defenses down and then the virus infects them. Deletion is secured unless the program pleases the host's demands_"

CO said "_oh almost sounds like a Black Widow style attack. So are all Sigma Host female?_"

"_Yeah_" Axel nodded "_since all Boss programs and MCPs are usually male, but they can attract Female Boss programs and MCPs doing similar techniques if you catch my drift." _

"_Oh I catch it alright_" The CO nodded his head "_Warn me if I'm falling for one of those Axel sound like a troublemaker._"

Axel nodded "_Will do_"

The CO said "_So what is she doing here_"

M said "_Well that's what we are here to find out isn't it… Alright M Group Stealth Mode and keep it down M squared_"

Four of the edge viruses which included #9 sung the tune of the Pink Panther in very quiet notes as the group disappeared behind the ledge.


	31. The name Ta,Ka,Ra, Sandy Toes

Back with the warriors they were discussing this new player

"Sure doesn't look like my mother…" Aelita commented as she watched "maybe someone related to me like a cousin?"

Jeremy said "My questions are; Who is she? Where did she come from? And what replica did we miss that has other Lyoko Warriors?

Superfreak said "It's very strange…"

Guide said "Tell me about it players. This game got about as many sides as a cube." He pulled out a rubix cube and started rotating it aimlessly "First we got you guys, then we have XANA, the SMART Agency, The Chosen One and Central, This girl with the same code as you guys, and whoever she's allied with. This puzzle is huge but hey I like a challenge"

Aelita said "You sure you don't know anything else about this girl Guide we could use all the information we can get."

Guide said "All I got to say players is keep watching something bound to pop out of that girl mouth." He vanished in a bright light dropping the rubix cure… "You know I seriously got to get that glitch fixed. It's starting to annoy me" A small portal opened and the rubix cube fell down it.

Kat giggled "Does Guide know he's extremely funny when he glitches like that."

"Yes I do and it my own fault really… Guide voice sounded like he was still nearby "I get bored easily when no one calls for information so the Chosen One asked if there was any ability that could to keep me entertained without breaking my no fighting rule and I told him that the Anime Jester ability could and being the kind dude he is… He gave me the ability as a reward for helping him out during his adventures thing is it sometimes glitches especially when I'm doing my exits. Anyhow I think something coming up on screen… watch carefully players"

The group turned to the screen as the camera focused on this new player

The green armored girl walked with confidence toward the center of the site.

Two Tarantulas walked out and blocked the road with a growl

The girl said "I'm here to speak to your Boss XANA. Let me pass

The Tarantulas turned to a Kankrelat that was standing nearby and growled

The Kankrelat ran toward the tower and entered.

All of a sudden Xanatos exited out of it.

He waved the two tarantulas off and smirked "Afternoon can I help you?"

The girl said "You're XANA?"

Xanatos said "Nope my father busy with a business meeting I'm watching the sites for him."

The girl said "I have to speak to XANA it's very important."

Xanatos said "Leave a name and he'll call you to set up a meeting time. He's a very busy program."

The girl said "I have a meeting time already."

Xanatos sighed and pulled out a small computer and said "Who are you?"

The girl posed with her index finger "The name's Ta-ka-ra," She bounced her finger to each piece of her name, and may I ask who you are?"

Xanatos posed with his keyblade and said "Xanatos XANA's only son."

Takara laughed "Sandy Toes what type of name is that?"

Xanatos growled and pointed his keyblade at the girl and said "Xa-na-tos, get it straight girl before I use this keyblade to show you the door."

Takara said "Oh think you're so cool with your keyblade well I got a similar weapon" She pulled out a large silver chromed wide blade with what looked like a revolver cartridge on it and gun handle

"Oh No way!" Kat exclaimed "She's got Leon's Gunblade!"

Xanatos smirked "I see I'm not the only one who likes another world weapons."

"That's right… Takara said "So you going to tell me where XANA at"

Xanatos looked at his PDA said "Nope XANA doesn't have you on his list of meeting for today… "

Takara showed a slight smile and added a little seductiveness to her voice "I'm sure you can convince him to see me… I have a very important business proposition for him.

Xanatos gained a curious glance "Really…"

Takara moved closer while speaking "Yes… it will help him be able to control his sites more efficiently

Xanatos let Takara get close but then all of a sudden grabbed her wrist and touched her arm and a Sigma symbol appeared "Just as I thought… you're that Sigma Carrier that been walking around Google and other sites asking for information about my father."

Takara growled and broke free. "So what if I am?"

Xanatos said "I ain't dumb I know that virus within you can take control of any program. You're trying to get close to XANA so you can take control of his sites

Takara grinned "Clever little boy aren't ya… well no matter if you figure me out or not either way I'm going to get through to your father one way or another and nobody going to stop me.

Xanatos said "Go ahead and try Takara" He got into a battle pose "I always love bit stew seasoned with data from a virus like you."

Takara posed with her gunblade and said "flattery will get you no where pretty boy except a one way ticket to deletion"

Both charged at each other and clashed their weapons getting into a major swordfight

KC was watching this battle from his ship

KC spoke over the radio to the warriors "I don't know who this girl is but she's either confident in her abilities to take any foe down or crazy."

CO was saying the same thing to the M-group

#9 said "_Personality, I think she's crazy CO. I mean look, that weapon's heavy for a girl to lug around. She can't really expect to hit a moving target like Xanatos and his keyblade_"

Axel said "_Ah but remember #9 it's doesn't matter how often you hit it's how hard you hit. Sure it would be nice if you could hit every swing but you make up for swing speed with power and I'll bet with the Sigma Boost ability that girl has she'll knock Xanatos up and down the block_."

M nodded slightly "_but Xanatos wields the Darkness Element and you know that in itself is powerful. Combine that with the Soul Eater's ability to gain strength when influenced by the Darkness and it's access to all type of Dark Element abilities including Dark Break, Dark Firaga, and even Dark Aura. If he's got enough ability points he could easily win this match._"

CO said "_You know I could never figure out why they called that dashing warp move Dark Aura. Sure it sounds cool and all that but isn't an Aura just a shield that surrounds the body?"_

Axel said "_You forget CO Aura is energy surrounding the body… it can be used like a shield to protect oneself but it also be used as a powerful attack. This goes for any type of energy._"

CO said "_But wouldn't Dark Rush sound better_"

"_hmm…"_ Axel tilted his head back and forth in thought "_nah…_" he concluded

CO sighed "_alright._"

#9 said "_500 zenny says Xanatos will win_."

CO said "_I'll see that bet saying Takara will win_"

#9 chuckled "_foolish bet CO…_"

Takara and Xanatos were still fighting and Takara was having a tough time hitting Xanatos but Xanatos couldn't get close enough or hold position long enough to use an ability.

Xanatos taunted "must be hard to swing that Gunblade around…" He zipped around Takara using a warp move.

Takara growled trying to land a hit "If ya just hold still you little brat I'll show you how hard it is!"

Xanatos said "I don't think so…" He warped and appeared on a building near the M-group but he couldn't tell they were there.

"I don't know who to cheer for…" Aelita commented "sure Xanatos is our enemy but this Takara girl is very weird.

Yumi said "and she isn't one of us."

Jeremy said "Yes if we could only understand what her goal is."

Takara looked up and said "Coward come down here and face me!"

Xanatos said "Be glad to" His keyblade shimmered slightly as an ability was activated "Dark Break!" He jumped down the building with his keyblade pointed downward like he was going to stab Takara from above.

Takara jumped nimbly to the side and Xanatos bounced against the ground and shot back up and homed in onto Takara for a hit. They kept doing this for five moves each time Takara dodging the attack.

Xanatos bounced into the air again from his last missed stab. "grr…" He flipped and shot toward the ground with his blade out aiming for Takara in a finisher style move

Takara moved back and Xanatos slammed the ground with his keyblade sending a wave of dark energy to hit Takara off her feet

Takara cried out slightly "ah…" but quickly recovered by using her gunblade like a post to fall back on and she flipped around it.

Xanatos had to take some time to recover the finisher disabling him for a few seconds but that all the time Takara needed,

Takara charged at Xanatos her Gunblade turning into it long sword mode and slashed Xanatos with several powerful hits, the final swing sending him flying into a building making it break with a major hole in it from the sheer force

Takara grinned and said "got him…"

CO grinned slightly "_Looks like you owe me 500 zenny #9_"

Axel had a small monitor in front of him monitoring Takara and Xanatos lifepoints and he said "_Not yet, Xanatos still got a lifepoint… he had the undershirt ability active_"

CO growled "_At least he's smart enough not to go unprepared to battle_"

Axel pointed to an orange bar on Xanatos stats and said "_and he's got a full Omega bar due to that last attack." _The orange bar was suddenly drained_ "and I think he's going to use it_"

The ground shook slightly as Xanatos shot out of the building in a gliding position surrounded by a Darkness Element Aura. He roared and performed the Dark Aura move hitting the guard-less Takara with several fast blade dashes. He then shot into the air and his blade surged with dark energy as he came down almost on top of Takara.

M said "_hit the helmets_"

The M-group and CO quickly dove into their helmets

A massive explosion of dark energy hits everything within a 100 foot radius. The buildings taking heavy damage but it weren't enough to level them. Takara on the other hand wasn't so lucky. She took the blunt of the hit being sent flying and crashing to the ground her life points barely above 0. She was out cold and in danger of deletion if she took another hit.

Xanatos was panting heavily but still standing even with his lifepoints at one "humph that will teach that virus girl to mess with my father." He walked over seeing that Takara hadn't been forced to log out… "hmm she's still here."

KC spoke into his radio "Boss you want me to pick the girl up and get her out of there…"

Boss Superfreak spoke "Yes Agent she could have some information bring her back to HQ."

KC said "Got it I'm going in…"

KC logged into the site

Xanatos looked up and growled "You!"

KC grinned slightly "Yeah me… how ya doing Xanatos"

Xanatos growled "I'm fine for now…" he glared at the fallen girl "Damn virus tried to infect me and she was a tough one too…"

KC said "I know the feeling… girls like her don't go down without a fight…"

Xanatos said "Your response time was pretty fast Agent I didn't even call you yet."

KC said "Oh I was in the area… monitoring the local sites."

Xanatos said "really I thought my father told your group to stop doing that."

KC said "Patrols and monitoring are two different things."

"Right…" Xanatos growled "just get her out of here."

KC said "Got it" KC picked up Takara and her blade and all of a sudden a black key with a key ring with the Lyoko symbol attached to it feel out of her pocket. "hmm?"

"This key…" Xanatos picked it up and blinked "no wonder the security didn't detect her until she got too close… this is a full access key"

KC said "How'd she get one of those… does your father know her?"

Xanatos shook his head "no… at least he's never mentioned anyone like her."

"hmm…" KC said "well you best put that in a safe place you never know when someone could appear out of nowhere and…"

He was cut off because a pickax thrown like a boomerang hit Xanatos in the back.

Xanatos cried out "Ahh!" while doing a face plant and lost the key out of his grip. It bounced along the ground

The boomerang pickax flew out of range but then a call went out "Ma-ta matamo meta ma ti!" Which translated said "_M-group! get the key!_"

All of a sudden several Red helmet mettaurs about 12 ran out and one of them picked the key up using it's pickax "Meto! (_#2_) " it called passing the key by throwing it off it pickax

Another Mettaur caught it on his pickax with ease and ran with it

Xanatos saw what was going on. "Security! Stop those viruses"

Several Kankrelats appeared surrounding the area and charged up their lasers

#2 saw a Kankrelat in front of him "Ma ti! (_#3_)" It shouted while passing the key and then going for the Kankrelat using a slash move from it's pickax causing the Kankrelat to shatter.

The key was passed around to each virus each time a Kankrelat blocked it path. But then the last virus which look a little bigger said "Me ti Ma ta me too (_CO it's all you_)" He threw the key and all of a sudden CO appeared grabbed the key in his hand and smirked "Ma ta ma tay me ta ma ta me, (_Tough Luck Xanatos_) Meta ma te (_CO strike again_)" A black portal opened behind him and CO disappeared into it

"Meta Ma ta meta! (_M-group scatter!_)" The large Mettaur called

The viruses all took off in random direction but four of them went to the portal and 3 lined up with one in front of them. "Meta? (_Ready?_)" it called

"Mata! (_Yeah!_)" came the trio response

The fourth viruses did a shuffle step while singing the ole taunt song "Meta mata ma te META! (_Shave and a haircut, two bits_.)" and disappeared into the portal

Xanatos growled and slammed his fist into the ground being taunted like so.

KC sighed "The M-group… darn you Kevin don't you know that illegal!"

Xanatos said "Then why didn't you do anything about it?"

KC said "I didn't recognize them until after #9 and his music group did the Shave and a Haircut taunt"

Xanatos roared and cursed the Chosen One heavily

KC said "and on that note I'll be on my way…" He picked up Takara and logged out

The Lyoko Warriors had seen all this from the office

"I knew that was going to happen…" Superfreak sighed "with the Chosen One as a virus we can't prove that it was him via the logs and unless KC says it was Kevin which he won't we can't charge Kevin with hacking and stealing. He's gets away with it"

Odd said "So being a virus is a good way to break the law huh?"

Superfreak said "Don't get any ideas. Odd Della Robbia. Gaining and using a virus mode is extremely dangerous unless you are used to that virus type of code.

Aelita said "We won't obtain one I'm sure of it… but I wonder if the CO going to pass that key to us… Xanatos did say it was a full access key

Superfreak said "If he does you are to give it to me without using it… It's stolen property The agency will not allow that"

Jeremy said "Right… of course Ms. Superfreak."

Yumi said "But it adds to the questions, how did Takara get that key?"

Superfreak said "It will be answered along with the other questions you had when we interrogate her after she recovers. Until we get some information about this Takara girl you are not to hack any of XANA's sites. Are we clear?

Ulrich said "As crystal Boss Superfreak. If that all we'll be on our way"

Superfreak said "Your weapons should be done being scanned. Thank you for your help."

Kat grinned "no problem"

The Lyoko Warriors headed out of the office and when they were out of range Boss Superfreak sighed and sunk in her chair "Chosen One I seriously hope you know what you are doing, hiring these kids to take care of XANA, it's crazy but yet you are known to do crazy things and they end up being the right thing. I just hope the secret doesn't get told to the real world. It would ruin everything…"


	32. Xanatos, Takara, and the Lyoko Legend

The Lyoko Warriors returned to school and rested up for the evening just doing normal human things but back on the Internet today events at XANA site had shaken up everyone… but most importantly Xanatos and Takara

We see Xanatos laying on his stomach on a slightly angled bed with a hole in the top of it for breathing. He was active but a doctor program was working on him.

The doctor said "Now Xanatos I suggested you shutdown for this procedure but you told me no sedatives. The pain maybe a little much"

Xanatos said "Yeah, but I feel sick afterwards and my father coming soon… I have to be awake for him"

The doctor said "Alright I'm starting the purification of the infection." The doctor put two probes into Xanatos back

Xanatos flinched and grunted "uh…"

It took the doctor a few minutes to cure up the infection and just after that XANA walked into the room "Xanatos I just got the call… are you alright?" He asked with concern

Xanatos grinned in pain and said "I've been better, Father. Uh… Stupid Viruses"

XANA looked at the doctor "What is my son's status Doctor Norton"

Dr Norton said "He recovering slowly the virus that attacked him did a real number to his core. His defenses were down due to a battle and it managed to infect him but it hasn't spread enough to permanently damage him.

Xanatos growled "It was the Chosen One… I know it. Only a boomerang thrown by him could go a long way and have that much power."

XANA turned mad "The Chosen One in my site… when I find him I'll make sure he pays for this

"uh…" Xanatos grunted "you know he rarely comes to the Internet now Father, only for raids like he did this afternoon."

XANA looked at his son in seriousness "What did he take?"

"A full access key…" Xanatos replied "strange thing was it wasn't one of ours"

XANA said "What?"

Xanatos said "The reason the Chosen One got me so good was because I'd just finished defeating another virus that was going for you Father"

"And who was this Virus" XANA demanded

Xanatos said "It was a Sigma virus; however, it was blended within a warrior girl named Takara"

XANA spoke in a quiet tone like he knew that name "Takara…"

Xanatos noticed and said "You know that name Father…"

"I do…" XANA said "I used to know someone by that name but…" His voice trailed off

Xanatos said "But…"

XANA shook his head and said "it's Nothing…"

Xanatos said "anyhow this girl demanded she see you and I saw the virus and prevented her from entering by using force… when Agent KC who just happened to be in the area showed up and was about to take her back to his HQ the key fell out of her pocket.

"I see…" XANA said "you did well my son however if she should show up again… Bring her directly to me…"

Xanatos eyes got wide "But father she's a virus"

XANA said "I know… but she's a messenger as well."

Xanatos said "You know who sent her Father…"

XANA said "Yes… anyhow get some rest son you earned it." He walked off

Xanatos said "Yes Father…" and relaxed and closed his eyes falling asleep nearly instantly

Doctor Norton finished up his work and had a regeneration chamber surround Xanatos to finish the recovery

Back at the SMART HQ the girl was recovering as well sleeping in a bed her injuries not as bad as Xanatos so she just needed to rest.

Sentinel Omega was posted at her door when KC walked in "How is she Sen?"

Sentinel reported "The doctors say she'll be fully recovered within the hour."

KC said "Good… She really took a beating from Xanatos… course she did about as much damage to him. So I can't arrest him for beating up a girl it was a fair fight.

Sen said "So I heard until Kevin showed up"

KC growled slightly "I've been trying to call him demanding he return that key and we forget the whole incident but he's not returning any of my calls… as usual…"

Sen said "It's strange through Agent… I looked over the reports and her virus is a customized Sigma virus it only reacts to one type of code and it isn't XANA's code

KC blinked and said "But from what I record she was aiming for XANA but Xanatos blocked her. Who's code does she react too…"

Sen said "The Lyoko Warriors… it's their anti-code"

KC gasped slightly and said "I got to warn them… but before I do that I want more information… Let's see if Takara knows her virus… let me know when she active.

Sentinel nodded "Roger…"

About an hour passed and Takara started to show signs of activity. She slowly woke up and noticed where she was… "huh?!"

Sen entered on that moment "Greetings Ms Takara"

Takara looked and asked "Where am I?! What's you do to me?" in a demanding tone

Sen blinked and said "Agent KC retrieved you from the XANA's hub and healed your injuries by bring you to HQ. You took some heavy damage from that Omega Move…"

Takara said "hmm… So I take it that Sandy-toes actually managed to defeat me… huh… Guess I'll have to try again." She got up and went to head out of the door

Sen blocked her path "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Takara said "And why not"

Sen said "Our Boss has a few questions for you."

Takara said "I'm running out of time as it is. I've got no time to answer questions."

Sen blinked and said "What mission are you doing that has a short time limit."

Takara said "I'm going to destroy the Lyoko Virus"

Sen said "Who?

Takara said "XANA"

Sen said "Are you now…"

Takara said "Yes… and I got to do it quickly so the Shadow of the Internet shows up"

Sen said "The Shadow of the Internet"

Takara said "If the Shadow of the Internet shows up before it recovered it's full strength I can delete it. Because right now it's in a weakened state

Sen said "But XANA is the Shadow of the Internet… at least that what the Chosen One calls him."

Takara said "The Chosen one eh… and who's that may I ask

Sen said "He was the leader of the virtual world until XANA ended up forcing him to shutdown."

Takara nodded "Oh yeah…" She tapped her finger against her head "What his name again Kevin Fulmer"

Sen said "Yes…"

Takara laughed "He's wrong as usual the Shadow of the Internet not XANA but XANA is the key to bringing him out

Sen said "What?"

Takara sighed and turned "I have no time to explain it to a bucket of bolts who thinks it's a human…"

"Then maybe speak to someone who is a human"

Agent KC is behind Sen

Takara said "Wait I know you. You're that Agent that's the Chosen One twin."

KC said "Yep that's me."

Takara said "Oh good you're just the guy I wanted to see."

KC said "oh?"

Takara said "Yep… You're going to help me get XANA weakened so I can delete him."

KC shook his head "No can do…"

Takara crossed her arms "and why not?"

KC posed with pointing at the SMART badge "Because I'm an Agent I can't attack XANA without a good reason."

Takara said "Even if it means saving all the worlds."

KC said "What's your proof"

Takara said "I know he's the key to bring out the Shadow of the Internet and if I destroy XANA and call out the Shadow when it's weakened I can destroy him before it does too much damage."

KC said "Really… So what is this Shadow of the Internet?"

Takara said "You don't know… Gosh I thought all the governments knew I mean they were all in it."

KC said "must have been before my time. I'll have to consult my Boss and see if she knows."

Takara said "And by the time you have done that XANA would have left the site he's at and gone to another one making my mission even more harder to complete.

KC said "Well you can't just waltz right into one of XANA's site the security will delete you."

Takara tipped her nose in the air "hmm that shows how much you know… I'm wasting my time with you…" She walked past "Oh and thanks for the pick up your Sentinel told me that you were the one who got me out of there."

KC said "Don't mention it but don't expect me to help you again."

Takara said "I don't need it… within the hour you won't have to ever worry about me ever again because the Shadow and the Virus will be deleted and my mission will be complete." She walked out of the area.

KC blinked for a second "huh…"

Sen said "Agent from what I gathered it appears the Shadow of the Internet is not XANA after all…"

KC said "Yeah so what XANA got to do with it"

Sen said "Maybe we should ask Boss… but I'm worried Agent does Takara have enough power to defeat the Shadow of the Internet

"She does not." A familiar voice said

KC said "Guide!"

Guide appeared leaning on the wall

Guide said "Yo Agent I managed to find another piece to this puzzle…"

KC said "You did?"

Guide said "yep and it's rather depressing"

KC said "tell me what do you know"

Guide said "Afraid I can't tell you because pieces of it are classified however I can give you a hint."

KC said "I'll take it"

Guide took a deep breath and said "Darkness within humans hearts caused the creation of the Shadow of the Internet. When the Light of Lyoko tried to destroy the Shadow the Shadow hid itself in the light waiting for the right moment to once again show it's face. You know you'll see the Shadow soon when a new ray of light casts it beam upon the Light of Lyoko. That light will allow the Shadow to show it's true face and begin the reign of the Shadow of the Internet "

KC went into deep thought as he pondered this hint

Guide said "I stumped you didn't I Agent"

KC said "hmm… no… but I do have one other question…" What's the Lyoko Warriors part of it"

Guide said "Well… That's rather easy they are the solution."

KC said "huh?"

Guide said "8 warriors of each wielding a different element will come to spread out the power of the new ray of light and allow no place for the Shadow to appear however lose one warrior and the Shadow will not be fully erased allowing him to still exist"

KC said "8 Warriors… last I counted there were only 7 of them… Who's the eighth Lyoko warrior?"

Guide said "That's player is the right question"


	33. The end of their game and Episode 2

While this talk was occurring Takara was on her way back to the hub site where she battled Xanatos now without a ship she had to catch a bus to Google then catch another one to the site grumbling all the way about traffic, inconvenience, and other things including something about the Agency. By the time she made it to the site she was irritable.

Takara stepped off the public transport in a ticked off mood and headed toward the front door of the site and tried to open it by pressing her hand against the reader but it said no access. "uh" she growled "Come on stupid thing open up."

The door didn't respond.

Takara checked her outfit to see if she could find her key but it was no longer there. "Great… Must have dropped it during the battle with Sandy Toes…" She growled in annoyance "Now what am I going to do… I can't just go back to her and ask for another key and I doubt I could sneak in on someone else entry."

"You could also just try to knock…" said a male voice behind her

Takara jumped two feet into the air and quickly pulled out her gunblade to face the voice

The voice belonged to CO or Kevin in his Viral Mode

Kevin put up his hand in shock and said "Whoa Whoa take a chill pill girl."

Takara glared at Kevin "Don't sneak up on me like that."

Kevin chuckled "What's the matter don't like viruses even though you are one."

Takara growled in anger "Just because I got a Sigma Virus doesn't mean you can bug me about it!"

Kevin said "You really need to calm down."

Takara said "I'll calm down after I get rid of XANA"

Kevin said "So I've heard. Takara is it"

Takara said "Yeah that me and who are you?"

Kevin said "I go by CO"

Takara said "CO huh humph and what are you doing here…"

Kevin said "Oh just drifting really… Just happened to noticed you were throwing a fit."

Takara growled and said "Don't start with me… I've had enough trouble for today… and it isn't any of your business."

Kevin said "Really"

Takara said "Yeah now if you'll excuse me I got to find a key."

Kevin pulled out the Full Access Key "You mean this one."

Takara eyes got wide and she said "You found it! Gimme!" She lunged at him going for the key

Kevin twirled the key into his hand and held it high "not until you tell me where you got it."

Takara grabbed Kevin hand trying to pull the key out of his grip "It's… none of… your business" She said with difficulty straining to open his fist

Kevin said "I make it my business XANA happens to be an enemy of mine and until I know whose side you are on I won't give the key up."

Takara said "The person I work for is against XANA and the Shadow of the Internet she is trying to destroy both of them."

Kevin said "Isn't XANA and the Shadow of the Internet the same being."

Takara said "No like I told KC XANA is the key to releasing the Shadow of the Internet and if I don't release the Shadow of the Internet soon it will be too late."

Kevin said "For what."

Takara said "To prevent the Shadow of the Internet from gaining enough power to take over the real world and destroy the Internet in the process."

Kevin said "That's sounds like XANA to me… He's been doing a fine enough job without this Shadow help"

Takara said "Well it isn't you know absolutely nothing. XANA been trying to help the internet but yet you of all people Kevin are against him.

Kevin said "Hey how you…"

Takara said "come on CO, Chosen One, you could have picked a better codename, anyone with half a brain can crack your codes."

Kevin huffed "So you figured me out. Good job. Now what's this about XANA trying to help the Internet?"

Takara said "He takes over the sites inputting his code into the security system which will activate when power is cut to the Internet from a Level 1 attack it will maintain the sites and programs within with enough power for safe mode until power is restored.

Kevin said "Yeah and what if it doesn't work like that. The Internet much bigger then you think."

Takara said "it a backup in case I fail my mission and if you would have just accepted his terms Central would be protected too."

Kevin said "Yeah and when XANA uses Central to attack the real world like he's done before with another supercomputer who going to get blamed me… because I own Central. If something goes wrong with my system I get in trouble and I like to prevent trouble before it even starts.

Takara said "If you're talking about Lyoko It was not XANA that attacked the real world before."

Kevin said "oh yeah I've got five witnesses all saying that it was and with five versus one, five always wins in a debate"

Takara said "even if it's not the truth."

Kevin said "You got anything to back it up saying it isn't

Takara said "Yes… The XANA those five know is not the same XANA here."

Kevin said "uh huh… I believe XANA already tried that one I bet you are about to say it was the creators daughter who was that XANA and that this one innocent."

Takara made a confused face and said "What."

Kevin said "Oh you weren't going to say that."

Takara said "No I was about to say that the XANA those five know and the Shadow of the Internet is the same being."

Kevin said "And those five codenamed the Lyoko Warriors also know this XANA and have identified him as such so that make him the Shadow of the Internet

Takara quickly turned frustrated and said "No, No, No, and No! He's the not same being there are two XANA's one of them is known as the Shadow of the Internet the other is known as something else. The XANA that the Shadow of the Internet has not shown up yet but if I don't do something fast to draw him out he'll be unstoppable"

Kevin said "Two XANA's how can there be more then one XANA he was the single remaining copy of a virus that Central help regenerate there are no other XANAs

Takara growled and said "Would you just listen. XANA is a virus that means he can copy and spread himself to other places besides the Internet."

Kevin said "I've done a search outside of the Internet there only one XANA the Lyoko Warriors made sure of that"

Takara growled "Alright since you're not going to believe me let's get the facts straight from the horse's mouth… Come with me to talk with XANA and I'm sure he'll tell the story"

Kevin said "I rather not XANA and I have a very bitter relationship."

Takara huffed "I wonder why… You're one of the most close minded humans I've met yet."

Kevin said "Closed Minded huh… that's what all say when they are blinded by XANA's lies but I know the truth so I'm not deceived."

Takara growled "Truth that based on only part of the story and I know another piece of it but yet you won't listen."

Kevin said "You have no proof so there."

Takara growled and lunged again "Give me that *censored* Key!"

Kevin sighed "Alright Alright Here take it… I don't need it anyhow." He released the key and it fell to the ground

Takara quickly scooped it up and said "Finally I can complete my mission."

Kevin said "Good luck you're going to need it." He vanished into a black portal

Takara used the key to open the site and headed in.

About two hours after Takara exit. Agent KC was just finishing a report in the main lobby when all of a sudden XANA entered carrying a limp Takara by dark energy he had a serious expression.

KC stood up fast "XANA!"

XANA looked at him with a glare "Hello to you too Agent KC… Can you do me a favor and take this girl from me. I know your Boss mentioned that you wanted them delivered before I delete them."

KC said "Yes she has mentioned that…" as he took Takara and carefully placed her on the ground. "What you do to her?"

XANA said "I merely defended myself from her attack. She was rather vicious something about the Shadow of the Internet… I had no clue what she was talking about, any ideas Agent?"

KC said "Not a clue XANA…"

XANA said "hmm I see well make sure you place her under arrest she has assaulted both my son and myself if you need evidence I'll be glad to transmit the security footage from my office."

KC said "It will be helpful yes if justice is to be served."

XANA nodded "I'll be able to transmit them within the hour."

KC said "Very well…" He picked up Takara and was about to get her inside

XANA turned to leave "Oh Agent"

KC turned "Yeah?"

XANA pulled out the Full Access Key "You do not have to be worried about the stolen full access key it has been recovered."

KC said "Good… keep it in a safe place"

XANA said "I plan on it. Have a nice day."

KC nodded "You too XANA."

XANA logged out of the site

Takara groaned slightly in KC's arms

KC said "Shh… It's alright Takara you're safe…"

Takara spoke weakly "KC… tell... CO… I… was…Wrong… XANA, Shadow of Internet, only one..." She went limp as she fell unconscious again

KC said "Medical Team to Front Lobby I've got injured girl here."

A doctor followed by several medics came in and looked at the girl.

The Led Doctor said "Didn't we just treat this girl a few hours ago…"

KC said "I told her not to strain herself but yet… she tried to hack XANA site and XANA got to her…"

The doctor said "We'll give her a full recovery and put her into a secure ward this time for overnight have Sen post himself at that girl's door

KC said "Right I'll make sure to tell him as soon as I make a phone call." KC quickly walked into his private office and sat down in the chair. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

A few rings were heard but then Kevin voice answered "You've reached Central Island home of Kevin Fulmer I'm unavailable at this time please leave your name number and a brief message and I will get back to you ASAP. Peace." A beep was heard

KC spoke "Kevin this is KC again Listen… I know you are monitoring this so I got a message for you from a girl named Takara she said 'Tell CO I was Wrong XANA, Shadow of Internet, only one…' if you got any idea what this message means I…

KC was cut off by a pick up click and Kevin voice said "What did she say again KC?"

KC said "Tell CO I was Wrong XANA, Shadow of Internet, only one…"

Kevin said "hmm…"

KC said "Kevin you didn't happen to encounter Takara by any chance."

Kevin said "I did… I wanted to know what she was up too so I waited for her to come back to the site we first detected her at and she told me something interesting she said that there was two different XANA's and that the one here now was not the same one as the one the Lyoko Warriors have faced."

KC said "and what proof did she have"

Kevin said "Absolutely none but for some reason something just kept nagging in my mind about what she said."

KC said "About what."

Kevin said "XANA told us that he was programmed to destroy Project Carthage. He never did tell us if he succeeded or not."

KC said "That he didn't but he said he was betrayed by his creator so maybe he did something that he wasn't supposed to do."

Kevin said "Maybe… Hey KC did Guide visit you and recently tell you about a legend he made up about the Lyoko Warriors.

KC said "Darkness within humans hearts caused the creation of the Shadow of the Internet. When the Light of Lyoko tried to destroy the Shadow the Shadow hid itself in the light waiting for the right moment to once again show it's face. You know you'll see the Shadow soon when a new ray of light casts it beam upon the Light of Lyoko. That light will allow the Shadow to show it's true face and begin the reign of the Shadow of the Internet. 8 warriors of each wielding a different element will come to spread out the power of the new ray of light and allow no place for the Shadow to appear however lose one warrior and the Shadow will not be fully erased allowing him to still exist… That the legend you talking about."

Kevin said "I may have some ideas on who the characters are."

KC said "Oh I'm listening."

Kevin told KC of a theory he had developed while thinking about Takara tale. It pretty much went like this. The Shadow of the Internet is the XANA we know about, The Light of Lyoko is another XANA or a version of XANA before he was sent to battle Project Carthage. The new ray of light he assumed was him because it was his theme song (An awesome remix of Sunset Park Train from Sonic Triple Trouble) that he used to go into battle against the darkness and the 8 warriors were the Lyoko Warriors

KC nodded understanding "Seems to make sense Kevin but what I don't get is Takara now she said there's only one XANA when she was clearly suggesting there was two before"

Kevin said "hmm… with only one XANA that suggests the light of Lyoko was destroyed but if it was destroyed why does it say the new ray of light will cast a beam on the Light of Lyoko allowing the Shadow to show it's true face.

KC said "hmm… the shadow hid itself in the light… wait a minute… Now I know what's up…

Kevin said "what KC?"

KC said "The XANA we know is the light of Lyoko."

Kevin said "What?"

KC said "The Shadow hidden within him that's why Takara wanted to delete XANA she's deletes XANA the Shadow of the Internet will be deleted as well without much of a fight."

Kevin said "But wait Guide said we would see the Shadow soon when the new ray of light or me would cast of beam at the Light of Lyoko or XANA.

KC said "You casted your beam about a month ago didn't you."

Kevin said "If you're talking about when I showed that proof about XANA attacking the real world."

KC said "Yeah."

Kevin said "That was about a month ago…"

KC said "Kevin I think a chain reaction has occurred and I think it a rather bad one… I think the Shadow of the Internet has reared it ugly head… When you told XANA to get out of Central you casted your beam of light blasting through him and showing his true darkness.

Kevin said "Which then the Shadow of the Internet would begin his reign as the ruler of the Internet by forcing me and the Agency to shutdown"

KC said "Which it's pretty much happening now..."

Kevin said "So The Shadow of the Internet is here… Takara was too late. She couldn't do a dam thing."

KC said "Right… XANA recognized the warriors as his old friends which means he was there in Lyoko as the Shadow of the Internet.

KC said "But if the Shadow of the Internet was on Lyoko when the warriors faced him what happened to bring the light of Lyoko to the Internet

Kevin said "The warriors said they deleted XANA but yet one piece remained maybe that piece is what remained of Light of Lyoko?"

KC said "but if that's true then how come The Shadow of the Internet came back as well."

Kevin said "Two faces same person?"

KC blinked as he figured it out "No two souls same person… just like with me… when my light soul and dark soul clashed for dominance there was like there were two of me one stood for light and one stood for darkness and for a bit there was"

Kevin said "Yeah It was due to that that I learned that Darkness isn't evil it's just the people who use darkness for evil just like people who use light for evil. There just more cases of darkness then there are cases for light."

KC said "So if there are two XANA's and the darkness has dominance over the light how come the light isn't fighting back."

Kevin said "That KC is the right question."

KC looked up "Guide what's the answer I know you're listening in"

Guide chuckled "Sorry Players can't tell ya that's a secret."

Kevin sighed "Knew that was coming. What do we got to do to make you spill it"

Guide said "You do nothing you're part of the game is over. It's now up to the Lyoko Warriors to finish this story"

KC said "So what do they got to do."

Guide said "I've already setup the game as a matter of fact Kat should be receiving the package within the next couple of days."

Kevin said "The package… Oh you mean my game."

Guide said "and my customized bonus disc with their instructions and access key and I just sent you two an e-mail message with the instruction booklet."

Kevin and KC computer both signaled an E-mail Alert

Kevin and KC both opened the message and read it "Oh…" They said in unison

Guide said "Now just sit back relax and enjoy the show. I know I'm going to." A click was heard as Guide hung up.

KC said "Well Kevin I'm going to forward this to Boss so that she's know what going on."

Kevin said "and I'll pass it around to the Lords as well. So that they know what the game is."

KC said "and hope the Lyoko Warriors can win for all of us."

Kevin nodded "Right because this game is for real."

* * *

And so ends Episode Two of Shadows of the Internet, Episode 3 is still being worked on and it will be posted as soon as it is done.


	34. The Game the Package and the Key

The Lyoko Warriors were calm for the most part knowing that XANA can't attack the real world but they were still feeling like it was going to be a major part of their life for the upcoming year. Some like Odd, Kat and partly Ulrich were thrilled to be in a new adventure. Others like Jeremy, Liz and Yumi were a little more serious and realistic knowing that this adventure wasn't like an RPG where if you got a game over you would start back at a save point. This is for real a game over is just that a game over with everyone deleted something everyone wanted to avoid but then there was Aelita she was thinking heavily on the whole idea of XANA being the so called Shadow of the Internet and was trying to piece together how the past was involved with the present and the future and how the Lyoko Warriors were going to save the worlds. She would get that second question answered during one morning at breakfast about 4 day after the whole training session with the SMART Agency when a package arrived.

The group including William was enjoying breakfast Yumi decided to show up a little early just to hang out. They were chatting about common things but then all of a sudden…

"Mail Call!" boomed Jim Morales voice in the cafeteria instantly diverting everyone attention. He was carrying a few letters a Magazine roll and a package about the same size as a large Envelope "Let's see here." He sat the stuff down and looked through a list. "I've got letters for Theo, Milly, and Hannah, Magazines for Elizabeth, and a parcel for Kat from America

Kat instantly jumped up "It's here." She ran over to Jim excited

Jim pulled out the package "New Dance Pad?" He guessed

Kat shook her head "Nope." She quickly opened the package and slid out a video game case with the Zoobdudes: The Present Hero on the purple background and famous videogame characters and other signatures character surrounding a silhouette of a human. A white inked signature of Kevin Fulmer was along the bottom right corner. "an autographed fully translated copy of Zoobdudes: The Present Hero." Kat proclaimed as she held up the game

Jim said "Oh that was going to be my next guess. I used to be a champion at video games course they won't compare to the ones of today."

Kat said "Most likely not. This one out of it's league in any case ranking up there with Final Fantasy, and Kingdom Hearts,

Jim said "So I've heard, Hope your grades don't falter because of it."

Kat said "I'm sure Aelita won't allow it."

Jim said "Enjoy."

Kat made it back to the group in a smooth happy glide on her heelies

Several students who had an interest in video games came over to look at the game

Odd looked at the cover and whistled "Man cover design looks awesome."

Hikori came over and said "Wow you actually got one from America. Totally awesome, I can't wait til it comes out here."

Yumi said "Start saving your allowance I heard rumors from Kat saying they pushed up the release date."

Hikori said "I already got 10 Euros saved."

Kat opened the case and it had not one but two disc inside on a flip panel case along with all the inserts "oh cool there two disc I bet it's a bonus disc with all the extra missions so I don't have to download them off the Internet."

A boy said "It has that feature?"

Liz said "Yes… I went into one of the forums I'm a member of on Kat's behalf and asked about the game in a club for it and one of other members gave me a link to the official download site ran by the creator himself Kevin Fulmer. He posts downloadable upgrades continuing the story of the Chosen One supposedly this is only the first part but like any game sequels you got to pay for it.

Kat said "Just like Kingdom Hearts well I hope his story good so I can rank him top among my other top heroes."

Ulrich noticed something and said "Hey Kat one of these inserts is a message."

Kat said "Really?! Oh cool" She pulled out what looked like a postcard with the words Greetings from Virtual Central and various characters on it including Guide and on the back was this message

Dear Kathleen Della Robbia (AKA Kat)

Congratulation Player on winning the Game Informer Contest "To be a Present hero" within this case you'll find the special version of Zoobdudes the Present Hero made just for you. Not only do you get the main story itself but a code to download the continuation of the series for free. (That's like almost 10000 Zenny [100 USD] worth of downloads for free Player) In addition to that you'll find a special game called Shadows of the Internet on a second playable disc. This game is a flash version of the next story from the world of Central starring new characters and new villains (some of which you may recognize as your characters you submitted) along with all the originals. Comment on what you think of the story and if you like it we may turn it into something big. But until then enjoy the game Player

The Virtual Spirit of Central

Guide

PS. Recommend you play Shadows of the Internet before the main game it contains a special key-code for access to special upgrades usually not available until after you beat the game.

Kat said "A new game huh sweet. Hey Jeremy"

Jeremy said "What?"

Kat got some big begging eyes "Can I borrow your Laptop after class?"

Jeremy said "well uh…"

Kat begged in a high whine "Please?"

Jeremy sighed "Alright since you asked nicely"

Kat said "Yay Thank you!"

After class Kat borrowed Jeremy Laptop and decided to play the Shadows of the Internet game in the Rec room. The group and several others gathered around to see this new game However; when they first opened the game, The Lyoko Warriors were shocked.

Kat said "Alright… Here we go." She double clicked the Shadows of the Internet shortcut on Jeremy computer and it opened up a blue screen starting the intro movie play

(Author Notes 1- Please Refer to the end of chapter 10 for the images of the title sequence)

(Author Notes 2- The bold is the French Theme of Code Lyoko (or what the Lyoko Warriors heard) and below it is translated into basic english for my readers. Be warned it is not the same as the dubbed english version as most are used to)

**Il existe un monde virtuel et différent **

There exists a world that is virtual and different

**Ou chaque seconde fait de nous des combatant**

Where each second we fight

**Notre seul espoir est de tout reprogrammer**

Our only hope is to reprogram everything

**Un ira, un saura sauver notre existance **

One will go, one to save our existance

**Se donner une chance de tout effacer **

To give us a chance to erase everything

**Un ira, un saura sauver notre existance **

One will go, one to save our existence

**Pour refaire... un monde sans danger**

To remake a world without danger

**Code Lyoko tout reprogrammer **

Code Lyoko, everything reprogrammed

**Code Lyoko Un monde sans danger **

Code Lyoko, a world without danger

**Code Lyoko tout reprogrammer **

Code Lyoko, everything reprogrammed

**Code Lyoko Un monde sans danger**

Code Lyoko, a world without danger

**Tout est numérique et pixellisé dans ce monde **

Everything is numerical and pixilated within this world

**Il nous faudra du courage et de l'entre aide **

We need to have courage and help coming

**Mais dites-vous bien que l'on risque notre vie**

But do you say so even though someone risks our lives?

**Un ira, un saura sauver notre existance **

One will go, one to save our existence

**Se donner une chance de tout effacer **

To give us a chance to erase everything

**Un ira, un saura sauver notre existance **

One will go, one to save our existence

**Pour refaire... un monde sans danger**

To remake a world without danger

**Code Lyoko tout reprogrammer **

Code Lyoko, everything reprogrammed

**Code Lyoko Un monde sans danger **

Code Lyoko, a world without danger

**Code Lyoko tout reprogrammer **

Code Lyoko, everything reprogrammed

**Code Lyoko Un monde sans danger**

Code Lyoko, a world without danger

**Un vous promet de donner le maximum**

We give our promise to be the very best

**Contre la menace et de sauver tous les hommes **

Against the threat, to save all humankind

**Un ira, un saura sauver notre existance **

One will go, one to save our existance

**Se donner une chance de tout effacer **

To give us a chance to erase everything

**Un ira, un saura sauver notre existance **

One will go, one to save our existence

**Pour refaire... un monde sans danger**

To remake a world without danger

**Un ira, un saura sauver notre existance **

One will go, one to save our existance

**Se donner une chance de tout effacer **

To give us a chance to erase everything

**Un ira, un saura sauver notre existance **

One will go, one to save our existence

**Pour refaire... un monde sans danger**

To remake a world without danger

The Title "Code Lyoko: Shadows of the Internet" displayed at the end of the song with the combined Lyoko Symbol and the Z

The crowd gave a cheer at the end of the song

Kat said "Oh Wow if anything this intro movie got me hooked. Let's play" as she started a new game.

Ulrich nudge Jeremy slightly and pointed to outside away from the crowd to talk privately.

Jeremy nodded and walked with Ulrich to the edge of the woods.

Ulrich said "Jeremy I'm sure you saw what I saw in that intro movie

Jeremy nodded "I did… those characters are us."

Ulrich said "You think anyone going to ask questions on why we are in that game."

Jeremy said "if they do, I hope Kat can find a good answer."

"She won't need to find one Players." said a familiar voice

Jeremy said "Guide?"

Guide appeared as a faded spirit and said "I already gave a reason she submitted pictures of the group to the Chosen One both human and virtual forms."

Ulrich said "But what if someone find out it's really real that the Lyoko Warriors exist."

Guide said "Relax players that never going to happen, trust me. The secret of Lyoko is safe besides everyone just going to think it a game. You guys should just learn to play along." He chuckled and vanished.

Ulrich said "Learn to play along"

Jeremy said "Hmm… you know that might just be something we could do."

Ulrich said "oh yeah how?"

Jeremy said "well those characters are us so we just act natural"

Ulrich said "Right…"

The two walked back in and Kat was playing through the first chapter of the game or the chapter involving Aelita kidnapping and about five minutes later completed the chapter with an A rank

The crowd cheered at Kat completion.

Kat said "Whoo… that's enough for today."

Hikori walked over to Ulrich and said "Hey Ulrich I think your character looked the coolest on Lyoko. Kat said 'She created that off of you.'

Ulrich said "well uh thanks. So who do your think the worst character was."

Hikori thought for a second by looking up "My honest opinion I would have to say Odd Neko character I mean come on who's going to be afraid of a giant purple cat."

Ulrich said "I don't know I wouldn't want to meet one in a dark alley without my samurai outfit.

Odd laughed and said "Hey Ulrich." He posed like he was going to shoot him "Laser Arrow!" He pulsed his wrist like he truly shot an arrow.

Ulrich pulled out an air Katana and posed in a guard manner "Careful Odd you don't want to start something you can't finish"

Odd said "Try me good buddy. Laser Arrow!" He pulsed his wrist several more times

Ulrich posed like he was blocking the shots. "Oh yeah. Supersprint!" He quickly moved on his feet and slid behind Odd.

Odd knew what was coming and said "uh oh."

Ulrich said "Impact" and posed like he stabbed him in the back

Odd flinched and said "You got me." He collapsed face first.

Ulrich did the action to sheathed the air sword. "Don't mess with a Samurai Catboy"

The crowd laughed at this followed by the group truly finding it funny.

Jeremy thought to himself "Just like Guide said Play Along."

Kat said "Hey Coz you can get off the floor now show over."

Odd said "I know I'm just snoozing here like a cat." He laughed

Aelita knelt down and nudged him slightly "Time to get back to the real world Odd."

Odd said "Oh alright." He got up and dusted himself off. "So Coz you find the keycode yet?"

Kat said "I'd have to install the main game and find out."

A email alert sounded

Jeremy said "E-mail?" He went over and checked it. It was from Karl Christopher or Agent KC "Oh it's my friend from America Karl."

Kat said "Oh what's up with him."

Jeremy clicked open the e-mail

Hey Einstein

I need to talk to you on a chat. I have a rather interesting programming bit to discuss with you. Meet me on the net at our usual spot as soon as you get this message

KC

Jeremy said "hmm… Well if you all excuse me. I've got an Internet friend to meet.

Kat nodded and popped out the other disc "I think I'm going to install the main game if that alright Jeremy."

Jeremy said "Just make sure to transfer your save files to your computer when you install it on your system. I'm not going to give up my laptop for your entertainment."

Kat smiled "Okay!"

Jeremy headed to his room while the rest of the group stayed down in the Rec. hall watching Kat play her new game.


	35. The meeting of the leaders

When he got to his computer he found the programmer chat he had met Karl on before and he was on there as WizProKC

Jeremy signed in as Einstein the Kid

KC wrote "Greetings Einstein"

Jeremy wrote "Hello yourself KC, You wanted to talk to me?"

KC wrote "Yeah give me one second and I'll talk to you in person."

Jeremy wrote "How?"

A small laserbeam shot out of Jeremy monitor

Jeremy cried out and turned to bits and vanished

He soon reformed back into a human and landed on a tiled floor in a computer lab like room with both KC and Kevin at a nearby console

KC groaned and said "You could have setup a landing pad Kevin."

Kevin said "Whoops my bad"

KC sighed, walked over and reached down with a hand "You okay Jeremy?

Jeremy looked up and blinked "KC?"

KC said "Yeah it's me"

Jeremy took the hand and stood up "You know this is the first time we met in person."

KC said "I know." He turned to Kevin "Jeremy I like you to meet your employer the Chosen One"

Kevin smiled at Jeremy and said "Glad you could drop in Einstein."

Jeremy grunted and dusted himself off and said "Yeah, next time a little heads up before you blast me with a laser. What was that anyhow?

KC said "A transfer beam. It allows quick transference across the world between any two connected computers it also allows you to directly log into the net"

Jeremy said "Across the world? Where are we?"

Kevin said "Welcome to Central Island, California, home of the Central Server

Jeremy said "Whoa…" He looked around the lab noting the various equipment and technology "This is a very nice setup. Lyoko nothing compared to this."

Kevin said "Yeah… My parents did most of this setup I've just upgraded and modified periodically when the hardware gets old. Thanks to the Internet materials are easily obtainable."

Jeremy said "You know… I still can't really believe that the Internet exists like it does as a world that is truly virtual and different but yet so like the real world. Who designed it do you know

Kevin said "somewhat… I have a vague idea but I can't prove it for it was never confirmed nor denied when I asked"

Jeremy said "Never confirmed or denied so someone does know but they aren't telling."

KC said "Yep… and Two guesses who it is"

Jeremy said "hmm… I have no idea"

Kevin said "You met Guide right?"

Jeremy said "Yeah I've met him, he seems like he knows it all…" He blinked as he made a connection. "Wait you mean to tell me he's knows but he doesn't even tell you."

KC nodded "Guide is the spirit of the virtual realm it's his job to make sure he knows everything about the virtual universe and all the worlds inside it."

Kevin said "He knows everything but some information he has is a secret that even I the Chosen One of the virtual world can't be told."

Jeremy said "Must be frustrating to be left out."

Kevin nodded "It's better that way I think, Anyhow Jeremy I've been meaning to talk to you about some of the finer details of your group's mission."

Jeremy said "Like"

KC said "Well pretty much what you did at the Agency was only in a Hyper Alert simulation. The XANA sites are fully functioning sites complete with everything you see at site like Google."

Jeremy said "Okay so how do we hack a site."

Kevin typed on his console and a holo-map showing a huge city with a few small cities around it appeared. "A site consist of a hub which is the virtual representation of that site server around it are the other computers connected to that hub like the suburbs of a big city." He explained

KC continued "You hack a site by traveling through the suburbs and entering into the big city. To access the big city you need a password or you hack through it by doing a databattle once you unlock the city then you only got about a minute before the security goes hyper alert and the security programs come after you. Then it just like what you guys practiced at the Agency"

Jeremy nodded "Yeah… we may need more practice on the speed account."

KC said "What for from what Boss said you guys did an Omega rank job on a level 1 site."

Kevin said "That's the highest mark you can get Jeremy"

Jeremy said "I know but I made a bet with XANA that my group could hack one of his sites within 6 minutes on our first try"

KC said "That's my record and I did that on a Solo Stealth Mission."

Jeremy sighed "I was afraid of that. You avoided the monsters didn't you."

KC said "For the most part a few of the aerial ones took a couple pot shots at me but I just kept moving dodging their blasts. You guys possibly could do it if only the hacker shot through the site."

Jeremy blinked and said "Are vehicles allowed in hacking."

KC said "Like a Hoverboard?"

Jeremy said "Yeah."

KC said "No… You got to be on foot but you can have a jet pack or wings.

Jeremy gained a thoughtful look "Hmm…"

Kevin said "Trying to come up with a plan to win the bet."

Jeremy said "I want to show XANA that the warriors haven't lost their touch and that if he can use new technology we can to just as easily."

KC said "Well I may have an idea for you to hack the site in record time using a new move."

Jeremy said "And what's that?"

KC said "It's like this…" explained his plan to Jeremy which was to have him buy an accessory at Google what was known as a Shadow Band which basically allowed a person to turn invisible to the naked eye and most sensors for short amounts of time which each activation of the ability and equip it to Aelita and while the group distracted the security Aelita would go around a different path at a fast pace, and get to the console and hack it before anyone was wiser.

Jeremy said "But Aelita already has two accessories. Her Angel Bracelet which allows her to fly and her voice which gives her the healing song ability and creativity.

KC said "Then you got de-equip one of them. It's easy."

Jeremy said "Alright… sounds like a plan. Oh Kevin Kat got your package today and it mentioned a key-code you know what that is?"

Kevin said "Yeah… If you read the instruction manual you'll understand. It's a key to access a level one XANA site.

KC said "Guide designed the game so that when you complete a mission he rewards with an access key as you clear sites it will take a higher level key to access more sites.

Jeremy said "How many sites do you think we can access using this level one key"

KC said "There are 5 XANA sites connected to the neutral sites. Those are Level 1 as soon as you clear those you'll have access to Level 2 I think."

Jeremy said "You think…

Kevin said "Guide was rather vague but he mentioned a boss battle will occur before then."

Jeremy said "Boss Battle? You mean like XANA going to challenge us again?"

Kevin said "I don't know but if you detect XANA or Xanatos in the real world you tell me ASAP."

Jeremy nodded "Got it…"

KC said "until then if you need help you know where to find me or Kevin."

Jeremy nodded "Right. I call ya"

Kevin said "so good luck… and win that bet"

Jeremy said "Yeah… uh how do I get back to Kadic?"

Kevin said "That's simple. I'll send ya back. Ready.

Jeremy nodded "Ready"

Kevin said "Data Transmission"

A Laser hit Jeremy and sent him back to his room.

Jeremy shook his head "I'm going to have to get used to that"

KC wrote "You make it back?"

Jeremy wrote "In one piece yes."

KC wrote "Good… you know what to do."

Jeremy said "Right… download the program from Google and upload it to Aelita."

KC wrote "And you may want to practice on Lyoko so that she gets the hang of it."

Jeremy wrote "Right. We'll let you know how we do"

KC wrote "Don't bother I'll find out when you do… I'm always watching *chuckle*

Jeremy wrote "*eye roll* Always an Agent"

KC wrote "You know it" and signed off

Jeremy chuckled.

Kat knocked on the door "Jeremy!"

Jeremy said "Yes Kat?"

Kat walked in with his Laptop "Hey when I installed the main game another file was installed. I can't move it when I transmitted my save files"

Jeremy said "Let me take a look." He turned on his laptop and looked over file "ah… it's no problem. It's the special key-code for our game."

Kat said "It is?"

Jeremy said "Get the group we're going to Google"

Kat got excited "Sweet you think we can stop at Clip's Arcade while we're there? Please?!"

Jeremy said "If we got time. I'm sure it won't take long through."

Kat said "Great!"


	36. Shopping at Google

About thirty minutes later the group logged into Google in the same area that they first came in.

Ulrich said "So Jeremy, besides Kat wanting to go to the arcade, why are we here?"

Jeremy said "I received a tip from KC that if we want to win the bet we have to get an item known as the Shadow Band. This Band allows someone to turn invisible to the naked eye and most sensors."

Yumi said "Do you know how much it's going to cost?"

"No…" Jeremy said "KC didn't tell me the price but I'm sure we collectively got enough for one. If we don't we'll have to find a way to get more money."

Kat said "To bad we can't convert our real world allowances to Internet currency."

Jeremy said "We might be able to… but I think we'll have to find a bank for that… and I think it's too late right now. It's about 5:30 and a bank usually closes at 5 if I'm not mistaken."

Aelita said "So who going to use this Shadow Band."

Jeremy said "I was thinking you Aelita… With your experience of hiding and avoiding monsters I think you can sneak the fastest while the rest of us distract the security and if you run into trouble signal us and we'll come running."

Liz said "Do you think it will work Jeremy."

Jeremy said "It's supposed to be a level one site. It shouldn't be that hard."

Odd said "So where do we find this Shadow Band."

Jeremy said "Somewhere in Google… and to save ourselves time…" He pulled out Que card "We need information." He pulled up a screen and dialed the number.

"Hola this is Que speaking, what's the 411?"

Jeremy said "Hey Que this is Jeremy of the Lyoko Warriors we need information on where to buy a Shadow Band in Google"

"Shadow Band… ah that's easy Jeremy." Que responded "Head Straight Down Main St til you pass Clip's Arcade and continue about another mile or so you'll hit Marketplace Avenue. You'll find all sorts of item, weapons, and accessory dealers throughout that street and depending on how much the item is in demand the higher the cost. I'm 99 percent sure you'll find one there"

Jeremy said "What the going price for a Shadow Band"

Que said "A basic Shadow Band goes for about four thousand zenny while customized ones go as high as ten thousand Zenny."

Jeremy said "Customized ones. What do those provide?"

Que said "Either Stat enhancement like speed and defense or maybe provides shielding against bad statuses like viral infection, or other things like that. It'd be better to buy a basic and customize it yourself way cheaper in my opinion but don't tell the shopkeeps I gave you that info…"

Jeremy said "You got it. Thanks"

Que said "Not a problem Amigo." He hung up

Jeremy looked to the group "Alright let's go to Marketplace Avenue."

Ulrich said "Hey Jeremy you think you can summon our vehicles here? It's seems a bit of a distance for walking"

Jeremy said "Oh yeah… I just finished that program yesterday let me summon them." He pulled up a screen "Vehicles download!"

Soon six orbs shot out and flew to the warriors while turning into vehicles consisting of a black and yellow overcycle, which was a one wheel motorcycle for Ulrich, A silver overwing, which was a hovercraft for Yumi, three overboards which were hovering skateboards, one purple and yellow with a kiwi symbol for Odd, a pink board with a Furrets face on it for Kat, A board shaped like Tutankhamen's Mask for Liz and a blue scooter for Jeremy.

"Hey" Kat said as she looked at her board "Look Strawberry it's you."

Strawberry squeaked and jumped on the board.

Liz looked at her board and stared in awe "You designed a vehicle that looks like Tutankhamen's Mask for me Jeremy?"

Jeremy boarded his scooter and said "Kind of, The supercomputer is trying to keep an Egyptian theme for your character Liz and I know King Tut is one of your favorites so I made his mask an overboard. Do you like it"

Liz smiled "I love it" and quickly hugged Jeremy "Thanks Jeremy you're the best"

Jeremy was caught off guard "Wha…" and this end up tilting his scooter which he was balancing on and both fell to the ground Liz on top of Jeremy and the scooter next to them.

Ulrich flinched, Kat giggled, and Odd laughed,

Liz blushed heavily and quickly crawled off of him "Sorry Jeremy…" she said meekly

"It's okay" Jeremy said and grinned in embarrassment and rubbed his head… "Good thing I had a helmet."

"Yeah…" Liz said and looked up at Aelita who had a knowing smile of Liz's crush on Jeremy

"So" Aelita said "we ready to go"

Ulrich climbed onto his overcycle and said "I forgot how good it feels to drive a bike."

Yumi said "You can take the overwing Aelita…" while climbing behind Ulrich "I'll ride with Ulrich."

Ulrich chuckled and revved his bikes engine "Cool with me"

Aelita smiled and said "Thanks Yumi" and boarded the overwing

Odd jumped on to his board and grinned

Kat jumped onto her board "Who wants to race?"

Yumi nudged Ulrich slightly and smiled

Ulrich nodded "I'm game"

Odd said "Me too"

Aelita said "I'll call the start"

Jeremy and Liz boarded their vehicles and said "Ready"

Kat Ulrich and Odd lined up and Aelita said "On your marks, get set," She shot forward in a headstart boost "Go!"

All the warriors took off down the road. The theme of Code Lyoko seemed to playing in all their minds making a positive fun attitude for everyone. They put their mission in the back of their minds and just enjoyed having fun in the virtual world. Odd and Kat pulling air tricks to try and get ahead of each other Ulrich and Yumi just cruising on the bike like it was a afternoon date slash ride for them. Jeremy Liz and Aelita stayed together just riding enjoying the afternoon.

They soon arrived at Marketplace Avenue and everyone slowed down and got off their vehicles.

"Well here we are guys" Jeremy said "Let's find a Shadow Band" He pulled up a screen and said "store vehicles"

All vehicles turned to orbs and vanished into the screen.

Odd said "I like the quick summoning and storage Einstein"

Jeremy said "Yeah… I do to… If we're on the run escaping from something big we don't have to wait for the vehicles to load bit by bit and can get out in a flash."

Kat said "So how are we going to do this quickly so that I can get more DDR in"

Jeremy said "We'll split up and look around stick within a few blocks from main street and if you find it just send up a projectile and if you don't have one be with someone that does.

Ulrich said "Alright."

The group separated and shopped around Marketplace Avenue. Liz and Aelita going together and Ulrich and Yumi going together while the others went off in separate directions.

Odd passed by a male vendor with several different bands and ring like items in a miniature display case. "oh… what do we got here."

The vendor smiled and said "We got an assortment of items along with some of the stylish elemental rings and ability bands."

Odd said "Cool you got a Shadow Band?"

The vendor grimaced and said "Oh… I just sold my last one about 30 minutes ago. They been hot sellers you know with Halloween coming up and such."

Odd said "Yeah… You the only dealer"

The vendor said "nah there's others but I guarantee my stuff great quality"

Odd said "hmm…" He noticed an object with a Z symbol "Hey what one that." He pointed to it.

The vendor said "That's a Central Fusion Orb. This allows you to customize any compatible weapon or accessory with an Element giving it an elemental kick. But you got to know how to customize your weapons before hand. They are pretty rare ever since Central Shutdown. This is my last one.

Odd nodded "How much."

The vendor responded "Nine thousand Zenny but it's freely customizable you can change it anytime to a different element or back to an non elemental it's quite a deal if you ask me"

Odd whistled slightly "Oh gonna have to keep it in mind but I don't got enough money right now if I'm buying a Shadow Band. Group needs it for an important mission"

The vendor said "Totally understandable. If you head to the other side of main street there a dealer over there. Last I knew she still had two Shadow Bands but that was about two hours ago and like I said they are hot sellers."

Odd said "Thanks I'll pass on the information."

The vendor said "Come again."

Odd walked toward Main Street when all of a sudden a fireball exploded in the distance like a signal flare

Odd looked and said "Huh Liz must have found one." He started running toward when he heard Aelita called out "Hey Odd stop him He stole the last shadow band"

Odd said "huh?"

A program in a kind of a gangster outfit was running toward Odd and in his hands was a black wristband and behind him was Liz, Aelita, and Kat chasing after him "Heh Heh best deal I've made on the street yet!"

Odd said "Okay… one two three!" He took a big breath and let out a loud tiger like roar.

The program jumped and said "Holy Shit!"

Odd said "Rapid Fire!" and fired his Arrows like a machine gun from both hands.

The program took the hits losing a nice chuck of life points. "Hey that ain't cool" The program shouted and a long sword appeared in his hand "You'll pay for that cat!" and took a swung at Odd

Odd grinned and said "yeah shield!" and casted his shield in front of him

The sword hit Odd's shield and reflected slightly

The program cursed slightly "Dam…"

"He-ya Impact!" came the shout as a katana was stabbed into the program back and quickly pulled out

The program cursed again in pain "ah…" He turned and saw Ulrich with both his swords out "How many of you Lyoko punks are there"

Jeremy ran in and said "Try Seven! Magnet Draw!" A line of electricity shot out and grabbed the Shadow Band from the Program.

The program growled "Don't think you'll get away with this… My buddies will hunt you down and" A Psychic force surrounded him causing him to shoot into the air "yah ah ha ha ack!"

Yumi was using her Telekinesis to make the program float.

"Hey put me down!" the program said

Yumi said "As you wish" and dropped the psychic force

The program crashed and groaned

Aelita stepped up to him and said "Now let's say good bye to this Rogue!" She charged up a sphere and fired it at point blank range "Energy Field!"

The Rogue took the hit and turned to bits and logged out.

Jeremy said "Nice work team."

A female vendor ran in and said "Did you get him?"

Jeremy pulled out the Shadow Band and said "Yep and recovered the stolen item too"

The Female vendor said "Oh Thank you. Those street rogues are nothing but trouble."

Kat posed and said "Don't mention it. You still selling it"

The vendor said "Yeah… 4000 zenny come on back to my shop and I'll ring it up for ya."

Jeremy said "Thanks"

They bought the Shadow band by emptying out both Aelita's and Jeremy's bank accounts and Jeremy stored it in the computer to equip it later.

Kat said "So now we finished that can we go to Clip's Arcade?"

Jeremy said "You can go Kat" and summoned Kat's Board "But stay there until we come."

Kat said "Okay!" and jumped onto the board with Strawberry around her neck. "See ya later" and took off.

Odd said "So anyone mind filling me in on what just happened?"

Liz said "Well Aelita and I were asking various vendors about the Shadow Band and they pointed us both toward the female vendor that we bought the Shadow Band from.

Aelita continued "Kat was already there looking at other items for future purchases and we went over to hold the last one mentioning to the vendor we need it for an important mission against XANA but then this gangster looking guy came up…

Aelita recollected from her POV what had happened a few minutes before.

Aelita and Liz were walking toward a cart that Kat was in front of looking at all the items

Kat noticed them "Hey I was just about to call you guys over. She's got a Shadow Band for five thousand zenny."

Aelita said "Five thousand? Isn't it usually four thousand"

"That's a basic Shadow Band" the vendor said "but this Shadow Band has been customized with a defense boost you'll take about 25 percent less damage then with a normal shadow band."

Aelita said "Interesting but I thought if opponents can't see you, you can't be hit."

"Far from it" the vendor said "Even though you are invisible you still have mass which means if someone bumps into you they will feel you and if someone covers you in dirt your basic shape will be seen making you a easy target."

Aelita said "oh… that interesting. Is there any band that can make you like a ghost?"

The Vendor said "if you raise the Shadow Band to Level 3 it will learn the Shadow ability which turns you into a ghost and no one can touch you which makes you invincible to damage but it's takes a lot of uses to raise that many Experience points"

Aelita said "I see…" and pulled out her card "well I'll buy it for the Lyoko Warriors I have two thousand on me this second and give me a minute or two and I'll have the rest."

The vendor nodded "Very well." And pulled out the Shadow Band from the case "This amount guarantees you'll get it once you pay the rest."

Liz said "I'll signal Jeremy." She raised her hand into the sky "Flaming…"

All of a sudden a street rouge side swiped Liz making her aim tilt and launch the fireball at an angle and snatched the band out of the vendors hand "Quick Swipe" was the rogue call and he took off running "Thanks for the deal Lyoko Losers!"

Aelita said "What the"

The vendor said "Ah come back with that you Rogue!"

Kat growled "I got him go get him girl!"

Strawberry leapt and ran after the rogue followed by Kat, Liz and Aelita.

"We gave chase then you came in Odd" Aelita said when she finished her story

Odd shook his head "Lyoko Losers… I can come up with better insults then that anyday. So I guess we got a discount for helping"

Ulrich sighed "Just when you think you can let your guard down an attack occurs."

Liz nodded "it's like he came out of no where and just attacked almost no reason."

Jeremy had pulled up a screen and activated the C.S.D or the Character Summary Database which was a database containing info on key characters and opponents that the group had met so far and read the info "Street Rogue… a male gender program who causes trouble for no apparent reason. A common enemy faced when the law isn't present. The female counter part of this is known as a Street Chaser. Overall battle rating varies depending on skill level of rogue."

Ulrich scoffed "that's guys skill level must have been a one or a zero"

Odd said "yeah… I think I scared the pants off of him when I roared"

Yumi said "Speaking of which I don't think you ever had that ability before Odd"

Odd said "well I could growl but that it… so I guess it is a new ability"

Ability Learned: Neko Roar

Neko Roar: A loud roar that surprises and stuns nearby opponents making them easier to ambush or attack. (Ability compatible with databattle, lowers target move rate by 2 range 5)

Meanwhile on the other side of Google.

The street rogue is on the ground groaning and a guy in a black cloak has the soul eater Keyblade over his head ready to delete him "You worthless piece of junk data I told you to make sure the Lyoko Warriors didn't get a Shadow Band." Growled a familiar voice "Not steal a Shadow Band because it was an easy target."

"Give me another chance" the rogue begged "I'll get it right this time"

"That's out of the question the Lyoko Warriors have a Shadow Band" the soul eater Keyblade glowed "now I gave you 6 thousand zenny if you don't give me back every single zenny you'll be begging to be deleted."

The street rouge said in a panic "Here Here take it" and quickly emptied his pockets of several bills.

"Good." The cloaked figure took the money "Now get out of my sight"

The street rouge quickly got up and ran.

The cloak figure sighed and said to himself "That's what I get for hiring idiotic rogues" while walking off and logging out.


	37. DDR Dance Off

Back on the other side of Google, Kat was just entering into Clip Arcade with her board in her hand and Strawberry around her neck and heading to the DDR machines when she heard a familiar song over the noise of cheering crowd

Kat said "Oh no way… Carmelldansen!" She ran over to see Jason and his group (Jose, Amy, Clair, and Erica) watching another guy dancing on the DDR pad to the song and they were clapping to the song.

"Hey guys!" she said excitedly

Jason turned and smiled "Oh hey Kat, I was wondering when you were coming back."

Kat made a face "Got stuck at school, real world sucks like that you know."

Jason nodded "Yeah Yeah I believe it…" He said "Hey you should totally challenge this guy." And pointed at the DDR player "He's good"

Kat scoffed and said "Oh yeah what's his name."

Jason chuckled and said "Ask him and find out"

The guy finished his round and sighed "Ah that was a good warm-up"

Kat grinned set her board and Strawberry down with "Stay Girl" then got onto the pad and quickly inserted four tokens into the other side. When pushed the start button the guys screen sounded and displayed "Here's comes a new challenger."

The guy causally turned and looked at Kat with bright but deep blue eyes and blinked "hmm…"

Kat grinned at him "Hey don't mind if I cut in do ya."

The guy smirked and said "Not at all but be warned this isn't your average battle of DDR."

"Dance Battle, Dance Battle, Dance Battle" came the chant from Jason Group

Kat said "if it's anything of DDR I'm the best."

The guy chuckled "we'll see…" He turned to the DDR machine and went to the bottom battle opinion which was labeled Dance Battle. "Know how do play a dance battle?"

Kat said "No… but I can learn quickly."

The guy said "alright… it's basically the same as DDR but it adds three things A life point meter, attack arrows, and shield arrows. Attack Arrows are solid red while shield arrows are solid yellow and the life point meter is an add on to the beat meter.

Kat said "okay… so what it do."

The guy said "During a song the arrows will come up like normal but some of the more critical ones will turn into attack arrows or shield arrows. Depending on how good you time it when hitting those arrows you will either do damage or block damage. Say I hit an attack arrow with a perfect and you get less then an great on the arrow you'll take 10 life points of damage. If you get a excellent you take five damage and if you get a perfect you take no damage but if you hit a higher rating then me I take five damage.

Kat said "Sounds simple enough and let me guess either player runs out of life points it's automatic win for the opposite side right."

The guy nodded "yeah winner is determined by rating and life points remaining but you got to keep the beat and watch out for dance blast alerts those turns all the arrows whoever activates it first into attack arrows and the other person into shield arrows

Kat said "Fine let's get it on."

The guy said "I know just which song to use on you." And highlighted U can't touch this Crazy Frog Mix "You can't touch this."

Kat and the guy battled on the dance pads hitting greats and perfects and when it came to attack and shield arrows both were evenly matched taking damage and giving damage at the same rate but then it came to about 2 minutes into the song the screen popped up an alert marked dance blaster with an arrow combination and the guy did the combination and activated it turning all his arrows into attack arrows and all of Kat's arrows into shield arrows. This move slightly surprised Kat and knocked off her timing just a little taking 15 life points of damage overall and by the end of the song she had tied it up and at the end of the song both had the same rating due to score and the same amount of life points.

The guy grinned at Kat "Well I'm impressed… What's your name girl?"

Kat posed "Kathleen Della Robbia but I go by Kat."

The guy chuckled "Well Kat even though the game considers us tied I concede defeat. Congratulations."

Kat posed and said "Thanks"

The guy said "for winning I'll give you this" and causally tossed a clear orb at her.

Kat caught it juggling it slightly and said "What's this?"

"From what I'm reading Kat that item called an accessory orb." Jeremy voice spoke

Kat jumped two feet in the air, turned and saw the group watching from the wall "How long have you guys been there?" She said

Odd said "Just long enough to see you tie this last DDR match."

Kat said "Yeah this punk tough." She turned to the guy "Hey I never did get your name."

The guy grinned and said "My name's not really important" and started to walk off passing by Jeremy "See ya around Einstein," He said causally

Jeremy smiled and nodded "Later Kevin."

Kat blinked and said "wait a second! Kevin?!… isn't that the…

Kevin smirked and said "Chosen One Log out!" and vanished to bits

Kat stood there will her mouth agape that she had just battled against the Chosen One in DDR and won by conceded defeat

"Quick! someone get a picture!" Amy shouted

Several phone cameras were clicked getting several angles of Kat's shocked expression.

Jason chuckled "So Kat what you think?"

Kat blinked and closed her mouth but then said "What do I think?!" she exclaimed "The Chosen One was here and I didn't even recognize him and he just acted like an average DDR guy. I'm… shocked!"

Aelita said "Yet Jeremy knew him right away."

Jeremy said "I know him because of his voice. I had an meeting with him and KC before we came here he looks younger in the virtual world then in the real world."

Ulrich said "Really."

Jose said "You can usually point him out in a crowd due to his eyes. They are bright sharp and deep blue while everyone else here including you guys have duller colors."

Yumi said "So you knew who he was but yet didn't give any respect?"

Liz said "I thought the Chosen One was similar to an Egyptian Pharaoh and everyone gives him respect because of who he is"

Clair said "That's what most people thought at first too, but it turns out Kevin isn't all into being treated like royalty. As he said himself when he first accepted his position; he's just an average guy with an average life outside of the virtual world, so sure he likes some causal respect but nothing to make him stand in the spotlight."

Ulrich said "Hmm… wasn't he not coming to the Internet because of XANA he seemed pretty panicked that XANA was onto him like XANA wanted to delete him."

Jason said "That's what everyone assumed but I guess since you guys told your story he's knows that at least Google somewhat safe to come to since some people like Clip do agree with his views but I bet he keeps his guard up and his profile low and that easy due to his viral abilities"

"Viral abilities? Odd said "aren't those usually trouble. Boss Superfreak warned us that they are trouble"

"That's depend Odd" spoke up Clip as he approached the group "Viral abilities are one of the more risky type of moves to use generally but a master of viral abilities is a tough customer."

"How so?" Jeremy asked

"To start Viral moves take 1 life point per attack and 10 points per charged attack." Clip started "Their abilities also take more ability points to use but the shear power of the moves are almost worth it and the added effects are the cherry on the top. Some moves drain opponents Lifepoints and restore them to the user while other inflect bad statuses on opponents, confusion, poison, and others like infection which is really deadly, and if a person uses a viral mode then the negative effects of virus moves are negated and it powers up all viral abilities to 1.5 times their strength saving lifepoints and boosting power but that comes with a price as well all restore items except viral potions hurt instead of heal and the person can not logout so if they lose all their lifepoints it's more then just a lost battle. It's deletion in the worst sense"

"That would be a problem." Kat said "Looks like Viral moves are powerful but risky and deadly to both the user and the opponent. "So is the Chosen One a master of viral moves as well as dance moves"

Clip nodded "That is correct sometimes he combines the two and well some of the moves he comes up with are interesting."

Amy said "Hey Erica you remember that one time a rogue was trying to have his way with you and Kevin just happened to be in the area with his girl and you called out for help"

"Oh yeah…" Erica nodded "I think he call that particular move Spiral Viral Slicer. He started by flipping in while transforming into his Mettaur viral mode gaining a pickax and helmet, and bladed through the Rogue slicing the rogue to bits all without even touching me but let me tell you I think I could feel the wind of his blade he was that close to hitting me. I didn't know at first whether to thank him for saving me or yell at him for cutting so close but I did thank him."

Yumi said "He's likes to show off huh?"

Jason nodded "He was holding back in DDR you should see the moves he like to hit us with when he battling. I was half excepting him to use Stop Hammertime on you Kat"

Odd said "Stop Hammertime? isn't that the catchphase of you can't touch this by MC Hammer."

Jason nodded "Yep check it out. He spun and pointed at Odd "Stop Hammertime"

Odd said "What?!" just as a several small clocks appeared around him and literally froze him in time making him as still as a statue.

Kat said "Whoa!"

Ulrich smirked and said "Hey Jason how do you learn that move?"

Jason said "It's the level 2 dance move all you need is a level 2 dance item."

Kat gasped "Level 2?!" she said excitedly "I've got a level 1! Jeremy how many experience points do I need for level two?

Jeremy pulled up the screen "hmm… Looks like you need 700 more you did 800 worth last time and leveled up at 500 the next level breaks at 1500"

Kat grinned and said "Step aside everyone I've got some major training to do!" and jumped on the DDR Pad.

Aelita tapped Odd who was still frozen "uh Jason how long does a stop hammertime last."

Amy looked at a watch "He should be breaking out of it right about now."

Odd unfroze and shook his head "Whoa… did I just blackout?"

Jason said "Sorry I couldn't resist man you were just a perfect target for my stop hammertime move"

Odd glared at him with a sour look "Like you are now for this" He used his Neko Roar

Amy Clair and Erica screamed and both boys jumped two feet into the air scared while the others turned their attention to Odd

Clip put his hand on Odd shoulder with a little weight suggesting his authority "Easy cool cat you made your point. We don't need any fighting over a practical joke"

Odd said "Right Clip sorry"

Clip said "No problem. If you guys need anything just give me a shout or a roar."

Ulrich said "We'll stick to shouting."

Clip said "Right…" and walked off.


	38. Modifications, Earth VS Ice R1

Yumi sighed "Well since that's over what the plan…"

Jeremy said "Hey Kat before you start dancing you think I can look at your Accessory Orb?"

Kat said "Oh yeah, yeah, sure" She tossed it at Jeremy who caught it with ease.

Jeremy said "Thanks… Come on guys let's go sit in the lounge and we'll talk while Kat dances and bring her up to speed later."

Kat said "Fine with me" and selected Carmelldansen as her song for her next DDR session.

The group headed to the lounge and sat in two tables

Jeremy scanned the orb. "Ah I see…"

Aelita said "So what is it?"

Jeremy said "This accessory orb once used on a person allows a person to use another accessory by adding another accessory slot to the player however there is a limit you can only have six slots as it is a program normally has one weapon slot and two accessory slots but with accessory orbs and weapon orbs they can have up to 6 total slots. Which means someone could have up to 4 weapons or up to five accessories depending on which orbs you use. The catch is once you use an orb you can't take it back. It stays with you unless you get a format and then the orbs don't come back and you're back to basic status before you used the orbs."

Liz said "hmm… so if Aelita does use it. She'll have her three accessories slots and one weapon slot."

Odd said "That's pretty neat. It will allow Aelita to use the Shadow Band without losing access to her angel wings or her voice."

Ulrich said "Hey Jeremy I'm curious what would happen if I de-equipped my swords I wouldn't have a weapon right."

Jeremy said "That's correct but what I'm understanding here via this tutorial menu is that all programs have basic moves that can be used against opponents like punches, kicks and there are training courses that teach other moves like all your Martial Arts Ulrich. You don't necessary have to have any of your slots filled to go into battle here

Ulrich commented to himself "So some do like hand to hand combat here."

Aelita said "So if I don't want to use this accessory orb but instead save it for a better time all I have to do is de-equip one of my accessories and switch it for the Shadow Band.

Liz said "But what would happen if you de-equipped your voice Aelita wouldn't that cause you to be mute."

Aelita said "I don't know. Jeremy how can I makes changes."

Jeremy said "That's simple. As long as you have access to the supercomputer via the Internet you can just pull up a screen in front of you and modify your own items"

Ulrich said "Really?"

Jeremy said "Yeah it easy." He pulled up a screen in front of him and accessed his items "When the forms are in use only the player can change things around."

Odd said "So how did you pull up a screen."

Jeremy said "All I have to do is think about looking at the screen in the lab and it pops up right in front of me. The whole pulling up a screen in midair is just to add a bit of flair to it."

Aelita said "hmm… modify most things with just a thought."

Liz said "What was that Aelita?"

Aelita said "Oh something XANA told me when I was kidnapped that most inanimate objects can be modified with just a thought maybe…" She focused a little and drew her finger on the table and a screen of her own appeared on it. "hmm… interesting"

Odd copied the draw "Cool the more I hang out here in the Internet the more I'm loving it.

Liz followed Aelita example "hmm…"

Ulrich said "Let's see" He turned to the side to pull up a screen with his own stats

Yumi had a screen of her own pulled up and said "Hey Jeremy is this tab marked databattle allows us to modify our databattle stats as well."

Jeremy said "Yes…"

Aelita said "Let see" She de-equipped her voice and felt something sharp in her throat and grabbed her throat seeming to choke

Jeremy gasped and got up and said "You okay Aelita."

Aelita coughed slightly and said faintly "Yeah I'm okay just caught my breath wrong."

Jeremy sighed "Woo… thought you were going to go mute on us."

Aelita recovered and said "No… I just felt something sharp in my throat and then it disappeared."

Yumi said "that must have been your voice being de-equipped."

Jeremy said "And now you can't use healing song nor creativity which here just appears to be a powered up modification ability. I think using it you can break down barriers and firewalls and create different things in the internet but it cost lifepoints to use

Aelita said "hmm… well let me equip the Shadow Band and that will be that." She equipped the Shadow Band and went to exit out of the menu but an alert popped up

Alert: De-equipping your Angel Voice has disabled one or more of your databattle moves please make modifications.

Aelita:

Current Moves:

Healing Song (disabled)

Energy Field

Available moves

Stun touch: Stun an opponent by touching them (range 1) Effect: makes opponents move rate 0

Low Note: Deletes a panel range 1 (disabled)

High Note: Creates a panel range 1 (disabled)

Hover: Negates negative effect panels on move phases

Cloak: Hides position on board for next turn

Aelita said "oh… forgot that I use Healing Song in the databattles"

Ulrich said "Guess you got to modify it."

Aelita said "hmm…" while looking over the screen "Stun Touch, Hover, or Cloak…" She thought outloud "maybe Cloak will work." She concluded and clicked the attack to select it.

Liz said "hmm…" and pulled up her own databattle stats "Even though Clip said that I'm the most powerful form with my current attacks I think I want to go down a level." She switched her Flame Circle for Sword Dash. "I want a balance between my sword and my fire."

Ulrich said "Hey Einstein when we took our elemental orbs did we get moves from them?

Jeremy said "We should have. If you have an open accessory slot the orbs will give you elemental moves to use and some armors like your Samurai Armor has a sub-slot which allows you to equip an elemental accessory to it."

Aelita said "hmm…"

Yumi said "Interesting… It appears I have a slot open. So all I have to do is equip the Ice Orb." She equipped it and the Ice Orb turned into the Ice Ring and appeared on her right hand ring finger. "hmm… I wonder what I can do with this power."

Jeremy said "I believe the basic Ice move is known as Icy Wind however you may be able to freeze someone if you punch them with your ring hand or even touch them"

Yumi said "Icy Wind… and Ice Punch hmm…" She walked behind Ulrich deliberately running her right hand across his shoulders and back leaving a small trail of Ice

Ulrich grunted slightly feeling his shoulders go numb "Yumi, you mind, ease up on the ice"

Yumi said "Oh sorry" and deactivated her ice powers

Odd said "Well that must be a literal definition of giving someone a cold shoulder."

Ulrich gave Yumi a sour look and said "Yeah…" He shivered and shook off the chill

Yumi smiled at him playfully "Just think I'm your elemental weakness. Hand to Hand with elements I could wipe the floor with you."

Ulrich grinned and said "Oh yeah…" and Equipped his Samurai Armor with his Earth Orb which turned into Samurai Leaf Armor "care to prove it, outside"

Yumi said "After you"

Ulrich said "Don't mind if I do."

Ulrich and Yumi walked out of the lounge.

Kat had just ran out of tokens and saw Ulrich and Yumi walk past both with grinning expressions "huh"

The rest of the group came out

Kat said "uh mind telling me what's up"

Odd said "Ulrich and Yumi are going to spar and they decided to do it outside"

Jose said "you mean fight?"

Jeremy said "More like seeing what they can do to each other using their elemental powers."

Clair said "What Vs. What"

Odd said "Earth Vs Ice, Ulrich got Earth, Yumi got Ice"

Jason whistled slightly "I hope Ulrich can handle a loss. Ice freezes Earth. Yumi got the elemental advantage but if she doesn't activate her Ice aura the damage can't be blocked."

Jeremy said "I doubt either of them are going to activate the aura just to keep it even."

Ulrich and Yumi spaced themselves about 10 feet apart.

Ulrich said "Ready to do this Yumi"

Yumi said "Oh yeah."

Clip came out to see this and to slightly ref. "Alright you two let's keep it clean."

Both Ulrich and Yumi bowed to each other in respect.

Clip said "Begin!"

(Song Selection: Fight On *Those who fight further* Album: FFVII)

Ulrich looked up and said "hmm" He shot at Yumi with his palms open.

Yumi put her hands up in defense her right hand shimmering slightly as she charged up

Ulrich noticed and ran around the side just as Yumi shot of a gust of ice from her hand.

Yumi laughed slightly "What the matter Ulrich don't like snow."

Ulrich huffed and turned sharply. "You're not going to let me get close are you"

Yumi said "Only if you want to chill."

Ulrich said "Chill right… Supersprint!" He shot toward Yumi

Yumi inhaled and let out a blast of ice wind out of her mouth almost like a flamethrower. The ice hit the ground and spread into a three foot circle

Ulrich hit the ice and lost his footing "Yah!" He landed on the ground on his behind and slid up to Yumi.

Yumi smiled slightly "Giving up already Ulrich?"

Ulrich growled and tried to get up but kept slipping preventing him from getting up much less moving "uh… not good!" he grunted

Yumi stepped on the ice and didn't slip due to an ability known as anti-chill which allowed her to move on an ice field without slipping and not to take damage from ice storm which was an ability that damaged everyone except for Ice elementals or anyone with the anti-chill ability. "Now let's see… what should I do next…" She smiled slightly as a naughty thought came to her mind on how to finish Ulrich off. "I know…" Her lips turned slightly blue as she focused her ice powers into them and knelt down toward Ulrich face

"Watch out Ulrich" cried out Amy "She's gonna kiss you!"

Odd blinked in confusion and asked "isn't that usually a good thing?"

Clair said "That kiss will freeze Ulrich solid."

Ulrich blinked and said "Yikes!" He used his hands and pushed sliding away from Yumi and back onto non ice ground

Yumi pouted slightly and looked at him "Ulrich" she said in a hurt tone "I just wanted a kiss."

"Some other time Yumi…" Ulrich said as he got up "maybe back in the real world without your Ice powers."

"hmm…" Yumi sighed as her lips turned normal colored "suit yourself. You're missing out though"

Ulrich grunted "Alright now how can I attack Yumi without getting close she's using elements with distance like her Ice Breath and Ice Wind. What my move that can do the same thing…" He shifted a little and noticed a couple of thick leaves in his belt. "huh." He pulled one out and looked at it. It seemed sharp edged "A leaf what good is that?"

Odd said "Try throwing it you never know."

Ulrich said "hmm…" He threw the Leaf like a throwing knife and it spun toward Yumi.

Yumi dodged it and said "hmm…"

Ulrich said "well…" he pulled out two more and thought up of a combo... "Hmm… Yumi catch!" He threw each leaf

Yumi dodged by sidestepping each one but then all of a sudden Ulrich appeared in her face and said "Impact" and slammed her just below the chest with his palm

Yumi coughed and was sent backwards the data just below her chest flickering like someone had stabbed her with a knife

"Nice combo Ulrich" called out Jeremy "using Leaf Kunai to drop Yumi guard then Thorn Stab to deal some damage but if would aimed a little higher you would have done a critical hit doing more damage by hitting her core or center point of her body.

Erica said "You know that considered rude if you hit a girl there on hand to hand."

Jeremy looked at his screen and said "oh… right" he blushed slightly realizing where the core was near.

Ulrich chuckled and said "How you liked that Yumi."

Yumi grinned "The fun just beginning Ulrich"

Both traded blows and it went back and forth for a bit, the crowd cheering at the two fighters. Jeremy was monitoring their lifepoints making sure that if one of them was close to the point of logout he call for a end match if one of them didn't call it.

It took about three minutes but Ulrich managed to do another combo sending Yumi to the ground and she hit the point.

Yumi groaned and got into a sitting up position and said "Alright maybe I was a little fast to suggest that I would own you Ulrich."

Ulrich was panting "I don't know I haven't got much left."

Yumi said "But I'll call it… You got me." She put both hand on the ground to support herself

Ulrich sighed "ah… that was fun"

The crowd cheered at the conclusion of this battle

(insert FFVII victory Fanfare here)

Clip clapped and said "Alright I think a drink for both of you is in order."

Ulrich walked over and held out his hand for Yumi "Need a hand Yumi?"

Yumi took it and said "Thank you Ulrich." She got up and smiled at him

Ulrich smiled back but then noticed something… "Yumi look out!"


	39. Lyokoian Attack? Stealth Training

Yumi reacted at Ulrich call and put up her Ice Aura which surrounded her body like a crystal colored mist.

Ulrich followed suit by activating his leaf aura which look like small pieces of grass and leaves floating around in a wind.

A red sphere of energy hit them and the damage was absorbed by the auras which were at full power even through they had low lifepoints but both cried out and flinched as a secondary effect of paralyzation affected them

"Ulrich" "Yumi" was the group worried call

Yumi grunted and said in a strained voice due to paralyzation "What was that?"

Ulrich grunted and said "Some sort of energy blast… I just saw that punk fire it!" He wanted to point but couldn't move his body

Clip walked over and said "What punk?"

Ulrich said "black hair, blue eyes, twin sabers, and silver outfit."

Clip looked and saw the guy who was standing in the road away from the crowd with a somewhat dissatisfied look on his face because his attack didn't do what he wanted it to do however you can see that his hand was surging with leftover energy.

Clip turned mad "Hey Rogue!" He shouted "You know there are things called fair fights here explain yourself"

The guy didn't answer just glared at Clip

Clip said "What the matter virus got your tongue?

The guy spoke but it was in viral code _"You could say that"_

Clip blinked and stepped back slightly "Watch it people I think this guy infected"

The guy smirked "_Now die!_" He shot at Clip with murder in his eyes and his swords out in a stabbing pose.

Clip pulled out a large shield and said "Multiply!" and several clones of him appeared

The guy went for the stab at his original target but went right though and the clones vanished. This made the guy hesitate for a second in confusion

The real Clip was two clones to the guy's left and he came around and slammed the shield right in the back of the guy head.

The guy grunted and was sent forward but caught himself and flipped "_*beep* Now you'll get it old man_" He said

Clip said "Old man huh I'll have you know boy you're talking to an Ex-Agent I still all my moves up my sleeves."

The guy turned sharply and slashed at Clip who blocked it easily with his shield

Clip said "Right you obviously don't know the first thing about fighting against Passive Style opponents.

The guy swiped at Clip who blocked it again and they continued to battle

Odd nudged Jeremy slightly and said "Passive Style?"

Jeremy said "In direct battle here there are three fighting styles, Aggressive, Passive, and Balanced. Aggressive is where the user uses attacks to overwhelm an opponent with fast and powerful moves. Passive is where the user waits for the opponent to make a move and then counter them when the opponent guard is down and balanced combines the two.

Kat said "So Clip Passive Style while this other guy Aggressive Style"

Jeremy said "Yep I would guess so"

Ulrich and Yumi recovered from the last attack and quickly went to the group

Crystal went to Ulrich and Yumi "Here take these quickly" and handed them a pair of small green crystal like pills.

Both did so and restored some of their lifepoints

Crystal said "I don't know who that guy is but I got the oddest feeling he's wants to delete ya all"

Liz said "What for?"

Crystal said "Don't know but you guys should get inside while he's distracted by my dad."

Kat said "Some rogue ain't going to scare us off that easily. He doesn't look that tough."

Jeremy said "appearances can be deceiving Kat besides Clip is holding him off fine"

Kat said "Yeah Yeah whatever." She pulled out her ribbon bow waiting for the right moment to step in

The guy and Clip continued to battle Clip holding his defense so well that the guy was getting frustrated being unable to land a hit.

The guy growled "_why do you have to be so dam tough_."

"Why do you have to be so stupid to get into a fight you can't win_._" Clip countered

"_I'm a Lyokoian, it's my duty to take down every single person who sides with XANA_." The guy stated

Clip said "Sides with XANA now look here punk I don't side with XANA at all."

"_Then why you defend those who do?_" the guy growled

Clip said "Last I checked the Lyoko Warriors don't side with XANA, Ulrich and Yumi have expressed they are against XANA"

"_They lied. All Lyoko Warriors are on the side of XANA_" The guy stated fastly

Clip said "You're wrong about that I'm sure of it."

"_I'm never wrong!_" The guy roared as he slashed rapidly

Clip blocked the attacks with his shield but he was feeling the strain of defending.

The guy said "_I'll finish you_!" He charged up and raised his swords over his head and the sword glowed with energy.

All of a sudden a long chain snagged both the swords and pulled them out of the guys hands

The guy said "_What the_"

The chain flew back with the swords and both of them landed in front of a green armored girl with a large gun shaped sword across her back or in other words Takara and boy was she pissed

Clip looked and said "My thanks to you miss for the assist"

Takara said "Oh don't mention it. I was wondering where this little twerp ran off too. I can see into a fight he shouldn't have started."

The guy tried to explain himself to Takara "_But Takara he..." _

Takara said "Save it Jeffery you're coming home with me" She snapped her fingers and a gloved hand grabbed Jeffery by the ear and gave a hard yank dragging him back toward Takara

Jeffery cried out in pain during this and when he got to Takara she said "Sorry for the trouble he caused" and both vanished to bits as they logged out

Everyone was silent for a moment but Odd broke the silence "Well uh that was well Odd."

Jason shook his head with a confused look and said "You said it Odd…"

Kat laughed "I hope that punk get what good for him. No one messes with the Lyoko Warriors and gets away with it."

Jeremy sighed at Kat comment "Anyhow I think it's time we do some training back on Lyoko before we make our first attack against XANA."

Kat said "Oh come on Jeremy I've still got to train on my dance slippers."

Jeremy said "You can do that some other time we most likely won't need that move for the site.

Kat said "Anything possible XANA could make the security twice as tough or maybe Xanatos will put it upon himself to guard the tower for his father."

Jeremy said "I've already thought about that and the person who needs to worry about it is Aelita and trust me I have a plan.

Aelita said "I'm sure everything will go fine Kat."

Jose said "I'd be careful Murphy been lurking about lately"

Liz said "Who's Murphy?

Clair said "Ever heard of Murphy's Law"

Yumi said "I don't think so."

Clip said "See if you plan something there this effect called Murphy's Law anything that can go wrong will go wrong at the worst possible time and if you rush into things Murphy tends to pop up and smack ya a good one by throwing in a new twist making you fail a mission and I hate to see you guys lose that bet fifteen thousand Zenny is a lot of money to lose."

Ulrich said "There's an actual guy named Murphy that does that to people?"

Clip said "You didn't hear it from me but some say it's Guide who does it when people don't follow his advice and he is that type of fellow"

A laugh seemed to echo over the area

Kat eyes narrowed "Don't laugh to loud Guide" She said "I could whip you to next week if I wanted to if you started messing with us"

"Hate to tell ya player but I'm invincible you can't hurt me but don't worry everything going according to plan so Murphy shouldn't pop up"

Jeremy said "That's the key word shouldn't but now I think I'll think up a back up plan just in case."

"I like the way you think Jeremy just remember to use common sense."

Jeremy said "I'll do that."

"Good…"

Back on Lyoko Jeremy and most of the group logged out but Aelita stayed in due to the fact she was going to be training. The area for her training was the Mountain Sector due to the fact that it was narrow

"Alright Aelita here's how the training going to work," Jeremy voice rang out "I've activated a tower North by North West about 500 yards away from your position. Your mission is to get into that tower and deactivate it without being spotted by the patrolling monsters. Try to go as fast as you can but remember your Shadow Band only works for 30 seconds per activation and if you're spotted by the monsters you will be sent back to your starting position or to a checkpoint if you pass it."

Aelita said "Alright Jeremy."

"On my mark you may start" Jeremy said

Aelita said "Ready."

"Mark!" Jeremy called

Aelita took off going though the training course. She used the rocks formations and caves to hide behind when she saw monsters and used the Shadow Band to sneak past them. She got past all the different types of monsters however she had to use a little strategy and timing to get past a patrolling Tarantula and a Megatank that were guarding a small path that lead up to the tower area. Aelita used the Shadow Band and the hover ability to stealthfully float over the two monsters and landed with a soft thump behind a rock on the other side. The Tarantula looked in that direction hearing the sound but when nothing came out it went back to patrolling. Aelita took that moment to head into the tower area but she soon discovered a hidden trick that Jeremy put in and dove behind a rock that was nearby.

"Jeremy" she whispered "Why is William guarding the tower?"

Near the tower William was standing there in his dark version costume. In truth it was just a data copy that Jeremy had setup for the test

"I see you noticed my Final test Aelita" Jeremy responded "Kat gave me a good idea when she said that Xanatos might take it upon himself to guard the tower. So I thought someone with similar skills could be guarding the tower. All you got to do is sneak past him but don't get to close he will be able to hear you when you move.

Aelita said "Alright…" She activated her Shadow Band and slowly snuck past William and entered into the tower.

A few second later the tower was deactivated.

"Not bad Aelita." Jeremy spoke "No sight detections, No physical detections and one sound detection but dismissed, and a time of 8 minutes. I say that's pretty good.

Aelita came out of the tower and said "Should I try to do it faster? We have to do it in Six minutes for the same amount of distance."

"True" Jeremy responded "but the security most likely won't be as difficult to get though as I set it up and a site is setup differently then what I can create here. This was just practice for using your Shadow Band."

"So Jeremy" Ulrich said "when are we going to take down the first XANA site?"

"Sometime this week" Jeremy responded "I know I got a test in my mathematics class tomorrow and I'm sure the rest of us have homework to do. We'll discuss more on that later"

"But homework boring Jeremy" Kat whined "I want to back to the Arcade."

Jeremy said "But you still got to do it Kat. Otherwise I may not let you go to Clip's Arcade anymore if I notice your grades falling."

"That's not fair" Kat whined

Jeremy looked at Kat with a death glare "My supercomputer, my rules, got it." He was starting to get ticked about Kat whining

Kat turned sour and made a face "Where's a rulebreaker card when you need one?"

Odd laughed at Kat wish

Aelita said "I think those only work for Databattles"

Kat was still sour "They should work for real…"

Jeremy said "Speaking of which everyone but Ulrich has a potion card with them. It should do for this round and I have the Data Doc with me in case we need an emergency healing during a databattle and I'm sure we'll run into at least one"

Liz spoke up "Clip said he's sells rulebreaker cards right maybe we should have bought some more."

Jeremy said "Let's wait until we win that bet before we buy anything else"

Yumi said "So how are we going to split the cash if we win."

Jeremy said "I was thinking 3000 for me, 3000 for Aelita so that we have our regular amounts back then split the rest evenly for the rest of ya which should come out to 1800 a piece.

Kat said "What's that in Euros?"

Jeremy said "13.5 if the exchange rates are the same as Guide told us earlier… if you didn't know the dollar to Euro fluctuates that why I think we should keep our two accounts separate one for real world the other for the virtual world."

Ulrich said "So if we become millionaires in the virtual world we can't transfer that money to the real world…"

Jeremy said "we could but remember people may ask questions on how kids like us suddenly get thousands of Euros transferred into their bank accounts."

Yumi said "You got a point Jeremy… although I got the oddest feeling the Chosen One already has done that."

Jeremy said "Kevin an adult remember… he can improvise excuses we can't…"

Kat said "They say kids have all the fun but adults get all the freedom. I want both!

Jeremy sighed "Anyway we should get back to school we completed our mission for today…"

Kat said "Maybe I'll go play some Present Hero hopefully my dance pad can be hooked up." She ran out quickly forgotting about the Internet

Odd said "That's my cousin for you… easily entertained just like a cat or a fox." He sighed followed by the rest of the group.


	40. Entrance into the First XANA site

That evening the group decided to meet up to discuss when they would tackle the first XANA site everyone was confident that they could do it as soon as possible so Jeremy set the mission for the day after the next or two day from then.

"Alright guys" Jeremy said as he stood in front of the tower after inserting the black key into the tower "With this key we should have a direct link to the first XANA site."

Yumi said "So what should we expect Einstein should we expect a danger zone"

Jeremy said "I don't think so… from what Kevin said the site should be somewhat like Google it's fully functioning just under XANA control so we should go in cool not wild or anything like that."

Ulrich said "That might be hard… Kat sees an arcade she may just go wild…"

Kat glared at him "Hey are you saying I can't control myself when I see a DDR pad"

Ulrich looked away out of spite and said "You said it not me…"

Aelita giggled while Kat growled followed by Strawberry who was around her shoulders

Jeremy sighed "What I'm trying to say is don't make yourselves stand out unless you're forced into a battle so watch what you say to make sure you don't piss someone off"

Odd said "in other words, keep ya mouth shut Kat."

Kat made a ticked off face "What is with everyone and picking on me today."

Jeremy said "I think what Ulrich and Odd are trying to do is point out the fact that you tend to not look before you leap and not think before you speak and I agree with them."

Kat said "Oh come on… I ain't that bad am I?"

Liz said "You are Kat. You should take it a little more serious some of this isn't just a game."

"How much more serious?" Kat whined

Aelita said "Just enough so that you understand your actions can affect this mission."

Kat said "Oh alright… I'll try to behave… but if someone insults me first I'll whip them to next week."

Jeremy said "That's fine with me Kat but if you start it and we fail to win the bet. I know who to blame…"

Kat said "Fine with me, did you modify my profile like I requested of you."

Jeremy said "That I did… I switched your Whip attack with Dance Arrows and I also equipped the lightning orb to you. You now have a lightning bracelet to use electrical abilties like Zap and Static Boost.

Kat said "What does Static Boost do for a databattle?"

Jeremy said "It warps you up to 3 squares away from your current position allowing you to move up to seven spaces if you use all your move rate and then Static Boost."

Kat said "hmm… give me that move instead of block."

Jeremy said "Alright." He made the switch on the profile "Anything else."

Kat said "Nope… unless Strawberry got any other moves I should know about."

Jeremy said "All I got here is that Strawberry Databattle Moves can't be switched but can be upgraded…"

Kat said "What do you mean?"

Jeremy said "As Strawberry gains levels outside of a databattle her databattle moves stay the same but increase in power or range sometimes changing names. The profile says she falls under the same category as a virus or basic program."

Kat said "huh… So she stuck the same as she is now"

Jeremy said "Afraid so…"

Strawberry growled in disappointment

Kat said "Oh well. Come on let's get this mission started"

Jeremy said "Portal Open!"

A black portal opened.

Jeremy said "Let's go!"

All entered into the portal and shot out into a city with a red tinted sky and started walking toward the center of the site

"uh…" Yumi said "just being here makes me feel like XANA watching us. This whole site's giving me the creeps."

Ulrich said "what the matter Yumi don't like the red sky?"

Yumi said "No I don't… it's signals trouble."

Liz noticed something "And it looks like we got some coming our way."

Several rogues armed with various weapons like clubs and guns were walking towards the Lyoko Warriors.

Aelita said "Must be a welcoming committee."

"Let's just keep walking." Jeremy commanded

Strawberry growled

A rogue said "Hey look at those punks man wonder why they're giving us the eye."

Another rouge said "because they want trouble that why… why don't we give them some?"

The other rogues laughed and purposely got in the way of the Warriors

Jeremy sighed "You mind we're walking here"

The rogue said "Yeah well you're walking though our turf, so unless you want trouble clear out."

Jeremy said "and if we don't."

The rogue said "Then we'll force you out."

Jeremy sighed "Alright… have it your way." He used Magnet Bolt and punched the rogue in the gut causing the rouge to kneel over and grunt then followed up by a kick to the side of the head

The rouge fell to the ground stunned

The warriors and rouges just stared at this seemly quick combination.

Jeremy said calmly "Anybody else"

The other rogue said "Don't just stand there take him out."

Two rouges charged at Jeremy and Jeremy used Static Boost to double jump over them causing them to crash into each other.

Kat laughed and said "save some for me Jeremy" She pulled out her bow and engaged a rogue in battle

The rest of the group engaged the rogues quickly defeating them.

"Let's beat it." Said one of the rouges as they all ran off.

"And don't come back" Kat called

Ulrich said "Jeremy I thought you said to keep it cool."

Jeremy said "I should have said if they don't interfere with the mission. I told the guy to move but he wouldn't."

Odd said "Well if XANA didn't know we were here he does now I'm sure of it."

Jeremy said "Well let's continue on."

Liz said "You think we could use the vehicles Jeremy. I don't know how far the center of this site is

Jeremy said "Might as well. I'll download them."

The group's vehicles appeared and each boarded one except for Aelita who took flight using her wings.

Watching the group go was another rogue he had seen everything in the battle. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed it and when the other side answer he went "It's me… I just saw them… They're at Site 09 West Side full force including that Angel Girl you told me about… yep… heading toward the core like you predicted… right I'll tell the others not to mess with them that you got it covered."


	41. XANA Site Hack Part 1

The group continued toward the center of the site they didn't run into any more rogues and when they reached the main site's access door they got off their vehicles and Jeremy stored them. The door was just that a giant door and energy barrier that even the toughest weapon couldn't pierce next to the door was the console controlling it

"Well that was simple enough…" Aelita said "one rogue battle and that was it…"

Jeremy said "We can expect a lot more once we get inside the main site but first we have to hack to get inside..."

Kat was looking at the door in awe "So how do we hack Jeremy?"

Jeremy said "let me see if there anything in the help menu I've got installed." He pulled up a screen and searched hacking and this was the top article

Hacking

Author: Agent Erica Summer

When accessing a system without the admin permission is known as hacking. Hacking in general terms is illegal and can led to fines or imprisonment however those who are Agents are taught how to hack to be able to get though a security system to be able to help restore a site to full function. Them and other White Hat Hackers are the one responsible for testing a site security system. However those that are Black Hats or even Gray Hats hack for personal gain or general destruction.

To hack a site successfully you need to know how to databattle which is the quote unquote 'game' that is used to access sites under a security protocol. How to Databattle is linked at the bottom of this article and it will explain how that game is played. The following are the steps you need to take to hack a site use the markers to show or hide these steps

Step 1: Getting Access to a core site or hub hide

Most core sites/hubs are accessible by traveling though the suburbs of a site that have open access then when reaching the Hub's site entrance there are two ways one a key for secure access. This key is given to those with clearance usually by an Admin of the site. The second thing which most Agents use instead is their ID card which if they have a high enough clearance level, they can access that hub. Either way once you have one of these you're ready to hack. All you do is insert the key or your ID in the console nearby

Step 2: The game inside (Databattle) show

Step 3: Hyper Alert show

Step 4: Shutting Down the security show

Once you complete those steps the site has been hacked by you and you have free access to the site computer and all it's links to that are connected to it from other sites which gives you a pathway to those sites but be warned if you plan to take those sites you have to have the right key and access.

*End of Article*

Jeremy said "Alright first step sliding our cards into that console that should give us access to the core site and get ready to play a databattle"

Kat said "So how many players can play?!"

Jeremy said "It appears this system has 3 slots so looks like three players"

Ulrich said "Any hints on the security?"

Jeremy said "The board a seven by seven with Two Kankrelats at C2 and C6, Two Crabs at B3 and B5, and One Tarantula at A4 all level 1 versions

Ulrich said "Hmm that doesn't sound so tough."

Yumi said "Well it is a level one site. So how should we decide who goes in."

Kat raised her hand "Simple I volunteer!"

Strawberry squeaked

Jeremy sighed and said "I'm sure all of us volunteer Kat but we can only have three warriors.

Aelita said "Well why don't we pick based on moves compared to the opponents when does the timer start for the bet."

Jeremy said "I think it starts after we get in but just in case it does we need to get each opponent in one or two turns three at maximum

Aelita said "Well since my attack increases depending on how close I am. I could easily destroy them in one hit each even the tarantula…"

Jeremy said "That true… the Kanks can be handled by someone with 30 attack power… so we need someone with a balance of moves that can both attack directly and with a projectile and can move at a decent rate"

Kat waved her hand "That's me with Strawberry!"

Jeremy sighed again "If you don't shut up Kat I won't pick you"

Kat said "oh sorry" She quickly pulled her fingers across her mouth signaling a zipper sealing them

Jeremy said "Now… I was thinking that Liz should go."

Liz said "Really Jeremy… I don't know if I can do it."

Aelita said "It's not just you Liz it's me too… and I'm sure with both of us we can do it."

Yumi said "and why don't I go. I have about the same moves stat wise compared to Liz

Kat made an sound of annoyance though her close mouth which said that she was the same.

Jeremy said "Alright any problems with Yumi, Liz and Aelita taking this databattle?"

Ulrich said "None here"

Odd said "Same."

Kat made sounds and jumped up and down singling she wasn't alright with it

Jeremy said "and I'm alright with it so majority rules"

Kat did the motion to unzip her mouth and said "That's not fair!!!!!!!!"

Jeremy said "You'll get your chance Kat at the other sites."

Odd said "Relax Coz I'm sure you'll still get a chance to play this databattle on that game of yours if it is truly our game."

Kat blinked and said "You're right Coz… I never thought of that… okay then I'm cool."

Jeremy said "Alright then Ladies if you please hack it."

Aelita followed by Yumi and Liz slid their cards into the console.

The door slowly opened and the console spoke in XANA's voice "Warning the site you're attempting to access is under the property of Xanadu Shadow's Incorporated any attempts of hacking will result in termination of all intruding programs be prepared to face the darkness and your deletion if you fail." XANA voice laughed evilly

Liz was scared but Aelita put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

Liz smiled back knowing that she was not alone and that her friends fought by her side

Yumi said "Let's do this…"

The three girls entered into the doorway Liz was on the left of Aelita, Yumi on the right and a barrier snapped into place preventing the others from entering until this battle was complete.

The room was just about 27 feet in length and width and it's height was normal in terms of a room in panel terms it could hold a 9 by 9 grid exactly but instead the 7 by 7 grid was centered into this room so that the warriors had an area 3 feet wide and 27 feet long so that they could choose their starting positions.

The opponents of the databattle were already set and they set their sights on the warriors. The Tarantula growled in a tone of displeasure that the warriors dare hack into this site. It was technically the leader due to being the highest rank of the monsters and it's AI level was a little higher then the Crabs and a lot higher then the Kankrelats.

Jeremy spoke like he was over an intercom "Aelita, Liz, Yumi can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Jeremy..." Aelita responded

"Good…" Jeremy replied "mean I can still talk to you though the console." He sighed then continued "Alright I'm pretty sure you all can handle this on your own so I let you do what you want but if you need my top view perspective just tell me…"

Yumi said "Will do Jeremy but can you give us some info on our opponents before we set up like stats and stuff

Jeremy said "Will do… I hope you remember the Kankrelats' stats…"

Liz said "one move rate, thirty life points, attack is laser with 10 damage and 5 Range."

Jeremy said "Wait a second Liz how you know that… You weren't with us when Aelita was kidnapped.

Liz said "I was with Kat when she played that chapter on her game… That is correct right?"

Jeremy said "Right…"

Yumi said "So what are the other ones"

Jeremy said "I'll tell ya…"

* * *

Monster Name: Krab Lv1

Move Rate: 1

Life Points: 50

Attacks: Leg Jab, Tri Laser

Leg Jab: Jab an opponent with a sharp leg 30 damage Range 1

Tri Laser: A V shaped spread of the laser bolts 10 damage range 5 (hits up to 3 opponents)

* * *

Monster Name: Tarantula Lv1

Move Rate: 2

Life Points: 70

Attacks: Rapid Fire, Twin Shot

Rapid Fire: Shoots rapidly hitting all opponents: 10 damage Range 5 (Hits all)

Twin Shot: Shoots two blasts hitting one opponent twice: 20 damage range 3

* * *

Aelita said "hmm… even if I get right next to the Tarantula I can't shoot it down in one shot…"

Yumi said "And that's what teammates are for Aelita."

Aelita said "Right… Okay I think we're ready to start… I'll take G4

Liz said "I take G2"

Yumi said "G6 should do fine for me…"

Each girl stepped onto their panel and the battle was initiated

(Song Selection: XANA Action Album: Code Lyoko OST)

Warriors First Turn

Liz said "Kanks needs 30 damage points to be deleted so I just need to move to E2 and I can get one easily with my Sword Dash…" She moved and used Sword Dash slicing the Kankrelat

The Kankrelat shook while making robotic noises and shattered (0/30)

Yumi said "I'll take the next move and do a similar thing by moving to E6 and using my Control Move."

Yumi used Control and caused the Kankrelat to flip into the air and crash on it's blaster and shatter (0/30)

Aelita said "Nice Work… Now it my turn…" She walked forward to D4 using only 3 of her move rate and charged up an energy field and fired it at the Tarantula

The Tarantula shuttered as the energy surged though it (40/70). It shook it's head and roared when it recovered,

"Nice work, two down on the first turn but watch out it's their turn now…" Jeremy called

Security First Turn

The Tarantula Roared and pointed both it's legs at Aelita and used Twin Shot

Aelita cried out slightly as she took both hits (60/100)

The left Krab moved to C3 rotated about 15 degrees east and used Tri-laser

Aelita took another hit (50/100)

Liz took a hit (90/100)

Yumi also took a hit (90/100)

The right Krab moved to C5 but rotated to the left 15 degrees and used Tri-laser

Aelita took another hit (40/100)

Liz took a second hit (80/100)

Yumi took a second hit (80/100)

Warriors Second Turn

Aelita said "Liz, Yumi focus both your attacks on one crab. I can take care of this Tarantula."

Yumi said "Got it."

Liz nodded

Aelita moved to B4 and used Energy Field at point blank range on the Tarantula

The tarantula roared and shattered (0/70)

Liz said "which one should we take down?"

Yumi said "Mine on the Right!"

Liz said "Okay." She moved two to the right and one up to E5 and used Sword Dash on the Krab.

The Krab shook and make robotic noises (20/50)

Yumi moved forward one and said "Going up?" and used Control.

The Krab floated into the air flipped and was slammed into the ground on it top shell which made a satisfying crack sound and the Krab shattered (0/50)

Yumi said "One Krab cracked and ready for cooking…"

Odd said "Gee I wonder if they serve Crab at Google… I'm starting to get hungry"

Kat said "Didn't you just eat before coming here?"

Odd said "I did but the talk of crabs made my stomach rumble…"

Ulrich grumbled "You and your bottomless pit for a stomach."

Jeremy said "actually I think more of a blackhole… anyway it's the security turn… what remains of it."

Security Second Turn

The lone Krab moved to B5 and used Leg Jab on Aelita

Aelita grunted and her life points dropped to critical levels (10/100)

Jeremy said "Careful Aelita you only got 10 life points left!"

Aelita panted in exhaustion and said "But it's over now…"

Warriors Third Turn

Aelita aimed a hand and charged up a sphere "Energy Field!"

The Krab shook made robotic noises and shattered. (0/50)

Aelita said "Got it…"

(Song Selection: Victory Fanfare from FFV)

The console responded "Security eliminated Databattle complete."

Databattle Results

Warriors in battle earned 5EXP

Liz Leveled up

Yumi Leveled up

Aelita Leveled up

Please choose your reward

Move Rate to 5

Or

Life Points to 110

Aelita said "Life Points."

Aelita lifepoints increased to 110 and she was restored to max (110/110) as one of the benefits of leveling up

Liz said "Move Rate"

Liz's move rate increased to 5 and her life points regenerated (100/100)

Yumi said "Life Points"

Yumi life points increased to 110 and she was restored (110/110)

* * *

The barrier and the field shut down as the door slowly opened and sirens went off "Warning" came a female voice over the intercom. "Intruders have entered the secure area. System will go Hyper Alert in 60 seconds leave at once."

"Never!" Kat shouted in glee and defiance as she ran in "Let's go guys we got a record to beat!" and continued on

The rest of the group followed

Jeremy said "Aelita you know what to do… The tower is 500 feet North by North East of here." He pointed in that general direction. "The group will go north first and then east you go east then come up north got it?"

Aelita said "Right…" She turned to go east "make sure to tell Kat to make as much noise as she wants"

Jeremy said "She'll like that."

Aelita took off and activated her Shadow Band, vanishing as she turned the corner

"Warning Hyper Alert Mode activated!"

Jeremy said "5 minutes remaining and here they come"

Several groups of XANA monsters were coming at the warriors most of these groups were Kankrelats, Bloks, and Hornets but a few Tarantulas and Crabs were mixed in.

Meanwhile at the security console a certain dark element user had taken control of the security. He grinned and said "Yeah Security gone Hyper and those Warriors will love what I've got planned for them…" He laughed evilly


	42. XANA Site Hack Part 2

"Yeah!" Shouted Odd as he leapt into the air and landed on a krab "Laser Arrows" His Arrows hit and made the Krab shatter.

Yumi used Icy Wind and flash froze several monsters which included Bloks, and Kankrelats which Ulrich took the pleasure of shattering with his swords

Kat was dodging laser blasts from a Tarantula using speedy side steps and whacked the Tarantula on the symbol causing it to shatter.

Liz and Jeremy were using their elemental attacks to shoot down Hornets and Kankrelats.

Xanatos was watching the battle from his screen he grinned slightly and said "In a group they aren't that bad but get them alone and they'll be picked off one by one… now it's time to put my plan into action. He typed on the console activating a security sequence he had designed.

Meanwhile Aelita was using her stealth skills to go up a street stopping inside a shaded alleyway to reactivate her cloak powers. With all the security being focused on the other warriors she was for the most part clear. A few monsters passed by her on their way to the warriors but with her being invisible they didn't pay any attention. She was about halfway through the street.

The group had just finished the last of the monsters. It was then that Xanatos secret plan came into play. The ground started shaking and rumbling was heard as several Megatank rolled in front of the group and behind the group

Odd said "Megatanks!"

Kat said "Duh… we know that Coz"

Jeremy said "Wait a second this can't be right… This is supposed to be a level one site Megatanks on the field are classified as level 2 by the Agency!"

Yumi said "XANA cheats remember Jeremy."

A loud screech was heard as three mantas flew in.

Liz said "What are those?"

Jeremy said "Mantas! Those are level 2 as well!"

The mantas flew overhead releasing a ton of bombs like planes doing a bomb run.

Jeremy said "Scatter!"

Everyone went different directions by going down various side alleys but quickly ran into a dead end. A Megatank rolled in blocking the only exit. Each of the group was cornered.

Xanatos laughed with glee as he had close ups of everyone face which had fear on them "My plan worked now those Warriors won't have any chance of winning that bet now all I got to do is hold them there until the clock on their mission runs out… and I'll be 7500 zenny richer…" He looked again but then noticed something he only had six warriors in his trap… "Wait a second… one, two, three, four, five, six…" His eyes narrowed as he realized who was missing… "Why those little punks Aelita must have split off to run the site alone while they distract the security… No matter it won't work…" He pressed the comm. button. "All non assigned units spread out and search for Aelita." Xanatos commanded

Jeremy said "Xanatos!"

The entire group looked up

Xanatos chuckled "What's up Jeremy hacking around lately"

Jeremy said "Yeah we are, I knew you be here. XANA must have assigned you here."

Xanatos said "I came here on my own free will… My Father just suggested I would get half the bet if I did work the site. I just had to figure out which site you would try…"

Jeremy said "So is this trap yours or XANA's idea"

Xanatos said "Mine… and it a near perfect trap all I got to do now is delete Aelita and the bet is as good as won."

Jeremy said "So you think Aelita won't be found she's a master of stealth."

Xanatos said "right sure she is…"

A beep came from his console and he said "Report."

A couple of Tarantula grunts came over the speakers

Xanatos growled "What do you mean you can't find her… she's here somewhere she was in the databattle."

Kat grinned and said "having trouble Xanatos, Aelita too slick for you?"

Xanatos said "Shut it Fox Girl or I'll tell that Megatank cornering you in to blast you.

Kat said "Make me Sandy Toes" borrowing the name Takara gave him and then pulled her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out

Xanatos growled "Megatank 4 target and blast cornered cat and her pet rat."

Kat said "Alright girl ready…"

Strawberry squeaked.

The Megatank opened

Kat said "Quick Attack!"

Strawberry rocketed off of Kat shoulder and slammed into the Eye target.

The Megatank exploded to bits

Kat ran out laughing and said "Don't ever mess with the master… She exited out of her alleyway and ran toward the tower direction and then screamed and ran back as the three Mantas from before chased after her shooting lasers.

Jeremy said "Alright we wasted enough time. He charged electricity into his gloves… Force Repluse! He held up his hands and shot off the repulsing magnetic force and move the Megatank backward by walking toward The Megatank tried to speed roll against the force but couldn't. Jeremy slowly pushed it out to the center walked around it switching his force to attraction the Megatank still rolling in the direction that Jeremy was a few moments before then Jeremy just released it by turning off his magnets

The Megatank shot into the alleyway and a loud crash was heard as the Megatank crashed though the alleyway.

Back with Aelita she just was about to get into the area with the tower by sneaking past a tarantula when Jeremy Megatank shot out of the alleyway behind her and crashed into a nearby building

Aelita let out a surprised gasp and but quickly covered her mouth and froze.

The Tarantula turned to face the Megatank but then it saw it visual scanner it could see that the wall had distortion of a 3D humanoid ghost shape as it turned to look.

The tarantula lifted it's legs and shot several bolts at the ghost.

Aelita dodged it and ran and the tarantula followed the movement shooting. It then roared out an alert and started running after Aelita periodically standing on two legs and shooting a couple bolts.

The shadow band power faded out and Aelita became fully visible

Xanatos said "There she is all units Aelita is at B5 get her!"

Jeremy pulled up a screen and shouted "Come on guys Aelita in trouble!

Ulrich said "Be with ya in a moment Jeremy, supersprint!" Ulrich shot out of his alleyway by running up on the wall.

A Megatank crash sound was heard and Yumi came out. She had used a psychic based attack to throw the Megatank up and over her.

A fireball shot out from above another Megatank and Liz came out of the fireball and landed with a little difficulty… She sighed and said "well that's a new move I can use…"

A bounce was heard as Odd came out bouncing over the Megatank in an aura that looked like a large bubble. "Hey Jeremy" Odd called out "I think I figured out the Aqua Element's special jump move." He laughed and bounced his way to the group then stopped

Jeremy said "Kat where are you!"

Kat said "Coming in behind you with Mantas on my tail!"

Strawberry ran past and Kat was also running with Mantas shooting at her.

Jeremy said "Guys ready?"

Everyone aimed at the Mantas.

Kat said "Don't hit me!" and did a sliding dance move

Jeremy said "Now!"

Everyone threw projectiles at the Mantas and caused them to shatter.

Kat said "whoo…" She collapsed to the ground in exhaustion "Thanks."

Strawberry ran back to Kat and growled slightly

Yumi said "Jeremy how much time to we have left and what's Aelita's status?

Jeremy said "We only got two minutes left and I don't know how Aelita doing.

Back with Aelita she had managed to elude her pursuers and hide in an alleyway behind some crates.

Aelita sighed and said "I don't have much time… I got to keep moving. She activated her shadow band and ran toward the tower which was about another block away but she then noticed Xanatos guarding the area near the tower however he had a strange green lens over his left eye. Aelita took a deep breath and snuck toward the tower.

A beeping noise was heard and Xanatos turned to face her… "Nice try Aelita…" He said as a small ball of dark energy appeared in his hand. "Ya!" He shouted as he shot a dark Firaga ball.

Aelita attempted to dodge it but it homed onto her and hit her with an explosive force causing her to fall to the ground with a loud cry and the dark energy stunning her

Jeremy heard the cry and said "Aelita!"


	43. XANA Site Hack Part 3

Strawberry growled and jumped off of Kat and ran toward the direction of Aelita.

Kat said "Strawberry wait for me!" and followed

Jeremy said "Come on" as the rest of the group followed

Xanatos gained an evil grin and laughed as he walked toward her

Aelita struggled to get up but couldn't "How did you know I was here." She said with a tone of panic in her voice

Xanatos tapped the green lens over his eye. "Various types of scanners can pick up cloaked targets. It was pretty good that you got this far Aelita but I'm afraid it's over… Dark energy surged though him and his blade charged up "You're finished Aelita!" Xanatos shouted as he lifted his blade.

Aelita braced for impact knowing it would de-virtualize her

All of a sudden a brown blur shot past Aelita and hit Xanatos in the face.

Xanatos cried out and was knocked to the ground and the soul eater flew out of his hands and skidded on the ground behind him.

His assailant was Strawberry who was using fury swipes to claw Xanatos's face.

Aelita gasped as she knew if Strawberry was here then Kat wasn't too far behind.

Xanatos growled and pulled Strawberry off his face while getting up. "Dam you little fur ball rat. I'll slice you to bits!"

All of a sudden a Dance Arrow hit him knocking him down again and he released Strawberry who curled into a ball and rolled on the ground then unrolled and ran to Kat who was there.

Kat picked her up and said "Hurry Aelita get to the tower I'll hold this punk off!"

Aelita nodded and got up and ran for the tower "Thanks Kat."

When Aelita was clear Kat grinned and pulled out her bow "So Sandy Toes how the ground taste" Kat taunted

Xanatos grunted shook his head and stood "You" He shouted when he realized who attacked him

Kat posed and said "That's right"

Xanatos drew his keyblade to him and said "I'll make you pay for this!"

Kat said "Sure ya will… soon as I whip ya to next week."

Strawberry growled

Xanatos glared at her "Oh yeah?! Let's see how you handle this…" He raised his keyblade into the air "Darkness I call upon you lend me your power."

Kat said "What are you?!"

She was cut off because dark energy shot out of the ground near Xanatos and into the Keyblade. Dark Energy surged around Xanatos as his eyes shifted from regular eyes to eyes tainted by darkness. He grinned and said "Darkness Overload"

Dark Energy exploded out like a wind and a shockwave combined in all directions

Kat covered her eyes just as the energy hit her.

Aelita was just about to reach the console and she saw the dark energy coming at her. She screamed out as it hit her and the everything including her was hit and it seemed like the entire area warped.

Jeremy and the rest the group were still trying to catch up when Jeremy said "Look out!"

The dark energy hit them as well.

The entire area was frozen in time the expressions on everyone face was of surprise and fear but the area was warped due to this overload of power

* * *

(Song Selection: **The Force in You;** Album: **Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories**)

Xanatos laughed a laugh that had a combination of Xenahort Heartless, and himself

Kat uncovered her eyes and looked around noticing everything was frozen in time and warped. "What did you do?!" she demanded.

Xanatos chuckled with a deep voice and pulled out his Keyblade "Let the Darkness Flow!" he said in the same deep voice

A nine by nine board appeared and teleported Xanatos to E1 and Kat to E9 for what reason the board did this was unknown.

Kat said "So it's a databattle you want huh alright you're on!"

* * *

Character Name: Xanatos (Darkmode)

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 120 (+20 LP in DM)

Element: Darkness

Attacks: Dark Slash, Nightmare Force

Dark Slash: A slash of the soul eater 30 damage Range 2

Nightmare Force: Cast darkness to plant a nightmare in target head 10 damage Range 5 (effects attack power and Move Rate reduced by 1 unit)

* * *

Character Name: Kat

Move Rate: 4

Life Points: 100

Element: Lightning

Attacks: Static Boost, Dance Arrows

Static Boost: Warp up to 3 panels away

Dance Arrow: Shoots an opponent with a dance arrow 20 damage Range 4

* * *

Xanatos said "Your move first."

Kat's First Turn

Kat said "hmm… I'll switch modes to release Strawberry this uses up my turn.

Strawberry jumped off and landed on the field on D9

Character Name: Strawberry

Move Rate: 5

Life Pints: 50

Attacks: Fury Swipes, Counter

Fury Swipes: scratches opponent with claws 2-5 times, Damage: 10 each, roll dice to figure out how many swipes

Counter: User passes attack phase then strikes opponent when ally is attacked, Damage: 30, Range: All. Added effect: No effect if user is attacked.

Kat said "Go girl"

Strawberry's First turn

Strawberry moved to A9 and passed her attack phase

Xanatos's first turn.

Xanatos smirked and said "I'll make this long and painful…" He moved to E4 "Nightmare Force"

A dark ring formed around Kat and she screamed out as a nightmare affected her. (90/100) (AP: 10) (MR: 3)

Xanatos said "Yes, feel it, suffer, suffer."

Strawberry growled and shot from her spot.

Xanatos looked and said "What the!"

Strawberry slammed Xanatos with a powerful counter attack.

Xanatos grunted and lost lifepoints (90/120)

Kat shook her head to free herself from the ring and noticed Xanatos flinching slightly and saw Strawberry return to her panel "Heh heh," she said "did you like that."

Xanatos said "How did that happen."

Kat said "If Strawberry passes her attack phase she counters anyone who hits her allies with 30 damage."

Xanatos said "Oh… yeah I forgot about that move… it was the one who took my father by surprise last time."

Kat's second turn

Kat said "It's my move now…" She moved left one to E8 and said "Dance Arrow!" She shot an arrow and hit Xanatos

Xanatos grunted slightly (80/120)

Kat said "Go Girl"

Strawberry's Second Turn

Strawberry squeaked and passed her move phase and attack phase

Xanatos's Second Turn

Xanatos growled and said "If I hit Kat Strawberry smashes me for 30 damage but if I hit Strawberry nothing happens…" He chuckled and said "This will be easy." He moved to A4. "Nightmare Force!"

A night ring surrounded Strawberry and she screeched. (40/50) (Counter AP: 20, Fury Swipes AP: unaffected due to R.A.P) (move rate: 4)

* * *

Databattle Notes: R.A.P. and it's effects

R.A.P. means Random Attack Points, any attacks that have multiple hits on one opponent as told by luck (ex. fury swipes w/ dice roll etc) can not be raised or lowered from base attack points instead to raise or lower these attacks power you need cards or attacks that raise or lower luck. This in the case of the fury swipes raises or lowers the number of hits possible in one attack.

* * *

Kat said "Strawberry"

Strawberry shook her head and squeaked freeing herself from the nightmare.

Kat said "Alright Xanatos now you're making this personal."

Kat's Third Turn

Kat moved to B8 and used Static Boost to jump to B5

Strawberry's Third Turn

Strawberry squeaked and ran to A5 and used Fury Swipes. The dice was rolled and Strawberry got a five

Strawberry charged at Xanatos swiping him 5 times

Xanatos's cried out (30/120)

Xanatos's Third turn

Xanatos growled holding his face and said "Get out of my way." He slashed Strawberry

Strawberry screeched in pain (10/50)

Kat said "Hang in there girl"

Kat's fourth turn

Kat moved to B4 and said "Dance Arrow!" She shot the arrow and blasted Xanatos

Xanatos grunted (20/120)

Strawberry's Fourth turn

Strawberry growled and used Fury Swipes rolling a 2 which was all she needed she swiped twice

Xanatos cried out and collapsed (0/120) and the field faded out

* * *

(Song Selection: **Chaos Victory Fanfare**; Album: **Dissidia Final Fantasy OST**)

Kat grinned twirled and posed "Told ya don't mess with the master."

Databattle Results

Kat gained 5 EXP

Strawberry gained 5 EXP

Kat leveled up

Strawberry leveled up

Please choose your reward

Move Rate to 5

Or

Life Points to 110

Move Rate to 6

Or

Life Points to 60

Kat said "Move Rate"

Kat's move rate increased to 5 and her lifepoints regenerated (100/100)

Strawberry squeaked twice and her life points increased and regenerated (60/60)

* * *

Everything returned to normal except for Xanatos who was down on the ground barely holding his own. He grunted and said "Impossible I was beaten in a databattle; I used all my power I should have won"

Kat posed and said "You thought you had me figured out but you can't attack two targets at the same time that your one weakness and strawberry main attack isn't affected by your nightmare force. You lost Xanatos now be a good boy and logout"

Xanatos growled and charged at Kat with his sword raised

Kat figured this attack was coming and prepared for a perfect counter. She twirled and slammed a hand right on Xanatos chest just as he was about to swing

Energy surged and Xanatos eyes went wide as Kat used Dance Arrow at point blank range.

Xanatos was blasted backward and turned to bits letting out a yell in the process

Kat blew across her hand and said "Out danced ya."

That moment Aelita hacked the console and deactivated the security but then energy surged into her from the console and she became stiff like she was processed She turned and walked into the tower like a robot and went up to the second pad and entered Code Lyoko into it she then was released from the possession

Outside the entire site started to shake and red alert sirens started blaring. The warriors noticed and Jeremy said "What going on…"

"Warning Site destruction in five minutes." Came a female voice over the loudspeaker "Warning Site destruction in five minutes."

"SITE DESTRUCTION?!" was the group response

Meanwhile back with Kat Aelita was just coming out of the tower. "Aelita, what you do?" Kat asked

Aelita gave her a dumb face "huh?"

"Now not the time to play dumb…" Kat said "You did something what."

Aelita blinked "I uh… don't know…" She said "all I remember was deactivating the security and that it."

Kat said "Well come on we got less then five minutes to get out of here…"

Aelita blinked "How come…"

"Warning Site Destruction in four minutes" came the female voice

Kat said "That's why."

Aelita got worried and said "Then let's get out of here!"

All of a sudden Kat's Overboard and the Overwing flew in.

Jeremy was on his scooter with the group on vehicles and said "Come on let's go!"

Aelita and Kat jumped on their vehicles and took off.

When they got to the edge of the main site KC was just running in with Sentinel Omega

Jeremy said "KC!"

KC grinned at them "Nice going Jeremy you guys beat my record by five tenths of a second."

Jeremy said "We did?" In all the confusion Jeremy had totally forgotten about the bet

Sentinel said "Your time was 5 minutes and 59 point 5 seconds. The Agency is ashamed to have their record broken by outside hackers…"

KC said "I'm not anyhow good job I'll catch ya on the flipside." He took off followed by Sentinel

"Where you going?!" Odd shouted

"To disarm a bomb!" KC shouted back

"Warning Site Destruction in two minutes!" said the female voice

Jeremy said "Once we get out of the main site I should be able to get us out of here."

The group exited and Jeremy said "Lyoko Portal!"

A portal opened and Jeremy followed by the rest of the group shot into it.

Back with KC entered into the tower while Sentinel got onto the security console.

KC typed on the core system console and figuratively disconnected the wire that was leading to the bomb that would destroy the site which would cause the server in the real world to crash.

"Site destruction has been deactivated."

Sentinel was typing on his console "Install backup protocol 10809 and activate" he said.

"Authorization of administrator required" was the console response.

"Override SMART Agent Nelson Ateno" was Sentinel response

"Nelson Ateno voice code match. Installing now."

White light surged from the console and shot up the tower which shot across the sky back on the internet the whole site glowed with white energy and turned into a purified site returning it to sunset like sky.

* * *

While all this was happening XANA was having a meeting with his site directors at his main site which were all the on site managers on all his sites. All of a sudden one of the manager's phones went off with a bit of an emergency tone

The guy said "excuse me Lord XANA phone call." He picked up "Wiscon here…" He gained a shocked look "What…" He blinked and said "When did this happen…" He paused for a bit receiving the answer "I see… very well carry on." Wiscon hung up, his face registering utter shock

XANA said "What seems to be the trouble Mr. Wiscon"

Wiscon said "My Lord it appears site 09 was just hacked by a group of white hat hackers labeled as the Lyoko Warriors."

XANA stood up "WHAT!"

Wiscon said "They decimated the security system sir and activated a site self destruction sequence however Agent Karl Christopher quickly arrived on the scene and stop the sequence he activated a back up protocol to secure the site."

XANA said "I see… Damage report…"

Wiscon said "So far except for a site full of panicked residents nothing critical."

XANA said "that's good… was that the Agent calling you."

Wiscon said "No sir it the operator program the system is back online just not with your security system it's been fragmented and can no longer be used…"

XANA sighed and looked down but then looked at Wiscon "Wiscon how long ago did this hack occur."

Wiscon said "Just under ten minutes ago sir the site had one minute to go before it blew out of a five minute timer"

XANA said "One minute hmm…" while he was in thinking.

XANA phone started to ring it was from the Agency. XANA picked up and pulled it out "This is XANA…"

KC appeared as a hologram

"Afternoon XANA this is Agent Karl Christopher…" KC said "I regret to report that I just saved your site from self destruction from a bunch of hackers."

"So I have heard…" XANA said "tell me they were reported as white hat hackers known as the Lyoko Warriors did your Agency know they were planning to attack my site."

"Well you can say we overheard rumors that you challenged them to do it… we thought it was under your authorization as well so we gave them permission…"

XANA said "True I did challenge them to test my security and it was under my authorization, but I did not authorize them to blow my site up."

KC said "Ah… I see… Well then I'll make sure to pass on the word not to do that again when I see them…"

XANA said "Before you do that… I have one question… did they break your record…"

KC chuckled slightly in embarrassment and said "Yeah… they did… by a mere half second."

XANA said "That is unfortunate Agent… You put so much effort in setting that record."

KC said "You win some you lose some oh well."

XANA said "Indeed… well have a pleasant evening Agent"

KC said "You too XANA" and hung up.

XANA looked at his site managers. "Gentlemen and Ladies, I regret to report we have a threat to our sites. It appears that my old opponents have decided to take upon themselves to blow up my sites. I want full around the clock monitoring of my sites if those warriors show up. I want a report not Ten minutes, not one minute, but the instant they should appear and I also want ideas on how to improve my security force. I do not want another incident like we just had at site 09."

"Yes Sir" was the response.

The front desk beeped a message "Lord XANA sir, your son is on line one

XANA said "Patch him though…" and a click was heard "What is it my son."

"Father…" was Xanatos weak voice

XANA said "My son what is wrong…"

"I… have…failed…you…"

XANA said "Failed on what my son…"

"I… tried to stop them… but they overwhelmed me. I'm…" Xanatos voice dropped out then a loud sound of a phone hitting the ground was heard

"Xanatos… XANATOS!" was XANA call in panic

"XANA this is Doctor Norton…" came Dr Norton voice "I'm afraid Xanatos has taken some heavy damage to his core… It appears he fought in a databattle and lost then tried to attack but was critically hit on the core causing a near deletion. I will be able to restore him but I'm afraid he's going to be out for a while."

"How long?" said XANA.

"One to three days depending on how quickly he regenerates." Replied Dr Norton

"Very well… take care of him Doctor Norton…" said XANA

"I always do for all my patients XANA" said Doctor Norton and hung up.

XANA was silent for a few second… but then he said "Mr. Wiscon" In a calm voice

Wiscon said "Yes my Lord."

XANA said "I want a full report on what happened at site 09 on my desk in 24 hours, are we clear."

Wiscon said "Yes sir as crystal."

XANA said "Very well this meeting is over… I must attend to other business." He turned to face the window

"Yes sir" was the response and all his managers exited…

When they were all gone... XANA stood up slowly and walked to the window. His reflected face was unreadable but then all of a sudden he punched and shattered the panel of glass that was there. His fist was cut up and bleeding from the broken glass but XANA just put his other hand on it and healed it… "Lyoko Warriors…" He thought outloud "at first you were just an annoyance now… you are pushing my levels of tolerance to a point beyond what it was on Lyoko… when you ask for a war you will get it…"

Episode Complete: The Game the Package and the Key

Number of sites purified: 1

Number of Level 1 sites remaining: 4


	44. Two Two Make Four Easy

Episode 4: Two and Two make Four easy

Diary of Jeremy Belpois Kadic Academy 11th grade Student, October 19th

With the group First Victory on the Internet our popularity has increased slightly but that isn't really a good thing. I received four e-mail messages one each from the Chosen One, Guide, XANA, and KC which was a forwarded message from the Site Admin of 09. Kevin sent our first 'paycheck' valued at 2000 Zenny and his congratulations for completing a level one site. Guide sent us the next two keys which was his reward for completing the first site. He mentioned that we may want to consider dividing our group so that two sites can be handled at the same time to speed things up but that was our choice. XANA sent us a message with an attached check for 15000 Zenny stating that he doesn't go back on his bets and that we had earned this but he also warned us that any further disturbances within his sites will result in our deletion one way or another. I replied back to him saying that his threat was noted and we'll forward it to the Chosen One so that he could deal with it if he wanted to. However the forwarded message from Site 09 was interesting. They had detected a file that was left behind from the old protocol and they sent it to the Agency to take care of it. KC told us in his message on top of the old message that this file was the rulebreaker card that Kat had earned when she defeated Xanatos in a databattle and attached it with the e-mail. The rulebreaker card was called Dark Cannon which KC warned us that before we use it we may want to show it to Clip because it reminded him of a dangerous program with a similar name. In any case we had to visit a virtual bank in Google to spread the money around to the different accounts. The bank was pretty easy to work with it had a ton of ATM's for simplistic transactions but if we needed advanced help there was a worker that could be summoned and it was thanks to him and Clip that we learned something special about Strawberry.

The group was gathered around one terminal but Jeremy was having a difficult time on what exactly to do

Jeremy sighed and said "When all else fails get help." He pressed the call for help

"Excuse me, pardon me..." a male voice sounded as a program in a causal dress suit worked his way though the group and came up to Jeremy "You call for help?"

Jeremy nodded "Indeed I did… I'm Jeremy Belpois of the Lyoko Warriors"

"Ah..." The guy responded "I heard about you guys…" He said "you caused some big uproar over at Site 09… I heard you guys almost blew up the site if it wasn't for the Agency it would have."

Jeremy said "It was an accident; I don't know what happened we were just doing our job when it just happened. It was like a time bomb was triggered if and when the site was hacked it would start the countdown."

"Huh…" The clerk said "Well in any case what can I do for ya."

Jeremy said "Well we got this paycheck for doing our job and we want to split it among ourselves."

"Easy enough…" replied the clerk "let me see the check and your "

Jeremy handed over the 15000Z check and the group each handed over their

The clerk looked at the check and whistled slightly "all this for one job… I knew XANA pays nice but this is…"

Jeremy chuckled slightly "It was a bit of a bet and we won."

The clerk said "huh… well take a big risk and you get big rewards… anyway how do you want this split."

Jeremy said "two thousand for me, four thousand for Aelita, and eighteen hundred for the rest of the group."

Aelita said "Actually make mine thirty-five hundred and give Kat twenty three hundred. She deserves a little extra for her effort at the site."

The clerk said "Alright… I'll be just a minute."

Kat grinned and laughed "Got to give credit where credit is due, right girl" She petted Strawberry who growled in happiness.

Jeremy smiled slightly "Yes both of you did pretty well against Xanatos. I'm somewhat surprised that his dreaded Nightmare Force wasn't as effective against Strawberry."

"Well Ghost Type moves have no effect against Normal Type Pokémon." Replied the clerk as he continued to work

"Huh?" was the response from the group.

The clerk chuckled slightly "What can I say I like Pokémon and that Shiny Furret on your shoulders is quite the beauty if I do say so myself."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," Kat exclaimed "I think you made a mistake. Strawberry a Ferret not a Pokémon"

The clerk said "Well she sure looks like one to me… although the voice and the face are slightly off now that I take a good look."

Kat took a look at Strawberry and blinked "Is it possible though…"

Strawberry growled cutely

Aelita said "Could be… remember that world does exist according to Guide."

Kat said "But how would the supercomputer know to turn my pet Ferret into a Pokémon look alike."

Aelita said "Maybe that's something you dreamed about Strawberry being Kat…"

Jeremy said "And with the codes from KC he could have given information to the computer about Pokémon."

Kat said "huh…"

The clerk said "Well that should do it…" He handed the ID cards back to the group "Anything else that I can do for you?"

Jeremy said "I don't think so… I already put in the other paycheck…"

Kat said "You mind Jeremy I like to withdraw from my account."

Jeremy said "What for…"

Kat said "Oh right before Ulrich and Yumi started their spar I ran out of tokens and the change machine doesn't take ID's only bills"

Jeremy said "Oh… well it is your money… but don't overspend on tokens for the arcade"

Kat said "Let's see how much should I take out…" She withdrew 1000 Zenny which came out as two bills. "Yeah… that should be enough." She stored it into a pouch on her dress. "Now let's hit the arcade!"

Jeremy sighed and said to the clerk "Thanks for your help."

The clerk said "Glad to do it. Enjoy your day" and walked off

The group made their way to Clip's Arcade.

Once inside, Kat instantly bolted over to the change machine and made some tokens for Arcade games.

Jeremy walked over to Clip who was behind the counter just keeping an eye on his place when he saw Jeremy he smiled and said "Hey Jeremy, welcome back heard you guys won the bet from KC."

"Sure did" Jeremy replied "although it was touch and go for a few minutes, Xanatos surprised us with a higher level security protocol then what was normal."

Clip hummed as he nodded "when admins take control of the security they can do that," He stated "but it looks likes you survived."

Aelita nodded "uh Clip we've got a question about a certain rulebreaker card."

Clip looked at her "I'm your guy to go too what do you ya got…"

Jeremy said "This…" and handed over the Dark Cannon rulebreaker

Clip blinked and stared at the card in slight shock "My word…" He said "You kids do well for your first attack" He commented

"What is it?" Jeremy asked

Clip said "What we have here is the Dark Cannon Card from the Darkness Within set. This card even though it's ranked silver is an extremely powerful and versatile card. You can use it in one of two ways. You can summon a Dark Cannon Virus to the battlefield to fight alongside you or you can equip it to yourself and gain the move Dark Cannon which does 40 damage with a Range of 3 but the catch is if you equip it and you're not a darkness element it takes 10 lifepoints for every turn you have it active."

Ulrich said "That is powerful but it comes with a cost."

Odd said "So someone like Xanatos could use it without the cost right."

Clip nodded "Yep…" He replied "and I wouldn't be surprised he had one of these cards up his sleeve the whole time."

Yumi said "So if he did have it why didn't he use it?"

Clip said "He likes pure matches ones that just uses the player own skill to beat opponents. He honors the idea that if the opponent doesn't use a rulebreaker card he doesn't use one even if it would have him win. It pretty much come down to pride of using his own power which if you don't know the infamous saying goes Pride comes before destruction and a haughty spirit before a fall"

Jeremy blinked and said "That's from the Bible isn't it."

Clip said "Yep…" He looked at everyone surprised faces "surprised that some of us programs believe in God"

"A little" Aelita admitted

Clip said "Do you really think humans created this virtual universe? Most don't even know of its existence. So if humans didn't create this then who did?"

Odd said "That's… a good question… hey Einstein any ideas"

Jeremy was in deep thought "Neither confirmed nor denied… was that what Kevin was talking about. Did he ask Guide if God created this and other worlds?"

Clip said "we don't know… after Kevin's final battle against the Dark Network he earned the right to ask any one question to Guide about the virtual universe. He never told us that question or its answer."

Jeremy said "hmm… it would explain a lot on how advanced this world is and where all the other worlds came from but logically it's impossible"

Clip said "Logically a lot of things are impossible because it can't be explained in simple terms sometimes it just takes faith."

Jeremy nodded "Yeah… hmm…" He was still in deep thought

All of a sudden Strawberry came up to the group and leapt onto the counter in a playful manner and let out a cute growl.

Clip said "Hey whoa…"

"Strawberry" Aelita scolded as she grabbed her "Don't run around like that…"

Strawberry growled in disappointment

Odd looked for his cousin "Hey Kat…" He called

Kat was busy dancing on DDR and couldn't hear Odd over the music

Odd sighed "She's busy…"

Aelita held Strawberry and said "I'll look after her for now."

Clip said "I should have mention pets are only allowed if the owner has them behave Strawberry seemed like a well behaved pet."

Aelita said "Usually Strawberry good but can get hyper sometimes especially over food or a shiny object."

Odd said "Oh by the way Clip take a good look at Strawberry does she look in anyway familiar to you like say a Pokémon species"

Clip took a good look "Yeah…" He replied "she's looks like a Furret although my daughter would be more an expert on that. She's into that type of gaming.

Ulrich said "huh…"

Jeremy said "That's draws up another question you didn't mention that Strawberry moves can't be modified to us before"

Clip nodded "Indeed I suppose I should have mentioned that," He said "most animal style creatures, basic programs, and several others can't have their moves changed around but the moves will upgrade to higher levels the more you use them in databattles" He explained "However the one exception to that rule is Viruses and Pokémon because outside of a databattle they use their moves in direct battle and learn new ones which tend to replace the weaker moves. This in turn affects the databattle moves just like when you remove various weapons or accessories that have different skills which give you different choices of moves"

Aelita said "Speaking of which I'm going to switch back my Angel Voice for the Shadow Band not that it wasn't useful outside of a databattle for the site but I realized that without my voice I couldn't heal people."

Aelita switched the Shadow Band for her Angel Voice and switched her databattle move from Cloak to Healing Song.

Aelita tested her voice by singing a soft note and said "That's much better"

Clip chuckled "So you guys discover anything new with your abilities during this hack"

Odd said "Oh yeah I had my Aqua Orb sub-slotted into my shield bracelet and found out that I could bounce by using a large bubble like shield around my body but to use it I had to jump first

Liz said "I also learned an interesting Fire Move where I could dash though the air while jumping and surrounded by a fire shield. It kinda of scared me at first but I managed to land without losing my balance"

Clip said "Ah the Elemental Jump moves, Aqua Bounce, and Blazing Jewel, Them along with Static Boost are useful air moves for either dodging or attacking depending on how you use them."

Ulrich said "Does the other elements have jump moves like Earth Ice or Wind."

Clip said "Wind's jump move is Glide where you use the wind to glide though the air, Earth's jump move isn't really a jump move but more like a recovery move it allows you to shoot out a vine while in midair via the Climb ability and if it attaches to a wall or another stationary object you can swing on it like Tarzan until you reach the wall then climb up it."

Odd said "Ulrich as Tarzan? Hmm that must make Yumi Jane." He laughed "I can just picture it now them swinging though a jungle like…"

Two knife like objects was jabbed slightly against Odd's back one a leaf kunai the other a small dagger shaped ice crystal. Yumi was holding the ice dagger while Ulrich was holding the Leaf Kunai "Enough Odd…" they both said

Odd gulped

Clip sighed "Put it away you two he's got the point."

Ulrich and Yumi put their daggers away

Aelita said "So what's Ice's jump move"

Clip said "similar to the climb ability the Ice Hook ability throws a solid pick which can be swung on but users tend to use it by throwing it up to the top of a wall while on solid ground then climbing up same as climb

Aelita said "So Earth and Ice have some common moves based on how they are used.

Clip said "Indeed well anything else you guys like to know?"

Liz said "uh Clip I was wondering what type of rulebreaker cards do you have available?"

Clip said "I've got various types healing cards, program cards, attack cards but I do also sell packs of cards." He made reference to several boxes on the shelves holding various packs of cards. "All things considered, it's cheaper to buy the packs then the individual cards, but you have to rely on luck to get something useful. There's always one high ranked card among the packs. Each pack cost 500 Zenny."

Jeremy said "hmm… we may buy a few so that we can use them in our later hacks."

Ulrich said "Speaking of Hacks Jeremy when are we going to do the next one?"

Jeremy said "We'll have to plan that out with how the rest of this week maybe this weekend if everyone up to it."

Odd said "and just when I was planning to relax…"

Diary Notes continued

When Odd said he was planning to relax, I was half tempted to smack him over the head and said "come on Odd this is serious business. We don't fully know what XANA capable of in his new form as it is." But I resisted. In any case we bought 5 packs from the Hacker's Basics Set and check them out. Each pack contained 6 cards 1 high ranked card and 5 regular cards for a total of 30 cards. The high rank cards were the following:

Step Recovery – (seen before) Restores 10 lifepoints to holder for every panel crossed.

Rank: Gold

Tower – Summons a Tower Program to the battlefield

Rank: Silver

EXP: 0/5

Program Name: Tower

Program Info: A program designed by the Agency to target and shoot opponents, related to the Sensor series.

Move Rate: 0

Life Points: 10

Attacks: Spot

Spot: Target all within range, 20 damage range 3

Hack – Summons a Hack program to the battlefield

Rank: Silver

EXP: 0/5

Program Name: Hack

Program Info: An attack program designed like a switchblade. Related to the Sentinel Series

Move Rate: 2

Life Points: 40

Attack: Slice

Slice: Slices a opponent with a knife blade 20 damage Range 1

Slingshot – Summons a Slingshot program to the battlefield

Rank: Silver

EXP: 0/5

Program Name: Slingshot

Program Info: A program designed by the Agency for far ranged combat

Move Rate: 2

Life Points: 20

Attack: Stone

Stone: Shoots a stone and hits opponents 10 damage Range 4

Mud Golem – Summons a Mud Golem to the battlefield

Rank: Silver

EXP: 0/5

Program Name: Mud Golem

Program Info: A program designed by the Agency for close range defense and power

Move Rate: 1

Life Points: 50

Attack: Thump

Thump: Slams opponent with a powerful punch 30 damage range 1

Seeker – Summons a Seeker Program to the battlefield

Rank: Silver

EXP: 0/5

Program Name: Seeker Program Info: A sniper type program designed to watch and shoot opponents

Move Rate: 2

Life Points: 30

Attack: Snipe

Snipe: Zooms onto an opponent and snipes them 20 damage Range 4

The last five of the high ranked cards were summon cards that Clip told us were useful to summon or equip at the beginning of a battle to put up a defense against multiple programs. The rules involving summoning programs were under Hacking Step 2 which I'll quote below.

At the beginning of a databattle during the upload phase, each agent can choose to enter the battle themselves or upload program cards that they have. The security controls how many programs may be uploaded per agent at the beginning however should the agent choose to enter this battle he may have only one program loaded at the start for support as long as the program has less then or equal to 50 lifepoints. Once the battle started the Agent may summon as many programs as he wants following the rules for summoning.

The programs would also level up as we do if we use them as a program gaining one EXP for every program destroyed while they were active. As such, he told us the Data Doctor Crystal gave me had 4 EXP and it would level up at 5 which was pretty close to leveling up. So with that in mind we decided to split up into two groups. I took Liz and Odd to Site #10 while Aelita took Ulrich, Yumi, and Kat to Site #11.


	45. Site 10 Part 1

Site 10 Part 1

At Site 10 a portal opened and Jeremy exited out with Liz on his right and Odd on his left.

Jeremy said "Alright let's get this over with. Group 1 Vehicles Download"

Jeremy Scooter and Liz and Odd overboards appeared and all boarded and took off for the center of the site

Odd said "Why you in a sudden rush Einstein?"

Jeremy said "Because there only three of us. If we get into too many battles by walking the streets and getting ambushed by street rogues we may lose someone and the site can't be hacked properly with only two people. We are not that strong to handle a full security system alone or in a pair"

Odd said "So how do we get stronger."

Jeremy said "Besides training on Lyoko. I'm not fully sure. I may just have us do some battles with the training program I found after we finish these two sites just to see how we are doing."

Odd said "Great homework on Lyoko. I don't know which is easier that or doing regular homework in the real world."

Liz said "that's depends I prefer to do my homework first then have fun but Jeremy right we need to improve ourselves if we are going to truly get this done."

Odd said "Whatever you say Miss Einstein… You know Jeremy I'm starting to imagine you two together."

Liz started to blush

Jeremy said "huh?"

Odd said "Come on Jeremy if you look you'll notice Liz is blushing right now… I think she likes you"

Jeremy said "Now not the time Odd we have to focus."

Odd said "Sure we do… I swear Einstein if you're going to ignore Liz like you've ignored Aelita before when you had to focus…"

Jeremy said "Enough Odd."

Odd said "Fine, Fine" He sighed and muttered something that sounded like "You're going to regret it later."

Liz was still hovering but you can tell she was thinking about what Odd said and how she could get him to explain what he meant

They soon arrived at the doorway to the main hub and got off their vehicles and Jeremy stored them.

Jeremy said "Alright we're here. Odd and I need to do this battle so that we can increase our level like the girls did last time." He walked over to study the battlefield.

Odd said "But Einstein that's leaves Liz alone. What if someone attacks her?"

Jeremy said "She's not defenseless she can use her moves and her fire to defend herself."

Odd said "I don't know Einstein. I think I'll stick with her and pass."

Jeremy growled slightly "Odd you and I are going to do this databattle whether I have to drag you by your cat ears to get you to do it."

Odd flinched and sighed "Alright Jeremy… sorry Liz."

Liz said "It's alright Odd." She smiled slightly "go I can handle things here."

Odd said "Alright…" He walked over to Jeremy "So Einstein what do we got."

Jeremy said "Looks like it's the same as the battle that the girls did at Site 09 2 Kanks at C2 and C6, 2 Krabs at B3 and B5, and One Tarantula at A4 but with only two of us it's going to be trickier."

Odd said "Yeah… So why don't we just handle it with all three of us."

Jeremy said "Because we can't," He pointed at the console which only had two slots. "Someone removed the third slot only two can play this match."

Odd said "Hey that not even cool…"

Jeremy said "I know. It's like XANA up the level slightly because of our activities."

Odd said "Well guess we'll have to deal with it. It's his system."

Jeremy said "Right well might as well get to it…" He inserted his card.

Odd followed suit.

The door slowly opened and the console spoke in XANA's voice "Warning the site you're attempting to access is under the property of Xanadu Shadow's Incorporated any attempts of hacking will result in termination of all intruding programs be prepared to face the darkness and your deletion if you fail." XANA voice laughed evilly

Liz said "Good Luck."

Jeremy said "Thanks Liz."

Both Jeremy and Odd entered into the room and the field was already set

All the monsters looked at the intruders.

Monster Name: Kankrelat Lv1

Move Rate: 1

Life Points: 30

Attack: Laser

Laser: Shoots a laser bolt at opponents 10 damage Range 5

Monster Name: Krab Lv1

Move Rate: 1

Life Points: 50

Attacks: Leg Jab, Tri Laser

Leg Jab: Jab an opponent with a sharp leg 30 damage Range 1

Tri Laser: A V shaped spread of the laser bolts 10 damage range 5 (hits up to 3 opponents)

Monster Name: Tarantula Lv1

Move Rate: 2

Life Points: 70

Attacks: Rapid Fire, Twin Shot

Rapid Fire: Shoots rapidly hitting all opponents: 10 damage Range 5 (Hits all)

Twin Shot: Shoots two blasts hitting one opponent twice: 20 damage range 3

Jeremy stepped onto G6 and said "Alright I'll load myself at G6 and for support I'll load Data Doc at G7"

The Data Doc appeared on G7

Odd said "For this I'll load myself at F3" He walked to F3 and upload the Mud Golem at F4."

A warden shaped creature with Mud covering it's body appeared (50/50)

Jeremy said "hmm… what's your plan Odd…"

Odd said "Just testing something I read."

Jeremy said "You read something?"

Odd said "Yeah… Kat's instruction booklet for the game and it showed something interesting about the weaker AI monsters."

Jeremy said "like what?"

Odd said "They tend to go for the closer opponents with powerful attack instead of the weaker opponents with far range weak attacks."

Jeremy blinked and said "That's interesting to know…"

Odd said "Yeah I'm going to try it out on my first move."

Jeremy said "Why don't you go first then Odd."

Odd's First Turn

Odd said "With Pleasure. I'll move to C4 and use Laser Arrow against this Krab." He shot an arrow and hit the Krab

The Krab shook slightly and made robotic noises (30/50)

Odd said "Then the Mud Golem I summoned moves to E4."

Mud Golem's First Turn

The Mud Golem grunted and moved to E4

Odd said "And since it doesn't have anyone in range I'll use it's attack phase to summon a Tower program to D3 which is behind me and to the left."

A gray tower like program that looked similar to a sensor appeared behind Odd (10/10)

Odd said "Now it's the tower turn… Tower do your thing."

Tower's First Turn

The Tower made a sound like a high pitched sound as a green scanner scanned everything in 3 panels. Two target markers locked on to the Kankrelat and the Krab.

The Tower made a signal call as a hovering blaster floated down and shot the two targeted monsters with a laser blast each

The Kank took the hit and shattered (0/30)

The Krab took the hit and shattered (0/50)

"Double Delete" was the computer response

Odd grinned and said "Not a bad a little combo eh Jeremy…"

Jeremy nodded "Not bad but let's see if it survives the opponent phase after I take my turn."

Jeremy first turn

Jeremy said "Alright. I'll move to D6 and use Magnet Bolt on the Kankrelat." He punched and sent electricity into the Kank causing it to shatter (0/30)

Jeremy said "Data Doc Turn"

Data Doc's First Turn

The Data Doc moved to F6 and passed it attack phase.

Security First Turn

Jeremy said "Now let's see, if you got this right Odd"

The Krab turned toward Odd and moved to B4 and used Leg Jab stabbing Odd

Odd grunted (70/100)

Jeremy said "hmm… interesting… you were right… The Krab did go for you because you were closer now what about this Tarantula."

The Tarantula growled and looked at the field like it was scanning it looked in the direction of the tower and growled. It then moved to A2 and used Rapid Fire which hit Odd, and the tower

Odd grunted (60/100)

The tower took the hit and exploded into bits (0/10)

Odd groaned that the tower was deleted and said "Well it said weak AI monsters"

Jeremy said "Tarantula most likely got a higher level AI then the Krab or the Kankrelat that's why it appears to be the leader in this battle for the security you can't be a leader controlling others unless you got some sort of brain..."

The Tarantula growled slightly the tone was either in agreement or taking a insult negatively.

Jeremy said "It's our turn again."

"Uh Jeremy" came Liz voice over the intercom "I got a problem here…"

Jeremy said "What's wrong"

Liz said "A gang of Rogues just decided to show up"

Back outside Liz was in a defensive stance facing down several rogues

Jeremy said "How many."

Liz said "umm…" She did a quick count. "I count 8, 7 following a leader"

Jeremy did a quick scan of the field. He was in the middle of the databattle and it would take some time to get out of it "uh… hmm… uh… hate to tell you Liz but you're on your own…"

Liz sighed and said "Okay Jeremy… I'll do my best."

Odd said "Told ya she was going to get attacked…"

The leader of the rouges chuckled slightly "So looks like we got ourselves a scared girl here."

"I'm not scared" Liz said but it wasn't with much force

The Leader chuckled and said "Yeah. You sure look like it… betcha you can't even fight.

Liz grunted in frustration that this guy was picking on her "I can to and if you don't leave me alone you'll get it."

The Leader laughed and said "I like to see ya try."

Liz growled slightly and pulled back her fist. "Flaming Fist!" She shouted

She punched forward and shot a fireball at the leader.

The leader made a surprised cry and jumped backward and the fireball hit in front of him "oh… Heat Shot I take that back… Boys let's get her…" He waved his left hand forward then right as three rouges moved forward to get into battle positions.


	46. Site 10 Part 2

The music Don't Be Afraid from Final Fantasy 8 seemed to play in the background

Liz stood her ground in front of the door

Each rogue grinned and shot at her in what was known as the tri rogue rush attack

Liz focused and said "Flame Circle!" She shouted and her Fire Aura surged out and hit the rogues and made them cry out while being sent flying backward and vanishing to bits.

The Leader said "What the! 3 down in one move! Okay now you're asking for it. Go!

Two rogues charged at Liz.

Liz couldn't use Flame Circle without charging so she had to use a different move thankfully it was one of her favorites.

Liz pulled out her sword and met one of the rogue charges and sliced him with Sword Dash knocking him down and out she chained it with another sword dash hit a second rogue. She then used Blazing Jewel to get out of close range however she had her back turned to the leader.

A sound like a cannon blast with a static sound occurred and Liz was hit in the back with an electric blast the music suddenly stopped and she cried out in pain and flinched. The electricity making her stunned and she fell to her hands and knees unable to move

The leader had a blaster out with three angular spikes around the nozzle. "Heh got ya." He said and took aim. "Now to finish ya." He clicked the blaster to charge it

All of a sudden a powerful fist that hit with hammer like force hit the leader rogue on the head

The leader flinched, dropped his gun, and held his head

A tall muscular program with unnaturally huge fists grabbed the guy and threw him over his shoulder. He then moved to where Liz was and guarded her

The leader crashed but recovered quickly getting back on his feet "Hey what was that for." He growled

"That's a lesson for ganging up on a girl." The guy growled "now beat it before I smash you all though the floor."

The rogue leader growled and said "Damn you Slam. You'll pay for that! Get him"

The remaining 2 rogues charged at Slam.

Slam posed his with hands open and said "charge it to my fists" and charged up slightly like he was activating an ability. He grabbed the two charging at him slammed them together like he was making a sandwich then smashed them on the heads with his hands together like a hammer knocking them down a size then slid slightly to the right and did a full body 360 spin clockwise and slammed them with his fists like he had hit them with a huge baseball bat sending them back at the leader hitting him and sending all three flying into a wall making a dent

The two rogues shattered and the rogue leader fell forward and collapsed then shattered.

The two rogues that still had their data together quickly retreated from the area.

Slam growled in annoyance "Damn Punks" he said. He turned to Liz "You okay?"

Liz shook of her paralyzation and said "Yeah…" She got up and turned to face Slam and was surprised slightly "I'm okay… uh Thanks."

Slam grinned but it a friendly grin "Don't mention it." He said "I needed to pound that punk one."

Liz said "um who are you?"

Slam said "Samuel McClout friends and others call me Slam." He posed with his fists "You can see why I bet."

Liz nodded "Yeah…"

"Liz everything alright out there." Came Jeremy call

Liz said "I'm fine. Someone decided to help me out."

Jeremy sighed in relief "Good… We'll be out in a minute. This battle just about over"

Slam said "You hacking the site?"

Liz said "Yeah… my group got to do it for a mission. "

Slam said "You must be one of them Loco Warrior I've been hearing about"

Liz said "It's Lyoko Warriors."

Slam said "Right, Right, my bad." He walked toward the console and looked at it.

Here's a list of moves that occurred before and during Liz's Real Time Battle

Allies Second Turn

Odd moved to D5 in a slight Retreat and used Laser Arrow against the Krab at B4 (30/50)

Mud Golem moved to D4 and ended turn

Jeremy moved to B6 and used Zap on the Krab at B4 (10/50) (MR: 0)

Data Doctor moved to D6 and used Grow on Odd (80/100)

Security Second Turn

Krab was frozen due to no move rate so it used Tri Laser against the Mud Golem at D4, (40/50) Jeremy at B6 (100/110) and Odd at D5 (70/100)

The Tarantula moved to A4 and used Twin Shot on the Mud Golem deleting it (0/50)

Allies Third Turn

Odd used Laser Arrow on the Krab deleting it (0/50)

Jeremy moved to A6 and used Zap on the Tarantula (50/70) (MR: 1)

Data Doc held position and used Grow on Odd (90/100)

Security Third Turn

Tarantula moved to B4 and used Twin Shot on Odd (50/100)

Now back to the databattle in progress

Odd's Fourth Turn

Odd sighed "Yeah almost done this Tarantula aiming for weaker opponents then closer opponents it took down the Tower and the Mud Golem"

Jeremy said "Yes it even moved away from me and towards you because you have less lifepoints"

Odd said "Anyway I'll move back to E5 and use Laser Arrow" He fired an Arrow

The Tarantula took the hit (30/70)

Jeremy said "and I'll finish this by moving to B5 and using Mag Bolt" He moved to B5 and punched the Tarantula causing it roar and shatter (0/70)

Odd said "Oh yeah! Nice Finish Jeremy"

HYPERLINK ".com/watch?v=wONZd2Bq5pc&feature=related" .com/watch?v=wONZd2Bq5pc&feature=related

Security Deleted Databattle Complete

Tower gained 3 EXP

2 to Version Upgrade

Mud Golem gained 3 EXP

2 to Version Upgrade

Data Doc gained 5 EXP

Data Doc Version Upgrade initiating

The Data Doc shimmered and opened it bag and a syringe dropped into it and it turned a leather doctor bag

Data Doc has upgraded to Data Doc EX. Move Rate and Lifepoints increased by 1 level each. Grow has been replaced with Hypo

New Stats

Data Doc EX

Version: 1.5

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 60

Attacks: Hypo

Hypo: Restores 20 lifepoints to an ally Range 3

6 to Version Upgrade

Odd gained 5 EXP

Odd Leveled up

Select an Reward

Move Rate to 5

Life Points to 110

Odd said "Move Rate"

Odd Move Rate increased to 5 and his lifepoints regenerated (100/100)

Jeremy gained 5 EXP

Jeremy Leveled up

Select an Reward

Move Rate to 4

Life Points to 120

Jeremy said "Life Points"

Jeremy lifepoints increased to 120 and regenerated (120/120)

The field deactivated and the barrier shutdown and alarm started going off.

Jeremy said "Let's go"

Liz ran in followed by Slam

Jeremy gave Slam a look and said "This guy helped you."

Liz said "Yeah… He looks and acts tough but deep down he's got a heart as well"

Slam chuckled slightly "Name's Samuel Slam McClout. If you guys need help I can give it."

Jeremy said "We'll take it… but uh… you aren't licensed are you…"

Slam chuckled and said "No but I've done worse. So a little fine for some fun isn't a problem for me."

Odd said "Well hey I'm not stopping you."

Jeremy said "Just don't do anything stupid like steal something. The group White Hat Hackers.

Slam said "Not to worry. The only things I'll touch are XANA Monsters."

Jeremy said "If you don't know aim for the symbol"

Slam said "Got it…"

The group and Slam headed into the site.


	47. Site 10 Part 3

Within a minute the security was on them with a squad of Kanks, Bloks,

Odd went behind some crates that was nearby a building to his right and shot some Arrows at Monsters.

Liz and Jeremy took a similar position on the left and started using their elemental projectiles to shoot opponents which kept them from getting in range to counter with their own attacks but the Kanks and Bloks just kept coming…

Slam took a kneeling position next to Odd however he didn't shoot anything

Odd said "Thought you were going to help?"

Slam said "I am… just give me a second. I'm downloading something I forgot to equip."

A Bazooka like weapon appeared on Slam left shoulder.

Odd said "What the!"

Slam clicked it which made a loud loading sound. "heh heh… I rarely use this but it does come in handy." He aimed it at the center of the Bloks and Kanks "Tank Cannon!"

A powerful blast shot from the Bazooka which did a recoil effect but Slam held his ground.

The blast hit the center of the Squad and exploded taking out all of them.

Odd said "Wow!"

The Bazooka vanished and Slam said "I only get a shot per reload but usually you only need one."

Jeremy said "I'll say… come on let's keep moving."

The group went deeper into the site Slam taking out a few of the powerful ones like Tarantulas and krabs with his fists and inhuman strength. It was quickly noted however he had a few weaknesses namely against aerial type monsters like hornets.

A couple of hornets flew in and stayed high while shooting at the warriors.

Jeremy said "Hornets! Scatter"

The warriors scattered to hiding positions Liz and Jeremy hiding behind one building Odd and Slam diving behind another

"Dam" Slam muttered as he peeked out watching the hornets patrol the area "the one of two types of opponents I hate fighting…"

Odd said "I usually chase them down using my board but vehicles are disabled in hacking! If only I could get some air!"

Slam said "I could help with that." He grinned and flexed.

Odd said "No no wait!"

Slam said "Going Up!" He grabbed Odd and threw him into the air over the center of the road

The Hornets shot toward Odd

Odd said "Yikes"

Jeremy said "Shoot Odd Shoot!"

Odd aimed with his left arm. "Bubbler!" A blast of bubbles shot out of his hand and hit the Center Hornet with a Water Element attack that spread to the others.

The hornets sputtered and their wings became heavy with water and they crashed landed on the ground.

Odd said "Aqua Shield!" A bubble surrounded Odd and he fell to the ground right on top of the Hornet crushing them with a powerful Bubble Bomb attack. Soap bubbles and bits from the destroyed hornets could be seen floating around

"I always thought cats hate water" Slam commented

Odd laughed slightly "Kinda helps I like seafood."

Jeremy sighed "Come on let's keep going."

The group soon made it to the tower.

Jeremy said "I've got this…" He walked over to the console in front of the tower. "watch out for a potential Megatank."

Slam said "Megatank?"

Liz said "A giant bowling ball like Xana Monster."

Slam said "Bowling Ball? Huh"

Jeremy touched the console and a Megatank appeared and crashed to the ground.

Liz said "That's a Megatank."

Slam said "huh that doesn't look too special."

The Megatank opened and a laser blade charged up and was fired at the group.

Odd and Liz dodged while Slam took the hit without flinching

Slam's eyes narrowed "Okay now you're asking for it." He charged at the Megatank his right fist glowing with blue energy

The Megatank closed thinking it's shell would protect it against any and all attacks which would be the case normally but Slam wasn't aiming for damage or a kill.

Slam threw a massive punch which sent the Megatank rolling down the street.

Odd and Liz just looked at Slam and Slam held his hand against his head like he was listening for something. "Come on Come on." He chanted

The sound of a bowling pins being hit was heard

Slam grinned "Strike."

Odd said "What was that…"

Slam said "Bowling Punch. It has the potential of ejecting an opponent from the battle you know it successful if you hear pins being hit. You eject an opponent it's out of here."

Liz said "The Internet has some unusual attacks."

Slam turned and said "Hey Jeremy you finished hacking yet."

Odd and Liz also turned to face Jeremy

Jeremy was typing on the console "Just about…" He said "There… Security Deactivate!"

The sirens shut off but then the console that Jeremy was near surged with energy.

Jeremy said "What the!" as the energy hit him and he became possessed.

Liz said "Jeremy?

Slam and Odd both got confused looks. "What going on here?" Slam asked

Odd said "Don't know."

Jeremy turned and walked into the tower and went to the area where Aelita did when she deactivated a tower. His named appeared and the words Code Lyoko also appeared.

On the outside the tower lost it reddish glow

"Warning" came a female voice "Site Destruction in five minutes"

Liz said "oh no…"

Odd said "This again… what in blazes did Einstein do."

Slam walked over to the console and looked at it. "hmm…"

Jeremy exited out of the tower

Odd said "Yo Einstein… What you do."

Jeremy said "What." He blinked as he realized the site was undergoing a pre-destruction sequence. "oh no…"

Slam said "I don't know what made you do it kid but from what I'm reading here. You just deleted a critical file of the operation system of this site without it the whole system undergoing a memory dump if the operation program is not reset in the next four minutes the whole site going to shatter right underneath our feet due to a system crash"

Jeremy said "Let's get out of here…"

Slam said "There not enough time… at least for me… guess it's time to pull out those rusty programming skills and see if I can stabilize the system to extend our time"

Jeremy said "You can do that…"

Slam said "I haven't done it in a while but I think I can."

Jeremy said "What do we need to do."

Slam said "We got to figure out what file was deleted and try to create a temporary file which will hold the system until a proper file is reinstalled."

Jeremy said "But what file did I delete. I don't remember"

"Warning Site Destruction in three minutes"

Slam said "You better remember quick; otherwise we can all say bye, bye to our bits."

Jeremy said "uh… man…"

Odd said "Einstein you went into the tower right… maybe you just deactivated the tower like Aelita always does."

Jeremy said "Code Lyoko…"

Slam said "What?"

Jeremy said "Code Lyoko. It's the code that deactivates towers which closes portals between the real world and the virtual world."

Slam recoiled in shock "Closes them! You fool that portal is this system life support!"

Jeremy said "What?"

Slam said "You closing the portals prevent data from being transferred from between the real world computer and the virtual site's core. It's pretty much the back up system in case one of them get somehow bugged up.

Jeremy said "so then the core system was already broken by the time I deactivated the tower because all we did was shutdown the security and then deactivated the tower"

Slam said "but how can that be possible the Agency won't allow a site to be active unless it securely functional it one of their main duties"

Jeremy said "The Agency can't patrol this site because of XANA not allowing it."

Slam said "So who does patrol it… making sure the system works"

Odd said "That's a good question…"

"Warning Site Destruction in Two minutes"

"Jeremy" Liz said "We're running out of time!"

Slam said "She's right unless an Agent shows up this site done for we got to get out of here now"

Jeremy said "Wait I've got an idea."

Slam said "There no time kid. We're pulling out." He pulled out a key with a clicker device and clicked it once a vehicle beeped like a top down sports car and suddenly drove in

The group was amazed that Slam had a vehicle that could fit four people

"Get in…" Slam commanded

Everyone got into the car.

Slam pressed the radio button "Network of Darkness this is Samuel McClout I need an Emergency Transference Portal to Google there no security just get me a portal now!

"Roger Dodger Slam, Portal activation in five four three two one."

A portal like a corridor of darkness appeared and Slam drove the car into it. The portal closed afterward

"One minute remaining to Site Destruction." A countdown started going.

When the countdown reached 45 Guide appeared

Guide chuckled "I just love time bombs." He said to no one in particular and quickly pulled out a disc and inserted it into the console and typed on it.

"Site Destruction has been deactivated."

Guide finished typing and said "Site Purification activate"

The tower surged with white energy that spread throughout the site and turned it into a purified site.

Guide pulled out what appeared to be a broken metallic arm piece. "This site won't need this fragmented XANA system anymore." He threw it away and it shot into a recycle bin that suddenly appeared and just as quickly vanished "Well that two down three more to go for the first level." His watch beeped and he checked it "Oh wait make that two more to go… KC's just about to show up at Site 11 to do what I just did." He laughed "Xanatos is going to hate that he missed all the action today… poor kid out like a light… but hey he'll get some major time later along with that other kid…" He paused and got thoughtful "You know I haven't fully investigated what their story is anyhow hmm… well got nothing better to do." He vanished

Site 10 complete


	48. Site 11 Part 1

Site 11

A portal opened and Aelita followed by Ulrich, Yumi, and Kat exited out of it.

Kat ran ahead slightly and said "Come on guys let's go. If we beat the other group, Jeremy promised I could hang out at Clip's today"

Ulrich sighed and asked, "Did he really Aelita?" as he gave her a look of someone becoming irritated

Aelita gave a small smile. "He did…" She replied.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Great…" He muttered in annoyance.

"He also said that we could go anywhere in Google as long as we met up at 5PM in front of Clip Arcade to confirm we completed the site." Yumi stated "Then we're free until 7:30 so we can get back to the real world"

Ulrich hummed slightly as he liked that idea. "Should be easy enough," He stated, "there are four of us"

"Make it five of us." A familiar adult male voice countered.

Agent KC walked in.

Aelita blinked and said "KC?"

KC gave a slight wave. "Hey Guys." He greeted casually.

Kat gave him a look of confusion. "What are you doing here Agent KC," She asked "Didn't XANA make a deal with your group that Agents can not patrol his sites?"

KC gave a slight nod. "that is correct," He replied "but who said I was here on a patrol?" He asked, "I'm actually here to observe you all."

Kat maintained her confused look. "Observe…" She muttered then frowned "KC, You seem pretty cool and all for a government agent, but why do you need to observe us?" She asked "We don't work for your agency."

KC gave her a look "and because of that, the Agency is quite interested in what your group is exactly capable of in XANA's sites. If we find that your capabilities are too much of a threat we may decide to withdraw your hacker license."

Yumi shifted her body in reaction to that "withdraw, but that will make it illegal for us to hack."

KC gave Yumi a grin "exactly."

Ulrich hummed "that would make things a lot more difficult."

Aelita gave a light exhale "XANA must have called the Agency and given them an earful about our last attack"

KC smirked slightly "I actually called him." He countered "but he did issue a complaint and therefore the Agency has to investigate."

Kat let out a cry of annoyance. "Just whose side are you on Agent?" She demanded, "You know XANA's the bad guy so why do you work with him?"

KC gave Kat a glare "I defend the safety and security of millions of residents within each site." He retorted, "If the activities of a hacker group threatens that safety and security, I have to do my job in making sure what happened doesn't happen again."

Kat said, "If this is all about what happened at site 09, that wasn't us."

"actually it was Kat." Aelita admitted "We were the ones hacking when the sequence was activated."

Kat whined "but it wasn't our fault." She argued, "XANA must have set a trap to destroy the site with us in it if we were to hack it."

"if that was true, then why did he give us five minutes to leave and the ability to logout once we got out of the core area?" Yumi asked

"I don't know," Kat whined "maybe he just wanted to discredit us make us look like the bad guy." She glared at KC "and then send the Agency after us."

KC sighed, "look." He said "Like it or not, I have to observe you all at least this one time. So why don't we both do ourselves a favor and just accept it and let's get it over with. It will be much easier on both of us if we just do a hack together and I'll see what exactly you did as you all are most likely going to do the exact same thing you did before."

Kat growled "okay fine Agent, you can observe us but I'm telling you we did not set off that bomb."

"and I believe you," KC replied "even though you have an attitude Kat, I'm pretty dang sure you all wouldn't want to destroy a site just because it belongs to XANA. In fact I'm interested on what happened just before the timer started."

"and what was that?" Yumi asked

KC said "The hacker which was Aelita was infected by a virus which took complete control of her body and mind for a few moments then just released her and destroyed itself removing all traces of the program."

"and that's not normal right…" Ulrich suggested

KC said "not usually. Once complete control is taken usually a virus stays within a person to take control of them again whenever it wants to…"

Aelita said "do you think something like that can happen again."

KC said "yep and since I was unable to get a code trace from the virus the first time, I couldn't have a proper anti-code created to stop the virus before it takes control again."

Aelita said "so if we do the hack, the hacker will get infected."

KC said "and since I'm not allowed to be the led hacker as that would mean the Agency is doing the hacking, I can only support you all."

Aelita said "so should we pick someone else to be the hacker for this."

KC said "no… I actually want to see what happened at site 09 and since you were the lead hacker Aelita. I have to observe you in particular."

Aelita said "alright then let's go." She pulled up a screen "group two vehicles download"

The Overbike, the Overwing, and a hoverboard appeared and their respective owners got on.

Aelita activated her wings and flapped them to fly and hover.

Kat grinned at KC then said "So where your vehicle KC or do you plan to run after us."

KC smirked "not that I don't mind a good chase, I actually have a way to navigate a site at a fast speed." He knelt down and tapped on his shoes "Accessory, Jet Shoes activate."

KC's shoes shimmered as high frequency of a jet engine was heard as he started running toward the core of the site and with a slight lean back he actually took off and started flying. Miniature exhaust ports along the bottoms of his shoes showed where the jets were inside the arch of the shoe leaving a small exhaust trail.

Kat said "whoa…"

KC then pulled a loop, flew over to the group and grinned at them "come on guys, I don't like working overtime."

"Right" The group responded and everyone took off heading for the core site


	49. Site 11 Part 2

As everyone was traveling to the core of the site, KC started talking "alright so give me a general rundown of what you did."

"Well," Aelita started "after a single rogue fight, We summoned our vehicles and proceeded to go to the core, at the core we selected three members to hack, myself, Liz, and Yumi and we completed the databattle without losing a member and all three of us leveled up. Then the hyper alert sequence started. I separated from the group and used the Shadow Band we bought to go invisible and sneak down a secondary path away from the main one while the rest of the group went down the main one."

Yumi picked up the story from there "we proceeded to defeat a few waves of monsters but then we were surrounded by Megatanks and Mantas flew by dropping a ton of mines on our group. At Jeremy's command we scattered to get away and ended up getting cornered into alleyways which became blocked by a Megatank then we heard Xanatos call out an order for his monsters to find Aelita."

Kat stepped in on this "Turns out that jerk decided to take over the security and taunted us saying that we weren't going to win the bet and Jeremy just told him that Aelita was a master of stealth which Xanatos didn't believe until one of his monsters reported that they could not find her in the entire core area."

KC smiled at Aelita "she is good at stealth." He complimented "XANA's advanced monsters in the sites are equipped with sensors for being able to see cloaked targets. They would be able to see an outline and refracted imagery of what was on the other side of her like looking at something through a poorly focused lens."

Aelita said "and that's how come the Tarantula saw me when its attention was drawn."

KC said "yep… but that didn't stop you."

Aelita nodded "I managed to escape and head towards the tower," She continued "but Xanatos was guarding it and he caught me and disabled me with a burst of dark energy. He taunted me and was about to finish me but Strawberry followed by Kat attacked Xanatos and I ran towards the tower but just before I was to get to it a massive force of darkness just seemed to freeze me for a moment but then it let up."

KC frowned. "A massive force of darkness?" He questioned

Kat said, "Xanatos used some sort of darkness overload attack to activate a databattle."

"oh, a soul battle" KC moaned "now that's a game worth playing. Xanatos's attack would have deleted everyone in the site and caused you to fail the mission if you had not won the databattle."

"oh didn't know it was that critical." Kat muttered then grinned "but more credit for me."

Strawberry chirped

"and Strawberry." Kat added

KC said "so after that, Aelita accessed the security grid, deactivated it, then got infected."

Kat said "then she went into the core tower and caused it to change color then all of a sudden the whole time bomb thing went off."

Aelita looked at Kat "the tower changed color"

Kat nodded "yeah… to a grayish color"

Aelita said "grayish…"

KC gave her a suspicious look "sounds familiar to you…"

Aelita said "yeah… it sounds like I deactivated the tower but why would something infect me to deactivate it."

KC hummed "I don't know but that may be the cause of everything being set to blow up and when reset the site gets purified."

Kat said "huh purified?"

KC said "yep, strange thing really right after I managed to stop the self destruct sequence and install the backup protocol a secondary sequence activated it removed mostly all traces of Lyoko data from that site returning it to normal but there was a still a few traces connected stuff together which enhanced the site making it stronger not in security but in functionally. The data flow between the neutral sites and the purified sites run a lot smoother now even without Central support and if Central's support was added it could some of the fastest connections we've seen in a long time."

Aelita said "So what you're saying is this secondary code restored and made the sites better?"

KC nodded "Yeah… if I learn what code you guys used to set off this chain reaction then I could with the help of the Chosen One create a sort of blueprint code to work into the neutral sites making them stronger as well."

Aelita said "well the code I normally use to deactivate a tower is known as Code Lyoko."

KC said "Code Lyoko… you wouldn't happen to know it's program code off hand by chance would you."

Aelita said "not really, all I know is that I can shut down towers by accessing the upper area of a tower and then using the code through my name."

KC hummed "interesting… administrative access, a code to deactivate the tower and upon resetting said tower a purification of the site, hmm sounds like a plausible theory but I have to see the whole thing for myself."

Aelita said "Well okay… if your boss doesn't mind that you help us."

KC said "Oh I told her I was doing a little investigation she allowed it knowing if I was on to something don't stop me because I usually right on the money. Speaking of money, Have you all seen any credits spaces in the databattles you completed?"

"No…" Kar said. "We've only done battles at Clips, the one at your Agency with Sentinel Omega, and one site hack.

Ulrich said "Clip showed us what a credit space looks like but that's it."

"I didn't think so…" KC replied "usually just blasting though a site doesn't yield any extra money but in some sites there a bonus databattle hidden in the hyper alert area that if you find and activate it there will be some credit spots for you to get."

Kat said "Cool free money…"

KC said "but be careful there usually heavy security surrounding those areas especially if there a top secret file also there."

Yumi said "But would that be stealing if we did those extra databattles and got those hidden files."

KC said "Yeah but hey submit it to the Agency that you did and if it isn't that critical you'll keep it."

Aelita said "So how do we know where a hidden databattle is?"

KC said "Well it usually marked by a glowing symbol like a glyph but it's not on the main path usually a side path away from the target point. It would be an easy find if you had a map of the sites."

Kat said "Don't tell me you have access to site maps and if we convince ya you may cough up those maps"

KC said "maybe."

Kat said "How much you want money wise?"

KC said "More then all of you have together right now but throw me some tasty info and I may reduce my prices."

Aelita said "Like the code sequence for deactivating towers or Code Lyoko"

KC said "ah that I'm afraid is going to be part of my report so no deal."

Kat said "So what type of info you looking for surely you know a lot about the sites and stuff."

KC said "Info like maybe what the full story is from a different perspective. I got a hint from Guide suggesting that XANA's true story was written down in documents and hidden in various sites unknown to most. If I could find those files I could learn the truth from those documents."

Ulrich said "So why don't you just hunt for them yourself. You do know everything about the sites including where they could be hiding."

KC said "True but the problem is… If I hack at those sites as a mission XANA will know that I'm after those files. I need someone discreetly doing it as a side mission while running and completing their main mission.

Yumi said "In other words us."

KC said "Yep… so what do ya guys say?"

Aelita said "I'll have to discuss it with Jeremy…"

KC said "Fair enough… I don't think he's hidden them in any of the level 1 sites so you guys are clear for now."

Ulrich said "So why don't we get on with the main mission."

KC hummed "let's go."

Everyone soon made it to the core site.

Aelita said "Well we're here to even out Jeremy suggested Ulrich go into this databattle alone…"

Ulrich nodded slightly "True… and I've come prepared. I switched around one of my moves for a stronger one.

Character Name: Ulrich Stern

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 110

Element: Earth

Attacks: Super Sprint, Leaf Kunai

Super Sprint: Increases Move Rate by 2

Leaf Kunai: Throw a sharp edged leaf at an opponent 30 damage Range 2

KC said "Not too bad... for a level one"

Ulrich said "and I suppose you got some better moves up your sleeves."

KC said "Yeah, after all, in one of my profiles all my stats are maxed out on databattles"

Yumi said "Maxed out?"

KC nodded "You can increase your stats by four levels maximum and you can unlock two additional slots in your attacks. That's a total of six level-ups. Once you max out you have the chance to modify your stats so that you either focus on lifepoints or move rate depending on what type of style you use but after that it's permanent and you can't get any stronger in that profile. You then can create new profiles and work with those raising them up. You can still use all your attacks you've learned without having to modify the maxed out one you have. I personally have five different profiles each one with a different element."

Kat said "You mean you can learn more then one element?"

KC said "Yes but you can only master one element and it tends to be the element you most fit with personality wise."

Kat said "Sweet… now all I got to do is get everyone sphere and learn those elements I'll be unstoppable."

KC said "It is recommended you only equip one element at a time because each element affects the other elements weakening them by 75%"

Kat said "WHAT! That's not even fair"

KC said "Actually it is. If you equip all the elements you gain health from all elemental attacks having the perfect defense against those moves and most other attacks by throwing up a protective barrier. The only ones you can't block are either ones that shatter shields or pierce them which are generally able to be dodged because they are slow."

Yumi said "So in other words you may have the perfect defense but you lose most of your offense in terms of elements"

KC nodded "and some weapons can convert to the different elements gaining what is known as an elemental flair which is known to Final Fantasy players as –strike which each attack has that elemental effect."

Kat said "So mixing elements isn't that good…" she sighed "and here I thought I was going to be able to pull a lightning fire mix to have advantage over almost all elements."

KC said "Well it can be done but it just has some drawbacks to it which if you work with it"

Kat said "I can eliminate them…" She rolled her eyes "Agent I'm a gamer and you're starting to sound like those annoying help characters that always pop up with information I already know or don't want to hear"

KC put up his hands slightly "Hey I'm just trying to help."

Ulrich said "Then help…" He pointed to the databattle console. "I'm going to need it here."

KC said "Alright…" He held his left arm in front of himself and pressed a button on his wrist like he was going though something. "Hmm…" He pulled out a card "I'll use my null element profile"

Aelita said "There a Null Element?"

Kat said "It means non elemental which he doesn't use any elements in it."

KC inserted his card into the console followed by Ulrich.

The door slowly opened and the console spoke in XANA's voice "Warning the site you're attempting to access is under the property of Xanadu Shadow's Incorporated any attempts of hacking will result in termination of all intruding programs be prepared to face the darkness and your deletion if you fail." XANA voice laughed evilly

Both entered into the databattle room.

Ulrich scoffed "like that threat going to scare us?"

KC said "It has its effects against most; I'm immune to those effects however. I've dove into darkness and came back out with hardly any scratches heck darkness can be quite powerful and useful when surrounded by it"

Ulrich said "You used darkness?"

KC nodded "To put it in simple term when surrounded by it don't be afraid to let the darkness flow though you as long as you know the difference between right and wrong."

Ulrich said "between right and wrong… you mean you can use darkness for the right things?"

KC said "Just like you can use light to do the wrong things."

Ulrich nodded slightly "Jeremy should hear that he seems to have a slight thing against darkness not that I don't agree with him but…"

KC chuckled "I'll make sure to talk to him later right now we got to get though this databattle."

Ulrich said "Right… let's begin"

Xana Action was about to play when KC shouted "Computer switch track to Secret Life by Subdigitals!"

(Song Selection: Secret Life by Subdigitals)

Ulrich said "You can change the song?"

KC nodded "if the computer accepts the song name, which for some reason this is one of the songs. it appears to accept anything by the Subdigitals

Ulrich said "Interesting."

* * *

Databattle Format: (Same as Site 10)

Size: 7x7

Monsters:

Kankrelat Lv1 (C2, C6)

Krab Lv1 (B3, B5)

Tarantula Lv1 (A4)

* * *

Ulrich said "I'll take panel F3 and upload Slingshot to panel G3"

He moved to panel F3 and a slingshot appeared behind him

KC said "I'll take panel G4"

* * *

Character Name: Agent KC

Move Rate: 5

Life Points: 120

Attacks: Twin Shot 3, Rapid Fire 3, Self-Regen, Reflector

Twin Shot 3: Max Level Twin Shot, 40 damage Range 3 (hits twice)

Rapid Fire 3: Max Level Rapid Fire, 10 damage Range 5 (hits all three times)

Self Regen: Upon activation user regains 20 lifepoints at the end of each round until user has full LP

Reflector: Throws up a shield that reflects all attacks back to user. User can't attack next turn

* * *

"Boy KC" Kat commented "You got some powerful moves but it looks like you copied from the Tarantula. Both Twin Shot, and Rapid Fire are his moves as well you just got more powerful versions"

KC said "Twin Shot and Rapid Fire are common moves of projectile users. I've been using my built in hand cannons as my primary weapons since I was created, naturally they been mastered so I got the highest level."

Ulrich said "In other words you could most likely take this databattle alone."

KC said "It might take me three turns but yes I can…"

Kat said "In others words like playing with Sephiroth in Final Fantasy VII he destroys all enemies with just one lightning attack while Cloud can't even land one hit sometimes not even attacking at all."

KC said "I take it you've played that particular game…"

Kat said "Yep!"

KC said "Anyway I'll take the first move if that's alright…"

Ulrich said "Go for it…"

KC's First Turn

"hmm…" KC hummed as he planned his move. He ran to D4 and armed both his cannons while taking a firm feet stance "Rapid Fire!" He shouted and his cannons fired energy bursts like machine guns and he rotated left then right covering all the monsters hitting them with multiple hits and explosions

All monsters took 30 damage (10 damage time 3)

The Kankrelats couldn't withstand the assault and shattered (0/30) (0/30)

The Krabs shuddered (20/50) (20/50)

The Tarantula had guarded with its fore legs but still took damage (40/70) It recovered and growled at KC.

"Double Delete" was the computer response

Ulrich said "Whoa…"

KC clicked his cannons like he was reloading them then crossed his arms "Your Turn Ulrich…"

Ulrich said "Got it… hmm…"

Ulrich First Turn

Ulrich moved D3 and threw a Leaf Kunai at the Krab in front of him.

The Krab took the hit and shattered (0/50)

Ulrich grinned and said "Three down two to go."

The Slingshot moved to E3

Security First Turn

The Tarantula growled and a rulebreaker card appeared in front of it.

Ulrich said "A rulebreaker card?!"

KC said "uh oh…"

Ulrich said "What's wrong…"

KC said "We pissed off the security whenever you delete more then 3 programs on the security side in one turn… They tend to get a little more aggressive.

Ulrich said "What does that mean for us?"

KC said "Trouble."

The card was flipped to show punch times 2 symbol.

KC said "Shoot Double Punch."

Ulrich said "Double Punch?"

Security First turn

Security sacrificed Krab move and attack phase to use Gold Level Rulebreaker Card double punch on Tarantula.

Double Punch: Allows two attack phases to be executed in one turn.

Kat said "Watch out guys the tarantula got two attacks coming your way."

Ulrich said "oh boy…"

The Tarantula growled used Twin Shot on KC twice

KC grunted and took a total of 80 damage (40/120) "oh… ow…" He held his stomach in pain

Ulrich said "You okay Agent?"

KC groaned and said "Just… fine…" He glared at the Tarantula "But this punk asking for trouble by focusing on me."

Aelita said "Well you are the bigger threat KC"

KC said "Yeah, Yeah… well my turn"

KC's Second Turn

KC recovered slightly aimed and used Rapid Fire

The Krab shook and shattered (0/50)

The Tarantula took more damage (10/70)

Ulrich said "Alright I got this…"

All of a sudden a small fast stone shot at the Tarantula and hit it on the nose making it roar and shatter (0/70)

Ulrich said "What the"

KC grinned and pointed a thumb behind himself

The Slingshot was on E4 just behind KC it had been the one who had shot the stone. "We nearly forgot the program you summoned even though the basic version doesn't have that strong of an attack it still wants to help so it finished it off for us."

Ulrich said "oh…"

KC said "Well that complete that battle."

* * *

"Security eliminated Databattle Complete"

Ulrich received 5EXP

KC transmitted Exp data to Slingshot

Slingshot Received 10 EXP

Ulrich leveled up

Choose a bonus

Move Rate to 4

or

Life Points to 120

Ulrich said "Let's go with Life Points"

Ulrich lifepoints increased to 120 (120/120)

Ulrich is now at Level 2

9 to level up

Slingshot undergoing reformatting due to double version upgrade

The slingshot became overall stronger. It was now metal instead of wood and the rubber band in the middle looked stronger almost like an elastic band.

Slingshot upgraded to Snapshot (Slingshot Lv2)

Move Rate increased to 3

Life Points increased to 40

Snapshot learned Snap, and Fling.

Fling replaced Stone

Fling: Throw a object at an opponent 20 damage range 4

Snap: snaps an opponent like hitting someone with an elastic band 30 damage range 1

* * *

Ulrich said "You gave all your experience to the Slingshot?

KC said "Yep… I can do that since I'm maxed out and it's now a Snapshot it only need 10 EXP to reformat into a new program it's now more versatile."

Ulrich nodded

Siren started going off

KC said "And here's where we start the hyper alert sequence."

Kat ran ahead and shouted "Come on"


	50. Site 11 Part 3 Race Vs Agent

Everyone headed into the site. Kat taking the leaded followed by Ulrich and Yumi and Aelita. KC was trailing behind trying to work on something with his blasters.

Aelita slowed down slightly and let KC catch up with her. "What are you working on KC?" She asked

"I'm programming my main weapons with your guys' data codes." KC replied "if I do it right, I'll have the same advantage as you guys do with being able to delete a monster with only one shot on the eye"

"That will be good," Aelita stated "can you do it?"

Something beeped slightly and KC said "We'll find out in a few seconds I'm detecting two waves of 5 Bloks coming up to us.

Aelita looked and indeed there were 10 Bloks coming in two groups. "How much time do you need?" She asked

"About a minute, I'll catch up." KC replied

Aelita nodded and the group ran ahead to engage the Bloks.

Ulrich dashed up to a Blok using Supersprint and stabbed it making it shatter.

Yumi threw her Fans and slashed two of them in an arc attack.

Aelita shot a energy sphere and blasted one.

Kat dashed up to a Blok and used her bow in a twirl movement to whack another Blok to bits.

The other Bloks returned fire inflicting some damage to each of the warriors. They had charged up while the others took the hits.

"Not cool" Kat grunted

Several laser blasts shot at the Bloks like a machine gun hitting them with deadly accuracy, making the Bloks shatter to bits.

KC ran in but his hands were designed similar to how a tarantula's forelegs were designed.

Aelita looked at KC then recoiled slightly in shock "What happened to your hands KC?"

KC grunted as he held one up in an attacking position "I blame it on my rushed programming." He replied "I'll have to reformat them to normal later. But for now I'm stuck without hands"

Yumi grimaced slightly "uh…" she commented "That will be tough."

"Could be worse" KC replied, "These laser blasters could have had glitches and I being firing blanks or something worse. Thankfully most everything I do by hand can be done in other methods."

"Other methods?" Ulrich questioned

"Abilities that only programs like myself can use," KC explained "but now not the time to get into details let's keep moving.

"Already ahead of you Agent" called Kat she was about a good one hundred yards away "hurry up slowpoke!" She made a razz face

KC grinned and sudden warped to her location in a burst of bits

Kat jumped as KC appeared right next to her "Hey how you do that?" She asked

"Natural abilities…" KC replied while smirking "so Kat you think your fast? Let us see how fast. I challenge you to a race."

A barrier shot up between her and KC splitting the street between them and another barrier surrounded the edges

Kat gave him a smile "A race huh?"

"First one to the tower wins." KC added "but you have to defeat all the monsters that get in your way." He smiled playfully "don't worry they're pretty easy in this area."

Kat grinned "You're on Agent." She stated "if I win you give me something good like a site map"

KC said "Fair enough and if I win you have to cough up that accessory orb that Kevin gave ya or 5000 Zenny it's resell value if you already used it."

"Done!" Kat chirped then took a running stance

KC took a stance "Battle Race, begin!" He stated

(Song Selection: Secret Life by Subdigital)

Both KC and Kat took off

Yumi Ulrich and Aelita were left behind

Yumi looked at Aelita with a confused expression "So Aelita what are we going to do?" She asked

Aelita gave her an unsure smile. "Um, good question." She stated "they most likely going to clear any monsters so why don't we just follow at a causal pace."

"Leave all the work for them?" Ulrich asked

Aelita smiled slightly at Ulrich "Unless you feel like helping Kat out." She replied

Ulrich smirked with a light scoff "No thanks." He replied "She jumps foolishly head first into things, she can fight her own way out of them."

"Then let's go" Yumi said

The three followed at a causal pace.

Kat ran down the street fighting and destroying the monsters that popped up in her path. KC was ahead of her. He periodically moved along the side of building using magnetic shoes to attach himself to the wall. Doing this gave him the advantage of a downward angle to shoot monsters target symbols that happen to have targets on top of their body like Krabs, however this slowed him down. Kat was forced to stay on the ground but she had Strawberry leap off her shoulders and slam targets that were out of range. For the most part it was pretty even however Kat did make it to the tower before KC only because Strawberry touched it first.

Kat posed "Ha!" She said with glee "looks like you owe me a site map KC."

KC smirked and a small disc-like a computer chip appeared next to Kat. "Good race," He complimented when you feel like trying a harder area let me know and I'll meet ya there."

Kat grabbed the chip and said "Got it"

The rest of the group caught up to KC and Kat.

Aelita smiled "Having fun you two?" She asked

Kat posed with the chip "Yep just earned a site map for the group." She replied

"To what site?" Ulrich asked

Kat paused for a moment in confusion "uh…" She looked at it "Hey Agent what site is this too anyhow it doesn't say."

KC grinned, "that happens to be the site map to Google." He replied

Kat jumped in shock "WHAT!" She exclaimed

KC looked at her still grinning, "What?" He said in a snide manner, "you think I was going to cough up a XANA site map that easily."

Kat glared at him and waved the chip "And what good is this."

KC smirked "Google is a big site," He replied 'there are a lot of areas within it and all those areas have secrets who knows what you could find if you have the right abilities to get those secrets."

Aelita said "Right abilities?"

Kat said "Oh I get it…" She glared slightly at KC in annoyance "There something at Google that you know could be useful to us so you just pointed us in that direction hinting we would need a special ability to access it. It's most likely a special hidden ability of the elements right?"

KC just crossed his arms still grinning "Maybe" He replied cryptically

"And until one of us learns that move we can't get that secret." Kat replied "So what is it?"

KC chuckled "There are several items that can't usually be bought at shops. They include items like Accessory and Weapon Orbs but there are others some worth lots of money, some useful in battle and some can be used in other ways, none the less they are valuable one way or another"

Kat said "but we won't know what they are or how to use them until they are gotten right…"

KC said "Pretty much yeah."

Kat growled "Alright… A-gent" She held the word Agent for emphasis. "I'll let you slide this time but the next time we do a race you will give me a XANA site map no questions asked if I win"

KC chuckled "Fair enough. Now since we're at the tower we just have to finish it up. Aelita if you would"

Aelita said "Okay… although KC I think I know what going to happen next"

KC said "You do…"

Aelita said "I'm going to activate Code Lyoko…"

KC blinked and said "and that does what…"

Aelita pointed at the tower and said "It deactivates the tower. Kat told me that's what happened"

Kat said "Well the tower did change colors to a gray color instead of a usual red."

Ulrich said "Which terms as deactivating the tower."

KC hummed as he thought "you all deactivate towers on a regular basis on Lyoko don't you."

Aelita nodded "it stopped XANA from attacking the real world by closing the portal that tower was connected to…" She explained then looked at the tower "I'm not sure if we're doing the same thing here because there's no active attack in the real world I think."

KC shook his head "not that my group's been aware of." He said "but if your code closes the portal itself, I may have just figured out what the hell happened."

Yumi said "what was it?"

KC said "closing the portal to the real world cuts this site's connection to whatever computer it's linked to. That portal is this site's life support, the main source of power. If you cut it off, the entire site will eventually collapse due to no power but usually it takes longer then five minutes for a collapse."

Aelita said "I didn't know it was that critical."

Yumi said "Closing the portals on Lyoko doesn't do that…"

KC said "I know because Lyoko is directly plugged into your supercomputer. Central like that too. The portals only allow other computers and sites to access it. If you close all it's portals then there are no connections to the outside world which is what Central did. It's like disconnecting a modem from your home computer.

Aelita said "and that's what a level 1 counter does, it's cuts off portals so that no site has power."

KC nodded "Correct…" He replied "and without power nothing works." He looked at her "So what exactly is Code Lyoko do you know it's sequence?"

"No…" Aelita responded and shook her head "not really. I think Jeremy recorded it once but I just touch my hand against the pad inside the tower and the code is automatically done" She explained

KC said "well that means it directly linked to your core sequence it's one of your 'functions' or natural abilities it doesn't need an accessory for you to use it."

Kat said "Do I have any natural abilities?"

KC said "You're a dancer right in the real world…"

Kat said "Yep…"

KC said "that's a natural ability being able to keep your balance while moving in a stylish manner. Any dance item here enhances that ability making it easier for you to perform."

Kat said "cool…"

KC said "So anyway let's get that tower deactivated but first."

Aelita said "The security right…" She walked over to the console and touched it

A screech was heard as a Manta flew in out of a portal

Yumi said "A manta…"

KC said "oh… yes… I like Mantas." He posed slightly to charge up "I love Barbequed Mantas… Shocker!" He pointed his 'hands' at the manta

Nothing happened.

The Manta dove toward KC and shot a few lasers at him.

KC dodged.

Ulrich said "Supersprint!" and charged at the Manta then leapt into the air and he swung his sword.

The Manta was sliced on the symbol and shattered.

KC said "nice support there Ulrich now I just got to figure out what happened to my lightning abilities. I have them naturalized so that I don't need a lightning bracelet to use them"

Kat said "Maybe your rushed programming caused a glitch to disable your other natural abilities."

KC said "Maybe…" He tapped on his arm which flipped open like a wrist computer and looked at it… "Yep looks like I got an auto-attack glitch. I can't use any of my elemental moves or other skills just what my blasters had equipped."

Kat said "Tough break…"

KC said "I'll fix it later… Aelita how that security coming…"

Aelita said "Security deactivating now!"

The console beeped but then surged with energy.

Aelita gasped but then turned possessed she slowly turned toward the tower

KC blinked and rushed over to her. "Aelita if you can hear me fight it…"

Aelita locked eyes with KC and all of a sudden a force pushed him aside. "Step aside Agent" Aelita said in a slightly altered voice but it seemed familiar "I must do this."

KC blinked and said "Takara?"

Aelita entered into the tower and thirty seconds later the tower deactivated and the pre-destruction sequence activated.

Ulrich said "Here it goes."

Aelita came out of the tower.

KC looked at her "Aelita you still with us…"

Aelita blinked and said "Yes…"

KC said "okay… don't panic… I'll have everything fixed in a second." He entered into the tower and the tower surged with white energy a few seconds later and the site was purified.

Kat said "Wow so that what happens when a site's purified."

KC came out of the tower his expression unreadable.

Aelita said "Is everything alright KC?"

KC said "for now it is… come on let's get out of here."

Aelita said "Okay…"

The group headed out of the core site and all of a sudden the song Let's Get It Started, started to play.

KC grinned and glanced to his left and a beep was heard like a cell phone being answered and said "Yo Night Notes"

"Alright KC…" a female voice that was filled with spite started "What's the big idea using my boyfriend to do your dirty work?"

KC said "Nice to hear from you too Cynthia I take it Slam had to call in to get out of site 10"

The group looked at KC in shock

"Yep," Cynthia replied "He had to pull himself and 3 others out before a site blew a fuse on them."

KC said "Hey I told him it was a high risk job and he didn't have to do it."

"Uh huh" Cynthia replied in a tone of non belief "and you just had to wave a packet as well right…"

KC said "Hey what can I say… stuff like that talks. So I take it he couldn't save the site…"

Cynthia said "Nope he couldn't, but someone else did… the sequence stopped about a minute after he left."

KC blinked and said "Interesting."

Cynthia said "anyway he told me to tell you he'll be waiting at Clip's Arcade in Google to report in for his pay and mark my words KC you better pay him extra, life insurance isn't so cheap down here in the net as it is in Central and his rate is high enough as is."

KC said "Alright, Alright… I pay him 10% extra how that."

Cynthia said "fair enough…" someone speaking out of clear range of the phone was heard "oh and uh Rachel says hi."

KC chuckled and said "tell her I'll be down later after work."

Cynthia said "Right…" She hung up

KC sighed "well that another thousand out of pocket."

Ulrich said "You hired someone to watch Site 10?"

KC said "Yep and to assist you guys in case things got too rough…"

Kat said "You knew we wouldn't be able to handle two sites at the same time."

KC said "Not without at least one blowing up on ya. I can't be in two places at once to save both sites and none of the other Agents besides Sentinel are willing to back me up and he's busy. So I had to ask for a favor."

Aelita said "From who?"

KC said "an ally of mine. I think Jeremy and the others not here have met up with him you'll most likely meet him if you stick with me for a bit. He's a little intimidating at first but he's truly a good guy to have on your side"

Yumi said "That good."

Aelita said "But wait a minute, I wasn't there, who deactivated the tower?"

KC said "If I had to guess Jeremy he is an Admin right and he did learn your code once."

Aelita said "Yes…"

KC nodded "like I figured. Anyway let's get to Google and met with everyone. I got some serious stuff to discuss with you all."

Aelita said "You do?"

KC said "Yeah…"

End of Site 11


	51. Meeting back at the Arcade

Back at Google Jeremy Odd Liz and Slam were resting in the lounge area of Clip's Arcade when Aelita and her group along with KC entered into the arcade.

Jeremy signaled for the others to come over and they did.

Jeremy said "I hate to report KC that Site 10 couldn't be saved we had to pull a huge retreat."

KC said "I know…" He walked over to Slam "Sup Slam."

Slam smirked and said "just the usual. You got my uh package?

KC flashed his 'hands' and said "I'd pull it out but my hands are no good."

Jeremy said "how did that happen?"

Kat said "The Agent tried to install our code into his main weapon it didn't work out so well caused a bad status effect.

Slam said "Hopefully you aren't going to show up to Rachel like that… She'd freak out."

KC said "I'll be stopping by the Medic Ward at the Agency before I head down."

Aelita said "um KC you mind if I try something…"

KC looked at her and said "like what…"

Aelita said "I think I can restore your hands to normal…"

KC said "Really… that takes a level three medic equip to reformat something. I didn't think you were that advanced"

Aelita said "can I just try? It's our code you were working with…"

KC said "hmm… alright…"

Aelita said "hold them out to me. This may hurt slightly"

KC said "usually does on a reformat" and held out his hands.

Aelita closed her eyes and started to sing some notes.

KC grunted slightly but didn't move

Aelita continued to sing

KC's hands slowly returned to normal bit by bit

About a minute later KC was fully restored

KC looked at his hands "hmm… medical scan… scan reports hands at full function…" He waved his hands around and grinned "Aelita you got some strange skills but I like them."

Aelita giggled and said "Thank you…"

Aelita learned Reformat

Reformat: Dispels positive statuses on opponents and cures negative statuses on allies. Databattle: Restores an affected stat to normal Range 5 and self.

Jeremy said "Well so anyway Agent I think we figured out what been causing the site self destruction sequence to go off."

KC said "Code Lyoko…"

Jeremy said "Yeah, that's right, but we think the sites have a few problems normally closing the portals doesn't cause an collapse like that right"

KC said "not an instant collapse yes… but I've noticed something interesting after you guy hack the site."

Jeremy Diary continued

KC explained to me Odd and Liz what he had told Aelita and them about how a secondary code get activated when the portal reopened and removes almost all traces of Lyoko style code but keeps a few around to enhance the site in functionally and he called it a purification sequence but what he told us next was a shocker.

KC said "But what bothers me is why Aelita's voice sounded like Takara's when she was possessed."

Kat said "Takara… that girl with the gunblade"

KC said "Yes…"

Aelita said "I sounded like her?"

KC nodded "Yes…"

Yumi said "Weird… what is Takara's connection with Lyoko anyhow."

Jeremy said "We know she's against XANA so she somehow knows about him."

Slam said "You told me about her Agent told me to keep an eye and an ear out for her in case she pops into the Dark Net. So far she hasn't.

KC said "I haven't been able to fully catch up with her either she pops in and out of the Internet every so often but it isn't long enough to hold her down…"

Odd said "What happened to her anyway. Last I knew she was defeated by Xanatos but you came in and rescued her."

Yumi said "But we saw her at Google remember taking care of that strange Jeffrey kid. So she wasn't down for long."

KC said "after she recovered she went back to that same site only to be defeated and nearly deleted by XANA. He dropped her off at HQ and when she came too she had no memory of what happened but then she received some sort of message and then she logged out. All I know is that she knows something about XANA and his connection to the Shadow of the Internet."

Kat said "Isn't XANA the Shadow of the Internet?"

KC said "I don't know… I think the XANA you guys know is the Shadow of the Internet… but maybe there was once another XANA one that you guys haven't seen or met."

Aelita said "Why not?"

KC said "I'm not fully sure… all I know is that you guys are the key to stopping the Shadow of the Internet and so far it looks like you are on your way there… but I've got a big question for you guys is there an eighth member to your group…"

Jeremy said "Well… kinda… but he's had some bad experiences with Lyoko and I didn't want to tell him to get him involved again he's had enough trouble thanks to us"

KC said "Was he the one who used Darkness but then fell to XANA."

Jeremy said "Not quite. XANA possessed him had him destroy the core of Lyoko and when he returned he was a different being reformatted by XANA to work for him."

KC said "hmm… and XANA gave him the power of darkness?"

Jeremy said "I would guess so."

KC said "So he isn't a natural wielder… hmm… so he doesn't match Guide's description that would leave only one other guy to be your eighth member…

Jeremy said "Who…"

KC said "would you believe me if I suggested that Xanatos is your eighth member."

Kat said "Sandy Toes? No way he wasn't around when we took down XANA the first time well not we but Jeremy Odd Ulrich Yumi and Aelita. Liz and I weren't around either.

KC said "But yet you accepted and do wield one of the 8 elements although I think you got some of them misplaced."

Kat said "Misplaced, what do you mean?"

KC said "the group has two electric wielders and no Light and Darkness wielders and I think your Air wielder isn't supposed to be a wielder of that element. The rest I think are fine for now"

Kat said "So who should wield what in your opinion."

KC said "Well in my honest opinion. He looked at Ulrich and Yumi who were sitting together. "Ulrich should wield either Ice or Earth, Yumi the same Ice or Earth…"

Ulrich said "Got that covered…"

KC said "Odd is either Water or Wind"

Odd said "I'm cool with Water…"

KC looked at Liz "Even though she shows fear often Liz element is Fire she has an internal passion that keeps her going no matter what tries to stop her even when the odds are against her. She may show fear but she doesn't let it stop her especially when she can do something about it"

Liz nodded "Yes… I can I know I just have to believe in myself."

KC nodded and looked at Kat "The trouble starts when I get to Kat… She is what I like to call an elemental mixer. She blends traits from three or more elements. She unpredictable and hyper which is electricity, simple and carefree which is air, and easily angered and vengeful which is fire. She could easily master all three of them just not at the same time

Aelita said "She did have those three spheres in her hands at one time when she made a dive for them

KC said "and let me guess you randomly picked one of them and just happen to grab electricity

Kat said "Yep…"

Jeremy said "But I had downloaded electricity for myself before hand it was the one I was attracted to"

KC said "because you're a thinker and a planner which is half of the electrical element. Kat holds the other half being unpredictable and hyper."

Jeremy said "So we could both be electrical masters."

KC said "Yes and that where the trouble truly shows up one of you has to give up mastering electricity and taking the wind element to master."

Kat said "Isn't Aelita Wind…"

KC said "Wind is a good element for her but in truth her element is light she is positive, outgoing and kind. That's the element she has to learn and master and she on her way there with her healing abilities"

Aelita said "So I figured"

Kat said "So in truth we have a light master but not a wind master and either Jeremy or I have to give Electricity up."

KC said "Pretty much yeah…"

Kat said "not fair."

KC said "I know… but I'll let you on to a little secret"

Kat said "huh?"

KC said "Mixers like yourself can master more than one element if given time

Kat said "No way… I can?"

KC nodded "it is one of those special quirks of people like you Kat. But in seriousness I suggest you master Air first if Guide predictions are true we need one of each element to stop the Shadow of the Internet. 8 elements 8 warriors"

Kat said "So I can master multiple elements"

KC nodded "I've personally mastered 5 Lightning Fire Water Earth and Darkness"

Jeremy flinched and said "Darkness?"

KC nodded "That's correct"

Jeremy said "But you're an Agent that stands for what right how can you use something that based on evil"

KC nodded "Allow me to show you something Jeremy…" He stepped back slightly and said "Darkness within…" while holding his hands against his chest

Darkness flowed around KC and his armor which was normally silver became Dark Blue with small spots of silver like stars in a night sky.

Slam said "Agent KC in Twilight Mode which is a dark element based elemental mode."

KC said "Darkness isn't evil Jeremy… just a lot of people like using it for evil. You can't have light without darkness and you can't have darkness without light."

Aelita said "I knew it that's why together they are so powerful"

Jeremy said "So how do you suggest we get Xanatos to our side?"

KC said "One thing I've learned about light and dark elemental users once they forge an alliance to someone they will never break that alliance unless they are betrayed by that alliance. They are loyal to that cause to the end only if it's a good cause that they will sacrifice themselves and it appears that Xanatos has a strong alliance to his father XANA."

Jeremy said "and XANA the Shadow of the Internet which is our enemy."

KC said "That only possible, it isn't definite that's why I got to learn XANA's true story not the one he's told, nor the one you guys know but the true story."

Aelita said "KC offered us a side mission. We give him tips and ideas toward XANA's story and he'll give us a reduce rate on XANA site maps that reveal all the secrets of that site.

Kat said "Or we can challenge him to run the sites and he'll hand over site maps like I did to earn the site map for Google..."

Slam chuckled "Agent I thought you weren't allowed to hand out site maps..."

KC said "I'm not... but that was before XANA got his hands on the Internet. Rules can be modified..."

Slam chuckled "that they can... oh and uh speaking of rules... I can make a modification of number 1 of a mission right away..."

KC said "Yeah?"

Slam said "Yeah... you don't hand over my pay in about 5 seconds I'll slam you though the floor."

KC chuckled reached into his pocket and tossed a wad of bills with a rubber band "Ten Thousand like we agreed and a thousand more for a life insurance charge by Cynthia."

Slam caught the bundle and chuckled "Got to love my back pocket angel..."

Jeremy said "Anyway Agent who did save the site?"

KC grinned "Guess..."

Odd said "uh... an Agent"

KC shook his head "Nope..."

Aelita said "Guide"

"Nah I wouldn't do something like that..."

KC said "Yeah you would... and you can cough up that reset disc that you found."

"Reset Disc?" came the group

Guide appeared "What Reset Disc Agent" He grinned

KC grinned and said "You know the one caught in your throat"

Guide got wide eyed as he choked, coughed and spat up a CD that landed on the table with some sticky slime. "Uh... you just had to say caught in my throat didn't ya Agent" He groaned

The girls all made faces of disgust

KC and Slam chuckled

Kat said "I'm so not touching that..."

Guide said "oh picky, picky..." He picked it up and cleaned it then cleaned the other mess he made. "There that better?" The disc shined like it was brand new...

Kat said "Jeremy you get it... your hands are covered in gloves..."

Jeremy took it "I highly doubt there are germs in the virtual world. Viruses yes but not germs..."

KC said "Anyway that Disc will allow you to reset the system all you got to do is insert it into the security console and then use your Code Lyoko... The tower will deactivate for about a second which will trigger the purification sequence.

Jeremy said "I'll make a copy on Lyoko that way we can handle two sites at once again. I would hate to keep relying on you KC to help us" He stored the disc

KC said "Not that I don't enjoy it but yeah good idea."

Guide said "Anyway Warriors got to give you a bit of heads up... There a mini boss battle coming your way and until that is complete you can't continue to purify sites..."

Kat said "What type of battle?"

Guide said "A blast from the past type of battle I suggest at least one of ya has a sensor with ya to be able to record any information you have... It is very critical that you get as much data from the boss as you can..."

Jeremy said "When is this battle going to occur..."

Guide said "Most likely in the next couple of days be on the lookout for an activated tower."

Jeremy said "Is Xanatos going to activate it?"

Guide shook his head "Nope... as it is Xanatos is still out from his last battle with you guys... Kat really knocked him though a loop."

Kat grinned and said "Well it was either me or him and I rather have him down then me..."

Guide nodded "Anyway just make sure you have that Dark Cannon Rulebreaker Card handy it will come in useful if you want to sway Xanatos to your side..."

Ulrich said "But didn't you say Agent that Xanatos was loyal to his dad XANA..."

Guide said "That he did, but let's just say XANA isn't in play right now." Guide vanished

Liz said "XANA isn't in play right now." She looked at Jeremy "So if we aren't fighting XANA then who are we fighting?"

Jeremy said "I don't know..."

KC said "It confirms my suspicion, there another XANA but he isn't Xanatos's father but someone else... The Shadow of the Internet and that's why I want the knowledge toward XANA's true story.

Aelita said "You're not the only one Agent I want to know the true story as well... There are so many questions but yet so few of answers..."

Odd said "Well if it helps save the Internet we are in it as well right Einstein?"

Jeremy nodded "I would say so..." He looked at everyone "Right?"

Yumi nodded "Yeah..."

Kat said "Definitely"

Jeremy said "Alright Agent we accept your side mission..."

KC grinned and said "excellent..." He looked at Slam "Hey Slam you think you can rally up the Dark Network to gather info"

Slam said "I'll see what I can do Agent. But I'll have you know a lot of the residents are sympathetic with XANA ideas."

KC said "Just ask around and see if they noticed anything unusual."

Slam nodded "I'll call ya if they need convincing..."

KC said "Right..."

Jeremy said "Well, we've cleared everything for today. We are free until 7:30 for logging out, don't be late. Everyone is dismissed."

KC said "Well then check ya later warriors" He vanished into bits for a logout.

Slam chuckled and said "Nice working with ya guys see ya..." He also vanished into a logout.

Jeremy nodded "hmm..."

Diary Notes mid level supplemental

With three sites down we were more then halfway done with level 1 but with what information Guide told us about the upcoming boss battle had me worried... depending on how strong this boss was it could easily mean problems so I decided the day after we would test how strong we were individually and as a group. I was alright with the results but in truth we relied a little heavily on ambushing opponents to get a drop on them and not them ambushing us so we would need to train on that... but anyway life continued for us normally until that fateful day... when a tower would be activated on Lyoko


	52. A tower activated

It all started as a normal day until about 2pm. Kat was complaining about the usual thing, homework. Aelita was with her trying to be supportive without doing it for her

"oh..." Kat whined as she looked over Math book "Why does Mrs. Meyer always assigns the even number problems?"

Aelita said "Because she's wants you to have you be able to solve those problems on your own then if you have more trouble come see her."

Kat said "but to assign 40 problems..."

Aelita said "You can do it, just take them one at a time think of them as like Kankrelats on Lyoko each time you complete a problem you defeat one defeat all forty and you win the round but if you let them overwhelm you"

Kat got a focused look "They won't I'll get it done and nothing going to stop me!" She exclaimed

All of a sudden both their cell phones beeped a text message.

Aelita pulled out her cell phone and gasped

Kat said "What, what is it?"

Aelita said "An activated tower..."

Kat said "You don't think..."

Aelita nodded "This is the one thing that going to stop you for now... we're get back to this later. If Guide's right this is going to be a boss battle we're going to need everyone."

Kat said "I'm so there!"

Meanwhile on the Internet a certain dark warrior was just finally waking up from his almost week long nap.

Xanatos groaned and opened his green eyes "uh... Lifepoints regenerated" He grunted "dam... that fox girl got me good. I wonder how long I was out." He got up out of bed "uh..." He went over to a mirror and took a good look at himself his face showed how long he had been sleeping. "ugly..." he commented "I'm going to need a good half an hour to refresh myself."

Xanatos disappeared into the bathroom taking a towel with him

Back in the real world Kat and Aelita were coming down the elevator to the lab. Jeremy was at his spot at the computer but he didn't have the headset on.

Aelita said "What's the attack and where's the tower?"

Jeremy said "It doesn't appear to be an attack on the real world as of right now someone just activated a tower in the mountain sector to open a portal for connection to the outside network it's appears they are downloading something from a replica deep in the digital sea."

Kat said "Do you know who it is?"

Jeremy said "I've checked the ID log and it's not our usual suspects. I've sent Ulrich Yumi and Odd to do some recon and check things out. Liz call told me she was in the middle of reading a chapter for history and that as soon as she was done she be here."

Aelita said "Well it's not that critical it isn't a full emergency. We don't need her yet"

Jeremy said "For now it isn't but if you two want to get down to Lyoko and look around go for it just be careful... Who knows what could happen."

Aelita said "on our way."

Kat said "Let's go"

Back on the Internet Xanatos had just finished his refresher and looked ready to handle anything. He decided to check in with his father XANA to get an update.

XANA was overlooking some logs of the warriors most recent hits Site 10 and Site 11. "hmm..."

Xanatos knocked twice "Father" he called

XANA looked at him and said "Ah my son... you are back on your feet... you had me worried when you didn't awake after your regeneration"

"I'm sorry father" Xanatos replied as he entered "for both failing you and worrying you..." He gave a slight bow of respect

XANA said "Do not apologize my son. You did what you could. They overwhelmed you. Seven against one isn't fair odds.

"No it is not..." Xanatos agreed "Not even when I had Darkness on my side."

XANA said "ah that's explains why you were out so long. I warned you about calling upon your inner darkness although it is strong it leaves you weakened at the end of a battle."

"hmm..." Xanatos hummed "I thought with it I could defeat her but it turns out I was defeated instead..." He stated "well no matter I'll get her next time."

XANA nodded and said "until then you can..." His voice trailed off as he noticed something "hmm?"

Xanatos looked at his father in seriousness "What is it, Father?" He asked

"The Lyokoian sensor just went off..." XANA replied in an even tone.

Xanatos gained a confused look and said "Lyokoian?"

XANA nodded "Remember about two weeks ago when you decided to have your fun with the Lyoko Warriors after you completed your mission by installing that sensor into Lyoko." He prompted

Xanatos chuckled "Yeah..." He replied "I remember"

XANA said "I designed it to detect when a tower was activated on Lyoko by a Lyokoian."

Xanatos said "What is a Lyokoian father?"

XANA said "I told you about the great Lyoko war right."

Xanatos nodded "About how you and Project Carthage went head to head to prevent him from taking it over?" He asked

XANA nodded "The Lyokoian were his set of virtual warriors sent to take it over and soften up my defenses but I managed to eliminate all of them easily using my abilities."

Xanatos said "All of them huh?"

"For the most part there were a few traitors who had come to my side but they were eliminated as well..." XANA stated "Or so I had thought. That Takara girl you mentioned was one of them and it appears there may be more."

Xanatos said "So whose side are they on now anyhow?"

XANA said "I truly don't know. It appears they are neither for us nor the Lyoko Warriors."

Xanatos said "Well they better pick a side by the time I get there." He pulled out his soul eater "because if they mess with me. I'll delete them"

"hmm..." XANA hummed as he got thoughtful "Go to Lyoko my son and investigate do not engage anyone unless they attack you."

Xanatos showed respect "Yes Father" He quickly walked out.

Xanatos had nearly reached his vehicle when a voice called out to him "Yo Xanatos!"

A rogue came running in.

Xanatos said "What's up Lyle?"

Lyle looked around "Hey man..." He said "I got a message for you."

Xanatos said "make it quick I've got places to go."

Lyle said "It's from Phantom... He said the enemy of my enemy is usually my friend but this time the enemy of my enemy is also my enemy be wary of who's side you pick."

Xanatos said "That punk always has some crazy riddles ready... give my regards in any case"

Lyle said "Gotcha uh what cha up to?"

Xanatos said "heading over to Lyoko something brewing there and Father wants me to check it out."

Lyle said "Well if you need help you know my number. I'll keep my phone handy."

Xanatos nodded "hmm thanks Lyle, tell Terra I say hi."

Lyle said "Yeah... she'll be glad to hear you're active. She was a little worried about you"

Xanatos said "Don't tell me she likes me..."

Lyle said "Yeah man I think she does... call it brotherly instinct."

Xanatos said "Well see ya" He jumped into his vehicle and took off.


	53. El Loco Lyokoian

Back on Lyoko Kat and Aelita were looking around the mountain sector however they have not seen an activated tower.

"Jeremy" Kat called out "You sure there's an activated tower?"

"Yes I am sure" Jeremy replied "And I think I know which one. Ulrich you remember the tower that in that circular valley. I believe it the one that was activated to create that polymorphic clone of Odd then turned into you."

"Oh yeah" Ulrich said "I remember... Yumi and I are headed in that direction now she saw a group of Kankrelats running in that direction"

Jeremy said "She did?"

Odd said "and that's not all guys there more... I saw a Tarantula, A krabe and a Megatank head in that direction too. I actually got a lift from the Tarantula"

Aelita said "You did Odd"

Jeremy said "Hmm... it must be the security protocol of Lyoko... and since I've registered us as residents of this world. They are not hostile to us unless we're in a training mode.

Aelita said "That can be good."

Jeremy said "indeed it can. Alright guys get to the tower. I don't know what being downloaded but it can't be good if the security system doesn't like it.

Aelita said "Jeremy download Odd's overboard and Kat's overboard for me and Kat"

Jeremy said "Roger... download."

Two orbs appeared and transformed into Kat's and Odd's overboard"

Kat and Aelita jumped on to the boards and took off.

In the real world the elevator opened to reveal Liz

Jeremy turned and said "hey Liz finished your homework?"

Liz said "I kind of rushed it worried that it was serious... so what's up?"

Jeremy said "I'm not fully sure... Someone activated a tower to open a portal to a replica deep in the digital sea or the outside network and they are transferring data between here and the replica. Everyone headed to the tower as we speak.

Liz said "So are you going there?"

Jeremy said "For now no... not unless I'm needed."

Liz said "You mind if I stay with you just in case something happens out here?"

A squeak was heard as Strawberry was curled up in Jeremy lap.

Jeremy said "Strawberry here in case something does but I do welcome the company. There some folding chairs you can bring over."

Liz smiled and brought over a chair.

Ulrich and Yumi were approaching the tower they were in the round area just before the tower. There were several monsters that were in the area but they were not moving toward the tower nor shooting at it. The leader of the group appeared to be a Tarantula which was blocking the path Odd was in front of him

Ulrich said "Yo Odd what's up?"

Odd said "Not quite sure the Tarantula stopped everyone here. When I tried to move on it stopped me by blocking the path."

Ulrich said "Why is that?"

Odd said "Don't know I don't speak monster."

The Tarantula grunted a few times.

Ulrich said "Hey Jeremy you got any idea what it just said."

Jeremy said "Not really… I can tell from actions that it doesn't want you to continue on…"

"What it said exactly is to wait for me." Came a distinct voice

Jeremy said "Xanatos!"

Xanatos seemingly appeared out of a dark portal.

Ulrich and Yumi both pulled out their weapons. Odd also got into a defensive position.

The monsters reacted as well but they pointed their weapons at the warriors.

Xanatos said "Shoot me and you get shot… the security was given their orders by me so I'm their leader."

Ulrich said "What are you doing here…"

Xanatos said "Investigating…" He looked toward the tower "I want to know who exactly trying to invade Lyoko."

Yumi said "invade…"

Jeremy said "What do you mean invade?"

Xanatos said "Lyoko is linked to the Internet thanks to the Google Key you downloaded. It gives anyone who wants it a quicker access to the Internet and most likely they don't want anyone to interfere especially us… The Lyoko Warriors of XANA

Jeremy said "We don't work for XANA!"

Xanatos said "By defending Lyoko you do… this world is owned by him. It was given to him by Waldo Schaeffer."

"Or in other words my father" Aelita and Kat entered on vehicles. It had been Aelita who had spoke

Xanatos said "Correct. Like it or not. This world is owned by XANA and as his son I have complete administrative power over this world. I can do whatever I want here."

"Yeah…" Kat said "not if I have anything to say about it." She pulled out her ribbon bow

Xanatos said "Chill Fox girl"

Yumi said "Why don't you." She charged up to go for a Icy Wind attack

Jeremy said "Everyone just cool it please. We don't need to fight."

Kat said "But Jeremy! He's the enemy!"

Jeremy said "Xanatos has a slight point. If Aelita's Father gave Lyoko to XANA to defend then it is his which would explain what I discovered a few weeks back."

Kat said "What did you discover."

Jeremy said "Just before the activated tower a program was installed into the superscan it was a subroutine that if a tower was activated by a person different then us or XANA that a signal would be sent to an Internet site telling that a tower was activated which by the site address I can only guess is the main headquarters of Xanadu Shadows Inc or XANA home base. The only way the superscan can be modified is if some has admin rank on Lyoko and now that I know XANA and his son both have Admin rank here. I now know who modified it. It was Xanatos"

Xanatos grinned "About time… and I thought they called you Einstein." He chuckled

Jeremy exhaled "Alright Xanatos obviously you control the monsters right now and you're not attacking us so what are you planning on doing…"

Xanatos said "First I want to know who the activator of the tower is. Second I plan to find out what they want. Third if I don't like it I'll force them out and shutdown whatever they are doing"

Ulrich said "Sound straight forward enough. The question is can you do it"

Xanatos said "If I get a little help from you guys."

Yumi said "You want us to help you."

Xanatos said "Why not… We both want the same thing the tower deactivated so if we have the same goal we should work together to complete that goal."

Odd said "That kind of makes sense."

Kat said "But aren't you guys forgetting something he's working for XANA, XANA is our enemy!"

Aelita said "But is the person who activated the tower a friend? Or are they a foe as well? Guide warned us there would be a Boss Battle when a tower was activated. If Xanatos is willing to work with us then we could easily defeat this boss. I'm sure Xanatos is quite skilled in battle."

Kat said "but what if Xanatos is the Boss! Letting our guard down and allowing him to work with us means he could backstab us just to get ahead"

Xanatos said "I'll have you know Kat… once I've been sent on a mission I complete it and if you are my ally on this mission I won't backstab you… but if you're my enemy well I delete you simple as that. It's called Loyalty. It's something that wielder of the Darkness believe in just as the wielders of light tend to believe in Morality that you must not use your powers for evil purposes although both sides tend to forgot their beliefs periodically especially when the power gets to their heads"

Kat crossed her arms "humph…" She huffed "I still don't trust you." She said "I think you're not telling us everything"

Xanatos smirked "You are correct. I'm not…" He looked and blinked slightly as he saw something "I know exactly who's activated the tower."

"Who?" The warriors replied

Xanatos said "him…" as he pointed at someone

Everyone looked

Coming up the path walking was a black haired, blue eyed warrior with a silver outfit wielding twin sabers. He walked with a focused but calm look and he was looking right at Ulrich.

"Ulrich," Yumi said "it's that rogue, the one that attacked us at Google."

Ulrich said "Just when I thought the day couldn't get any worse."

Xanatos said "I believe the name Jeffrey Star right."

"Correct" Jeffrey replied and focused on Xanatos. "So you must be Sandy Toes that Takara told me about." He grinned slightly

Xanatos growled taking insult "Either you say my name correctly or I'll give you the same treatment as I did Takara." He threatened

"hmm…" Jeffrey hummed then dropped the grin "very well Xanatos" Jeffrey replied "I give you all five seconds to get out. This world now belongs to the Lyokoians and if you don't want to be deleted I suggest you all logout now."

Jeremy said "and what if I say if you don't tell us what you are doing in the next two seconds you will be deleted."

Jeffrey said "obviously you don't know what you are dealing with." He chuckled and held up his right hand with fingers posed to snap.

"Jeremy, Liz, get away from the computer!" Xanatos commanded

Jeremy quickly threw off the headset "Get Back Liz!" He shouted as he got off the chair.

Liz gasped and moved away

Jeffery snapped his fingers and electrical surges went though the console and monitor.

Jeremy and Liz hit the deck and Jeremy covered Liz slightly knowing that a power surge like that could make it explode and he didn't want her hurt.

The console was started smoking due to an overload of power taking out the monitor by cracking it and the keyboard frying it.

Jeremy was panting "You okay Liz."

"mmm-hmm" Liz replied with a slight whimper "are you?"

Jeremy sighed "Yeah…" He replied "that was close…"

"Now if you would Jeremy" came Jeffrey Voice through the headset "logout your warriors now."

Jeremy picked up the headset somewhat surprised it still works "You just fried my console." Jeremy replied "I can't do anything."

"Your refusal will just make it worse for your friends now I'm commanding you log them out." Jeffrey continued

"Don't you get it?" Jeremy asked "I can't!"

"very well if that's your decision," Jeffrey replied "they will be deleted."

"Guys" Jeremy called out "if you can hear me, I can't do anything to help you're on your own."

Odd said "No worries Einstein there 6 of us about 20 monsters and only 1 of him."

Jeffery said "Is there indeed." All of a sudden he split into 2 perfect clones

Kat said "uh guys… I'm seeing double."

The Left Jeffery said "and allow me to introduce you to some of my programs…"

The Right Jeffery said "Lyokoian Archers, Lyokoian Knights, and Lyokoian Mages come forth"

Like a small army, several programs in shimmering armor appeared floating in midair wielding crossbows, swords, and wands.

Odd said "uh guys. I hate to say this but I think we're outnumbered"

Xanatos said "Security Mode last stand!"

The Tarantula roared and all the monsters shot off various attacks like a barrage

The programs scattered

Xanatos said "Quickly while the security holding them off we got to get to another tower and setup a defense base by activating a tower for ourselves as long as we have one tower activated they can't fully control Lyoko."

Kat said "I'm with ya on that."

Ulrich said "and maybe you can tell us what you know about these Lyokoian punks."

Xanatos nodded "Yeah… it appears I'm siding with you guys for now"

Game Notes: Xanatos has joined as a Temp Ally for this mission

Back out in the real world Jeremy was looking at the fried console. Liz was with him also looking at it.

"uh… it's totally fried like I figured." Jeremy said "without this console I can't see what's going on…"

"hmm…" Liz hummed "Jeremy didn't you say your Computer has a remote connection maybe you can use that." She suggested

Jeremy growled "but if we go back to my room and someone comes they could get wise." He retorted

Liz said "but Jeremy it's a game."

"This isn't a game Liz!" Jeremy snapped but then he stopped and stared at Liz realizing something.

Liz looked at him and gave a slight nod "It's a game we can use that as an excuse."

Jeremy said "You're right… come on let's do this."

Liz nodded "mmm hmm…"

Jeremy and Liz quickly headed out of the lab and back to Kadic


	54. Lyokoians? Jim rather not talk about it

Back on Lyoko the warriors with Xanatos help had created a sort of barrier around another tower that Xanatos activated. The barrier prevented the lyokoians from looking in but it allowed for the warriors to look out.

Ulrich was watching various Lyokoians come by attempting to monitor their movements. "So Xanatos" He said "What do you know about these Lyokoians"

Xanatos sighed "Where to start…" He muttered "Okay what do you guys know about the past of Lyoko…"

Aelita said "Well I know that my father built Lyoko. We also know he built XANA to destroy Project Carthage but we don't know if he destroyed Project Carthage"

Xanatos said "Well here's what I know… 13 years ago there were two virtual worlds at conflict with each other. One was owned by Project Carthage it was kind of like one of the Internet sites of today. The programs did their functions to assist in developing the project and everything was alright. The Master Control Program of that world was known as simply Carthage. He was the main program that they were working on. His main function was to monitor and disrupt communication however as he grew stronger his functions allowed him to disrupt more critical communications. Ones that allowed computers to talk to each other or as it is now called the Internet.

Aelita said "So Project Carthage is similar to the program that runs a level 1 counter measure in the real world to destroy all network communication and destroy the virtual realm"

Xanatos said "Correct. One man quickly realized that Carthage was getting to powerful and that man was your father Aelita… so he escaped from the project and started his own naming it Project XANA and using some stolen data from Project Carthage he created Lyoko however his escape didn't go unnoticed and the people of Project Carthage attempted to come after him but Waldo was good at hiding using your mother maiden name Hopper and his middle name Franz he came up with a new alias…"

"Franz Hopper" The group said in near unison.

"Exactly" Xanatos said "So under this new Alias, Waldo could not be detected and soon he built XANA and the Lyoko world. He had a plan. Use XANA to destroy Project Carthage and use Lyoko as a sanctuary to protect himself and his family with XANA controlling it. However not all went as planned. Project Carthage was smarter thanks to Carthage and using a tracking code built into the original program they managed to lock on to Lyoko but to destroy it they had to destroy XANA first and that's where the Lyokoians came in. They were groups of young adult humans virtualized into the network and turned into warriors of various skills in swordsmanship, archery, or magic kind of like knights of medieval times."

"or Final Fantasy" Kat piped in

Xanatos scoffed "Anyway the Lyokoians' mission was to invade Lyoko and download enough data to find out where the real world location was however to do that they had to get through hordes of monsters that XANA created to get to the towers. Most of the time XANA defeated them sending them back to Carthage in failure but one time they managed to get to a tower and download the data. That was on June 6th 1994 and some men in black was sent to take care of Waldo… what they didn't know was that Waldo had a secret ability that was unlocked mysteriously.

"Returning to the Past…" Aelita said

"Correct Again" Xanatos said "with this ability Waldo could rewind time back to before the Lyokoians' attack however except those those on both virtual worlds or had been scanned I.E Waldo and the Lyokoians. It would be like it never happened however to those who were on the virtual world it was like another day. Carthage instantly knew that they were dealing without the support of those not scanned so Carthage used this period of time to create and train an army of programs and Lyokoians making sure to have the Men in Black be sent out at exactly at a certain time to scare Waldo into giving them another Return and this when on for nearly seven years but after seven years of June 6th 1994 Waldo was finally ready to do the final attack. He waited for the cue from the men in black knowing that Carthage was timing it but when he got to his supercomputer he told XANA to launch a program to attack Project Carthage's World and bring the battle to him. A great battle ensued XANA being so powerful that Carthage army was no match for his power being wiped out deleting them this applied to the Lyokoians as well if they were hit by one of XANA attacks they could not return to the real world losing too much data Carthage seeing that his army was no match summoned up his own strength and started fighting XANA those that were still active watched the battle go back and forth. Both programs at equal strength."

"So what happened next…" Odd said "clearly someone had to win that battle."

Xanatos said "To tell you the truth I don't know who won that battle. My Father said it ended in a draw because Franz recalled him and locked him into Lyoko and shut the computer down but I don't think that the correct ending of the story…"

"So what happened to the Lyokoians?" Yumi said

Xanatos said "it was reported they were all destroyed but with the appearance of Takara near two weeks ago and the return of the Lyokoians now, it's clear they weren't all destroyed and that's what makes me doubt my father told me the correct ending. There's too much evidence countering his statement."

"So the Lyokoians were in a sense the virtual warriors of Carthage." Jeremy said

Xanatos said "I see your back online Jeremy how much did you hear…"

Back in the real world Jeremy was on his computer with a connection to the fort Liz was behind him standing and leaning on his chair looking at his screen which showed the map of the two towers and the area between them with the programs.

"enough to understand what we are dealing with…" Jeremy said "We are pretty much dealing with warriors like us and their programs."

Xanatos said "Correct. We got ourselves and a few monsters on our side right now they outnumber us but we can use all the resources of Lyoko to get them out of here. All we have to do is get myself or Aelita to the tower and deactivate it but I'll bet Jeffery had a few traps for us… like a databattle or a direct battle against himself or maybe even both as he's created a clone"

"Right well I'm sure both of you together could handle a databattle and I'm sure Ulrich itching for a sword fight between him and Jeffrey for last time" Jeremy said

"You got that right Einstein" Ulrich said "The guy is a real punk for messing with Yumi and me just after our fair fight."

Yumi said "We can most likely take him but we will have to worry about the other programs"

Xanatos grinned and said "Well you be happy to know they got the same code as XANA monsters."

Kat said "in other words one hit with our weapons on a critical spot and boom."

Xanatos said "Yep…"

Kat said "Sweet"

Xanatos said "but it won't be that way with the Lyokoians their strength depends on how much training and what hidden powers they have

Ulrich said "Well… I'm sure they know my moves for the most part. I fight hand to hand and with my swords"

Xanatos said "you also got speed right…"

Ulrich said "Yeah…"

Jeremy said "But we've seen Jeffery in battle as well… He fight relentlessly and consistly leaving himself wide open if you manage to dodge or block his attack."

Xanatos said "An aggressive style huh…" He smirked "he doesn't look before he leaps…"

Ulrich said "use a passive style of fighting and you can knock him though a loop…"

Xanatos said "Yeah… alright I think we got the final part down now all we need to do is make sure none of those programs can get us…"

Kat said "A little family tag team with me and odd flying on overboards can take care of them."

Jeremy said "But we're going to have to make sure we hit them right… I would hate for us to mess up. There got to be a way to figure out a pattern of their patrols.

"Belpois what are you and Miss Stuart doing up in the dorms at this hour." Came a familiar tough voice

Jeremy flinched and turned in his chair.

Behind him was Jim Morales leaning in the doorway

Jeremy said "uh Mr. Morales we were just uh…"

Liz said "We're playing a game. Jeremy was hired as beta online tester for a game as an extention of the Zoobdude series… It seems the creator working with a sort of medieval world slash final fantasy game and he needed to iron out some of the programming bugs so with the group help he's running a level. This is our first attempt at the level however…"

Jim said "hmm… mind if I watch?"

Jeremy said "not really. I'm having a slight problem with figuring out these patrols however."

Jim said "hmm… what have we got here…"

Jeremy pointed to various spots and said "Well we got three swordsman here to the right close to our base a mage and and two archers here to the left also close and they switch sides every minute or so. Our goal is to get to the tower in this valley here but there only two paths covered by similar groups which at the end are guarded by two copies of the same opponent just two different battles and we'll need to destroy both of them to get access to the tower and win this round.

Jim said "hmm… so what do we have on our side."

Jeremy said "We have two people on flying personal vehicles called overboards one with wrist blaster of arrowheads while the other with a bow like whip while the rest are on foot a speedy samurai with two katanas, a ninja like geisha girl with metal fans like boomerangs a warrior with a powerful sword and a princess with the ability to use powerful magic attacks. We're thinking of using the two flyers to get the patrols taken care of just don't know how to do it yet"

Jim said "hmm… alright… if I remember correctly you can usually get the attention of the patrols by one person then when they are after him use the other to back them up catch them off guard and I think the best time just after they switch… have one of the flyer maybe the whip user get the attention of the swordsman and have the other one come up behind them and shoot them down."

Jeremy said "You hear that Kat…"

Kat said "loud and clear thanks Jim we'll get right on it…"

Jim chuckled "Hey when they come out with the final version Jeremy let me know… I've been wanting to take a crack at some new games. You know I used to be a tester for video games"

Jeremy said "really Jim how you do…"

Jim said "well uh I rather not talk about it"

Both Odd and Kat busted up laughing

Ulrich and Yumi had grins but were managing to keep their laughter in.

Xanatos looked at them and said "mind telling me what's so funny…"

Odd said "Oh nothing just something you get used to at our school. The Gym Teacher Jim says used to be something else like a forest ranger but when you ask for details he rather not talk about it."

Kat said "I think he's claimed at least a hundred different jobs if not more."

Xanatos said "I didn't think the real world has freelance missions like that."

Kat said "Freelance missions?"

Xanatos said "Oh yeah yeah… The big sites of the Internet are known to host job boards for simple missions ranging from anything from escort missions to item hunts. They are a decent source of cash if you're good and quick…"

Odd said "Does Google have a board."

Xanatos nodded "yeah…"

Odd said "maybe we'll check it out sometime. The warriors could always use more cash."

Xanatos said "huh… that 15000 you got from my father not good enough for you."

Ulrich said "It was good enough it paid for training and buying items and cards to do our job."

Xanatos said "Purifying my father sites. I know… You guys can't leave them alone can ya…"

Aelita said "I'm sorry it's what the Chosen one wants and he's our employer."

Xanatos smirked "Figures…"

Aelita said "So anyway are we going to do this."

Odd said "On it… come on Coz…"

Jeremy said "They just changed the guard we make our move now!"

Kat said "Moving!"

Kat took off on the overboard and flew near three of the knights. "Hey Knights where your horses?" She laughed and took off.

The Knights flew after her…

Kat led them around the base and Odd was hovering and when they passed him he flew behind them and fired.

The arrows hit the backs of the knight and the Lyoko symbol suddenly shimmered where it was hit and the knight exploded

Odd said "I get it the armor weak to our weapons so if we hit the armor with our weapons the program deleted."

Kat said "Cool! Let's get the rest of them Coz"

Ulrich said "Now it's our move… Supersprint!" He shot from the base and headed down one of the paths.

Yumi said "Power of Ice… Ice Slider!"

Yumi feet became coated in Ice and she followed after Ulrich like a speed skater.

Jeffrey suddenly appeared and met Ulrich charge.

He and Jeffrey crossed swords

Jeffrey said "Not a bad little move but you won't get past me… none of you will.

Ulrich said "We'll see about that. You and me one on one"

Jeffrey said "done…"

A barrier surrounded duo and allowed them to duke it out

Yumi waited at the barrier edge with her fans out just in case one of the Lyokoian programs decided to mess with her.

Meanwhile Xanatos and Aelita made their way down the other pathway.

Jeffrey Clone appeared as a 7 by 7 board appeared and said "Shall we play a little game…"

Xanatos said "why not… you're just a clone sub program not the real thing… you only got enough data to play a game and not fight directly.

The Clone said "You're one to talk… after all weren't you just a clone sub program before. Only by your father mixing three different beings you became what you are now"

Aelita said "uh… a clone sub program?

Xanatos said "tell you later…"

The Clone said "Let's us duel for Lyoko!"


	55. Duel for Lyoko

The Sub Clone stepped onto the field at D7 holding a card it flashed

(Song Selection: FFIX-Battle 1)

.com/watch?v=MisQqT1IWIU&feature=related

The clone quickly acquired two sabers.

Character: Sub Clone (Lyokoian Knight)

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 100

Element: Light

Attacks: Cross Slash, Holy Shot

Cross Slash: Slash blade twice like a Cross, 40 damage Range 1

Holy Shot: A blast of light hits opponents 10 damage Range 5 hits all (effect add 10 damage if opponent is dark element)

Xanatos stepped onto B1 and Aelita stepped onto F1

Character Name: Xanatos

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 100

Element: Darkness

Attacks: Dark Slash Dark Charge

Dark Slash: Attack with the Soul Eater 30 damage Range 2

Dark Charge: Charge up darkness doubling attack power next turn. Range Self

Character Name: Aelita

Move Rate: 4

Lifepoints: 110

Element: Light

Attacks: Healing Song, Energy Field

Healing Song: Restores 20 life points to all

Energy Field: Shoots a sphere of energy 20 damage range 4 (effect add 10 damage for each range point not used.

Jim was watching the screen and noticed when the top view of the databattle popped up on the screen "So what Aelita and this Xanatos kid up to…"

Jeremy said "A little thing called a databattle. It's a combination of a chess match and a battle. You move characters on the board and if they get in range of an opponent they can launch an attack. It's turned based"

Jim said "Interesting…"

Lyokoian's First Turn

The Clone pulled out three Rulebreaker cards "I'll start by summoning a Lyokoian Archer and a Lyokoian Mage to the battlefield at B5 and F5 at the cost of their attack phases then I'll use the Equipment Rulebreaker card, Holy Armor to armor myself costing me my move phase"

Lyokoian Archer: Summons a Lyokoian Archer to the battlefield

Lyokoian Mage: Summons a Lyokoian Mage to the battlefield

Program Name: Lyokoian Archer

Move Rate: 2

Life Points: 50

Attacks: Target, Shoot

Target: Lock on to a target Range 5. Next turn target will be hit by an attack even if out of range

Shoot: Shoots an arrow at an opponent 20 damage range 4

Program Name: Lyokoian Mage

Move Rate: 0

Life Points: 40

Attack: Cura, Pray

Cura: Restores 40 life points to a target range 5 and self

Pray: Restores 10 life points to all allies

Holy Armor: If user is attacked by a Dark Element attack, damage is reduced by 20 points

Aelita said "Wait how can you use multiple rulebreaker cards at the same time"

Xanatos sighed "As the Admin of his side he can use as many cards as he wants as long as he has a phase to sacrifice them with… didn't you guys learn anything at Clips…"

Aelita said "Oh wait… yes now I remember…"

The Clone gained silver armor and said "with my near perfect defense you can't touch me. I just need another turn to perfect it"

Warriors first turn.

Xanatos said "I kinda figured he would pull a stunt like this… good thing I came prepared…"

Aelita said "prepared"

Xanatos pulled out a handful of Rulebreaker cards "I try not to use them but I will if forced. He looked though them "hey wait a minute… I could have sworn I had a Dark Cannon card with this set…"

Aelita blinked "A Dark cannon card."

Xanatos scoffed "must have dropped it when I got deleted at Site 09… uh… should have checked before I left oh well"

Aelita said "uh Xanatos I think we found it… Jeremy where's the Dark Cannon card KC sent us?"

Jeremy said "Kat has it"

Aelita said "and where is she…"

Jeremy said "messing with a couple mages. Kat get over to the Databattle quickly."

Kat said "Got it…"

Xanatos said "You got a Dark Cannon card from KC?"

Aelita said "They found it at Site 09 KC thought it belonged to us because Kat beat you in a databattle and those earn a Rulebreaker card…"

Xanatos sighed "It had to take my strongest card… uh… just great…" He growled

Aelita said "You can have it back if you want. We can't use it without negative effects…"

Xanatos said "unless you're a dark element which I am…"

The clone sighed "are we going to wait forever until you get that card or what…"

Xanatos said "Not quite. I'll move to B4 and use my Dark Charge move which charges up my attack power for the next turn."

Dark Energy surged on Xanatos Blade

Jeremy said "I notice you don't have your Nightmare Force active Xanatos."

Xanatos said "When I learned who we were dealing with I knew it wouldn't work the way it usually does against him so I decided to switch it for a defense move…"

Jeremy nodded "It's funny on Darkness and Light element Dark effects can't work on light element target."

Xanatos said "and also light effects can't work on Dark types unless they have the word holy in their name. Only negative effects, positive effects like healing still work…"

Aelita said "That's good so that mean I can heal you if we need to… and speaking of healing. Jeremy our Rulebreaker cards are available right…"

Jeremy said "That's correct. We got 10 potions cards five from before and five from the packs, 2 high potion cards, 1 each of the plus 1 stat boosters of attack defense speed and range, 2 anti-shield cards, one life+ 20 card and our five program cards and the Step Recovery. The rest were null cards which are useless but Clip told me to keep them handy

Xanatos sighed "How many packs did you buy from Clip?"

"six" Jeremy said "they were only 500 zenny a pack for the basics."

"Overkill" Xanatos said "those cards will last you though several databattles at least ten maybe even twenty if you're good enough. The only reason to get multiple packs is for a cheap way to get program cards but the null cards you could get are useless… I have yet to figure out what they are for…"

Jeremy said "Well Clip hinted they were useful for something."

Xanatos said "Well when you figure it out clue me in will ya just leave an Anon Tip for me at Clips. I'll get it…"

Aelita said "We'll do that…"

"I'm getting bored here…" the clone whined "make your move!"

Aelita said "Jeremy use my move and attack phase to give me the Range +1 card."

Jeremy said "Roger…" He did so

Aelita range increased by 1.

Aelita said "Your turn…"

Lyokoian Second Turn.

The clone said "Alright… I now equip the Guardian ability card to myself. This will allow me to take all the hits for everyone including myself at half damage no matter who you target. My defense is now perfect… with my holy armor in play you can't win…"

Guardian: User guards others for the remaining of the battle and takes half damage (rounded up to the nearest ten) if targeted user only takes half damage (rounded up to the nearest ten) but the equip is negated for the rest of the turn.

Xanatos said "You want to put money to that…"

The clone said "I have yet to see anyone break this code."

Xanatos said "Then you have nothing to fear…" He grinned

The clone said "Very well… I'll bid 1000 zenny you can't win in 5 turns starting from now…"

"5 turns huh…" He chuckled "this just got fun…"

Aelita said "You think we can do it…"

Xanatos said "Yep… so you going to move your programs or what…"

The clone said "I'll move my archer to D5 and use Shoot on you."

The Archer moved to D5 and shot an Arrow at Xanatos and did 20 damage

"Weak" Xanatos scoffed (80/100)

Aelita said "It's our turn right"

Warriors Second Turn (4 turns left for bonus)

Xanatos said "I'll take the first move Aelita."

Aelita said "okay…"

Xanatos moved to D4 "You think your defense is perfect I see a nice loophole in your defense." He selected one of his Rulebreaker cards "I use the Rulebreaker card Armor Break which allow me to attack an opponent with a 20 damage range 1 non elemental move and eliminate their defense based cards at a cost of 20 lifepoints

Xanatos lifepoints dropped to 60 (60/100)

Xanatos said "and thanks to my dark charge ability this attack will deal 20 damage because your guard attack only blocks half the damage it would normally do 40 damage

Xanatos blade shimmered and he swung his blade.

The clone took the hit due to his Guardian card (80/100) and his holy armor equip card shattered.

The clone grunted as his armor shattered as well "you broke my armor!" He said in shock "You fiend!"

Xanatos chuckled "You really should do your research and practice if you're going to play the game."

Aelita said "Nice one Xanatos."

Xanatos said "thank you… your move Aelita."

Aelita nodded "I'll move to F4 and use Energy field at point blank range on the Mage that will do 30 damage to you normally it's 60 thanks to my range increased by 1

The Clone took the hit (50/100)

Lyokoian third Turn

The clone grunted "well no matter I still got a backup plan as long as my mage and my guardian card is in play you can't win… Mage Cura on me

The mage twirled it's wand and cast Cura on the clone

The clone was healed by 40 (90/100)

The clone said "now it's my turn, Holy Shot!" He shot a sphere of light and hit Xanatos for 20 more damage, 10 damage plus 10 more damage due to effects.

Xanatos took the hit. (40/100)

Aelita said "you okay Xanatos?"

Xanatos said "nothing I can't handle…"

The archer took another shot at Xanatos (20/100)

Xanatos grunted "they assume that I'm the biggest threat because I'm a dark element… boy are they wrong…"

Warriors third turn (3 turns left to get bonus)

Kat flew in and said "hey Xanatos need a card." She threw the Dark Cannon card to Xanatos

Xanatos grabbed it "thank you… I'll move back to D1 and equip the Dark Cannon card to me."

A black hand cannon cover his left hand.

Aelita said "Then I sacrifice my move phase to use Hi potion on Xanatos.

Hi Potion: Restore 50 Lifepoints to a target

A high potion appeared near Xanatos and five green orbs flew to him

Xanatos lifepoints recovered to 70

Xanatos said "hmm…"

Aelita said "Then I attack the mage again with my Energy Field attack to deal another 30 damage to you Jeffrey

The clone took the hit (60/100) "heh… that was pointless"

Lyokoian Fourth Turn

The Mage healed the clone (100/100)

The clone moved to D6 and use holy shot on Xanatos for 20 damage

Xanatos grunted (50/100)

The Archer moved to D3 and took another shot at Xanatos for 20 damage (30/100)

Warriors Fourth Turn (2 turns left for bonus)

Xanatos moved to C3 "I use my Charge move again"

Aelita used another High potion on Xanatos then used Healing Song restoring 70 lifepoints total to Xanatos (100/100)

The clone said "Aelita do not block me from dealing with the darkness… I don't want to hurt you…"

Aelita said "Since when have you cared for me…"

The clone said "you may not remember but it was me who directed you to the tower. Your father was busy dealing with Carthage… he assigned me to direct you."

Xanatos said "liar you don't know anything!"

The clone said "I'm telling the truth… There were a few Lyokoians who went to the side of XANA when we learned that Carthage was evil."

Aelita said "if we're on the same side then why are you attacking us by activating a tower"

The clone said "because we're not on the same side. You fight for XANA by protecting this world."

Aelita said "Wait a second you just said you fought for XANA before, then who do you fight for now…"

The clone said "for..." He blinked "For…"

Aelita said "Don't you know…"

The clone said "Data Error… conflicting data cannot respond logically shutting down memory."

The clone shimmered and turned stiff and unemotional…

Xanatos said "you won't get any more information out of him… There something wrong with Jeffery memory it's illogical to a program standard that's how backwards a sub clone is… it can't think illogically but I betcha I know who he's working for"

Aelita said "Who…"

Xanatos said "XANA just not the one we're working for… in his eyes."

Jeremy said "Now I'm confused…"

Xanatos said "anyway it's their turn now"

Lyokoian's Fifth turn

The Archer moved to D2 and used shoot on Xanatos (80/100)

The clone moved to D3 and used Cross Slash on Xanatos (40/100)

The mage passed it's turn

Warriors Fifth Turn (1 turn left for bonus)

Aelita said "Hey Xanatos if I attack the clone it's guardian effect will be negated right…"

Xanatos said "that's right… and with my attack doubled it will do enough damage to delete him so Aelita if you would…"

Aelita said "I'll get closer so I can deal enough damage she moved to D4 and attacked the clone"

Aelita attacked the clone dealing 30 damage (25 damage rounded up)

The Clone shook (70/100)

Xanatos aimed the dark cannon and fired dealing 80 damage

The clone collapsed (0/100) and teleported to outside of the field.

Lyokoians Six turn

The archer moved to F2

The mage passed it's turn

Xanatos said "I'll deal with the Mage you go for the Archer."

Aelita nodded "Got it…"

Warriors Six Turn (last turn for bonus)

Aelita moved to F3 and used Energy Field dealing 60 damage and destroying it (0/50)

Xanatos moved to C5 and used Dark Cannon dealing 40 damage to the Mage and destroying it (0/40)

Xanatos said "and that's it!"

.com/watch?v=3ecRxuyvPAY

Databattle complete

Xanatos earned 10 EXP

Xanatos held EXP gain

Aelita gained 10 EXP

Aelita leveled up to Level 3

Aelita gained a new attack slot

Select an available attack

Stun touch: Stun an opponent by touching them (range 1) Effect: makes opponents move rate 0  
Low Note: Deletes a panel range 1  
High Note: Creates a panel range 1  
Hover: Negates negative effect panels on move phases

Aelita said "Stun Touch"

Aelita gained the move Stun Touch

Aelita current EXP: 26

Next level at 40

EXP remaining to level up: 14

The clone said "you have defeated me… you may pass…" He vanished into bits

Aelita said "I hope Ulrich doing alright…"

Ulrich and Jeffrey were still trading blows with either other. Ulrich had knocked Jeffrey down many times but Jeffrey kept getting back up due to a mysterious ability that allowed him to slowly regenerate lifepoints.

Ulrich was panting in exhaustion and said "Why do you keep fighting you know I'm going to keep knocking you down."

Jeffrey said "I can't let you deactivate the tower!"

Yumi said "Then you're focusing on the wrong person. Aelita is the one who deactivates the towers."

Jeffrey said "I know…" He looked at Yumi while still keeping an eye on Ulrich "but she'll need the key I hold to get access to the tower without it she can't touch it and she can't get to me as long as I keep fighting." He grinned "you may knock me down but I'll just keep getting back up. This fight can go as long as I need it too"

Ulrich said "How can you control something like that."

Jeffrey said "I happen to know a nice little defensive combo that allows my life points to regenerate when I'm in critical health and you trigger it every time you knock me down to one life points attempting to deal the final hit…"

Ulrich said "Hey Jeremy what is he using to do that… it's got to be some sort of ability"

Jeremy said "it is but what it's name I don't know… Kat what's an ability that slowly restores HP in your games over time"

Kat said "That would be Regen in the Final Fantasy series"

Jeremy said "Anyway to get rid of it…"

Kat said "Well usually it wears off after a bit but you just have to keep fighting dealing more than they can recover unless"

Jeremy said "unless what."

Kat said "unless it's SOS Regen. Then as long as he got low hitpoints the magic will just continue to restore lifepoints. You just got to keep hitting him and you knock him down to 0"

Jeremy said "Ulrich been trying to do that he knocks him down but he keeps getting back up it's like we can't get him below one lifepoint

Kat said "oh… he's got the once more ability as well that's from Kingdom Hearts it retains one life point from a fatal hit… oh now that a cheap combo."

Jeremy said "How do you get rid of it…"

Kat said "Usually a multi-hit combo attack or something so powerful that those abilities can't block it…"

Jeremy said "like what…"

Kat said "I don't know something like an Omega Move as the Chosen One calls it"

Jeremy said "Ulrich doesn't know any Omega Moves… Ulrich can't win this fight…"

Ulrich said "Don't count me out yet Jeremy I'll come up with something…"

"Draw upon your Plant Element power…" A deep voice whispered into Ulrich mind. "Allow the energy to flow throughout you like how a plant turns sunlight into energy"

"Draw upon my Plant Element power" Ulrich thought

"Yes… just allow yourself to relax clear your mind and draw from it… close your eyes if you have to"

Ulrich said "hmm…" He closed his eyes and relaxed his body…

Jeffrey said "Heh… you finally figured it's pointless to fight… good I just need a few more minutes and my mission will be complete."

"You won't complete the mission." A deep voice spoke. It seemed to come from Ulrich

Ulrich opened his eyes and they seemed greener like he was possessed. His leaf aura surged around him and what appeared to be a spirit of a samurai wielding a blade was behind him connected to the aura

"Spirit Blast, Forest Samurai," Ulrich said calmly. He shot toward Jeffrey in a Supersprint with his blades to his side and out.

Jeffrey attempted to block the attack but Ulrich just passed though him like a wind would blow pass a leaf

Jeffrey said "What…"

Ulrich stopped at the other side and smirked

The spirit suddenly appeared and slashed Jeffrey with its blade twice. The true damage was done by Ulrich but in a Spirit blast the spirit of whatever power was being used signals when the damage would be inflicted

Jeffrey cried out and collapsed "no…" He groaned defeated

A small key shot out of him and headed to Aelita

Jeremy said "Quickly Aelita use the key to access the tower and deactivate it."

Aelita nodded "On it…" She used the key on the tower

"Aelita, wait, we need the Google key" Jeffrey moaned "the Lyokoians need access to the Internet to stop XANA"

Aelita stopped then looked at Jeffery with a glare "Which XANA?" She asked "my father's XANA or someone else who posing as XANA"

Jeffrey said "There is no difference anymore."

Xanatos said "That's where you are wrong" He shot into the tower and a minute later it was deactivated.

"No" Jeffrey moaned, "I've failed" He vanished into bits and logged out.

Xanatos came out of the tower and said "Good riddance."

Jeremy sighed and shut off the speakers "Well that's that…"

Jim clapped his hands slightly "Nicely played Belpois" He commented "now don't be slacking in school work just because you got a job beta testing."

Jeremy said "right Jim."

Liz said "I'll make sure he doesn't."

Jim said "well I got to get back to my job. You let me know when they come out with the complete version you hear."

Jeremy said "of course Jim."

Jim left the room.


	56. End for now, Lyokoian's Plans

Back on Lyoko everyone who was there gathered, Aelita said, "So you can deactivate towers Xanatos besides your own"

Xanatos smirked "Yep." He replied "as an admin of Lyoko I can do that as well."

Odd sighed "I can see we are going trouble because of that."

Xanatos said "Do you still not trust me even though I've worked with you guys to deactivate the tower."

Kat said "We're not on the same side Xanatos we just had a common interest of deactivating a tower activated by the Lyokoians"

Xanatos smirked "That we did and who know maybe in the future we'll have some more common interests."

Kat said "as long as you continue working for the XANA that against us you will be against us."

Xanatos said "Indeed…" He smirked "Hey Ulrich nice Spirit Blast, you'll find they'll come in handy in a critical situation."

Ulrich said "Spirit Blast?"

Xanatos said "Talk to the Chosen One if you want more info, he coined the term see ya…" He vanished into bits.

Yumi came over to him "You okay?"

Ulrich said "Yeah, I just didn't know I was able to draw on that power. If I'm capable of drawing on that power, are the rest of us able as well?"

Odd said "who knows but what I like to know is what Jeffrey was downloading or uploading."

Aelita said "he was downloading two things the Google key and something else and he was searching for something else Xanatos managed to stop the search but the Google key was fully downloaded."

Kat said "You mean he got the key but couldn't scan the full system"

Aelita said "Yeah, but what were they searching for."

Later that Evening in a replica of Sector Five Jeffrey was just coming out of a tower.

Takara was waiting for him "Where have you been…" She asked

"uh…" Jeffrey said blankly

Takara said "Don't give me uh… you were supposed to return hours ago where have you been"

"I can't say." Jeffrey replied in the same blank tone

Takara said "Don't make me make you say…"

"I'm going to my room" Jeffrey said and vanished

Takara said "Dam it Jeffrey come back here you owe me an explanation…"

"Let him go Takara…" A male voice said "His condition affecting him you can't make him say anything useful"

Takara glared at the direction of the voice "Don't tell me what I can't and can do Chaos." She said naming the voice which had the same name to a character in the Sonic Universe and to a character in Final Fantasy. It was most likely a nickname. "Last I checked I'm the leader here…"

A male about the same age as Takara in black armor approached her. "For now you are…" He stated evenly "but seeing that you can't seem to do anything right makes me wonder if your condition is catching up to you"

Takara said "My condition fine as long as I have my virus keeping it in check unlike the rest of yours."

"As long as my twin is nearby I am stable… same with her. Jeffrey's condition is the only one that uncontrollable. We used to be a powerful force but now… we're just pieces of what we were affected by a condition caused by glitches that corrupted our data during the great war and it's all XANA's fault" Chaos accused

Takara said "Well that what we get when we get caught in the crossfire between Carthage and XANA. You should know when two programs that the opposite of each other fight the clashes between them have the same effects as a nuclear explosion in the real world. You know how humans can get affected by nuclear radiation."

"But you said he had a way to cure those conditions and he left us high and dry." Chaos said

Takara said "I know… but the cure is somewhere in Lyoko… that what I sent Jeffrey for along with the Google key but it looks like he failed again…"

"Not fully true Miss Takara." A meek female voice spoke up.

A pale faced girl with blue eyes wearing a simple dress entered in a meek manner.

Takara looked at the girl "What did he get Harmony" She asked,

"We now have access to Google directly…" Harmony reported "I've heard they have medical clinics. Maybe we can go there to heal ourselves and get medical help for the others."

Chaos said "We don't need outside help sis. We're fine."

"Are we Brother" Harmony asked in a serious tone "there only a handful of us active and the rest are in comatose unable to be awakened. Their cores are still stable but… I fear it's only a matter of time before they become unstable and fade away."

Takara said "the minute we step into Google the Agency will be onto us. I've always seen their Agents hanging around within a minute of me entering."

"and we can't afford the agency finding our hideout." Chaos added "They align with XANA, they are our enemy."

Takara said "We have to find a way to lock down Google so that no one outside the site besides us can get access to it and once we take it over we can use its resources to battle against XANA

Chaos said "Yeah, I can get that done easily"

"Do we have to do that?" Harmony asked "you said yourself that the Google site is a nice neutral city. All those programs that are living there what will happen to them."

"who's cares" Chaos muttered "if they cause trouble for us we'll delete them."

Harmony sighed

"We have some time before we can do anything toward Google." Takara stated "keep training until then that includes you Harmony" she glared at Harmony knowing that Harmony disliked violence

Harmony looked down in obedience "Yes Miss Takara." She answered "I'll go see if Jeffrey needs tending too." She walked off.

Chaos huffed and walked away just leaving Takara

"Hopper" Takara muttered to herself "how much longer must you keep us waiting."

Mid Level Boss complete: El Loco Lyokoian

Ulrich learned: Spirit Blast, Forest Samurai

Spirit Blast:

A powerful attack similar to an Omega Move that draws on powers linked to spiritual beings that originated from the dreams of humans being made real by the power of the virtual universe. There are as many Spirit Blast attacks as there are dreams created by humans. Spirit Blasts can't be blocked by any barrier nor can it be dodged

SB: Forest Samurai

A Samurai of the Dream Forest Kingdom joins with the user and cuts down opponents with a powerful blade striking twice per opponent. Links usually to those with Earth Elemental abilities.

A Null card has transformed into a Spirit Blast Card

Obtained Rulebreaker Card: SB Forest Samurai

Spirit Blast Card: These powerful cards are linked to Spirit Blasts they require Null cards to be created but can only be used by the person who has that Spirit Blast.

Card Name: SB Forest Samurai

Rank: Platinum (reusable)

Card Effects: Unleashes the power of the Forest Samurai. User adds 20 attack points to his attacks and 50 Lifepoints to his maximum while changing his element to Earth if he is not. If a Field Card is in play or played this card, doubles the effects of the field card on that user but be warned negative effects are doubled as well.

Glitches: can only be used by someone with the Forest Samurai Spirit Blast


	57. Connections with Central

Diary of Jeremy Belpois: two plus two makes four (Part 2)

With the successful removal of the Lyokoians from Lyoko, I decided to update Agent KC and Kevin to this attack with a real world conference meeting at Central Island. I learned some interesting information on a connection between the two histories.

"So let me get this straight." Kevin said, "From what information you got from Xanatos about these Lyokoians. They were virtual warriors similar to your group, virtualized humans. Who worked on Project Carthage about 13 years ago."

"Correct." Jeremy replied

"It's impossible." KC muttered, "They were around when the Agency was in existence. We would have detected them crossing the boundary between the virtual realm and the real realm."

Kevin held up his finger "not necessary." He said, "Remember the Agency didn't detect my crossings until the beginning of my second year in my game about 11 years ago and that was because of the real world being influenced by virtual forces and I happened to be in the area leaving a virtual signature behind every time I stopped them. They may have not left behind any virtual signatures as they only seemed to cross into the virtual realm but not bring it out."

KC frowned "eh good point Kevin."

Jeremy looked at the two "Wait a second, virtual signature?" He asked

"it's a traceable remnant of whenever someone builds a virtual envelope." KC explained "It contains a data profile that if matched to a virtual being can be used to identify who was there."

Jeremy said "Similar to how humans leave DNA and fingerprints at a crime scene."

Kevin said "exactly. However it's not traceable unless you use the right equipment and even then sometimes the data becomes corrupted if in the presence of magnetic forces as it is data as well."

Jeremy got thoughtful "hmm," He hummed "what exactly is a virtual envelope."

Kevin said "call it a bodysuit for virtual beings. It allows virtual beings to take everything they have in the virtual realm and bring it to the real world"

Jeremy grunted as he realized what that was "translation!"

KC said "I take it you've used a similar method."

Jeremy said "yeah, by activating towers I created specters that allowed my friends to go to the real world in their Lyoko forms."

Kevin pounded the desk he was near "I knew it!" He exclaimed, "I knew there was always another copy of the code."

Jeremy looked at him "what code."

KC said "to create a virtual envelope requires a special code. It was thought this code was one of kind taken by those linked to Central. They stole the code to prevent it from being used for evil purposes."

"and those who were the evil ones needed the code we had." Kevin continued "or so they claimed, but when we resisted giving them the code they just used their current method to try and take the real world and seemed to use their copy of the code. It turned out it wasn't the same code because the code had a fatal flaw in which the envelope created was extremely weak to element based attacks and that even a single small element based attacks like a splash of water or a small flame used on the envelope cause it to be disrupted inflicting near fatal damage and if a full power elemental attack was used well you get the idea"

Jeremy said "that's some flaw…"

Kevin said "it took normal weapon fire quite easily but it just couldn't handle water, fire, electricity, and earth."

Jeremy said "and that's everywhere in the world."

KC said "So we maintained the thought that Central was the only one with the flaw free code but now that you all say you had a similar code. You either found it, copied it from us, or created it yourself."

Jeremy said "Well I did build the Skidbladnir with Aelita and only through that connected to a tower we could use the translation sequence, So I guess I created it myself."

Kevin said "interesting, no wonder people call you Einstein. So you still have the code"

Jeremy said "The skid was destroyed in battle but the code is still on the supercomputer. If you want me to delete it I will"

Kevin said "oh don't worry about it in fact I may want to take a look at it and compare the two codes."

Jeremy said "what for?"

Kevin said "something tells me we'll need virtual access in the real world at your location and your code might need a few modifications for easier access."

Jeremy said "easier access?"

Kevin said "you said you needed the skid to do translation well we don't need to be on the virtual realm to build an envelope."

Jeremy jumped slightly at this "you don't…"

KC said "nope, All we need is access to the Internet and we can create our virtual forms over our bodies literally like putting on a suit of armor."

Jeremy said "whoa and can any human do it?"

KC said "nope, only those that have had their DNA scanned and translated into a virtual format and of course those from the virtual realm in the first place"

Jeremy said, "So we should keep this code hush, hush, right."

Kevin said "generally speaking yeah…"

Jeremy said "okay…" He looked at KC "so KC do you think that the Lyokoians are what Xanatos said"

"I'm pretty sure what Xanatos said was true." KC said "he had no reason to lie to you as you were working on the same side for that mission." He hummed "but this might be the piece of the puzzle we are looking for."

Jeremy said "what do you mean."

Kevin said "between my story and my parents story, there was a gap of time about 6 years in that time frame in which our enemy was silent those years match up with that silent period."

Jeremy said "so your thinking that while they were silent on your end they were working with Project Carthage."

Kevin said "yes but I don't have any proof."

Jeremy hummed "have you asked Guide?"

"hey he is Einstein," Guide spoke up "he's actually smart enough to think of asking me."

Jeremy said "Guide?"

Kevin nodded "Yeah Guide here," He replied "most likely following you guys around recording everything you do and documenting it for later…"

Jeremy gained a confused look, "Documenting it for what…"

"Well for the game for one…" Guide replied "I'm trying something new, as you all play the game for real. I'll be finalizing the Shadows of the Internet game piece by piece. I call it active development. Normally I wait until the game finished for real before I get it developed"

Jeremy maintained the confused look "huh…" He replied

Kevin chuckled "A Virtual Industry Secret…" He replied "Video Game storylines are played out in the virtual realm before the game is even thought of in the real realm."

Jeremy became enlightened, "ah, so all videogames."

"Happened for real in the virtual realm before the real world gets their hands on them." Kevin KC and Guide said in near unison as if they heard the line before.

"Hey did I call for backup vocalists" Guide growled.

"Sorry Guide" Kevin and KC replied.

Guide sighed you could detect he was rolling his eyes.

Jeremy said "so anyway Guide are these two stories connected by the same enemy."

"It all depends on what you define as the same enemy Player."

Jeremy said "the same enemy as in the same person Kevin faced is the same person that created project Carthage."

"in that case yes…" Guide replied

Kevin exhaled "I knew he would come back to haunt me he said so himself before I destroyed him"

KC said "don't fret about it Kevin."

Kevin said "but how can I not fret about it when it took everything I had and even then I was overwhelmed." He looked down "if it hadn't been for Z I would have been lost." He looked at Jeremy "and now another monster created by that madman is on the loose."

Jeremy said "You think the Shadow of the Internet is Project Carthage?"

Kevin said "It would make sense Carthage can destroy the Internet similar to how my enemy attempted to destroy the virtual realm and if the Internet gets destroyed well so the Virtual Realm."

Jeremy said "wow, So what do we do about it."

Kevin said "for now just keep doing your mission, Purify the Internet from XANA's influence and restore it that way we will have defense in case the Shadow attempts to go for the real world."

"The more sites that are purified Jeremy" KC said "the better the chance we won't have to involve the real world."

Jeremy said "I understand. Anyway, I just wanted to let you two know that The Lyokoians got the Google Key."

KC said "I'll make sure to keep tabs there. I'm sure Clip would love to assist but I would truly like to know what they are up too."

Jeremy said, "So would I."

Kevin said "Hey Guide you got any idea what they are up to?"

"I do and depending on what character you follow will give you a link to their stories."

Jeremy said, "How are we supposed to follow them. We don't even know that much about them."

"During chaos catch the harmony and you'll get the full story." Guide chuckled then a static sound of logout occurred.

Jeremy said, "During chaos catch the harmony and you'll get the full story?"

Kevin said, "I detect a clue in that statement."

KC said "hmm… During chaos, catch the harmony hmm… I think I know what to do.

Kevin said "What?"

KC said, "Jeremy when you guys finish with the level one sites let me know."

Jeremy nodded "of course," He replied "but why do you need for us to finish with the level one sites."

KC said "Because, I got to make sure that all the level one sites are purified before I attempt to do anything."

Kevin nodded "I think I know where this is going." He stated "Keep us posted Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded "Alright, well I'll see you guys." He turned to the computer "Data Transfer"  
he commanded.

Jeremy vanished into bits.

Diary Continued

So the next part of the game was to finish off the last two sites of level 1 Site 12, and Site 13 which the group decided to do two days later. Again, we split up into two groups the boys handling one while the girls handed the other Aelita leading Liz, Kat and Yumi, while I led Ulrich and Odd. The girls got first choice and decided on site 12 leaving site 13 for the boys


	58. Site 12 Part 1 Girl Talk

A portal opened in Site 12 and Kat ran out followed by Aelita Yumi and Liz.

"Come on let's go." Kat shouted

Strawberry squealed while around Kat's neck like a cheer

Yumi sighed "Well here we go again."

Aelita said "It should be easier this time."

Liz nodded slightly but you could tell she was thinking about something and was a little depressed.

Aelita downloaded the vehicles and activated her wings and everyone headed toward the core of the site however Liz was dragging behind and Aelita noticed. She waited up for Liz to come and then said "Is something wrong Liz… you seem a little down today."

Liz said "No everything fine…"

Aelita said "If there anything you want to talk about, you know I have two good listening ears." Her elf ears twitched slightly as she put on a gentle smile.

Liz sighed "It's about Jeremy…" She said "I know you and him have a deep connection to each other because of Lyoko and what he did for you but… well…"

Aelita said "You've got a crush on him, and want to know if we, because of our connection, are dating."

Liz blushed and nodded.

Aelita said "We've been on a few dates but Jeremy likes to focus on his schoolwork and computers while I work on my music and recently ever since XANA came back he's been focusing on trying to reprogram everyone to the Internet standard. He's been busy so much so that we haven't gone on a personal date in a while now. I don't think we been on a date since the beginning of this school year"

Liz said "but if he asked to go serious would you…"

Aelita said "Yes…"

Liz sighed "I knew it…"

Aelita said "but that doesn't mean he will. When Jeremy in a focused mood he tends to ignore things like my life outside of Lyoko, For example I wanted to practice music with the Subdigitals but we had replicas and other things to do with Lyoko and I was fed up with it. Jeremy and I fought and for the day we wouldn't speak with each other but then XANA attacked and at the end Jeremy realized that I needed to have something else to my life then just lyoko and I accepted that as long as XANA lived and was attacking us we needed to work together. So we compromised."

Liz said "I see…"

Aelita said "It's alright by me if you want to ask him for a date or something…"

Liz sighed "The thing is I wanted him to ask me out…"

Aelita sighed "With Boys like Jeremy sometimes you got to make the first move, that's all I can really say."

"Hey Aelita Liz hurry up." Came Kat's impatient call

Liz nodded "Okay… Thanks Aelita…" She smiled

Aelita returned the smile "now come on we got a site to hack"

Liz nodded "uh huh"

Both girls made it to the core site.

Aelita landed "Alright… since I'm already at level three I don't need this battle but the rest of you do…"

Kat said "Yeah but there only room for two of us and I know who exactly is going to be left out…"

Aelita said "you do Kat…"

Kat said "Yeah me and Strawberry"

"you can do it if you want to." Liz offered

Kat said "I know I just feel like you and Yumi should do it…"

Aelita blinked "if you say so…" she said then looked at Yumi "you okay with it Yumi"

Yumi nodded "I'm fine with it…"

Aelita said "Liz?"

Liz nodded "I can do it…"

Aelita nodded "Okay let's get to work…"

Yumi and Liz inserted their cards into the console and the door slowly opened and XANA's alert sounded "Warning the site you're attempting to access is under the property of Xanadu Shadows Incorporated any attempts of hacking will result in termination of all intruding programs be prepared to face the darkness and your deletion if you fail." His dark laughter could be heard.

Liz exhaled but quickly psyched herself and entered

Yumi also entered

The battle was the same as the other level 1 sites. A seven by seven board A tarantula at A4, two krabs at B3 and B5 and two Kankrelat at C2 and C6.

* * *

Monster Name: Kankrelat Lv1  
Move Rate: 1  
Life Points: 30  
Attack: Laser  
Laser: Shoots a laser bolt at opponents 10 damage Range 5

Monster Name: Krab Lv1  
Move Rate: 1  
Life Points: 50  
Attacks: Leg Jab, Tri Laser  
Leg Jab: Jab an opponent with a sharp leg 30 damage Range 1  
Tri Laser: A V shaped spread of the laser bolts 10 damage range 5 (hits up to 3 opponents)

Monster Name: Tarantula Lv1  
Move Rate: 2  
Life Points: 70  
Attacks: Rapid Fire, Twin Shot  
Rapid Fire: Shoots rapidly hitting all opponents: 10 damage Range 5 (Hits all)  
Twin Shot: Shoots two blasts hitting one opponent twice: 20 damage range 3 (hits twice)

* * *

Aelita said "if you two need any support programs I've taken the Mud Golem, The Data Doc Ex and The Hack Program. The Data Doc can't be directly upload yet but the Mud Golem and the Hack can."

Yumi got thoughtful, She looked at the Kank then the Krab then she pulled out a fan and did her first turn in her head."

Liz said "What are you thinking Yumi…"

Yumi said "If I attack with Boomerang from D7 I can hit a Kank and a Crab with 10 points each and if I summon a hack at F6 and allow it to move to D6. It can take care of the Kank and I'll have the krab softened up for the next turn."

Liz blinked slightly "that could work… maybe I could do something similar using a Mud Golem."

Aelita said "how about this… Liz upload yourself to G1 and upload the Mud Golem to F2 then on your turn move to all the way to B1 and use Sword Dash to attack the Krab. Then take a few hits from the Krab and Kank and maybe the Tarantula but I'm sure you'll be okay then on your next turn retreat and use Heat Shot by then the Mud Golem would have taken care of the Kankrelat

Liz said "hmm… maybe Aelita… but wouldn't the Kank run from the Mud Golem"

Aelita said "It might… just focus on the Krab and deal with the Kank later it's not that strong."

Liz nodded slightly "Okay… I'll upload myself to G1 and the Mud Golem to F2." She stepped onto the grid and the Mud Golem appeared in a burst of data on F2.

* * *

Character Name: Liz Stuart  
Move Rate: 5  
Life Points: 100  
Element: Fire  
Attacks: Flaming Fist, Sword Dash  
Flaming Fist: Shoots a Heat Shot style fireball from her fist 20 Damage Range 4  
Sword Dash: Dashes and slices opponent with equipped sword 30 damage Range 2

Program Name: Mud Golem  
Move Rate: 1  
Life Points: 50  
Attack: Thump  
Thump: Slams opponent with a powerful punch 30 damage range 1

* * *

Yumi said "and I'll upload myself to G7 and upload a Hack to F6." She stepped onto the grid at G7 and a switchblade like program appeared in a burst of data on F6

* * *

Character Name: Yumi Ishiyama  
Move Rate: 4  
Life Points: 110  
Element: Ice  
Attacks: Control. Boomerang  
Control: Uses Psychic power to force opponent to damage self Damage: 30 Range: 2  
Boomerang: Throws Fan in a Boomerang attack. Damage: 10 Range: 4 Hits two or one opponent twice

Program Name: Hack  
Move Rate: 2  
Life Points: 40  
Attack: Slice  
Slice: Slices a opponent with a knife blade 20 damage Range 1

* * *

Liz's First Turn

Liz said "Alright here I go…" She moved to B1. "I'll use Sword Dash on the Krab. She dashed and slashed the Krab

The Krab shook and made robotic noises (20/50)

The Mud Golem moved to E2.

Aelita said "since the Mud Golem can't attack I'll summon the Data Doc EX to C1 for you Liz that way it will occupy the space so that the Kank can't run and block you in.

* * *

Program Name: Data Doc EX  
Move Rate: 3  
Life Points: 60  
Attacks: Hypo  
Hypo: Restores 20 lifepoints to an ally Range 3

* * *

Liz said "Oh thanks Aelita…

The Data Doc passed it's turn

Yumi said "Alright I move to D7 and attack with Boomerang" She threw her fan blade and hit the Kank for 10 damage and the Krab for 10 damage

Both the Kank and the Krab shook (20/30) (40/50)

The hack hopped in two bounds to D6 and followed up with a forward flip and slashed the Kank as it attacked with Slice

The Kank took the hit and shattered (0/30)

Yumi nodded slightly

Security First Turn

The Kank moved to C3 and turned to aim at Liz.

The Tarantula made a growl

The Kank froze for a second

The Tarantula grunted

The Kank rotated to face the Mud Golem and fired off a laser attack

The Mud Golem grunted (40/50)

Yumi said "It looks like the Tarantula gave a command to the Kank and the Kank did it… but why attack the Mud Golem

Liz said "you know… back at Site 10 Odd mentioned that the Tarantula went for the programs with the lesser amount of lifepoints… I think the Tarantula aiming for the Mud Golem…

The Krab moved to B2 and jabbed it's leg into Liz's stomach

Liz cried out slightly and took 30 damage (70/100)

The Tarantula moved to C4 took aim at the Hack and used Twin Shot.

The Hack took the hits and shattered (0/40)

Yumi said "uh oh… it just took out my hack program."

Kat said "I get it. It's softening up the Mud Golem for next turn… unless the Data Doc heals it the Mud Golem gone the next turn."

The Second Krab moved to B4 like it was moving away from Yumi then used Tri Laser on Liz Yumi and the Mud Golem (60/100) (100/110) (30/50)

Warriors' Second Turn

The data doc was about to use Hypo on Liz as she had more damage overall

Liz said "Data Doc move to D3 and heal the Mud Golem."

The data doc moved to D3 turned and used Hypo on the Mud Golem sending two green orbs to it restoring 20 lifepoints (50/50)

Liz nodded "I'll move to A1 and attack with Heat Shot to this Krab. She shot a fireball from her fist and hit the Krab dealing 20 damage and destroying it (0/50) "Got it."

The Mud Golem moved to D2

Yumi got thoughtful "now I got to change my plan…" She muttered "hmm…" She moved to B7 and used Boomerang hitting the Tarantula and the Krab (60/70) (30/50)

Security Second Turn

The Kank moved to B3 and fired a laser at the Data Doc dealing 10 damage (50/60)

The Tarantula growled slightly then took aim at the Mud Golem and fired twice dealing 40 damage (10/50)

The Krab used Tri Laser again and hit the Mud Golem deleting it (0/50), the Data Doc (40/60) and Yumi (90/110)

Yumi said "now we're down to just us and the data doc…"

Liz said "you know if we combo the Tarantula Yumi we can get rid of it…"

Yumi said "that could work…

Warriors Third Turn

Liz moved to A4 "you know maybe I should consider having my Flame Circle active because I could have used it to attack all three of them at the same time destroying two and damaging one we could have ended this battle on this turn if I had that move active"

"too bad you can't switch attacks in the middle of a databattle…" Kat commented "but that would be so unfair I think"

Liz said "yeah… Clip was right when he said it is one of my strongest moves."

Aelita said "well that's why as you get more levels you get more slots for attacks."

Liz said "anyway I'll use Sword Dash and attack the Tarantula. She shot around the Krab and slashed the Tarantula dealing 30 damage (30/70)

Yumi moved to C6 and used Control and flipped the Tarantula and slammed it on it's head causing 30 more damage and deleting it (0/70)

Liz said "now it should be easier to win."

The Data Doc moved to D6 and used Hypo on Yumi restoring 20 lifepoints (110/110)

The Kank ran to B2 and used Laser on Liz (50/100)

The Krab turned and used Leg Jab on Liz (20/100)

Liz started panting in exhaustion. "I can almost not continue"

Aelita said "don't give up Liz… you can do this finish the Kank off and Yumi can get the Krab

Liz sighed "Okay Aelita" She summoned up some strength and ran after the Kank moving to A2 then slashing it with Sword dash dealing 30 damage and deleting it (0/30)

Yumi moved to C4 and used Control slamming the Krab on it's shell and deleting it (0/50) "That's all of them!"

"Security eliminated Databattle Complete"

* * *

Victory

Hack gained one EXP

4 to version upgrade

Mud Golem gained two EXP

Mud Golem version upgrade initiating

The Mud Golem mud body turned darker toned.

The Mud Golem upgraded to Mud Golem EX. It's move rate increased by one level and the Mud Golem gained the Rock Steady Move

New Stats  
Program Name: Mud Golem EX  
Version: 1.5  
Move Rate: 2  
Life Points: 50  
Attacks: Rock Steady, Thump  
Rock Steady: Solidifies into a hard rock form preventing damage for the next turn  
Thump: Slams the opponent with a fist 30 damage range 1

10 EXP needed for next upgrade

The Data Doc EX gained 5 EXP

1 to version upgrade

Yumi gained 5 EXP  
Current EXP: 21  
Level up at: 25  
EXP Needed: 4

Liz gained 5 EXP  
Current EXP: 22  
Level up at: 25  
EXP Needed: 3

* * *

The barrier and the field shut down as the door slowly opened and sirens went off "Warning" came a female voice over the intercom. "Intruders have entered the secure area. System will go Hyper Alert in 60 seconds leave at once."

Yumi said "Time to finish this."

The group headed into the site and within a minute was met by the security force namely two waves of five Kanks, and five Bloks, two Krabs.

The group split up to handle the monsters as they got in range taking them down with near ease because they knew just to hit the weak spot of the monster and move on. The security was no match for the group and was taken down within two minutes leaving no monsters in local range.

Kat whined slightly in annoyance "is it just me or was that too easy…"

Aelita said "I think it was just you Kat… of course this is only a level one site it will get tougher the more sites we purify"

Yumi said "let's get to the tower and let's get this over with…"

Kat said "okay…"

Aelita said "just think we're heading to Google and the arcade afterwards."

Kat perked up slightly and said "I always love the arcade let's go."

Strawberry squealed and jumped off of Kat's shoulders and quickly ran in a direction that seemed away from the tower.

Kat said "Strawberry! Come back!"

Strawberry squealed and continued running.

Yumi said "uh Kat she's going in the wrong direction…"

"I know…" Kat replied "I get her and catch up with you guys." She ran off

Yumi sighed "Well Aelita, Liz let's get to the tower come on…"

Aelita nodded followed by Liz and all three of them took off for the tower.


	59. Site 12 Part 2 Hidden Secret

Meanwhile with Kat, Strawberry had ran into a side alley way.

Kat caught up with her and quickly picked her up "Strawberry what's gotten into you…"

Strawberry squeaked and pointed her face at something.

Kat looked and in front of her was a glowing symbol.

Kat blinked "whoa, is this a hidden databattle?"

Strawberry squealed

Kat petted her "good find girl, now how do we activate it."

Strawberry climbed up Kat then leapt off her shoulder touching the symbol which shimmered and the wall slowly moved away.

"warning you are accessing a secure memory sector anything taken from this sector is property of Xanadu Shadows Incorporated, leave now!" came XANA's voice

Kat said "nice work girl"

The area in front of her showed a five by five grid and on it was a pair of Level 1 Megatanks at B1 and B5 while a Battery looking program with a lightning bolt was guarding a file at B3 with the file at A3, however to get to the five by five grid the duo had to zig zag across a single unit pathway that extended for about ten panels in an S pattern, Rows, G, I, K, M, and O had all five column active while F, J, and N had only the First column active while H and L had the fifth column active but what was key about each of those columns was that they were littered with credit spaces (F1, G1, G5, H5, I1, I5, J1, K1, K5, L5, M1, M5, N1, O1,)

Kat said "Only a pair of Megatanks and some sort of battery to guard this stash…"

"Hey Player need some advice?"

Kat froze slightly then relaxed as she figured out who it was "oh hey Guide" she said "you helping me out?"

"Why not?" Guide said "after all this is a neat find. I would hate for you to lose all the potential profit this battle has. Although sometimes in secret areas like this I take a cut for revealing stuff if you know what I mean."

Kat gave a look "Yeah," She replied "how much of a cut."

"Here's my deal." Guide said "10% of the credits you grab for several hints including what you're dealing with which unless you memorized the Megatanks Stats you got nothing on these programs. 20% if you want a move by move play for maximum profit. But once you start the game, no deals can be made."

Kat sighed "hmm…" She looked at the board "I think I can handle it on my own."

"suit yourself Player" Guide replied "but here one free hint, don't be shocked when the Megatanks move."

Kat blinked "don't be shocked huh, wait a second are you suggesting that battery program allows the Megatanks to move?"

Guide chuckled "You sure you don't want my help? All I'm asking for is 10% for stats and hints."

Kat growled "Alright Guide 10% now tell me what you know."

Guide chuckled "as you wish player." He said then appeared "Alright first off the line is your program stats." A small screen appeared in front of Kat and showed the stats

* * *

Monster Name: Megatank  
Move Rate: 0  
Life Points: 60  
Attacks: Laser Blade, Withdraw  
Laser Blade: Shoot a Blade shaped beam across a Row or Column 50 damage Range current column or row hit first one closest to user  
Withdraw: Hide in protective shell to prevent damage for next turn

Program Name: Turbo  
Move Rate: 2  
Life Points: 40  
Attack: Recharge, Boost  
Recharge: Restores 10 lifepoints to user  
Boost: Increases Move Rate of one program by one level Range 2 costs 10 lifepoints (Number of Life Points Required 10)

* * *

Kat studied the battery program "Turbo huh…" She hummed "hmm, sounds like a deadly combo pairing up with a pair of megatanks." She stated

"You don't know the half of it player…" Guide replied "and just think you have to navigate though lots of dangerous territory if you want to collect all those nice credit spaces."

"how much are each credit space worth anyhow?" Kat asked

Guide said "That varies actually… at the end of the databattle how many credits you get out of the maximum tell the system what percentage to mutiply a 1000 by. Get them all and you get Maximum Payout which is 1000 Zenny per credit space…"

Kat said "I think I'll do that! So all I got to do is get rid of all three programs and I'm home free"

Guide said "ah but be careful player you may want to only eliminate two of them. Eliminate all three and they will return."

Kat frowned when she saw the file "oh right, a target file," She replied then groaned "uh, that makes things more difficult."

Guide chuckled and said "you sure you don't want me to give you a step by step guide. I only ask for 20%"

Kat glared at Guide "stop it with the whole salesman routine it annoying!" She growled "10% is all you're going to get."

Guide sighed "alright alright" He replied "anyway depending on how you want to do things you may want to switch your moves around. There are several possible ways you can go either defense or speed with the ability to attack or a non attack way with defense and speed"

Kat said "but if I can't attack how can I defeat any of the programs?"

Guide said "working with Strawberry you could attack them with the counter move when they get you in their sight… they do aim to kill if you line up with them..."

Kat said "hmm… so if I put up a guard and they attack me Strawberry counters…"

Guide said "but watch out player their attack covers a row or column even if there are panels missing. If Strawberry stays in your column the Megatanks can't attack her… because it would hit you if you're in front of her… "

Kat nodded slightly "Right… so the security only regenerates if you defeat all of the programs"

Guide nodded "Correct you get a free turn without any security problems but then the security is restored to full health."

Kat said "Got it… anything else you want to give me hints for."

Guide said "Two things, Turn Order, Turbo always goes first then the Left Megatank goes then the Right Megatank. And finally there is an EXP bonus if you have all the credits and then delete all the programs and grab the target file before they regenerate on their next turn that's called clearing the board

Kat said "Sounds neat how much of a bonus."

Guide said "Double the Experience you'll get 6 instead of 3."

Kat said "Nice that would make me even with Liz and Yumi. Thanks Guide

Guide said "Don't mention it player, but I'll get my cut at the end of this game. Have fun."

Kat said "I will but before I begin I switch my Dance Arrows out for my Guard move. I won't do any damage but that okay because Strawberry takes care of that"

Strawberry squeaked.

Kat walked onto the grid "Alright I'll place myself on Panel O2 then Strawberry will go on O3."

* * *

Character Name: Kat  
Move Rate: 5  
Life Points: 100  
Element: Lightning  
Attacks: Guard, Static Boost  
Guard: Blocks with the whip preventing damage for the next turn  
Static Boost: Warp up to 3 panels away

* * *

Strawberry scampered to O3

* * *

Character Name: Strawberry  
Move Rate: 5  
Life Points: 60  
Attacks: Fury Swipes, Counter  
Fury Swipes: scratches opponent with claws 2-5 times, Damage: 10 each, roll dice to figure out how many swipes  
Counter: User passes attack phase then strikes opponent when ally is attacked, Damage: 30, Range: All. Added effect: No effect if user is attacked.

* * *

Databattle Online

Warriors' First Turn

Kat said "Let me see it's one to the left for a credit space at O1 then two up for two more at N1 and M1 and if I stop here then use Guard the Megatank will attack me." Kat moved and collected 3 credits spaces (3/14) put up her guard barrier. "Get Behind me Girl" She commanded

Strawberry squeaked and moved to N1

Security First Turn

The Turbo charged up slightly sounding like the starting of a Car then a zap sound occurred making it lose Ten lifepoints (30/40)

The Megatank on the first column Move Rate increased by 1.

Kat made a silly face and taunted that Megatank.

The Megatank charged up and fired a Laser Blade which bounced off of Kat shield

The Second Megatank used Withdraw

Kat laughed "Get em Girl!"

"Tweeeeeeeee!" Strawberry squealed as she flew toward the First Megatank and bounced off of it making a spring sound (30/60)

Strawberry flew back to Kat who caught her "Good girl" she said as she petted her then let her get back to her spot.

Allies second turn

Kat said "hmm… I think I'll stay right here and use Guard again"

Strawberry Squeaked and also passed her turn.

The Turbo charged up and Zapped the Fifth Column Megatank (20/40)

The Megatank Move Rate increased to one

Kat said "I'm still here bowling ball!"

The Megatank charged up and fired a Laser Blade which bounced off of Kat's shield.

The Second Megatank moved to B4 and used Withdraw

Kat said "Get em Strawberry!"

Strawberry squealed again and hit the First Megatank causing it to shatter (0/60)

Kat cheered but then realized that Strawberry was on that panel where the Megatank was "uh oh…"

Strawberry squeaked then looked at the other Megatank and she cowered a little.

Warrior's Third Turn

Kat said "Come this way Strawberry."

Strawberry moved down the panels to G1 collecting two credits at F1, and G1 (5/14)

Kat moved over the M Row then up one to L5 collecting two Credits at M5 and L5 (7/14) then used Guard

Security Third Turn

The Turbo charged up and zapped the remaining megatank (10/40)

The Megatank move rate increased to Two.

The Megatank moved to C5 and used Laser Blade but the Blade bounced off the shield

Strawberry then Countered the Megatank dealing 30 damage (30/60)

Warriors Fourth Turn

Kat said "Strawberry move to F1…"

Strawberry moved to F1 then passed her attack phase

Kat moved to K5 to collect a credit space then K4 then used Static Boost to warp to K1 collecting another credit space (9/14)

Security Fourth Turn.

The Turbo gathered electricity around it restoring 10 lifepoints (20/40)

The Megatank moved to C3 and used Withdraw

Warriors Fifth Turn.

Kat said "man… I can't let that Megatank get any more speed…"

"Don't forgot player you got Rulebreakers Cards and lots of them…" Guide hinted "you still can get a perfect if you use an anti-shield card."

Kat said "oh yeah… I do don't I… and I'm sure we got a Anti-Shield card. She accessed the rulebreakers cards and selected an Anti-Shield "Sorry Tanky, you're gone Anti-shield!"

Strawberry Growled ready to attack

Kat said "get him girl Fury Swipes."

Strawberry moved to C2 and used Fury Swipes rolling a 4 and dealing 80 damage deleting the Megatank

Kat cheered "Now we're in the money…"

Security Fifth Turn

The Turbo moved to B5 and used Recharge to restore 10 lifepoints (30/40)

Warriors Sixth Turn

Kat moved up two to I1 and collected two credits then moved to I3 then used Static Boost to jump to I5 and collected another credit (12/14)

Strawberry causally walked over to the Turbo by moving to B4 and sniffed it slightly then wrinkled her nose and growled in distaste

Kat giggled

Security Sixth Turn

The Turbo moved to A5 and used Recharge restoring 10 lifepoints (40/40)

Warrior Seventh Turn

Kat moved to G5 collecting the last two credits spaces (14/14) then used Static Boost to get to E4

Strawberry moved to A4

Security Seventh Turn

The Turbo moved to C5

Kat said "Strawberry finish it off girl…"

Strawberry used Fury Swipes and rolled a 5 dealing 50 damage which was enough to delete the Turbo (0/40)

Kat ran to A3 and grabbed the file "Got it!"

Warning Target File has been grabbed!

* * *

Victory!

Kat and Strawberry earned 3 EXP

Board Clear Bonus: Double Experience

Experience Doubled to 6EXP

Kat:  
Current EXP: 22  
Level Up: 25  
Experience Needed: 3

Strawberry  
Current EXP: 23  
Level Up: 25  
Experience Needed: 2

Credit Bonus  
14 Credits at Maximum Payout for 1000Z per Credit  
Kat earned 14000 Zenny

*Guide appears on the screen*  
Guide: and this is where I take my cut  
*A slash hit the amount reducing it to 12600*  
Guide: Nice doing business with ya *vanishes*

Target File downloaded

Obtained Dark Disc 00

Perfect Databattle

Kat gained Program Card Turbo

* * *

Kat walked out of the alleyway with Strawberry around her neck and a wad of zenny in her hand counting it. The dark disc was stored in her pouch along with the program card

A bright light surged though the site purifying it

Kat flinched slightly "whoa" She exclaimed "man in all the excitement I forgot about the main mission, but I think Aelita and the others handled it nicely. Jeremy did give us a copy of the reset disk Guide found and it seems to work, but I best catch up with the others." She stored the money in her pouch

She ran toward the tower and saw Yumi Aelita and Liz walking back "Hey Mission Complete?"

Yumi said "Yes but what kept you."

Kat grinned "heh, Strawberry Found a Hidden Databattle and I totally cleaned it out…"

Aelita said "cleaned it out…"

Kat pulled out her stash and said "Six EXP for me and Strawberry, 12600 Zenny, a program card of a Turbo and a strange black disc." She looked at the disc "I think it's some sort of recorded data but I don't know what it is…"

Aelita said "wow that's amazing… nice work…"

Liz nodded "Yeah…"

Kat said "so I'm thinking of going shopping in Google who wants to join me because I'm offering to pay up to 2500 zenny for anything but I got to get Strawberry something nice with the rest of it because without her I wouldn't been able to do it."

Yumi nodded slightly "I'm up to it"

Liz nodded "Me too."

Aelita said "sounds great let's go!"


	60. Site 13

Site 13

A portal opened and Jeremy Ulrich and Odd walked out of it…

Odd said "So with this site and the one the girls are handling should clear out the first level right Einstein"

Jeremy nodded "That's right… then we can contact Agent KC to activate his little plan…"

Odd said "What is his plan exactly Einstein?

Jeremy said "I'm not fully sure. I think he's going to incorporate a sort of a blueprint code based off of the purification sequence of XANA's sites to increase the flow strength between the neutral sites making them stronger similar to the purified sites maybe by doing so will lure out the Lyokoians

Odd said "So are the purified sites still owned by XANA"

Jeremy said "from what I heard yes… but I really don't know what going on behind the scenes with XANA and his company. It's not our business. We just do our job so let's get to it… Vehicles Download

Vehicles were downloaded and the group headed to Site's Core.

At the site's core everyone got off and the vehicles were stored

Jeremy said "Let's get this done with" He walked over to the console and noticed it had three slots "well that convenient looks like all three of us are going to do this battle"

Odd said "Cool that should make it easy right Einstein."

Jeremy said "maybe…" then he looked at what the security was going to be and said "maybe it's not so easy…"

Odd said "Why do you say that Einstein…"

Jeremy said "instead of the normal setup it's three Bloks and two Tarantulas on a seven by seven board. The Bloks are on B2, B4, and B6 while the Tarantulas are on A3 and A5"

Odd said "two Tarantulas! Oh boy… one was tough enough."

Ulrich said "What do we have to look out for on the Bloks."

Jeremy said "The Bloks have 30 lifepoints similar to the Kankrelats and have their freeze laser as a move which drops the move rate of the target by 1 but they also have one other move and it looks like it could be trouble."

Ulrich said "What other move?"

Jeremy said "They can shoot a fire ring across the row or down the column they are currently on its weaker then the Megatank Laser Blade move but the thing is the Bloks can move a panel so even if we try to stay out of their column they will try and get us."

Odd said "So how many lifepoints are we going to miss if we get hit…"

"Thirty" Jeremy replied

Odd said "ouch… add a pair of Twin shots from the Two Tarantulas to that and that's an easy deletion for someone with 100 lifepoints I wonder if we all fail we get sent back to Lyoko."

Jeremy said "we should but this is no time to worry about failing… we are going to win this… we have to…"

Ulrich nodded "yeah…"

Odd said "you said they have 30 life points Einstein…"

Jeremy said "yeah…"

Odd smirked slightly "cool I got a move that does that" he switched his Laser Arrow for his Bubbler Attack"

Jeremy said "Ready?"

Odd said "let's do it…"

Jeremy said "Here we go…"

They inserted their cards and the door opened "Warning" XANA voice sounded "the site you're attempting to access is under the property of Xanadu Shadows Incorporated any attempts of hacking will result in termination of all intruding programs be prepared to face the darkness and your deletion if you fail." His dark laughter could be heard.

Jeremy said "We don't have to fear the darkness if we know what lurking within it and if it's only XANA then we got nothing to fear."

Ulrich nodded "Yeah…"

Odd said "come on…"

Instead of the normal song Make it Last Forever by Avalon played

The Bloks and the Two Tarantulas looked at the warriors and the focused look they got in return seemed to make them fidget.

* * *

Monster Name: Blok Lv1

Move Rate: 1

Life Points: 30

Attacks: Freeze Laser, Fire Ring

Freeze Laser: Lowers Target Move Rate by 1 Range 5

Fire Ring: Shoots a Ring of Fire down a column or across a row 30 damage (Fire Element)

* * *

Monster Name: Tarantula Lv1

Move Rate: 2

Life Points: 70

Attacks: Rapid Fire, Twin Shot

Rapid Fire: Shoots rapidly hitting all opponents: 10 damage Range 5 (Hits all)

Twin Shot: Shoots two blasts hitting one opponent twice: 20 damage range 3 (hits twice)

* * *

The group looked at each other and all showed a slight smile

Ulrich moved to G2

* * *

Character Name: Ulrich Stern

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 120

Element: Earth

Attacks: Super Sprint, Leaf Kunai

Super Sprint: Increases Move Rate by 2

Leaf Kunai: Throws a Leaf like Kunai at an opponent 30 damage Range 2

* * *

Jeremy moved to F4

* * *

Character Name: Jeremy Belpois

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 120

Element: Lightning

Attacks: Zap, Magnet Bolt

Zap: Shoots a small bolt to stun opponents 20 damage Range 2 (lowers target move rate by 1)

Magnet Bolt: Punch an opponent with a magnet 30 damage Range 1

* * *

Odd entered into G6

* * *

Character Name: Odd Della Robbia

Move Rate: 5

Life Points: 100

Element: Water

Attacks: Shield Bubbler

Shield: Project a shield and blocks all attacks for the next turn

Bubbler: A blast of bubbles hits a single opponent 30 damage Range 3

* * *

Jeremy said "let's get them…"

* * *

Warriors First Turn

Ulrich charged to D2 and threw a Leaf Kunai at the Blok at B2 which hit for 30 damage points, making it shake and shatter (0/30)

Jeremy moved to C4 and punched the Blok dealing 30 damage points making his Blok shake and shatter. (0/30)

Odd moved to E6 and shot a blast of bubbles at the Blok hitting it for 30 damage and making it shake and shatter

Jeremy said "three bloks down two Tarantulas to go."

* * *

Security First Turn

The first Tarantula moved to A4 and used Twin Shot on Jeremy dealing 40 damage (80/120)

The second Tarantula used Twin Shot on Jeremy dealing 40 damage (40/120)

Warriors Second Turn

Ulrich said "Jeremy get back… one more hit like that and your down… Odd and I will handle this…"

Jeremy nodded "right… I know what to do next turn"

Warrior Second Turn

Jeremy moved back to F4 "I use my attack phase to summon A seeker program to E4

Odd said "Seeker?"

A telescope like program appeared on E4

* * *

Program Name: Seeker

Version: 1.0

Move Rate: 2

Life Points: 30

Attack: Snipe

Snipe: Zooms onto an opponent and snipes them 20 damage Range 4

* * *

Jeremy said "Ulrich Odd take your turns to attack the Tarantula at A4 the Seeker will deliver the final shot."

Ulrich nodded "Got it Jeremy" He moved to A3 and used Leaf Kunai dealing 30 damage points to the Tarantula at A4 (40/70)

Odd moved to A6 and used Bubbler dealing 30 damage to the Tarantula at A4 (10/70)

Jeremy said "Seeker lock on and fire"

The Seeker vanished and a screen appeared where it was and the Tarantula was showed with a sniper target as it zoomed into the Lyoko symbol then flashed signaling a shot. The Tarantula roared and shattered (0/70)

The seeker reappeared

* * *

Security Second Turn

The lone Tarantula moved to C5 and took aim seemingly at Jeremy

Jeremy sighed and closed his eyes accepting defeat.

Two shots were heard followed by an explosion

Jeremy opened his eyes and his seeker was no longer there. It had been targeted and hit with Twin Shot. (0/30) "huh but why did it not hit me"

Odd said "hey Einstein count the panels … you're out of the range of the Tarantula Twin Shot so it just hit the seeker which was just one panel closer."

Jeremy said "I see… Anyway let's take this last one out…

* * *

Warrior Third Turn

Ulrich said "on it Jeremy!" He ran to C3 and used Leaf Kunai dealing 30 damage points (40/70)

Jeremy moved to E5 and used Zap dealing 20 damage points (20/70)

Odd said "heh, I got a cool idea." He moved to C7 and used Bubbler dealing 30 damage points causing the Tarantula to shatter (0/70) "heh look at us we had the Tarantula Triangulated

Ulrich looked and said "you sure… I don't think I be looking at anyone without turning slightly…"

Jeremy said "We made a 45,45, 90 triangle we took a square turn it to make a diamond then sliced the top half off"

Ulrich nodded slightly "I get it…"

* * *

Victory

Seeker gained 1 EXP

4 to Version upgrade

Warriors earned 5EXP

Current EXP for all players: 21

Level Up at: 25

EXP Needed: 4

* * *

Alarms sounded

The group made their way to the tower easily clearing out the monsters with ease and soon had the site purified

Jeremy said "that's complete the first level let's meet up with the others at Clip's"


	61. Dark Disc Disorder Part 1

At Google the boys entered into Clip's and went to the lounge to find the girls weren't there. Jeremy checked the time and it was about 4:30 "hmm looks like we did that faster then I thought. Well we can hang here for the time being. I'll send a message to KC and tell him we got Level 1 cleared"

Odd found a bench and put up his feet "ah… you know Jeremy I'm glad we found the Internet. It feels nice to just kick back and relax without having to really worry about anything.

Jeremy nodded as he typed his message "Yeah… one could get used to living the virtual realm with everything that the Internet has to offer and just think this is only one site… maybe there are others with different things that appeal to various types of programs it's kinda hard to believe there are as many program types are there are humans each handling different functions while still being human..."

Ulrich said "it almost makes you want to escape from the real world and just live here finding your place among all these programs do whatever you desire with no real limits if you're experienced enough…"

Jeremy nodded "that's right… age does not matter in the virtual realm only experience your story and how you react to certain things." He finished typing his message then sent it. "heh well that should be it…"

An alert popped up on Jeremy screen.

Jeremy said "huh?" He then clicked it It was an email from the Agency

Warning Hacker Status change

Dear Lyoko Warriors,

During one of your most recent hacks of Xanadu Shadows Inc you have stolen private property. You are now a gray hat Hacker, You have one hour to report to the SMART Agency to explain yourselves

Sincerely

Erica Summers

AIC – Internal Affairs

A Post Script Note from the Second in Command Karl Christopher

Jeremy I told you all to notify the Agency before you steal anything… now you're in trouble but good job on clearing the first level. I'll tell C.O.

Jeremy said "Guy's we didn't steal anything from our site right…"

Ulrich said "yeah…"

Odd said "the girls must have stole something."

Jeremy said "I know Aelita and Liz won't steal anything and I doubt Yumi would too."

Ulrich said "that only leaves Kat…"

Odd said "I don't think my cousin a thief…"

Ulrich said "no but her pet is… do you remember when Kat first came to Kadic shiny things started vanishing"

Odd nodded as he remembered and said "Yeah… the big kicker was when Tamiya necklace disappeared. Then we found it in Kat's room along with everything else and we discovered who been stealing the stuff. Her pet ferret Strawberry

Jeremy said "we got to find the girls and fast… we only got an hour"

Ulrich said "do we have anyway to talk to them directly."

Jeremy said "as of right now no… we got to talk to Clip and see if he can help…"

Ulrich nodded "Right…"

The boys went over to Clip who was standing behind the counter just monitoring everything. He noticed their panicked looks "Hey Jeremy something up…"

Jeremy said "yeah… we just got called by the Agency. We need to get a hold of the rest of our members now…"

Clip said "sounds serious what happened"

Jeremy said "I think the girls stole something from Site 12"

Clip said "and you guys didn't tell Agency before hand… right…" He chuckled "Not to worry just write a message and I'll have a runner find them…"

Jeremy said "a runner… kinda like Qué?"

Clip said "yep Qué an information runner there are others who deal in running messages around the local site, they'll even run small packages like data discs and items.

Jeremy said "but it costs right…"

Clip said "minor fee 100 zenny per message includes multiple recipients."

Jeremy said "and if we give them more they'll stick around for replies."

Clip said "that's usually the case…"

Jeremy pulled out five hundred zenny "get us a runner…"

Clip said "roger…" He moved over to a bin with a button on it and pressed it.

In a second a slim built program appeared "what you got?" He said fastly

Clip nodded over to Jeremy "He needs a runner."

The runner zipped over to Jeremy and pulled up a message screen "to whom…"

Jeremy said "Aelita Schaeffer, Liz Stuart, Yumi Ishiyama, and Katleen Della Robbia."

The runner typed the information in and said "what's the subject and message…"

Jeremy said "Subject, Urgent Get to Clip's Arcade. Message, We got trouble with the Agency get to Clip's ASAP." He handed the bill to the runner "stick around for a bit if they want to send a reply."

The runner nodded "Will do…" He closed the screen and a message envelope appeared and he grabbed it and took off.

Jeremy said "that should get them to here."

Meanwhile on Marketplace Avenue Kat was just finishing buying a bow like item for Strawberry and had put it around her neck.

Strawberry growled in happiness as Kat petted her.

"hey Kat!" Aelita called. She approached Kat with a worried face

Kat said "hey Aelita. What do you think of Strawberry bow."

Aelita smiled slightly "it's cute…" She then returned to a serious look "Kat, Jeremy wants us back at Clip's something about trouble with the Agency."

Kat said "Trouble? About what"

Aelita said "no clue but we better get back to Clip's Liz and Yumi are already heading back"

Kat said "right…"

Kat and her started walking all of a sudden the runner came running up to them "I got a message for Katleen Della Robbia."

Kat said "That's me… if it about returning to Clip's Arcade I got it…"

The runner said "I see…" He looked at Aelita then nodded "well if that's all."

"Hey Fox Girl" came a male voice

Kat turned toward the voice clearly in"alright who wants a piece of me."

A male rogue and a female chaser approached Aelita and Kat with three others. "Chill Fox Girl" the led rogue said "we just want to talk"

Kat said "yeah, so talk but I warn you talk is cheap"

The rogue smirked "not when it's worth my time. Alright Fox girl, we got word that you lifted a file on a disc from a secure area in Site 12. Problem is our current employer wants that file back."

Kat said "so he sent a bunch of thugs to collect it? Sorry, I don't fall for cheap tricks. One I didn't steal anything, Two the file you're talking about is a disc that I won in a databattle by collecting the target file and three, well let's just say your lies are about as good as your file type. You don't even know what you're talking about"

The chaser said "ouch… three fastballs bro. She really knows how to pitch facts and insults."

The rogue grunted "alright, you don't believe me why don't you ask that runner for information. Hey speedy, you heard the news recently didn't you"

The runner hummed as he nodded "yes I did."

Aelita looked at the runner "you know something about this."

The runner said "I received a general message alert that Site 12 had been hacked and that property had been stolen from said site and that the ones who took it were last seen heading towards Google. With this alert all runners have their guard up."

Aelita said "what for."

"Any runner who acquires stolen property for transmission must be careful as they put their data on the line against those who want that file." The runner replied "Due to most of our power is in speed, If those who are after that file are faster then us well we hope our deletion will be quick as it is our job to not lose any transmission so they would have to delete us to get the file"

Kat said "even if that file isn't stolen after all."

"Does not matter" The runner said "if an alert for a stolen file is called out, and said stolen file is acquired by a runner that runner must know how to run or be deleted."

The rogue smirked "and since that file is marked as stolen anyone who holds it will be attacked and most likely deleted."

Kat said "first off rogue, I'm not afraid of being deleted. If I somehow lose all my lifepoints my data zips out of here via a logout and I return to my home server taking whatever I saved to my data with me and thanks to my recent purchases I did just that so I've got nothing to worry about. Second, you don't even know who you're up against."

"uh what was their name again Lyle, Loco something?" One of the rogues asked the led rogue in seriousness.

"Lyoko Warriors." Lyle replied "a bunch of humans who think just because they got cool custom profiles think they can play in our world." He pointed at Aelita "She's known as Angel Girl as she's got Angel wings to fly with and a sweet voice to match, as it heals any ally in range of hearing it but don't get her angry, that energy blast of hers hits like divine punishment. I saw the last guy who took a point blank to the core and it was ugly"

"An Angel sent from above…" The rogue muttered then straightened his clothes "I may just clean up my act."

Lyle scoffed then glared at Kat "and that little loudmouth is known as fox girl and the furball around her neck is her pet ferret. There's nothing special about her."

Strawberry growled

Kat said "just like there nothing special about rogues, all of you are nothing but troublemakers."

"hey," Another rogue said "just because we're rogues doesn't mean were troublemakers. We actually do things for a living, right Lyle"

Lyle said "Yeah, Companies pay decent wages to have programs like us work the streets, and do other jobs that some don't want to do."

Kat said "sure, like being hired thugs to pick a fight. So who sent you, XANA?"

Lyle said "no actually, the owner of the disc did and he's a personal friend of mine so I decided to get a few of the group together and make sure we get that disc back."

Kat said "well you can't have it, so beat it or else."

Lyle said "it's five against two Fox Girl, you don't stand a chance."

Kat hummed "Hey runner, how fast are you."

The runner said "Fast enough…"

Kat said "If you make it to Clip's you'll find the rest of our group. They'll back you up if you deliver this to the leader Jeremy." She pulled the black disc then gave it to the runner.

The runner nodded "yes mam." He took off.

Lyle's eyes narrowed and he growled slightly "Terra you and Ryan follow that disc get 'him' if you have to."

The chaser nodded "Right Bro." Two simple overboards appeared and both Terra and one of the rogues jumped on them and took off after the runner

Both the other two rogues pulled out pole like weapons and one of them said "we ain't going to let them get away with this right Lyle…"

Lyle pulled out a blaster and said "Hell No. You two get Angel Girl. Fox Girl's mine"

Kat pulled out her bow and said "come on!"

Strawberry let out a growl.

Lyle said "alright Rogues time to send them to the stars above. Let's Rocket"

The rogues engaged the two girls and Rogue Battle Theme, (Pogosticks from Animusic 2) started playing.

Lyle fired his blaster rapidly at Kat.

Kat used her bow to block the shots.

Lyle dashed to the left and circled around Kat and while taking more shots

Kat spun on her feet quickly and used her bow to block the shots and she came out of the spin she flicked her bow at Lyle launching dance arrows at him.

Lyle took the attack "oh…" He growled "don't tell me you're a dancer as well…"

Kat laughed "what's the matter you got two left feet."

Lyle scoffed and said "Two left feet I'll show you two left feet." He went down into a slide kick

Kat jumped over him to dodge

Lyle aimed his blaster at an upward angle "All Ammo!" He fired a powerful blast and hit Kat sending her flying.

She crashed but quickly recovered "oh that a nice counter. Lyle…" She said "but don't think you got me down."

Lyle reloaded his blaster. "You will be in a few seconds…"

"Actually you will…" Aelita replied

An electrical charge surged though Lyle making him cry out

Aelita was behind him and had used Stun Touch.

Lyle grunted as his body froze up and said "uh how you…"

Aelita giggled and on the ground where both the other rogues were KOed with marks on their bodies of energy sword hits and said "your two friends were no match for me when I disarmed one of them and used his own weapon against them charged up with my energy fields.

Lyle growled "looks like we bit off more then we could chew… alright I give… you got us."

Final Fantasy X victory tune played.


	62. Dark Disc Disorder Part 2

Meanwhile back with Jeremy, Liz and Yumi had made it back to the group and were waiting by the desk the runner came into Clips Arcade. "a reply from Katleen Della Robbia." He handed the disc to Jeremy.

Jeremy said "she say anything…"

The runner shook his head "no… but uh… that disc was a target for four rogues and one chaser. I think the chaser and a rouge are right behind me.

Terra and the other rouge pulled up to Clip's and jumped off their boards "You see him Ryan." Terra called out

The rogue shook his head "nah…" He replied "must have dove into Clip's to deliver the target."

The runner said "that's them, if you got anything else it may cost extra"

Jeremy stored the disc in his pocket and said "no, that's all, get out of here."

The runner nodded "right." He took off dashing away from Terra and Ryan

Terra whipped her head to see the runner run off "There he goes." She stated "He just left Clip's."

Ryan readied his board and said "we going after him."

Terra shook her head lightly then looked toward the front door of Clip's "nah someone in there got the disc. I'll go in you make sure no one get out."

Ryan grunted and took a stance "right Terra."

Jeremy glanced at the others "scatter, act natural, when the others come tell them to meet Liz and I at the Agency" He leaned on the counter as if he was looking at something Clip was selling.

Without a reply, Odd walked off heading for the lounge while Ulrich and Yumi walked off to look at some of the games.

Liz grabbed Jeremy's hand and came close like they were a couple.

Jeremy blushed "uh Liz…"

Liz smiled and said "you said act natural." She then gave a light giggle "come on we're on a date remember, and you're buying something for me from Clip's"

Jeremy hummed "right…" He continued to look "hey Clip do you have anything Egyptian like in a trinket

Clip hummed as he turned around "now let me see..." he muttered as he added to pretense

Terra entered into the arcade, put on an innocent face, and approached the counter. "Excuse me Clip did a runner come in here with a message for someone?"

Clip pointed his thumb in the direction of the lounge and said "yeah, he headed to the lounge"

Terra said "thanks" She walked off

Clip signaled to Jeremy to leave.

Jeremy nodded and with his hand in Liz's they walked out of the Arcade.

Ryan approached them "hey you two…" He grunted "hold it…"

Liz gasped in slight fear

Jeremy gave him a death glare as he covered Liz slightly "move on rogue I don't want trouble."

Ryan posed tough like and said "now you listen here robot man. Someone sent a stolen disc to someone in Clip's and I ain't letting anyone pass me.

Jeremy sighed "I need to get my girl home safely before her parents wonder why we are late. I assure you we didn't get or see anyone get a disc."

Ryan growled as he looked at the two then grunted "fine, get out of here."

Jeremy hummed "come on Liz."

Liz nodded slightly in fear and both walked toward the end of the site.

While the scene with Jeremy and Liz walking was playing in a corner like a picture in picture type of effect. Kat and Aelita were talking with the rogues they just defeated. Kat had decided to tie Lyle and the other two rogues together with an escape-proof rope, an item from the Cartoon Weapon Collection that prevented anyone from escaping or logging out. It was also handy to tie someone up with and only weapons used by non-tied up programs could break them out.

Lyle grunted as he lightly struggled with his bonds "you know is this really necessary? I already said we won't attack you. We know you don't have the disc anymore"

Kat grinned smugly "This is what you get for messing with us" She taunted

Lyle growled while rolling his eyes "just don't think you'll get away with this." He stated, "If Terra smart like I know she is she'll get him into the mix and once he's in you'll regret it"

Aelita said "who him…"

Lyle smirked "her boyfriend."

Kat scoffed "heh and like some other rogue is going to do any better then you did?" She asked

The scene with Liz and Jeremy expanded to cover half of the screen when they reached the end of the site. The scenes played in real time sync so that both could be seen

"oh you'll see;" Lyle said to Kat and Aelita while at the end of the site a bus came in "her boyfriend quite powerful with the darkness element."

A guy in a black cloak came out of the bus making Jeremy flinch slightly in surprise

"The way he swings that black blade around," Lyle explained "I'm glad he's in my group and not a rival group"

The black cloak looked at Jeremy and said "alright Jeremy hand it over…"

Aelita said "wait a second, Black Blade, Darkness…"

Liz blinked as she recognized the voice and said "Jeremy I think that's…

The screen went into four squares of Kat, Aelita, Liz and Jeremy all said "Xanatos!" at the exact same time.

A full screen came back as a close up of Xanatos occurred as he took off the hood with a flick of his purple hair and said "yeah it's me…"

Jeremy said "oh don't tell me; the stolen disc..."

"is mine." Xanatos finished "now I'll tell the Agency to layoff if you just give it, that way we can all go home and do our own things without any other problems"

Jeremy said "How you know I have it?"

Xanatos chuckled lightly "I got a sensor tag on the disc that way in case it's stolen I can find it easily."

Jeremy sighed slightly "okay, how about we go to the Agency and then do the transfer that way we know that they know it's been cleared up and restore our status. See I didn't know Kat stole it until after the Agency called us"

Xanatos scoffed and said "got busted by the feds huh…"

Jeremy nodded "pretty much, I was planning on giving it to them so that they can return it. Kat had no business taking anything."

Xanatos chuckled "fair enough…" He signaled to the bus to hold on for a second then pulled out a phone and dialed a number

Back in the arcade lounge a phone in Terra's jean pocket rang and she pulled it out, saw who it was and said "Hey Santos."

Xanatos said "Hey Terra is Lyle with you?"

Terra said "no… we split up. That Fox Girl sent the disc to Clip's and Lyle sent Ryan and me to get it while he dealt with her and the Angel Girl with the others.

Xanatos said "ah well just let you know I managed to recover it. Seems their leader Jeremy had it on him…"

Terra turned confused and said "huh, what did he look like he must have slipped right past me"

Xanatos said "think Megaman he was with an Egyptian like princess…"

Terra mind flashed back to seeing Liz and Jeremy near Clip when she came in. "oh…" She whined "I passed right by him, and Ryan didn't guard the door." She growled "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind he's doesn't want."

Xanatos chuckled lightly "calm down Terra it's fine. Jeremy's handing it over. It's seems he had no knowledge it was stolen or mine."

Terra said "but what about that Fox Girl."

Xanatos said "I'll deal with her later at another time. You just get back to Lyle and tell him mission complete… You guys did good enough."

Terra smiled "thanks Santos, so uh we still good for tonight?"

Xanatos said "yeah… I'll pick you up around 7."

Terra hummed in happiness "okay see ya."

Xanatos hung up his phone. "Let's go…"

Jeremy nodded "right"

All three of them boarded "SMART Agency HQ." Xanatos said

"Right…" The driver said "Next stop the Agency…"

At the Agency, The trio entered to see KC waiting patiently

Jeremy said "uh Agent KC…"

KC smirked slightly "Hello Jeremy Hello Liz… He then looked at Xanatos and then blinked in shock "uh hello Xanatos."

Xanatos smirked and said "Hello Agent… I'm here to confirm that the Lyoko Warriors have returned the property they stole"

KC said "they did?"

Jeremy handed the disc to Xanatos. "we did…"

KC said "I see… wait a second where's Kat and the rest of the group?"

"Right here…"

Kat and the others came in

KC said "ah there you guys are."

Kat looked at Xanatos "What's Xanatos doing here?"

Xanatos smirked "I'm reclaiming my property."

Kat got a shocked face "your property?!"

Xanatos pulled out the disc and said "yeah my property. This disc is mine."

Kat said "what's on it? I earned the right to see what's on it and I wanted to wait until the group was together"

Xanatos said "Too bad. I was planning on showing it to you guys as it may help me clear some things up but since I can't trust you."

Jeremy said "It was a mistake Xanatos, Kat had no right to take anything that didn't belong to her."

Kat said "I did too, I won the hidden databattle it was my reward for collecting the target file."

Xanatos said "what? I didn't set a target file in that databattle"

KC said "hold up… Xanatos I think someone messed with the security system of site 12 and set your disc as a target file."

Xanatos growled, "now who would be a punk like that…"

"Guess fool…" came a familiar voice

Xanatos grunted and said "Phantom!"

The others said "Guide!"

Guide appeared on a chair and laughed

Xanatos growled and said "I'll get you for that!" He charged at him with his blade drawn

A trumpet sounded for a bullfight. Guide jumped onto the field, transformed into a Bullfighter, and waved a large red cloth.

Just as Xanatos was going to hit he sidestepped the hit and used the cloth to trip Xanatos up while shouting "Olé!"

Xanatos crashed to the ground giving a yelp

KC flinched "first timer…" he muttered

Kat covered her mouth trying to prevent a laugh from coming out.

Ulrich said "that'll leave a mark…"

Aelita said "wait I thought Guide couldn't damage people"

KC said "because it's self inflicted from a fall Guide can use it."

Xanatos growled "pull a fast one on me why don't ya."

Guide chuckled "I thought the others told you I was invincible."

Xanatos said "when you use cheap tricks like that you are…"

KC said "okay you two knock it off… I'm not turning the front desk into a bullfighting ring."

Guide said "oh you ruin all my fun Agent…" He transformed back to normal.

Xanatos grunted as he got up "now I get why Phantom unbeatable…"

Guide said "hey come on now Xanatos. I think the group deserves to know what you know about yourself…"

Xanatos said "and what do I know, only the things that XANA's told me nothing else and I'm sure they know what he's told me."

Guide said "that's not fully true…" He flew past him and swiped the disc… "after all I gave you this disc… it has information"

Xanatos said "it just cut scenes from a well known game. It doesn't have anything to do with me…"

Guide chuckled "oh you are so mistaken Xanatos but I guess if you just want to continue remaining in the dark. I guess you can ignore the similarities of a certain character in that game."

Kat said "which game Guide?!"

Guide chuckled "Blank, Blank Re: Blank of Blank"

Kat said "huh…"

Guide said "have fun figuring it out players." He vanished

Kat said "alright Xanatos what game and what character."

Xanatos gave her a look and said "like I'm going to tell you? If it's one thing I don't like its people sticking their noses in places it doesn't belong." He looked at KC "You can restore white hat hacker status to everyone except Kat she's the culprit and a known thief."

KC said "if you say so Xanatos."

Kat made a face "hey Sandy Toes you got a problem with me? Why don't we step outside and settle it."

Xanatos said "some other time Fox-girl. I got things to do later." He vanished into a logout.

Kat growled "that jerk."

KC gave her a look "hey, from what I gathered you were in the wrong in the first place Kat, I told you not to steal from sites but yet you go and do anyhow, and Guide you weren't any help either, what were you trying to do"

"I was trying to make Xanatos open his eyes a little" Guide replied still seemingly near "but I guess that plan backfired, oh well time for plan B"

Jeremy said "Plan B?"

Guide said "you warriors did your part now it's just up to me to finish the job… don't worry the darkness will be on your side one way or another" A static sound of logout occurred.

KC said "and now he's gone…"

Jeremy said "is Guide trying to convince Xanatos to join us?"

KC said "I'm not sure. Well anyway, I'll let Kevin know you all completed the level one sites so I'm sure he'll contact you as soon as he knows what the next move until then keep it cool."

Jeremy said "and what about our statuses as white hat hackers."

KC said "Kat has one point against her otherwise everyone else is clear."

Kat said "and how do I correct that?"

KC said "you can't…"

Kat said "what…"

KC said "it's on your profile for about five years then it's erased unless it's serious."

Kat said "uh."

KC said "hey be thankful there no punishment."

Kat said "okay I guess… uh you know I'm going to logout now… I've had enough of the Internet for today." She pulled up a screen. "Logout!" She vanished into bits and disappeared.

Jeremy said "I think we need to get some rest too. Everyone want to logout?"

Yumi said "I think Ulrich and I will logout later."

Ulrich nodded "yeah… we got something to do at Google still."

Odd said "I'm going to hang out at Google for a bit myself maybe catch a movie or something.

Jeremy said "alright. You know how to logout so I'll see ya back at school try to be back before curfew"

Ulrich said "got it…"

Jeremy said "Liz, Aelita you two ready to logout?"

Liz and Aelita nodded "Ready…" They both replied

Jeremy pulled up a screen and clicked the member names and said "3 Warriors logout."

Jeremy Aelita and Liz all vanished

KC said "well if you guys need anything you know where the Agency located." He started to walk off.

Ulrich said "Hey Agent. Do you think Xanatos is trustworthy?"

KC turned to Ulrich "If he on your side then yes… otherwise… no…"

Yumi said "what should we be on the lookout for to know if he trustworthy or not."

KC said "if he adds to your mission giving you another that isn't required normally."

Odd said "like what?"

KC said "There is another way to get access to XANA main Headquarters without going though all of the sites however it's currently sealed off for good reasons by the Agency."

Ulrich said "what does that way consist off."

KC said "Sorry that's classified. Just let me know if something up alright?"

Ulrich said "got it… well see ya."

KC nodded "later…"

The group left.

KC sighed after they left "I hate to leave them in the dark like that… but that all I could say"

"But it's the only way Agent…" Guide voice sounded "To be able to use the final sequence they all have to believe in themselves and in their allies and to believe in themselves they have to pass the tests I have planned."

KC said "But Kevin barely survived those tests. Do you think the warriors can handle it as well."

Guide said "it's their game Agent. If they can't then it's only a matter of time before it's all over."

KC sighed "I hate to be on the sidelines for this…"

Guide said "but that's where you are KC… and don't be going ruining anything alright."

KC said "yeah yeah…" he sighed


	63. A Google of Ways to save the Internet

Episode 5: A Google of ways to save the Internet.

Diary of Jeremy Belpois November 9th

About two weeks has passed since our purification of Site 13 and the complete liberation of the first level sites. During that time various members of the group visited the Internet at various times doing various things in appeal to their idea of fun. Kat would visit Clip's Arcade whenever she felt like it, which seemed to be almost every day in the afternoon hours, Ulrich and Yumi went on a date in Google and saved a lot in terms of both money and time. Liz even accessed it once when she heard from Qué about a massive library that contained everything she could possibly need information on and spent several hours over one of the weekends to do general research. Odd would visit for fun and games as well and when he was hungry for something in particular and didn't feel like ordering it in the real world when the virtual world was accessible and had everything he wanted including crab cakes with tartar sauce. Aelita would sometimes go with Kat to the Arcade and other times she just felt like traveling around Google. For us everything was peaceful however, we had no idea how much the Internet and the real world would be shaken up with an attack on Google.

Guide Interruption

Hey Jeremy before you get to the attack I like to reveal a scene or two that happened before this entry was created. It reveals a few things that our readers need to know that you don't directly know yet. I'll start with what happened seemingly during the night after you all completed Site 13. This is in the viewpoint of Xanatos

Xanatos walked into his Father Office. His Father was talking to Chaos and Takara and was holding onto a rulebreaker card.

Chaos smirked and said, "That card holds the memories of William's and Aelita's home."

Xanatos said, "It's just a card what good is that?"

Takara said, "With a little help from Harmony, you'll have all the real William's memories. Maybe we can get her to make you forget you're nothing but a fake. In other words, we'll remake your heart so you can be exactly the same as the real William, kay?

Xanatos gasped and said "You want to remake my heart?! The real William is a wimp who's afraid of the dark! What do I want with the heart of a loser?!"

Takara turned to XANA "Any objections, XANA? After all, you do want to delete Aelita, don't you?"

XANA nodded slightly "It must be done." He stated

Xanatos stared at his father in shock "How can you? Are you betraying me?!"

XANA grinned at him evilly, "I told you I would make good use of you, my Son."

Xanatos stepped back slightly "No,"

Takara said "Relax, kiddo. I don't think it's going to hurt that much!"

Xanatos growled, summoned the Soul Eater and said "I'll hurt YOU!" He charged at the Takara

All of a sudden Takara slammed him with her Gunblade covered in electricity making Xanatos cry out and sent him flying, crashing to the ground soon after.

Takara laughed "Stupid little boy, Think you could defeat me? Where would you ever get a thought like that?"

Xanatos tried to get up, but couldn't as most of his muscles just weren't working. The attack had left him with a paralyzed status condition.

Takara slowly walked toward him "But, look on the bright side." She said "Along with everything else in your head, Harmony will erase the memory of me knocking you flat. Instead, she will implant the loveliest little memories you could ever hope for! It's no big deal if they're all lies."

Xanatos said "No..."

Takara walk up to him with a malicious look.

"NOOO!" Xanatos shouted

Xanatos woke up in bed and bolted into a sitting position screaming the no. He was gasping for breath, sweating and very upset. He looked around then said "huh?"

"Santos?" a female voice said as a hand touched him lightly.

Xanatos nearly jumped out of his skin in fear. He jumped out of the bed and got very defensive by pulling out his Soul Eater from a nearby holder and holding it in an attacking stance, dark energy surged slightly as he was ready to do a charged attack with his sword.

Terra was in the bed wearing some causal sleepwear of a long purple gown. She recoiled in shock "Santos what's wrong."

Xanatos blinked as he recognizes her. "Terra?" He said in confusion

Terra looked at him worry etched on her face "Santos are you okay?" She asked "You look like you're scared witless."

Xanatos blinked "uh…" He let the energy dissipate and put away his sword. "it's nothing," He muttered "just a bad dream."

Terra said "I'll say. You were twitching something fierce just before you woke up screaming. What happened?"

Xanatos climbed back into the bed "you remember the disc that Phantom gave me."

Terra came close to comfort him slightly and said "with all those cutscenes from that Kingdom Hearts game the one's with that Replica?

Xanatos said "yeah… I just relived one of those scenes. I saw my father openly betray me the same way that replica's creator betrayed him. That Takara girl was there as one of the characters along with another that I didn't recognize replacing the other"

Terra said "oh my…"

Xanatos said "I think I know what that dream trying to suggest but I don't believe it. My Father would never use me like that"

Terra said "I know he won't, XANA loves you Santos but… you have said he's been acting weird recently and you know what that could mean."

Xanatos said "yeah… and if he's in play now that's trouble, major trouble."

Terra nodded "and from what you heard he'll use anything he has against them including you."

Xanatos growled slightly "yeah he would betray me."

Terra said "and if you would have just collapsed at Site 9 you could have been deleted when it almost shattered."

Xanatos said "yeah… as it was I was almost deleted but thanks to that life insurance I paid for from Dr. Norton I was restored."

Terra said "I would hate to think what would have happened if you didn't have that insurance. I know the feeling of having no insurance and being on the brink of deletion."

Xanatos said "you do."

Terra said "did Lyle ever tell you about our previous life before we came to the Internet."

Xanatos said "he mentioned how you worked for a criminal organization within a world that a MCP was running… he said you both quit because the MCP almost deleted you

Terra nodded "he infected me with a powerful virus that drains the very energy right out of you only giving you about a month to live making you very sick as well. He had the antivirus but wouldn't give it until Lyle completed a mission to capture a certain Agent that was a thorn in the MCP's side."

Xanatos said "uh… you know all about betrayal don't you…"

Terra said "yes… if it wasn't for Agent KC, I would have been deleted."

Xanatos said "why did he save you?"

Terra said "well see we captured a friend of his to lure him to another area and then Lyle engaged him in a life and death battle. Meanwhile the friend noticed how sick I was looking and asked what was wrong. At first I didn't want to tell him because we were enemies but he was just so compassionate that I ended up telling. Afterwards he said if I could get Lyle to stop, he could get Agent KC to stop and reveal the real reason Lyle was fighting the Agent. We did and the Agent faked a capture so that we could get a cure then his friend busted him out and we logged out of the system and got into protective custody of the Agency. I only had a few days remaining."

Xanatos said "whoa…"

Terra said "if you really think he's going to betray you, get out before it too late."

Xanatos exhaled then looked back at Terra "I think I'll sleep on it… sorry for disturbing you Terra."

Terra smiled slightly and said "it's okay. You're not the only one who had nightmares." She hugged him "just know that I care about you okay."

Xanatos took the hug and smiled slightly "Thanks… Terra."

The second scene comes from about 24 hours ago or in other words yesterday late afternoon

In Clip's Arcade, A girl in a white mage's dress and hood entered in a timid manner and looked around seemingly searching for someone…

"can I help you?" Crystal said as she approached the girl

The girl said "well um… I'm looking for the owner of this arcade."

Crystal said "My dad the owner I'll get him… what's the problem"

The girl said "Just tell him I need his help"

Crystal blinked slightly "Okay…" She turned and headed to her Dad's office

A few minutes later Clip came out "Howdy Miss I'm Clip owner of this Arcade what can I do for you…"

The girl said "Mr. Clip uh are you friends with Agent KC?"

Clip said "We used to be colleagues and he and I still met up from time to time so yes I do consider him a friend."

The girl said "I need to get a message to him, quickly"

Clip said "usually if you stop by the Agency they can…"

The girl interrupted Chip by saying "I can't go to the Agency…" in a quick panicked tone.

Clip blinked and said "huh."

The girl said "please just give him this message…" She pulled out an folded sheet of paper and handed it to Clip

Clip said "I'll do that Miss but you know if there something wrong and you need a place to escape to. My door is open. No one dare cause a fight in my place. You are safe here"

The girl said "Thank you but I got to hurry back… before…" Her voice trailed off as she felt something with her and her entire body just surged sending a wave of pixels from her feet upward though her body as something seemed to trigger within her

Clip notices her shift and said "Miss everything alright…"

The girl started to panic… "oh no… it's starting… I got to…" Her arm started glowing with white energy. She turned and pointed it out the door and a powerful burst of energy shot out of her hand causing an explosion on the another side of the street doing some damage but sending her flying in a recoil into a DDR machine and knocking her out. Her hood fell off revealing it was Harmony of the Lyokoians

This drew the attention of everyone in the arcade and the local street as the sudden wild shot caused an alert to go though the area.

Clip said "Miss!" He ran over to Harmony and did a quick check. "Hey Crystal get me my medic kit from the back!"

"Got it"

A program in a western sheriff style outfit came running in "Hey Clip everything alright? I got a report saying we had an attack."

Clip said "uh… yeah… just a freak accident with a girl. I'll take care of it Sheriff. I got a medic kit"

Sheriff looked at Harmony and scanned her "you sure she doesn't need a doctor? She seems to have some corrupted data."

Clip said "She might but I think she's trying to keep her profile low… but if you would pass this on to Agent KC." He handed the folded letter that Harmony gave him. "It appears she can't go to the Agency and I think I know why…"

Sheriff said, "She's on the alert list…"

"I'm not sure…" Clip replied as Crystal ran in with a medic bag "KC told me to be on the lookout for out of place people looking like final fantasy warriors and this girl seems to be one of them."

Sheriff looked at the girl in disbelief and said "She's a warrior?"

"look at her dress…" Clip replied "it's the same dress as a White Mage of that game series and White Mages do have a few damaging attacks even though they are mostly used for healing and defense… and I think that blast was one of the them. I think the corruption you're detecting is that she can't control her abilities."

Sheriff said "Then before she comes too we need to sedate her."

Clip said "Not exactly she just needs a data boost." He pulled out a hypo and pushed it against Harmony's neck and a hiss occurred as the medicine was injected.

"oh…" Harmony moaned as she came too. "what…"

Clip said "Easy Miss you're okay…"

"where am I…"

Clip said "You are in Google… you had an accident. Don't worry your alright"

Harmony gasped and quickly sat up "no… I've been away too long…"

Sheriff said "Who are you…"

"I got to LOGOUT!" Harmony said as she vanished into bits

Both Clip and Sheriff just stared

Clip said "Hey uh Sheriff let me have that letter back…"

Sheriff handed Clip the letter and Clip read it… "oh boy…"

Sheriff said "What's wrong"

Clip said "Sheriff call the Agency, and put this site on yellow alert. This site has been forewarned to an attack.

Sheriff grunted "an attack? when and where."

"The core within 24 hours," Clip replied "If they plan to take over the site they have to take the core."

Sheriff said "I see… I'll call KC and Kevin… Both said before we officially activate the new security system they came up with to notify them so that they can be around in case anything goes wrong."

Clip said "how does the security system check out."

Sheriff said "by normal standards, nothing's different, a few enhancements to the code here and there, a bit of fine-tuning, nothing more. I think both of them are just being cautious.

Clip said "it's responds to normal intruders, right?"

Sheriff said "yeah… but its non normal intruders that I'm worried about. You know the site didn't even register a log in of that girl not even an encrypted one"

Clip said "really?"

Sheriff said "either she knows how to sneak into sites or the system didn't even pick up her code. If it wasn't for that attack the site wouldn't have known about her."

Clip said "and I think that's what the Lyokoians are betting on… they can get in and out without detection like viruses."

Sheriff said "then maybe we need a few viruses on our side as well to even up the odds. I'll have Kevin rouse up the M-group and get them in here"

Clip nodded "Yeah… hmm…"

Anyway that's all I needed to play down players so uh good luck on this next part of the mission

End Guide Interruption


End file.
